Sonic The Pokemon Trainer
by The Legendary Dragonpup
Summary: Sonic finds a baby Pikachu. After this fateful encounter they set off on an adventure with some old and new friends to take on the pokemon league after leaving Emerald City. Pikachu also evolved at an early age, they set out to show the world what they are made of and to find about Pikachu's unknown ability. Please R&R. Typos occur sometimes; I might fix the first few chapters.
1. Fateful Encounter

**A/N Okay this note was just added way after this chapter's completion. So basically the first 5 or 6 chapters may not be any good due to the fact I was a noob at writing stories so please try to bear with me...**

* * *

Sonic woke up and looked at the clock. He jumped out of bed and ate some chili dogs for breakfast. It has been 14 years since he defeated the Deadly Six, He also did not know that he was in for a real long adventure.

Sonic then opened the door and fell over a box that was pretty big.

"What the!?"

He picked up a letter and read it.

"Dear Pokemon trainer you have been given this pokemon due to a hazard while taking care of it...it was the last surviving pokemon. This is because a fat bald man wrecked the lab and destroyed it. I sent this pokemon with a pokedex and pokeballs because I recently heard you saved the world. So I entrust this Pokemon with you."

Sonic looked at the box, he got a knife and cut the tape. Once he got it off the pokemon jumped out of the box.

"Oh Crap!" Sonic jumped back in a defensive stance

"Pikachu?" the yellow mouse said

Sonic knew it was scared so he didn't touch it.

"Are...You okay little guy?"

"Chu?" the mouse looked at him

"You look pretty hungry."

Sonic picked Pikachu up and Pikachu hugged. Sonic knew this was a baby Pikachu. He saw something glisten in his eye, it was a tear.

"Eggman did this" Sonic said quietly "Come on little buddy"

Sonic then put Pikachu on his couch and made him and Pikachu some more Chili dogs. When they were done he handed the plate to Pikachu. Pikachu hesitated to eat any. Sonic patted his head.

"Eat as much as you want" he said gently

"Cha!" Pikachu gleamed

"So is all you can say is your name?"

"Pika" Pikachu nodded still eating a chili dog

"So...Oh I know!"

Pikachu watched Sonic get the pokedex and turn it on.

"How do I use this thing?

"Pikachu the electric mouse pokemon, this pokemon will nip at you if you pull its tail, the store electricity in their red cheek sacs."

"That's cool info" Sonic said

"Pikachu" Pikachu said rubbing his tummy.

"Good wasn't it?"

Pikachu nodded and looked at a picture that has Tails, Knuckles, and Amy on it. Sonic noticed this and picked Pikachu up.

"Those are my Friends. The two-tailed fox is Tails, he is I believe 22 now and is a smart fox. The red echidna is Knuckles, he is short tempered and so gullible, has an all brawn no brains kind of guy. Amy, well...she is crazy that's for sure."

"Chuu" Pikachu said

"Well let's go on an adventure as a Pokemon Trainer I guess"

Sonic heard about a pokemon championship and decided to take part in it he knew the rules he would have to battle the gym leaders.

"Well Pikachu let's start our adventure buddy!"

"Pikachu!" Pikachu gave a thumbs up

"Hey Pikachu?"

"Pika?" he replied

"You can use electric type moves right?"

"Pikachu!" Pikachu replied sparking his cheeks

Sonic and Pikachu left Emerald Town. Sonic was thinking about the time his family died when he was a baby hedgehog. He didn't remember much but he knew Eggman did it, which is why he hated him from the beginning of his life. He looked at Pikachu and felt what he felt. Sonic took a blue rag and tied it around one of Pikachu's ears. Pikachu hugged Sonic, then Sonic had a tear in his eye.

"Pikachu….I promise to keep you safe and to never let anything happen to you"

"Chu?" Pikachu said

Then Pikachu started to lick Sonic's face. Sonic was laughing at this.

"Okay Pikachu, Stop that tickles…."

"Hey Sonic"

"Huh, Tails buddy it sure has been a while!"

Pikachu hid behind Sonic's leg

"Hey Sonic is that Pikachu yours?"

"Yeah you won't believe the trouble the little guy went through."

"Hey check this out my Bulbasaur!"

"A what?" Sonic said puzzled

"Come on out Bulbasaur"

"Bulbasaur!" the grass type said

"So let's see what the dex has to say."

"Bulbasaur the seed pokemon, it has a bulb on its back that sprouts when ready to evolve. Scientist cannot classify weather it is a plant or animal."

"Cool info bro"

"Hey Sonic let's have a battle!"

"A Battle?"

"Yeah see the last Pokemon standing is the winner"

"Okay so then I tell Pikachu to use a move then?

"Yeah."

"Pikachu use thundershock!"

Pikachu launched electricity through its sacs and Bulbasaur dodged it.

"Alright use vine whip!"

"Bulbasuar used vine whip and Pikachu dodged it and closed in on the Bulbasaur.

"Pikachu use quick attack!"

Pikachu hit bulbasaur a few times at fast rates. Then bulbasaur collapsed.

"What power" Tails said stunned.

"Good job Pikachu!"

"Bulbasaur return! Good job Sonic you might have to battle me some time to go to the Pokemon league"

"Okay bro lets go on that adventure!"

"So we have to go to Rocky city, which is by blimp from our town so let's catch the next blimp"

Few minutes later,

Sonic, Pikachu, and Tails got on a blimp and waited for it to lift off.

"Soon we'll be leaving Emerald City"

"Cool buddy, So Pikachu wonder what the Pokemon are going to be like."

"Pikachu?" he replied

"Well you will have to travel from the city we land in after you beat Vrock the rock type gym leader."

"Okay Rocky City here we come!" he said giving a thumbs up to Tails

THUMP

"What was that!?" Sonic said surprised

He ran with Pikachu, Pikachu was also able to keep up with Sonic's speed. Sonic was impressed by this. When Sonic finally saw who did it his jaw dropped.

"Well if it isn't Sonic!"

"Eggman!"

"To rule the world with devastation, to unite all people within my nation, to denounce the power and evil I possess, to extend my wrath to the stars above, Eggman, Orbot, and Cubot. We will rule evrything and all pokemon in this world give up or prepare for utter annihilation."

"Pikachu!" Pikachu temperedly said with his cheeks flaring with electricity.

"Eggman I knew you hurt Pikachu!"

"Well I heard this Pikachu is rare and has unknown Abilities, and I plan to use that to my advantage!"

"The only advantage you will get is my kicking your ass!"

"Come get me if you can!"

Sonic then told Pikachu to stay where he was and he climbed on top of the blimp. Sonic knew he had to be careful. One little slip and this blimp could go down. He looked at Eggman who was hovering over him.

"Robot army go!" Eggman yelled.

"Let's do this!" Sonic retorted

Sonic then rammed a few robots and kicked them off the blimp. He dodged and kicked and got caught in a few corners. He also did not know why there were so many. He looked up and knew why. There was a badnik Spammer. Then he saw a bolt of lightning hit it. Before Sonic knew it Pikachu landed next to him.

"Pikachu….Okay let's do this"

Sonic and Pikachu then continued the fray of robots clattering and falling off the blimp. After they destroyed the badniks. They both turned to Eggman.

"You were lucky this time!" He said as he tried to flee

"Pikachu!"

"Noo way I can't believe this!" he said as Pikachu's thundershock blasted him and the two bots into the sky."

Sonic and Pikachu then landed into the blimp and were greeted by Tails.

"Okay let me guess, Eggman?"

"Yup we showed him not to mess the dream team; supreme team!"

"Well we should be landing in Rocky city."

"Alright let's get off now"

"Sonic, Pikachu and Tails get off the blimp and are now in Rocky Town. Sonic knew that a Pokemon center would heal a Pokemon to perfect health. So they all went there and healed up.

"Alright gym leader here I come!"

"Pikachu!"

And with that they headed to the gym leader.


	2. Rock Type Gym Leader

"Sonic we should take Pikachu to the Pokemon Center" Tails said

"Okay lets go then" Sonic chimed "So Tails who is the rock type gym leader?"

"Vrock" Tails said

"How did you know?" Sonic asked confused

"All Gym leaders know each..uh I mean I read about him"

"Cool so how would Pikachu fair against rock types?"

"Well Electric doesn't affect ground, which some rock types have that type with them."

"I've got alot to learn about types"

"So teach Pikachu Brick Break" Tails commented

"Let me guess, a fighting type move" Sonic asked while pikachu followed behind him.

"Sonic let me tell you about pokemon types, there are 18 pokemon types. Water, Fire, Grass, Electric, Steel, Psychic, Dark, Ghost, Dragon, Fairy, Fighting, Normal, Rock, Ground, Flying, Bug, Ice, and Poison. Each has a weakness, resistance, and some just don't do anything to others." Tails continued on,"Say for example grass is weak against poison, ice, fire, bug, and flying."

"Oh okay so, Rock is weak to steel, grass, water, ground, and fighting right?"

"Correct so you should teach Pikachu brick break, since it's a fighting type"

"Wait! Isn't Pikachu kind of a infant still to be breaking things?" Sonic spazed

"Oh well...You can teach it dig"

"Oh a ground type move okay then" Sonic said patting Pikachu who was sitting on his head.

"Hey Sonic, Pikachu acts just like you" Tails said laughing

"I know bro"

MEANWHILE

"Boss why are we spying on Sonic and Tails?"

"Because I'm going to take his Pikachu, that Pikachu can do something that others can't" Eggman said watching them.

" what can it do can it use a type it can't use before? what about flying oh the endless possibilities!"

"Shut up! You are so annoying" Eggman facepalmed

"I know right" Orbot sighed

"You are too" Eggman retorted

"Boss you are mean"

" I must get that Pokemon no matter what"

" When will we strike boss?"

"When he gets done with the gym battle, his pokemon will be weak by then"

MEANWHILE

"This is the Pokemon Center, where they heal your pokemon for free"

"Wow Tails you know alot about trainning Pokemon"

"Well I'm smart lets put it at that"

The nurse gave Pikachu to Sonic.

"Your Pikachu is healed up sir"

"Thank you" Sonic said as Pikachu hopped and sat on his head

"After we eat we will teach Pikachu dig" Tails suggested

"Good plan" Sonic agreed

Sonic, Pikachu, and Tails ate and were now full. Sonic looked at Pikachu.

"You ready to be taught dig Pikachu?"

"Pika" Pikachu nodded.

"Sonic! You have a call" thw nurse called out

"Okay" Sonic answered

Sonic found the phone and picked it up. When he picked it up Knuckles' face appeared on the screen.

"Knuckles! How have you been?"

"Good good, just protecting the Master Emerald. So, I heard your on an adventure to beat the champion is that right?"

"Yup with Pikachu here" Sonic said pointing to Pikachu.

"Nice partner, So hey I might join you on your adventure"

"Cool and when you do let's battle!"

"Sure bro"

"Knuckles!" Tails said running to the phone alongside Sonic.

"Hey Tails you look like your an adult now!" Knuckles said astonished.

"I'm 22 now" Tails said

"Man time flies by, anyway I gtg get prepared to leave Angel Island"

"Okay Knux"

When Sonic hung up the phone he and Pikachu ran out the center.

"Sonic and Pikachu are good friends, I've never seen Someone this close to his pokemon. That's true Friendship." Tails thought

Sonic showed Pikachu how he digs. He spindashes into the ground and popped out of the ground farther away from Pikachu. Pikachu got excited and Spindashes in the ground too and pops out next to Sonic. Sonic had his mouth hung open.

"How...how did he do a spindash just like that? When Tails taught it to me it took a while."

"Pikachu?" Pikachu said hugging Sonic's leg.

"That was awesome buddy!" Sonic gave pikachu a high five.

"Wow that looked like it went well" Tails said flying to Sonic and Pikachu.

"Yeah now let's go to the gym leader."

MEANWHILE

"See I told you that Pikachu is one of a kind!"

Great job boss on figuring that out, and besides, you might need to touch up on your motto" Orbot said

"Why? We aren't going to have a problem are we?" Eggman clenched his fist.

"Becuse it sounds like those two bad guys from a pokemon show" Cubot added

"We are not going to have a problem are WE!" Eggman said

"It sounds like team roc.."

"Shut up!" Eggman said interupting Cubot

"Okay my bad boss"

"Boss you know you can catch Pikachu right now"

"No Orbot, After they fight at the Gym."

MEANWHILE at the rock type gym

"So this is the gym then" Sonic asked Tails

"Yup"

"Okay let's do this!" Sonic said as the three walked inside

"Hello?" Sonic called out

"I am the rock type Gym Leader Vrock the white Hedgehog, You are weaklings. We will crush you with rock hard forces that you will never surpass."

"Thats what she said" Tails commented.

"Let's do this! You ready Pikachu?

Pikachu nodded and jumped of of Sonic's head.

"GO ONIX" Vrock yelled

"Oh my what a big Pokemon you have" Sonic astonishly said

"That's what she said"

"Tails seriously" Sonic said facepalming

"Onix use Iron Tail!

"Pikachu dodge and use Quick Attack!"

Pikachu dodged and used quick attack running around Onix.

"Pretty fast, but not fast enough! Onix use Dragon Tail on the ground!"

Onix used the ove and disrupted Pikachu's fast running then used it on him.

"Pikachu you can do this buddy quick attack again!"

Pikachu obeyed and used it again.

"Oh come on not another stale attack!" Vrock retorted. "Onix use dragon tail again!"

"Alright Pikachu jump!" Sonic yelled.

Pikachu was high in the air then landed on Onix. Onix then used Dragon Tail on itself.

"Not bad" Vrock said

"Now use Quick attack while running around it!"

"What is Sonic up to?" Tails said to himself

Then Onix chased Pikachu and after 10 seconds Onix was tied into a knot.

"What the!?" Vrock said suprised. "No matter, Onix use Stone edge!"

Onix used the move and pikachu was now dodging stones.

"Pikachu close in using Quick Attack!"

"Come on Onix untangle yourself!"

Onix struggled to untangle himself.

"Pikachu use dig!"

Pikachu used it just when Onix untangled himself. Onix then looked aroung to see where Pikachu was.

"Onix be alert!" Vrock said

"Pikachu go!" Sonic called out

Pikachu popped out of the ground and struck Onix causing it to lie on the ground knocked out

"I guess you win, Onix great work rest up" Vrock said returning onix to its pokeball

"Yes we did it Pikachu!" Sonic said giving Pikachu a high five

"Good job Sonic" Tails said flying towards the two"

"Well Sonic heres the Stone Badge" keep this so you may be able to be in the championship" Vrock said

"Okay, thanks so where's the next gym?"

"In Seabreeze town" Vrock said "In the next town there should be a ferry that will take you there, you could walk but that way is faster"

"Okay let's go" Sonic said

Later

"Here we go." Eggman said waiting as Sonic and co. got close enough.

"Eggman!" Sonic said as Eggman ambushed them in his Eggmobile

"To rule the world with devestaion, to unite all people in my nation, to dennounce the ruling of a new emperor, to extend my wrath to the stars above! Eggman!

"Orbot"

"Cubot" the two robots chipped in

"Prepare to be rule by a emperor or face my sheer wrath" eggman finished

"We don't have time for this" Sonic said

Sonic rushed through the eggmobile and destroyed it

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" Eggman yelled disappearing in the sky

"So why don't we continue?" Tails suggested

"Grrr next time I will fly higher!" Eggman said

"I agree" Orbot said

So our heroes adventure continues to Seabreeze city.


	3. Knuckles Joins the Party

"Were taking the long way to the next city" Tails said

"Okay so let's go through this tall grass" Sonic said

"Yes, and plus if you go into tall grass there might be a pokemon appearing"

"Okay " Sonic said walking through

"Woah!" Tails said being sprised by the wild oshawott

"Osha!" the otter pokemon said

"I'm catching it!" Tails said

"Go for it!" sonic encouraged him

"Go bulbasaur!" Tails said throwing its pokeball

"Bulba!"

"okay let's go!" Tails said "Blubasuar use vine whip on it!"

Bulbasuar obeyed and used it and oshawott dodged it and used watergun. It hit bulbasuar but he didn't flinch.

"Now use sleep powder!"

Bulbasuar used sleep powder and hit oshawott which made the wild pokemon fall asleep.

"Now use Vine whip on it"

Bulbasaur then used the move and made oshawott lie on the ground fainted.

"Go pokeball!"

Tails threw the pokeball and it shook three times and he caught it

"Yes!" tails yelled

"Great job buddy!" Sonic complimented

"Nice going Tails" a voice said

"Knuckles!" Sonic said turning around

"Hey man found a way to keep the master emerald safe, now let's have our battle Sonic!"

"Sure thing bro! Ready Pikachu?"

Pikachu stepped in front of Sonic

"GO! Tepig!"

"Tep" the fire pig responded after popping out of the pokeball

"What is that?"

"TEPIG, THE FIRE PIG POKEMON IT BLOWS FIRE OUT ITS SNOUT, BUT WHEN IT FEELS SICK IT WILL ONLY BLOW SMOKE OUT ITS NOSE." the dex said.

"Okay Pikachu use thundershock!"

Pikachu used thundershock and hit tepig. Tepig flinched but got back up.

"Okay Tepig use flame charge!" Knuckles said

Tepig then used flame charge and kept hitting Pikachu repetedly.

"Pikachu hang in there and use dig!"

Pikachu recoverd and used dig and tepig stop dead in his tracks.

"Where did he go?" Knuckles said to himself

"Tep?" Tepig said looking confused

"Do it Pikachu!" Sonic yelled

Pikachu then hit Tepig when it popped out of the ground then heard Sonic's next command.

"Use Thundershock upclose and personal!" Sonic smirked

Pikachu obeyed and hit Tepig with the Thundershock.

Tepig then Fainted

"Tepig!" Knuckles said running to him.

"Here use these!" Tails said throwing a revive

Knuckles caught it and used it on Tepig, then returned him to his pokeball.

"Great Job Sonic!" Knuckles said

"Thanks, but it couldn't have been possible with out my Pikachu." Sonic said petting Pikachu

"So mind If I tag along on this adventure?"

"Sure be my guest!" Sonic said

"Great this just like when we went on an adventure to Stop Eggman's Eggfleet" Tails said high fiving the hedgehog and echidna

"Sort of" Knuckles added

"Cool So why don't we continue our adventure?" Sonic said just when he heard a voice.

"HEY SONIKKU!"

"Dammit!" Sonic facepalmed

"HUG ME!" Amy said missing Sonic who dodged out of the way.

"NO AMY! What are you doing here?" Sonic said sweatdropping

"Well I wanted to challenge the leauge, and beat you so you will marry me!"

"Don't think were traveling together!" Sonic said with his voice getting higher and higher

"No, but I challenge you to a battle!"

"Look my Pikachu just got done battling Knuckles' Tepig."

"Oh that is a cute pokemon! Look at mine!"

A orange chick popped out of the pokeball.

"What is that?"

"My Torchic, Torcha."

"Hey he's right Amy" Tails cut in,"I will give Pikachu a potion then you can battle Sonic"

"Great, Let's Go!"

"Fine!Pikachu ready?"

"Pika!" he said stepping in front of Sonic

"Ready Torcha?" Amy asked

It stepped in front of Amy

"Okay Pikachu thundershock now!"

"It hit Torcha and it fainted"

"NO!" Amy cried dramaticly

"Okay you need to train your Torchic better Amy"

"I know see you later" she said as she winked

Sonic gagged.

"Okay now next city is Seabreeze town?" Knuckles asked

"Yeah let's go to there now "

"To Rule the world with devestation, to unite all people with in my nation, to dennounce the ruling of an emperor, to extend my wrath to the stars above, Eggman!"

"Orbot" Orbot said

"Cubot" Cubot said

"We will build our empire by stealing you Pokemon and be prepared for aniahlation!"

"Eggman! What are you doing here!?" Sonic asked

"I'll be taking your Pikachu!" Eggman said grabbing Pikachu said catching Pikachu with a cage.

"Chuuu!" Pikachu said getting scared

"NO! Pikachu I'm coming buddy!"

"OHOHOHO!" Eggman chuckled

"Boss how are you going to stop Sonic from getting Pikachu?" Orbot asked

"Easy" Eggman said pressing a button that made the Egg mobile spawn two hands that smacked Sonic.

"Not cool!" Sonic said

Eggman then made the two giant hands punch Sonic, but being the fastest thing alive made it easy for him to dodge.

When Sonic got close to attack the hands then had a barrier the bounced Sonic back

"Sonic let me help!" Knuckles chipped in.

"Thanks Knux!"

"I'll go for the barrier then you strike after that"

"Got it!"

The two dodged the punches again then Knuckles mad it to the barrier and attacked it and when the barrier was weakened, sonic struck Eggman's machine and got the cage. Knuckles then Broke the cage and freed Pikachu.

"NO MATTER I WILL STILL DESTROY YOU!" Eggman shouted

"Pikachu use thundershock on that contraption!"

"PIKACHU!" Pikachu shouted as he used the move.

It shocked Eggman and his machine exploded and he was sent to the sky and disappeared.

"Well now that Rofatty is out of the way, we can go now." Sonic said

"Yeah Let's go" Tails said as Pikachu hopped on Sonic's head

"Can't wait!" Knuckles said

"I just don't understand though." Tails said

"What?" Knuckles responded

"Why does Eggman wan't Pikachu so badly?"

"Maybe he is just jealous of our swag!" Sonic said.

"Pikachu" Pikachu said crossing his arms looking cool

"Or maybe he doesn't have a Pokemon of his own" knuckles suggested

"No, maybe because this Pikachu is strong for his age, even for a regular Pikachu for a matter of fact" Tais explained

"Well see" Sonic saida

The three then set off to finish their journey to Sea Breeze Town


	4. Flashbacks Major Foreshadowing

"Okay so we should be close to Seabreeze town soon" Tais said

"Great bro" Sonic said

"You know when I got Tepig, it was about 3 days ago"

"Tell us you know to pass the time" Tails insisted

"Well it all started..."

FLASHBACK

"Man taking care of this Master Emerald can be hard work. Maybe I should see Sonic I haven't seen him in a while."

Knuckles then heard a faint cry coming from the forest. He ran towards the sound. He found a Tepig on the ground trapped under a boulder. He attempted to help it but a Krookodile attacked him and missed. Knuckles punched the ground and made the Krookodile stagger and and it started digging in its foot Knuckles grabbed it's foot and took the stone slab out of it. Then the Krookodile calmed down and left the Red Echidna. Knuckles then lifeted the boulder from the Tepig. The Tepig looked at him and cried. Knuckles had a potion and carried it back to the Master Emerald. He then healed it and fell asleep next to the Master Emerald. He woke up and was suprised to see it staring at him with baby doll eyes.

"Hey there, little guy."

The Tepig then sat next to him and stared at him some more.

"Do you wan't something from me?" Knuckles asked

Tepig then jumped into Knuckles' arms and smiled.

"Well guess you wan't to be my first pokemon don't you?"

"Tepig!" it said happily

Knuckles then took the pokeball he had and Tepig went inside the ball.

"Well guess I better see Sonic and Tails, it sure has been a while."

FLASHBACK OVER

"Wow Knuckles, that was kind of sad" Sonic said petting Pikachu who was sitting on his head.

"Yeah, but me and Tepig are the best of friends now."

"Cool, hey Tails tell me how you met Bulbasaur"

"Okay" Tails replied. Tails didn't want to tell Sonic the full story yet, he liked grass types for a reason.

FLASHBACK

"Now I just need to recallibrate the..."

KNOCK KNOCK

"Someone's at the door."

Tails left his lab and came to the door in his living room. He opened the door and saw a porcupine.

"Hello is this Miles Prower's house?"

"Yes, but call me Tails"

"Okay sir you have been given this bulbasuar for a special purpose."

"Why?" Tails asked confused

"Come to Grassy Green Town later then, you will be explained on why you were chosen."

"Okay." Tails said still confused and took the box and closed the door behind him.

"Bulbasuar!" the pokemon said when it leaped out of the box.

"So are you like a plant or an animal?

"Bulbasuar" it quickly answerd

"Well...wan't to come down to my lab and help me with something?"

"Bulbasuar!" It answered as it happily followed Tails.

Tails and Bulbasuar reached the lab and started on the research for Mega Evolution.

"So this thing your holding is a Venusuarite? Maybe I can make a few Mega Bracelets like the ones already made but with adbance features. Like...Keeping a Pokemon mega evolved in battle even when it faints." Tails than started to pet Bulbasuar. "You also need a high bond to use it. So lets go see Sonic tommarow and work on your bond with me"

"Bulba!" it said uising its vine to high five Tails.

"Oh yeah I have to go to Grassy Green town now"

Tails put Bulbasuar in his Pokeball and headed out the door and got in his Tornado 2 and headed to Grassy Green City.

"Wonder what they chose me for?"

END OF FLASHBACK

"Wow so what dd they choose you for?" Sonic asked

"You'll see" Tails said.

"Sonic tell us how Pikachu found you" Knuckles said

"Well, I'll tell you about how Pikachu lost his family. See I got this note and Pikachu was trying to explain to me what happened."

"I brought my translator" Tails said.

"Cool see what Pikachu says"

"PIKA pikachupa pikapi pikachu..."

"Okay I think I got it."

PIKACHU FLASHBACK

"Well Pikachu since you have been trained I found a Trainer that can take care of you and I will come visit." the professer said.

"Pikachu!"

"He is a Blue Hedgehog who has saved the world many times. He is also able to use the seven chaos emeralds to transform...maybe you will too."

"Pikachu?"

"Don't worry this Hedgehog doesn't have no evil in his heart. He took down some of the mightiest foes like Perfect Chaos, and even saved the world from extinction."

Pikachu lit up with joy when he heard this.

"Now go hang out with your friends"

Pikachu went and hung out with the other pokemon. He had three pokemon friends, a female Togetic, a Female goodra , and a male charizard. They were hanging out when they heard something.

SMASH

"Ohohoho! Hello there Mr Vodko. I hear you know the secrets to mega evolution, I also know one of these Pokemon can mega evolve abnormally! So are you going to hand over that Mega Bracelet? Or am I going to have to take it from you!?" Eggman ranted.

"Who are you!?" The scientist yelled.

"To rule the World with devastation, to unite all peoples with in my nation to denounce the rule of a new emperor, to extend my wrath to the stars above! Eggman!"

"Orbot" Orbot said

"Cubot!" Cubot said also.

"I will never YOU ARE PURE EVIL" Vodko said

"No, Im not that evil but besides you should be handing me that mega bracelet! NOW!"

"Never you FAT PEICE OF CHEWING GUM OF AN EGG!"

"Fine have it your way!" Eggman said grinding his teeth.

Eggman then had a cannon ready and the beam hit the other pokemon except Pikachu who was behind the scientist Goodra and Charizard survived but the Togetic did not. Then the Goodra and Charizard attacked Eggman but it failed when he shot highly poisonous needles at them goodra was luck to evade, but Charizard had a unlucky fate. Eggman evaded the Goodra who was enraged by the two perished Pokemon. Then it used outrage to destroy Eggman. He then Grabbed the Goodra and threw it against the wall with his machine. knocking it out.

"How you better do the same and give me what i wan't or i'll destroy this whole lab!"

"Grrr you monster!" Vodko said

"PIKACHU!" Pikachu said

"listen to me Pikachu you are going to be delivered to the hedgehog I was talking about, forget about me!"

"I've had enough and I will now destroy this place!" Eggman said bout to throw the lit bomb.

"Go to the Pokemon Transporter and get in the box it will take you to Emerald city's Pokecenter! take this note too, i wrote this incase his archrival had the nerve to come here! Goodbye my friend."

"Pika..." Pikachu said in tears as it ran to the transporter.

Then when Pikachu was getting into the box the lab exploded while Eggman emerged from the fire.

"Boss, that was a little to harsh.." Orbot said sadly.

Pikachu then disappeared before Eggman saw him.

"Where did that Pikachu go? Oh well I guess I'll leave now with the bracelet."

LATER

"Oh my poor little guy here ill have my Pidgeot take you to this Trainer's house." a nurse said.

END OF FLASHBACK

"Oh...man" Tails said astonished

"How could someone do that?"

"I don't know but Pikachu has us now." Sonic said hugging Pikachu tight.

Pikachu forgot about the past because one Trainer stood out of his way to go on a journey with him and show him love and respect.

So the all once again headed off for Seabreeze City.


	5. Eggman wants to Battle!

" Okay so now we should be close to seabreeze town" Tails said

"Great can't wait to eat!"

"Knuckles, Your always hungry" Sonic facepalmed

"Hey you don't have a stomach like me!" Knuckles retorted

"Well why don't we let our pokemon out of their pokeballs to stretch?" Tails suggested

"Great Idea...Wow what is that?" Sonic said looking at a floating blue pokemon.

"That is a Beldum!" Tails said " It is a rare pokemon"

"I'm catching it!" Sonic said "Let's go Pikachu!"

"Pikachu!"

"Bel?" the pokemon looked ready to attack

"Pikachu use quick attack then thundersock!" Sonic said

"Pikachu swiftly obeyed and missed the beldum who used take down and hit Pikachu and Pikachu took a hard hit.

"You okay Pikachu?"

"Pikachu!" Pikachu gave a thumbs up.

"Good, now use dig !"

Pikachu dug a hole!

Beldum then looked around and Pikachu hit Beldum which was super effective!

Beldum fell to the ground and floated back up just to be hit by Pikachu's thundershock.

"Go Pokeball!" Sonic yelled

The ball shook once...twice...third...Beldum was caught!

"Allright! We have Beldum to the party!" Sonic held the ball in one hand with his signature thumbs up.

"Good job Sonic!" Tails congratulated

"Nice!" Knuckles said

"Okay Pikachu let's meet our new friend"

Sonic tossed the Pokeball in the air and out came Beldum.

"Beldum?" It said as it looked at Sonic.

"Pika" Pikachu said petting it on its head

"Beldum!" It said tackling Sonic and nuzzling him

"Hey...that tickles!"

"Well why don't we let our pokemon out now?" Knuckles asked

"Of course!" Tails quickly responded

They then released their pokemon.

"Now that that everyone is now here. I'll cook us something to eat."

"Good I'm Starving!" Knuckles said.

Meanwhile

"Oh so Sonic caught a Beldum then...I'll take all of their Pokemon!"

"Boss...hasn't this been your plan on your last attempts?" Orbot pointed out

"Yes but you know, I had too many fails, but this will suceed! Besides if this fails i will have all the legndaries for one of my creations!"

"Can't wait to see it!" Cubot said.

"Yes it will be...Electrifying!"

"Cool" Orbot said

"Well let's go!"

Eggman sneaked over near to where Sonic and the others were eating.

Eggman then saw a purple slug like pokemon and he wen't to investigate.

"What is this?" Eggman asked

Then the brown venipede looked up at Eggman. Then the venipede bit off half of eggman's mustache.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! My mustache...you will pay!"

"Oh no he just pressed the mustache button." Orbot said hiding

"Orbot hold me!" Cubot said clutching to Orbot.

Eggman then hit the Venipede with a stick and then punched it. eggman was now breathing heavy. He then caught it with a pokeball.

"Hmph serves it right" Eggman said

"Boss here's your hair spray" Orbot handed the container to Eggman

"Thank you Orbot, now we shall steal all of Sonic's pokemon"

Meanwhile

"Okay so Beldum is a steel and psychic type" Sonic said

"Yeah it can also evolve" Tails said

"How?" Sonic asked petting Pikachu and Beldum

"Well sometimes it requires battling, friendship, and stones. Basically pokemon that can evolve change and their power is increased by a lot" Tails said

"You know Tails, you sound like a professional at Pokemon" Knuckles said.

"Im a gym..I mean I studied alot about Pokemon."

"Well Beldum looks like you are part of Team Sonic!"

"Beldum!" It said happily

"So what are you planning to do with Beldum?" Knuckles asked

"What do you think? Im going to train him and Pikachu"

"Oh well I want an Onix" Knuckles said

"Maybe you will find one" Tails said

"Yeah don't they live in tunnels?" Sonic asked

"Well what do we have here!?"

"Oh no not you again!" Sonic said

"I challenge you to a battle Sonic!" Eggman smiled evilly

"Okay then!" Sonic said getting all serious

"Go Venipede!"

"Go beldum!"

"Okay Venipede use posion sting!"

"Beldum dodge then use Take Down!"

Beldum dodged and took down the Venipede and caused damage to it. Then venipede stood up.

"Grrr..Use String Shot!"

"Beldum Spin and use your claws to cut up the String Shot!

Beldum sliced the thin silky threads.

"No way, I can't beleive this!"

"Buldum use take down again!"

"Beld!" It responded

"Veipede you mustache eating bug use defense curl!"

Venipede curled up and raised it's defense and was protected from beldum who's attack failed.

"Now use bug bite!"

Veipede used it and Beldum got knocked back.

"Beldum don't give up! Use Take down"

It used it again but this time it moved out of it's course and attacked the venipede from behind. The Venipede fainted.

"Fine Return Venipede! Go Kangaskhan!"

"Who's that Pokemon?" Sonic asked

"It's a Kangaskhan!" Tails answered

"A Normal Type!" Knuckles added

"Okay, Beldum can you go on?"

"Beldum" It nodded

"Okay use Take Down!"

It used it then Eggman commanded the next move.

"Use Fire punch!"

"Sonic watch out! Beldum is weak to fire type moves!" Tails yelled

"Beldum stop!"

But it was too late Beldum hit the ground and Beldum was still in the battle but barely.

"Beldum take your rest." sonic said hugging it.

Beldum then gave Sonnic a nuzzle.

"Pikachu you ready buddy?" Sonic asked

"Pika" Pikachu gave a thumbs up seriously

"Well Sonic what are you going to do when all your Pokemon are down? I will steal them when they are weak, not to mention your friends Pokemon too!"

"Your wrong Eggman! Im Pikachu and Beldum's Trainer so I'm not going to let you take my friends!"

"We'll See"

"Pikachu use Dig!"

"Kangaskhan use Stomp on Pikachu when he comes out of the ground!"

"Pikachu use Thundershock when you come out of the ground"

"Get a lod of this! Use Fire Punch!"

Pikachu and Kangaskhan rushed at each other and the smoke covered them.

"Come on you can do this buddy!" Sonic thought in his mind.

"I got him now" Eggman thought to himself

The Smoke Cleared!

Pikachu nelt a one knee...And Kangaskhan fell to the ground.

"Yes!" Sonic said running to Pikachu.

He Picked up Pikachu and hugged him

"NO!" Eggman sharply said

"Get a load of that loss!" Sonic retorted

"Boss! We got the Egg-Mobile!" Orbot said

"I like big things!" Cubot said

"'..." Orbot stared at him.

"Now I will take your Pokemon!" Eggman yelled

He captured all of Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles' Pokemon.

"Eggman! You slick dog!"

"Oh stop it!" Eggman chuckled to himself.

The egg mobile then transformed into a robot with three legs a spike recking ball hanging from it with blue fire shooting out of it.

"Okay Eggman, you will regret it!" Sonic said zooming through the fire bursting out of the robot. He made Eggman hit him mecha by tricking him. But then Sonic was hit hard with it after rinning into a dead end.

"Ohohohoho!"

"Hey Knuckles!"

"Yeah?!"

"You and Tails get to the cage and break it while I distract Eggman!"

"Got it" Knuckles said

"Got it" Tails said

BEEP

"hunha?" Eggman said puzzeled.

He looked at the Computer Screen and fot the BSOD Screen.

"Boss there is an error" Orbot said

"No this peice of robot junk!"

"HaHaHa" Cubot laughed

"Your not far from it you Chromosome headed looking.."

BOOM

"No my stolen Pokemon"

"You mean our Stolen Pokemon!" Sonic said

"No, NO, NOOOOO"

"Beldum use Take Down on the peice of junk!"

"Beldum!" It hit the junk and made it fly into the air.

"Now Pikachu use Thundershock!"

"Pikachu!" It hit and made the junk explode and Eggman flew off into the sky.

"Tepig!" Knuckles said fist bumping the fire pig.

"Bulbasuar, Oshawott!" Tails said petting them both

"Nice job Pikachu and Beldum!"

"Well why don't we continue our food?" Knuckles asked

"uhh actually I haven't started the cooking."

"Aww man, Im even more hungry from the useless puffball!"

"Don't worry I'll start the cooking!" Tails said

"Okay Tails. Well I know one thing these two are awesome!"

Pikachu and Beldum tackled Sonic and made everyone laugh.

Please Reveiw and Favorite


	6. An Onixpected Event

"Well this is Rock Cavern" Tails said

"Im going to catch an Onix here!" Knuckles yelled

"Well let's see if there are any Pokemon for us in the cave Pikachu" Sonic said looking at Pikachu who was sleeping on his head.

"Well let's go!" Knuckles said

He ran in the cave and Sonic and Tails followed behind him.

"OH wow what do you think where Onix will be?" Knuckles asked

"Why don't we just get though through the cave now?" Sonic asked

"Sonic, we are not leaving until I catch an Onix!"

Knuckles then started digging in the ground and dissappeared in the ground as it engulfs him as he makes a slight Earthquake.

"Well why don't we explore this cave then until Knuckles catches him an Onix" Tails suggested

"Sure, boy Pikachu sure can sleep through this can't he?"

"Yeah lets just keep going"

"ROOOOOAAR!"

"Tails? That wasn't just me who heard that Right?"

"Pikachu?"

"Your not the only one who's flipping here" Tails said

They turned around and saw a Giant rock snake!

"Sonic!"

"Let's see what dexter says"

"ONIX, THE ROCK SNAKE POKEMON, IT CAN DIG VERY FAR IN THE GROUND AND THE TUNNELS IT LEAVES CAN BE USED AS HOMES BY DIGLET AND DUGTRIO. THEY CAN HAVE MILD TEMPERS HOWEVER WHEN WOKEN UP FROM A NAP IT WILL GET VERY PISSED OFF."

"This is because of Knuckles!" Sonic yelled

"Lets just RUN" Tails said

They ran for a while while Onix threw rocks at them.

"What is it using!" Sonic said as he and Pikachu looked behind

"Rock Throw!" Tails said

"Shoot that was close, Let's hide!"

They crouched behind a rock and waited quietly.

"Okay we need to find out where Knuckles is and avoid that Onix"

"Yeah bro" Sonic said petting Pikachu

Sonic then saw a green pokemon with a red mark on it's head.

"What is that?" Sonic asked

He pulled the Pokedex out and held it up.

"LARVITAR THE ROCK SKIN POKEMON, THIS POKEMON CAN EAT A MOUNTAIN AND DIG BENEATH THE GROUND VERY DEEP. IT TURNS TO A PUPA WHEN IT EVOLVES.

"It has a gash in its head" Tails pointed out.

ROOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAARRRR!

"Let's get out of here Tails!"

"Right!"

They ran away but Sonic Stopped and saw something that shocked him.

The Onix stood over the Larvitar who was scared.

"Larvitar!"

Sonic ran and picked it up and ran from Onix. Then Onix gave chase to the hedgehog.

"Damn, Your heavy!" Sonic gasped

Then The internal cave they entered collapsed and the had to move on.

Sonic took a cloth and wiped the Larvitar's head to clean the blood.

Then the Larvitar hugged Sonic.

"Were taking you to a pokemon center just incase" Sonic said

"Yeah but we have to Get out of here" Tails said

"Pika!" Pikachu pointed

"What is it Pikachu?" Sonic asked

Sonic and Tails looked at the glowing eyes.

"Sonic please tell me you get the feeling were being watched everywhere."

"Yeah but by what?" Sonic asked

EEEEEEE!

"What the heck are these!" Tails asked

"I think they are Zubat!"

They all ran out of the cave inside the main one and encountered the Onix.

"Oh Crapbaskets!" Tails yelled

"When I get my hands on Knuckles!" Sonic yelled

They were still given chase by the Zubat and the Onix, when Knuckles dug himself out of the ground.

"Hey Guys!"

Sonic Pikachu and Tails stepped on Pikachu's head.

"Hey what the...Oh shoot. That's an Onix! Tepig get rid of the Zubat!"

"Tepig!"

Tepig took out all the Zubat and turned to the He turned to the Onix.

"Now This should be super effective! Fire vs Rock!

"Actually it is a Rock and Ground type" Tails said

"What ever! Go Tepig use Tackle!"

"That would do little to no damage!"

"Shut the helleck UP!"

Tepig used Tackle and it wasn't very effective.

RRUU? Onix grunted as it tilt it's head

"Okay use ember!"

IT used it and it hurt Onix a bit and it recoverd and dug into the ground.

"Be careful Tepig it is digging underground."

"Hey Tails?"

"Yeah Sonic?"

"Is Knuckles really being dumb right now?"

"Well one time I turned him around away from me and he said, Tails, where did you go? So he is actually being smarter than that right now."

"Pikachu"

"Larvitar"

"Sonic your not tired holding that Larvitar?"

"No she's a little heavy but im cool with that"

"Sonic how do you know it is a female?"

"Because I heard that Females have longer what ever it is on its head than males"

"Onix you will be mine Tepig use defense curl then Ember!"

Tepig did what it was told and made the Onix fall in the water that was beside the battlefield.

"Now's my chance! Pokeball GO!"

Knuckles threw the Pokeball and the ball shook once...twice...three times and caught Onix!

"Yes!"

"Now let's get Larvitar to the Pokemon center!

"Not SO FAST!" A voice beamed

"Oh no" Tails facepalmed

"To rule the world with devastation, to unite all people with in my nation, to dennonce the ruling of an emperor to extend my wrath to the stars above! Eggman. Orbot. Cubot. Now surrender and give me your pokemon or face utter eggstinction!"

"Look Eggman About that we don't have any time to play games with you we have to get this Larvitar to the Center!" Sonic said as he hung on to Larvitar

"Yeah but first lets battle and this time I will beat you and get Pikachu and Larvitar

"We'll see about that! Beldum go!"

"Beldum!"

"Go Venipede!"

"Now Venipede use bug bite!"

"Beldum dodge and take down!"

Bedum dodged and used take down and hit Venipede!

"Venipede get up get up GET UP!"

"Veni"

"Good now use string shot "

The string shot hit beldum and it became entangled.

"Great Job Boss!" Orbot said

"ZZZZZZZZZZzzz good job bossZZZZZZzzz" Cubot snored

"Beldum come on You can do this!"

Beldum spun and used it's claws to break out of the threads

"Beldum use take down!

Beldum hit the venipede and made it faint.

"Tails that venipede was a different color from normal coered ones!" Knuckles said

"Yeah it's a shiny"

"GRRRR Fine Go Kangaskhan!"

"Alright Beldum return!" Pikachu you ready?"

"Pikachu!" he then stepped in front of Sonic.

"Khangaskhan use Mega Punch!"

"Kangaskhan!"

"Pikachu use Brickbreak!

"Pikachu used it then kept using it again and again"

"Grrr hold on Kangaskhan use Fire Punch!"

"It Hit Pikachu and then pinned Pikachu to the ground"

"Pikachu!"

"Perfect" Eggman grinned, "Now use Earthquake!"

"Sonic watch out that is a powerful ground type move!" Tails yelled

"Pikachu dodge!"

Pikachu was just in time to dodge it.

"Pikachu you know what to do use Thundershock"

It used it and made Kangaskhan faint.

"Darn! I'll be back Sonic...Huh?

Roooaaaar

Three Onix were looking at Eggman for making an Earthquake and got pissed so they chased him.

"NOOOOOOOOO! Curse you Sonic and Onix!

"Well let's get out of this cave, I want to see daylight!" Knuckles said

They ran out of the cave and saw a pokemon center.

Later

"Sir this Larvitar is okay just some minor scrapes"

"Thank you" Sonic said

They all walked out of the center and Sonic set Larvitar down.

"Well we will be on our way and we hope to see you again."

As they started to walk away the Larvitar followed and nipped sonic on the leg.

"Hey what is it?"

"Sonic, I think Larvitar wants to join you and be one of your Pokemon!"

"Well if that's the case Pokeball go!"

Then the ball shook and stopped.

"Yes I caught Larvitar!"

"Thats good now uhh...let's go to Grassy Green Town" Tails said nervously

"Tails you okay?" Knuckles asked

"Yes Im fine, let's go!"


	7. The First Chaos Emerald

"Yeah that's it Beldum! Great dodging Pikachu! Also, great technique Larvitar!" Sonic said

"What is it called when you train something Tails?" Knuckles asked

"Training" Tails said as he facepalmed

"Okay guys let's take a break" Sonic told them.

"Hah I would have made better training methods of training Onix and Tepig" Knuckles boasted

"Well technically speaking Sonic has two pesudo legendaries which means when they evolve into their final forms they will have stats of legendaries."

"Tails sorry I have to say this but you are a nerd, the smart type kind of nerd." Knukles retorted. "Still, Sonic won't compare to my Onix and Tepig"

"Yeah says who!" Sonic said pissed

"Oh no Sonic and Knuckles are going to have an argument now" Tails said

"Pikachu?"

"Beldum?"

"Larvitar?"

"I do because I have two Pokemon and it is easier to train less Pokemon!"

"It's Quality not Quantity!" Sonic retaliated

"Why you say that!?"

"Because it is how you train your pokemon and the more you train the more possible moves and friends you can have!" Sonic said

"Good Point" Knuckles said

Then Sonic's pokemon noticed the rippling in the water.

Sonic and Knuckles were still ranting on about training pokemon.

Then a cage captured all of them and a metalic serpent robot popped out of the water and getting everyone's attention. Tails stood up from the portable table and Sonic and Knuckles stopped arguing.

"To rule the world with devastation, to unite all people with in my nation, to dennounce the ruling of a new king, to extend my wrath to the stars above! Dr. Eggman! Orbot! Cubot! Prepare for liberation of your pokemon to me or face my unbeatable wrath"

"Unbeatable huh? Well we beat you so many times...maybe put weak wrath in your lame motto!" Sonic smiled

"Keep making jokes while you can Sonic! I have all three of your pokemon now to get rid of you..."

"Bring it on egghead!"

"Sonic you can't swim are you sure?!" Knuckles asked

"Yes I'm sure! I can't let Eggman steal Pikachu, Beldum, and Larvitar!"

"Come and play or say good bye to your pokemon!" Eggman taunted

"Good boss you have him right where you want him"

"I know! He can't have his Pokemon's help to take me down!"

"Alright Eggface your done!" Sonic said as he ran real fast and jumped towards the robot serpent which dived underwater.

Sonic then fell underwater and spindashed into the serpent and failed.

"Maybe this thing has a weakspot!" Sonic thought

He grabbed on the wiskers of it and rode it.

"This is seriously familiar!" Sonic thought

"Now Sonic feel my electrical wrath!"

Eggman then made the electrical powered wiskers slam Sonic into some rocks.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu yelled, "Pika Pika Pikachu!" He said to the other two pokemon.

"Larvi"

"Beldum"

They then started to hit the glass case they were held captive in!

"Damn you Eggman! You're not going to get away with this!"

"Well, Sonic your Pokemon are mine and water is your weakness!"

"Running out of breath!" Sonic said

He attempted to escape the underwater lake but Eggman's eel thing coiled up Sonic holding him underwater.

"Bye Bye, blue hedgehog, your blue fur makes you fit perfectly in the ocean!"

Then Sonic's pokemon busted out of the cage and Larvitar used Iron Tail and busted the glass Eggman was behind and Pikachu sat next to him and used thundershock next to him and then hopped out. Then Eggman's contraption exploded, this sent Eggman, Orbot, and Cubot flying into the sky.

Sonic then hopped out of the water with Pikachu, Beldum, Larvitar.

"Why does Eggman want your pokemon so bad?" Tails asked

"He must be following us like a streaker!" Knuckles said

Sonic and Tails both facepalmed.

"Knuckles, you mean stalker!" Tails yelled

"Well, I couldn't get out of that without these three" Sonic said praising them

"Let's eat, I'll make us some food!"

"Okay!" Knuckles said

Few minutes later

"That was good Tails!"

Then Larvitar noticed something shining.

"Larvitar where are you going?" Sonic yelled

Larvitar found a green gem.

"A Chaos Emerald!" Sonic gasped

"Wow we should look for these on our adventure, just incase Eggman finds the time to use them." Tails suggested

"Yeah we should" Knuckles added

"Well nice find Larvitar!"

Larvitar then jumped up and was happy.

"So you found an Emerald!"

"Oh no not him again!" Knuckles said

"Sonic give me the emerald!"

"No Dr. Rofat****"

"What...Did you say! I will dominate you!"

"You'll fail trying!" Sonic smirked

"Sonic let me take them, this will be Onix's debut!" Knuckles said

"Sure, go ahead" Sonic said returning beldum and larvitar to their pokeballs

"Onix Lets go!" Knuckles yelled as he threw the pokeball.

"RAAAAHH"

"Kangaskhan! Lets show them size doesn't matter!"

"Kangaskhan!" it said as it popped out of the ball "One on One Battle!"

"Fine! Onix, rock throw!"

"Kangaskhan! Use Headbutt!"

Kangaskhan then rushed through the rocks taking damage while onix just looked at it after it was made contact to from the headbut, yawning.

"Eggman, normal types don't have very much effect on rock types boss" Orbot said

"If you don't shut up my fist will have very much effect on you!"

"Onix use dig!"

Onix dug under the ground and then appeared behind Kangaskhan.

"Khangaskhan! Use Earthquake!"

It missed as Onix was high in the air!

"Onix, now use Body Slam!" Knuckles commanded

"Move!"

But Onix hit the pokemon before it was too late

"NO!"

"Yes! You lose Fat****!"

"It's not over! I'll be back"

"So, good job Onix!"

Onix coiled around Knuckles and hugged him.

"Don't bind me!"

Sonic, Pikachu, and Tails laughed at the affection Onix was showing Knuckles.

"Hey Tails those two are good partners, wouldn't you agree?"

"Yes Sonic, although I have to admit..."

"What?"

"When Knuckles wants to evolve Onix he will have to trade it to someone then back to himself, while holding a metal coat."

"I didn't know there are some who evolve by trade"

"Yes I heard that some pokemon do that to impress their new trainers"

Then Knuckles returned Onix to it's pokeball.

"Well it's getting late let's set up camp for the night!" Tails said

Later

All the others were sleeping except Sonic and Pikachu.

"Let's get some sleep Pikachu...What's that?

Sonic and Pikachu saw a green dragon with glowing yellow on it flying in the sky. Sonic didn't think much about it and fell asleep with Pikachu.


	8. Gym Leader Tails

"Alright Beldum use take down on Snivy!" Sonic yelled

Beldum hit the wild snivy and it fell to the ground.

"Go Pokeball!" Sonic said

It shook three times and he caught it

"Yes I caught Snivy!"

"Good Job Sonic" knuckles said

"Yeah lets go were entering Grassy Green City!" Sonic said

" Uhh maybe we should go to another City!" Tails said nervously

"No way bud, I'm challenging the Grass type Gym Leader! Wait, who is the gym leader?"

"Uhh It's uhh..." Tails stuttered

"Tails you okay?" Knuckles asked

"Got to go bye"

Tails flew away.

Sonic looked at Pikachu while Pikachu looked at Sonic confused.

LATER

"Tails wasn't acting like himself" Sonic said Taking a nap in a tree with Pikachu sleeping on his stomach.

"Yeah he wasn't like himself wasn't he?"

"Knuckles I just said that"

"Well better let everyone out of their Pokeballs"

"Yeah me too" Sonic said

Then he hopped off to see Snivy. Sonic noticed that Pikachu and Snivy were spending alot of time together.

"Hmm...maybe my Snivy is female...Pikachu and Snivy must love each other"

"Okay Onix now I want you to learn dragon tail"

Onix looked at Tepig then back to Knuckles confused.

"When I teach it to you"

Onix and Tepig fell on the ground

"Pika" Pikachu said sharng it's chili dog with Snivy

"Snivy" Snivy said after taking a bite

"Pika" Pikachu said blushing

"hehe those two Sonic said.

"Beldum!" Beldum said as it was breaking a boulder for Larvitar

"Larvitar!" It said as it started to eat the chunks of rocks. Then it hugged Beldum

"Wait Isn't Beldum genderless? Still that can't stop feelings right?" Sonic pondered

LATER

"That was a good nap"

He looked over at Pikachu and Snivy swimming in a river that ran through town.

"Hey Sonic!" Knuckles called out to him

"yeah?" Sonic said

"Lets go to the Gym now Tails should be there unless he doesn't show."

"Yeah let's go" Sonic said returning everyone in their Pokeball except Pikachu

Pikachu hopped on Sonic's head

At the Gym...

Sonic opened the door and looked all around for the gym leader while Knuckles was looking at the Grass Pokemon.

"Darn the Gym Leader Isn't here" Sonic said.

"Wait he Isn't!?" Knuckles said

"Why isn't Tails here?" Sonic said holding Pikachu

"Maybe...Tails is the gym leader!" Knuckles said excitedly

"Maybe but why wouldn't he tell me?""No maybe he's not" Knuckles said

"No...You are right Knuckles"

Sonic looked ahead of him.

"TAILS!?" Sonic and Knuckles said in sync

"Hey Sonic Im your next gym challenge!" Tails said seriously

"Okay but why didn't you tell me?" Sonic asked

"Because I wanted you to Find out this way...We are going to battle GO Ivysaur!"

"Ivysaur?" Sonic asked pulling out the pokedex

IVYSAUR THE SEED POKEMON, AFTER EVOLVING FROM BULBASUAR THE BULB SPROUTS AND IT WILL HAVE GREAT SMELL TO ATTRACT MATES.

"So that is the evolved form of Bulbasuar...Go Beldum!"

Beldum appeared out of the pokeball.

"Pikachu I'll let you rest for the this one"

"Let us battle!" Tails yelled

"Beldum use Take Down!"

" Ivysuar use razor leaf!"

IT stopped beldum right in it's tracks

"Now use Sleep Powder"

It then put beldum to sleep.

"Beldum wake up!"

"Now finish this up with headbutt!" Tails said

"Ivy!"

It headbutted beldum and beldum was hurt but recovered from the sleep condition

"Wow that Ivyuar is strong...C'mon Beldum you can do this!"

"Beldum!"

"Good use Take down while spinning!"

"Ivysuar! Use Vine whip"

But the Vines were reflected by the Beldum

"Of course! Sonic is using the spinning to deflect the vines!"

Onix looked at Knuckles.

"If that was what he was doing"

Onix facepalmed with his tail.

Then beldum hit Ivysaur with multiple hits and it made the Ivysuar faint.

"Yeah thats the way Beldum!" Sonic praised it.

"Great job Ivysuar...Go, Deerling!"

"Deerling!"

"Beldum can you still continue?" Sonic asked

"Beldum!" it nodded yes

"Okay do your best!"

"After you Sonic!" Tails said

"Okay...use takedown Beldum!"

"Hehehe! Deerling use Jump Kick!"

Deerling hopped over Beldum and jutted strait down and the move hit beldum.

"Beldum you have to get up!"

"Now Deerling use Faint Attack" Tails commanded

"Deer!"

The move hit Beldum and it fainted.

"Beldum!"

"See I used a Fighting Type move then followed up with a dark type move that is super effective against Beldum"

"Darn...You did an outstanding job Beldum take a long deserved rest"

"Well Sonic I have to say that beldum is one of a kind but it's time to continue this!"

"hmm if I use Larvitar it will be weak against grass because it is a rock and ground type...Okay Snivy Your battle Debut is now!"

"Snivy"

Pikahu then gazed apon Snivy and slightly blushed.

"Okay Snivy use Slam!"

Snivy quickly grabbed Deerling and slamed it down hard on the ground.

"Deerling get up and use jump kick!"

"Deer!"

"Snivy use Aerial Ace!"

They kept intercepting the attacks.

"Man this is looking like a Dragon Ball Z battle!" Knuckles said

Onix and Tepig laughed.

"Deerling use faint attack!"

Deerling got in close.

"Just expected!" Sonic said

"What?" Tails said suprised

"Snivy use Vine whip to hold down Deerling!"

It held down Deerling as the deer struggled

"Now use Aerial Ace!" Sonic commanded

"Snivy!"

IT hit the deer and it fainted.

"Yes Nice going Snivy!" Sonic said

Snivy gave a thumbs up to Pikachu and Pikachu did so too while blushing.

"Okay Snivy let's do this"

"Good job Sonic, just one more of my pokemon left!"

"Yes then I will get your badge!"

"Go Bayleef!"

"Okay Snivy can you continue?"

"Snivy!" said as she nodded

"Okay then, use aerial ace

"Alright Bayleef use body slam!"

"Bayleef used body slam and crushed Snivy and made it faint."

"Damn that was quick" Knuckles said.

"Snivy return!" Sonic said

"This will be Larvitar's first gym battle! LEts do our best Larvitar"

"Larvitar!"

"Sonic you might as well give up it will be four times weak against grass moves" Tails said

"Type advantage is not the only thing that matters in battle it takes more than that!"

"Well see!"

"Larvitar use Iron Tail!"

It used it and it hit bayleef but bayleef got up and used body slam and trapped it under it's body.

"Larvitar!" Sonic yelled

"Now that larvitar is trapped use Razor leaf" Tails said

"It hit larvitar!

"Thats it it's over!" Tails yelled, "What?"

"Larvitar!" It said weakly.

"Larvitar use Iron Tail!"

It's tail then jutted bayleef in the stomach. Bayleef then staggered back.

"Larvitar use bite!"

"Larvi!"

Larvitar then bit bayleef!

"Follow up with rock throw"

It threw a rock at bayleef and it Fainted!

"Yes! We did it Larvitar!" Sonic jumped in the air.

Larvitar then fell on the ground.

"Take a nice rest Larvitar" Sonic said as he returned Larvitar to it's pokeball

"Whew great job Sonic!" Tails said

"Thanks but why so serious?"

"Well even if you are my best friend, I have to be serious to every challenger"

"Mr. Tails I will look after the gym while you are gone." Another Fox said

"That was awesome guys!" Knuckles said

"Yeah lets go to the Pokemon Center" Tails said

"Agreed" Sonic said petting Pikachu

So they all headed to the Center, while Eggman watched them through a window in a box.

"See that proves that Sonic's pokemon are strong!" Eggman said

"Boss why can't we wait until they evolve?" Orbot asked

"Can we evolve!?" Cubot asked

"Well it won't matter if they evove or not because when I get my hands on them, I will force them to evolve, except Pikachu. HAHAHAHAHAHA!"


	9. Shadow the Hedgehog

"Now that I have two gym badges I need a third one!" Sonic said

"Yes that's in Seabreeze" Tails said

"Wonder if the city is made of thunder!" Knuckles said

"Okay, Doubt that city is like that" Sonic said

"Well we have to take a boat from here." Tails said looking at the map

"Pikachu enjoying that chilli dog?" Sonic asked

"Pika!"

"Can I have some?" Knuckles asked reaching for Pikachu

"Pikachu!" Pikachu said as its electric sacs flared

"Sheesh, Okay fine but im hungry!" Knuckles said

"Tails he has a point let's go ahead and eat!" Sonic said

"Okay Sonic let's eat" Tails said

They all walked towards Grassy Green's Resteraunt that will let you have pokemon in the resteraunt to eat with them.

"Lets let everyone out" Knuckles said

"Yes come on out everybody!" Sonic yelled as Pikachu hopped of his head.

"Snivy!"

"Beldum!"

"Larvitar!"

"You come on out too guys" Tails then yelled

"Bay!"

"Ivy!"

"Deerling!"

"Come on out dudes!"

"Tepig!"

"ONIX!"

"Im suprised they let you have your pokemon here." Sonic said looking around the resteraunt.

"Well it's a pokemon resteraunt for people" Tails said

"Not true, we are eating people food not Pokemon food!" Knuckles said

Meahwhile

"GRR I will get all of their pokemon"

"Boss might we suggest that you seperate them from their pokemon"

"Hmm not bad I might do that, way to go me!"

"But boss I came up with the idea for that" Orbot complained

"Yeah and he thought of it too!" Cubot said

"No you didn't...IS THAT!?"

A Black Hedgehog was seen walking with a shiny Umbreon

"It's Shadow! And his Umbreon is a different color than others"

"Hmm Is that Sonic? Heh Time to pay him a visit"

"I have got to have that Umbreon!" Eggman said

THEN

Sonic looked at Shadow who was coming in the door

"Hey guys it's Shadow"

"Look at his Umbreon!" Knuckles said

"It is colored differently than most Umbreons, quite uncommon!" Tails said scientifically

"Not true I just saw one" Knuckles said

"I would like a coffee" Shadow said petting Umbreon

Then they watched a punk walk up to Shadow

"Hey Hedgehog let me have your Shiny Umbreon!" He said smirking

"..."

"Hey bitch! Im taking your Pokemon!" The punk said in a higher tone placing a hand on Shadow.

"Oh boy I feel bad for that punk!" Sonic said

"Why?" Knuckles asked

"Pika?" Pikachu said sitting next to Snivy

"Beldum?" Beldum said as it was also sitting next to it's crush Larvitar

"You will see Knuckles" Tails said

"Hey! Backoff, you low life peice of worthless filthy pathetic weak scum ass rachet TRASH! Umbreon is my Pokemon and mine only!"

"Wow!" Tails said

" That's a burn! Someone get some ice for that!" Sonic laughed

"No he has to be on fire for that to happen!" Knuckles stated

Sonic and Tails and Knuckles' Pokemon looked at Knuckles face palming while Sonic and Tails facepalmed too.

"What?" Knuckles asked

"How dare you!" The punk yelled running towards Shadow

"Hmph!" Shadow said as he punched the punk and made him fall through the wall on the other side of the resteraunt. Everyone looked at Shadow for a while he took his coffee. They then went bak to doing what they were doing.

"Umbreon is my Friend, And stay out of my face!"

He then found Sonic and the others.

"Hey guys." Shadow plainly said

"Hey Shadow hows it going" Sonic said

"Fine" Shadow said

"So why are you in Grassy Green City?" Tails asked

"Because I'm going to battle Sonic"

"Why do you wan't to fight him?" Knuckles asked

"First I want a Pokemon battle with him." Shadow answered as he took a sip of his coffee.

"Your on faker!" Sonic said standing up excited

"That's not his name Sonic!" Knuckles said

At the Grassy Green Battlefield

"This is the battlefield of Grassy Green City I had this built to train others if they lose to my gym."

"Let's do this Sonic!" Shadow said Sending in Umbreon

"Alright! Pikachu lets show him how to win!"

"Okay the battle between Sonic the Hedgehog and Shadow the Hedgehog will begin!" Tails yelled

"Umbreon use Bite!" Shadow said calmly

"Pikachu counter with Brick Break!"

The Pokemon charged at each other

They both countered and were making contact with each other glaring into each others eyes. Their veins in their foreheads are bulging. They then counter again and then Tails and Knuckles then shiver.

"Knuckles! Do you feel that energy!" Tails said shocked

"Yeah, The Energy in my stomach"

"Pikachu move and use thundershock"

"Umbreon use Dark Pulse!"

The blows then countered and People started to gather and watch the two hedgehogs battle their pokemon.

"Sonic you might as well give up! I'm going to win this With my Friend Umbreon!"

"Sorry Shadow, we don't know what give up means!"

The audience then watched the two pokemon return blows to each other they soon stopped and panted.

"Pikachu can you continue?" Sonic asked

"Pikachu!" it said giving a thumbs up

All of Sonic's Pokemon as well as Tails and Knuckles pokemon cheered.

"Umbreon My Friend Continue for me!" Shadow said

"Pikachu use Brick Break!" Sonic said

"Umbreon Bite!" Shadow said

The two pokemon clashed together and then stood. The audience then gasped and wispered. Then Umbreon fell while Pikachu still stood.

"The Winner is Sonic the Hedgehog and Pikachu!" Tails said

The audiance cheered.

"Good job Sonic." Shadow said as he returned Umbreon and walked toward Sonic holding his hand out.

"Good job to you too" Sonic said shaking Shadow's hand

"I'm coming along"

"Why Shadow?"

"To see if working with friends will help me with Training Umbreon"

"You guys were awesome!" Tails said

"That felt like a real battle" Knuckles stated

LATER

"So this ship takes us to Electriccity?" Knuckles asked

"Yes" Tails said

"Well might as well sit back and relax" Sonic said

"Well I would rather train" Shadow said

"C'mon Shadow, you can't find a way to train on this ship" Sonic said

"Wait Sonic! They should have some training stuff for pokemon on the ship" Tails reassured

"Well let's go!" Sonic said as they all boarded the ship.

Meanwhile

"Ohohohoho! Sonic won't know that I'm following him with my Submarine!"

"Quite Genious boss" Orbot said

"And Smart!" Cubot Said

"I'm going to put this on auto pilot and take me a nap, an evil nap! You dolts wake me up when we arrive in the next city, or when a rare pokemon happens to appear"

"You got it boss!" They both said

Then The ship set off to Seabreeze with Eggman following.


	10. Pokemon POV 1: Pikachu's Crush

Pokemon POV 1: Pikachu's Crush

"Okay guys we have 6 hours before the ship sails" Tails said to the pokemon

"Yeah just relax" Sonic said

"This is great!" Ivysaur said

"I don't feel so good.." Onix said

"Why is it because your a rock and ground type and we are near water?" Beldum asked

Larvitar then looked over to beldum and blushed as she watched him torment Onix

"Get that water away from me!" Onix said

"Come on let me get you wet!"

"Beldum come on let Onix be" Larvitar said

"Okay, I'll do it for you" Beldum said

"Now come hang out with me" She winked

"O..okay" He said dropping the bucket of water

Meanwhile Bayleef, Tepig ,and Deerling were watching tv in a room on Sonic's bed.

"There's no way that Steelix knows Dig!" Tepig said

"OF course it can!" Bayleef stated "It's a steel and ground type, noob"

"He's not a noob, he is a nice friend" Deerling said

"Thanks Deerling" He said

"Your welcome" She said blushing. (Why am I bushing?) She thought

"Hey you guys, have any of you seen Pikachu?" Umbreon asked

"He's outside talking to Onix" Bayleef said

"Thanks" he said plainly

"Damn you Knuckles!" Shadow yelled " You spilled milkshake on my fur!"

"Sorry Shadow!"

"Guys we need to fix this thing!" Tails said

"Yes this phone thing is the only way we can talk to him!"

"Who?" Shadow asked

"Professor Pickle" Sonic answered

"Who" Knuckles asked

"We just told you!" Tails said frustrated

Meanwhile

"Onix it is going to be okay" Pikachu said patting his side

"GULP, No it is not, I hate the water, ergo I'm sea sick. BULUU!"

Onix then threw up on Pikachu

"Gross! I do not want to know what this stuff is!" Pikachu said dumping the bucket of water beldum had earlier on him.

"Hey Pikachu come here for a minute!" Umbreon said

"Okay give me a sec, see you buddy"

"Im going to regret this later" Onix said to himself

Pikachu then started to walk by Umbreon

"What is it Umbreon?" Pikachu asked

"I notice you have been staring at Snivy quite alot"

"What are you talking about!?" Pikachu said blushing

"You know I can help you with this" Umbreon smirked

"I don't like her!" Pikachu snapped

"Okay then tell me why were you spending so much time with her?" Umbreon asked

"Fine, so I do like her!" Pikachu gave in

"Okay what you need to do is to be yourself!" Umbreon said

"That is so over used!" Pikachu facepalmed

"Hey it works doesn't it!?"

"Fine I'll just tell her how I feel or something"

Meanwhile

"You sure this will work?" Beldum asked Larvitar

"Come on don't be scared"

"I'm not scared!" Beldum said

"Okay ready?" She asked him

They were on an Umbrella and Knuckles was asleep under it from trying to fix that machine.

"Beldum put this whip cream on his hand" Larvitar ordered

"Got it!"

Beldum put the whipcream in Knuckles hand and Larvitar tickled him with the feather and he smacked his face with whipcream

"Damn, why does Sonic do this!" Knuckles said

Knuckles walkied into Sonic's room.

"Sonic why did you make me get a whipcream beard!?"

"I didn't do it Knuckles" Sonic stared

"So Shadow while we try to fix this thing, why don't you tell us how you met Umbreon and how you got lucky that is was odd colored." Tails asked

"Hmph! Fine I'll tell."

FLASHBACK

Shadow was walking by himself when he heard some commotion and saw a grey eevee in trouble. It was about to be killed by a Egg robo.

"Hmph!"

Shadow destroyed the robot and just walked away. The eevee then started to follow Shadow it was only a baby that had its parents killed.

"Stop following me" Shadow said as he glanced at it

Shadow started to walk some more and eevee was still following him.

"Stop!" Shadow said again but to no avail

The eevee ran over to Shadow and Shadow just sat in a tree taking a nap.

The eevee then sat next to the tree staring up at Shadow. Few minutes pass and eevee becomes hungry and starts to whine. Shadow then opened one eye and glanced at it curled into a ball. He then jumped from the tree and had an apple for the eevee.

"Here eat up!" Shadow said "If your going to come with me you are going to have to train with me"

"The eevee then jumped into Shadow's arms and Shadow just stared at it. He looked away and pet his new eevee.

Few months passed and Eevee was in trouble again. Shadow found it injured and healed it and when it woke up Shadow hugged it and a tear came out his eye. "I will never let anything like this happen to you again". Then Eevee evolved into a Umbreon with blue markings. There were good friends from that moment on.

FLASHBACK OVER

"You cried?" Tails asked

"Got a problem with it?" Shadow said defensively

"No" Tails said

"By the way where is Pikachu?" Sonic asked

"Oh I saw him out with Umbreon" Knuckles said

"Okay just checking"

Meanwhile

"So how are you going tell Snivy you love her?"

"Wait who loves Snivy?" Onix asked

"Pikachu, oh crap!" Umbreon said

"Umbreon!" Pikachu said as he blushed

"I didn't mean to say it!"

"I heard that, So Pikachu is in love with Snivy" Bayleef blurted out loud

Snivy overheard and hid behind a wall.

"Okay so I do but, can you stop saying this out loud?"

"Pikachu Likes Snivy!" Oshawott said in suprise

"Shut up" Pikahu said starting to get angry and electricity was sparking from his red cheeks

"Oh my god what if Snivy find out about this!? Will she be mad or will she be in love with you Pikachu?"

"I said SHUT UP!" Pikachu said releasing his Electricity it hit Oshawott and Onix so powerfull it made Onix flich from pain. Then pikachu ran to Sonic's room.

"Thanks alot Oshawott!" Onix said

"I didn't mean to hurt his feelings"

Snivy stood there in awe (he loves me?) she thought

"So do you love him back?" Beldum asked

"I...I don't know" She said

"Beldum wait for me here"

"Okay Larvy"

Larvitar blushed at the nickname

"I do have feelings for him but how do I tell him"

"Well for one, you know he loves you. Do you love him?"

"Yes, he's so kind and treats me like a somebody"

"Its easy"

"Wait so how did you and beldum fall in love, I mean isn't he an unknown gender?" Snivy pondered

"What? We're uh not dating but I do like him though, thats besides the point!" Larvitar blurted "You need to go talk to him and make him feel better"

"Okay thanks Larvitar"

Larvitar turned to see Onix and Bayleef and Oshawott

"Shut you mouth you filthy Mole!"

"I'm an otter you dinotard!"

"Guys let's not argue" Onix said

"Don't get me started on you, you Rock Worm! Scared of a little water!"

"Hey if I wasn't a rock and ground type I wouldn't be scared of it you little shit!"

"Guys lets be reasonable and apologize to Pikachu after he has calmed down" Deerling said

"Agreed" Tepig said

Snivy went after Pikachu to Sonic's room. She opened the door and looked up to see Sonic taking a nap from working on the phone. She then saw Pikachu sitting on the rail to the room balcony. Snivy walked toward Pikachu and sat on the balcony with him.

"Hey Pikachu" Snivy said

This caught Pikachu off guard and he starightened himself.

"Hey Snivy" Pikachu responded

(Okay just tell him) She thought. "Pikachu...I heard what happened"

"Oh, you did?" He said with a tear coming out of his eye.

(Poor guy, he must have not wanted me to know yet) She thought

"You don't have to cry it doesn't matter to me what they think about you and me" she reassured him.

"You...and me?" Pikachu said confused

"Yes because, I feel the same way about you" she said as she leaned against him.

Pikachu blushed brightly and felt his heart skip a beat.

"You know Snivy, I love you" Pikachu said unsure

"I love you too"

They then leaned their heads closer and their lips met and they kissed for 10 seconds. Then they watched the sun starting to set. Sonic woke up and saw the two and chuckled to himself.

"Congrats buddy" Sonic whispered

Sonic then left the pokemon alone.


	11. The Enraged Gyarados

"Now that we are spying on him I will take a nap" Eggman said

"Boss may I suggest catching another Pokemon?" Orbot asked

"Hey!" Eggman said to his pokemon who were standing behind him. "You guys feel free to roam the Submarine" Then he shut his eyes and fell asleep.

"Orbert Cubert! Wake me when we get close to them!"

"Got it boss we will let you nap" orbot said

"And we'll let you sleep!" Cubot added

Orbot and Cubot went to the control room to check everything and foound a bite mark in the side and used tools to fix it.

"I wish I were a pokemon" Orbot said

"Why?" Cubot asked

"You get to have loving trainers and you have powers!"

"What caused the hole?" Cubot asked

"Okay this has been done by a Gyarados" Orbot said to Cubot

"A gyradus?" Cubot asked

Orbot facepalmed

Then a rumble caused the Sub to shake

"That is the sound of me killing you Sonic!" He said in his sleep. "What!" Eggman said waking up. He looked out the window and saw a Gyarados.

"With that pokemon I can beat Sonic and take his pokemon! Orbot Cubot! Prepare the net!"

"Boss are you sure? That thing can tear through a city even worse than Chaos can!"

"Yeah and it does more damage than Chaos!" Cubot said

"Oh I forgot about Chaos but yes use it!"

They used it and entangled Gyarados. The Gyrados was then cit by the sharp objects in the net. This enraged it, and it used Flamethrower on the net and was free and then it smacked the sub out of the water into the sky.

"WHY MEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Eggman yelled, DING

ROOAAAAAAAAR! The Gyardos screeched it then headed for the ship.

Sonic was sleeping with his pokemon out of their pokeballs sleeping in the room with him.

Pikachu and Snivy were sleeping near the balcony under a blanket Sonic put on them. Tails was sleeping in the second bed. Knuckles was sleeping in another room with Shadow sleeping on the bed beside Knuckles' bed.

The ship then shook waking everyone up

"Sonic what was that?" Tails asked

"Don't know but lets find out!" Sonic said

IN the other room

"Get up" Shadow said

"No that was just a boom can I sleep longer?" Knuckles whined

"GET UP!" Shadow yelled

"Fine..." Knuckles said

The four met up in the hallway and ran outside to the deck. They saw a gyarados shooting hyper beams everywhere. Sonic pulled out the dex and pulled it's info up.

GYARADOS THE ATROCIOUS POKEMON, IT AN LEAVE CITIES IN A BLAZING RUIN WHEN ENRAGED.

"I will stop it!" Shadow said with umbreon standing besides him

"Shadow this an team effort!" Sonic said

"No I want to catch it!" Shadow simply replied

"Oh well good luck!" Sonic said

"Go get em Shadow" Tails said

"Bye" Knuckles said as he walked sleepily back inside

"Umbreon use Shadow Claw!" Shadow said

Umbreon jumped close Gyardos and used Shadow Claw. The Gyarados' full attention was now on Umbreon as it roared. IT charged up a water pulse and fired it at Umbreon who dodged it.

"Okay Umbreon use bite!"

Umbreon hits Gyarados with the attck and makes it pass out in the water.

"Go Pokeball" Shadow said

It shook once, twice, and three...Shadow caught Gyarados

"Thats a strong Umbreon!" Tails said

"Naturally!"

The crowd then congratulated Shadow on his newest member

"Gyarados lets go!" Shadow said as he threw the pokeball and Gyarados was on the ship

"ROOOOOOOAAAAAAAAR"

"I am your trainer now!"

Gyarados nodded its head in response, agreeing to Shadow.

"Good job Shadow!" Sonic said

The three then looked up and saw Eggman angry.

"I was going to catch it !" Eggman screeched

"To bad Eggmiester what you going to do crack your shell over it!?" Sonic said

"I'll show you" he said as he threw out Venipede and Kangaskhan

"Pikachu let's show him!" Sonic said to his companion

"Pika!"

"You too Gyarados!" Shadow said

"I get it your the reason Gyarados was on a rampage!" Tails realized

"Yes, trying to capture it! Venipede use posion sting on Pikachu and Khangaskhan use headbutt on Gyarados"

"Pikachu use thundershock on Venipede!" Sonic commanded

"Gyarados use Water Pulse on Khangaskhan!"

Eggman's Pokemon were easily Knocked out and then Eggman turned blue

"That's not good for me" Eggman said

"Pikachu use Thundershock on Eggman"

"Also not good for me!" Eggman said

Pikachu used the move on Eggman and him and his pokemon flew off in the sky

"WHY MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

"Gyarados return and good job" Shadow said

"Alright Pikachu!" He praised as het hugged him. Pikachu then sat on top of his head

"Well it's still late lets go back and sleep"

"Okay" Sonic agreed

Then they all fell back to sleep while the ship sailed toward Seabreeze city


	12. Vs Gym Leader Seabrina

" Well time to challenge the gym Sonic" Knuckles said

"Yes! You ready Pikachu?" Sonic asked

"Pikachu!" Pikachu gave a thumbs up.

"Tails, Who is the gym leader?" Shadow asked

"It's Seabrina" Tails responded

"So since she is a water type, Larvitar may not be my best bet"

"Good thinking Sonic!" Tails

"Hey knuckles maybe you should be more like Sonic instead of acting stupid" Shadow said

"Well for one, I am smart I was even the smartest in School"

"You went to school?" Tails asked

"Then why do you act stupid?" Shadow said

"The doctor said I have a condition where I can't think right but he said it should go away"

"Let's go!" Sonic said Running with Pikachu to the gym

MEANWHILE

"ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ" Eggman snored

"Boss time to get up!" Orbot said

"Yeah and wake up!" Cubot said

" ZZZZZ...Shut up and let me sleep..ZZZZZ"

"We should go, remember what happened last time?" Orbot said

"Did you say something?" Cubot asked

"Well since the boss is asleep and his pokemon are too let's go to the lower part of the submarine and make him proud!"

"Why he will just call us bolt brain or dunder heads" Cubot said

"What does the boss like more than anything?"

"Taking over the world?"

"Well besides that" Orbot said

"..."

"A new pokemon!"

BANG! A giant screw fell on Cubot

"Yo, dawg what you think kind of poke my dude?" Cubot asked

"Let's fix your voice box first!" Orbot said

"Boy if you don't get you rattata infested hands away from meh!"

"What ever let's just get him the pokemon" Orbot said

" Yo yo the boss man will like this!"

MEANWHILE

"Okay so we are here at the gym of water!" Knuckles said

"Yeah so to win might as well not use Larvitar" Sonic said

"Good thinking Sonic" Tails said

"Let's go!" Shadow said

They walked to the gym and the doors opened.

Sonic saw a women with blue hair standing at the other end of the gym.

"Welcome Challenger! My name is Seabrina!"

"I'm Sonic the Hedgehog and I challenge you to a gym battle!"

"Well let's get started shall we? I will knock you down with strong waves!"

"Good luck Sonic!" Tails said

"Go for it Sonic!" Knuckles said

Shadow gave a thumbs up

"Thanks guys! Go Snivy!"

Snivy popped out of the ball "Snivy"

"Go Staryu!"

"Heyah!"

The field then opened up with water.

"Snivy use Vine Whip!"

Snivy hopped onto a platform and used the move that missed Staryu.

"Staryu use water gun!"

"Snivy dodge!"

Snivy dodged

"Now use Vine Whip!"

"Snivy!"

Snivy hit Staryu but it hid underwater!

"Where did it go?" Sonic said to himself

"Sonic is afraid of water how is he not losing it?" Knuckles asked

"I don't know" Tails said

"Looks like Sonic doesn't like that!" Shadow snickered

"Oh yeah I heard you like Blaze!" Knuckles said

Shadow blushed

"Say that again and I will rip your eyes aout and tear your insides out!"

"See I told you Tails"

"No you didn't"

Sonic had an idea

"Snivy hide underwater too!"

"Snivy!" She replied

Snivy jumped in the water.

"What are you up to?" Sabrina called over

"Snivy use Aqua Tail!"

"That was Sonic's plan" Shadow said

"Of course it is rare for a Snivy to have a water type move on it! It is powerful underwater" Tails said

"Must have been born with that move" Shadow said

Snivy used it to draw staryu out and used vine whip which was super effective and made staryu hit the ceiling. Causing it to faint.

"Great job Snivy!"

Snivy winked at Pikachu and Pikachu blushed.

"Good Job Staryu Return! Now go Totodile!"

"Totodile!"

"Snivy continue this!" Sonic said

"Totodile use bit to knock Snivy into the water!"

"Totodile!"

It hit snivy into the water.

"That was fast!" Tails said

"Now Totodile use Ice Beam!"

It used Ice beam and froze the water hurting Snivy in the process!

"Snivy!" Sonic yelled

"Totodile now use Brick Break!"

The Ice broke and turned to water!

"Snivy!"

Snivy fell on the ground fainted.

"No!"

"Good job Totodile" Seabrina praised

"Good Job Snivy you did great return. Pikachu you ready to do this?" Sonic turned to his companion.

Pikchu hopped in front of Sonic.

"Okay Pikachu use Thundershock!"

"Pika!"

"Dodge!" Seabrina said

Totodile dodged.

"Pikachu use brick break!"

"You use brick break as well Totodile"

The two repeatedly dodged and blocked the brick breaks!

"Try to knock it in the water!"

"I was hoping you would do that!" Sonic smirked

"Wha?"

Pikachu fell in the water and Totodile gave chase

"Pikachu use thunder shock!"

Pikachu used it and Electrocuted Totodile and it shot out of the water!

"Totodile!"

"Now finish this with Brick Break!"

Pikachu jumped into the air and slamed Totodile down using brick break!

"Totodile!" Seabrina gasped

"Yes we won!" Sonic said petting Pikachu on the head

"Totodile return...that Pikachu is strong! You might be able to beat the Electric gym leader!

"Thank you for the badge" Sonic said as he and his friends walked out of the gym.

"Tails where is the next gym?"

"In Elecity"

"Great Let's go then"

Meanwhile

"The Boss will like this pokemon!"

"What are you two blabing abo...This is a...BAGON!"

"Suprise boss"

"I will evolve it into a Salamence then the hedgehog is done for!"

"Great Boss" Orbot said

"Lets get started Training it!"

Hope you enjoyed and big shout out to gwencarson126 and kelphead2

thank you for reading this. I hope you will continue to read and reveiw.


	13. Dakota the Hedgehog

"So we got here quickly didn't we?" Knuckles asked

"Yes we did" Shadow said

"Yes that means we can challenge the gym here" Sonic said

"Wait just a moment!" A voice said

"What?" Sonic said

Sonic turned to a blue hedgehog who was wearing some electric blots in her quills .

"Is that your Pikachu?" She asked

"Yeah" Sonic said as he pat Pikachu on the head.

"Can I hold him?" She asked

"Sure" Sonic said

She rubbed Pikachu's tail and Pikachu liked it.

"You must really love your Pikachu...the coat is shiny and soft

"Well I will take care of him no matter what" Sonic said almost blushing.

"You sure know how to handle Electric types" Tails said

"Since I was little I always loved electricity!"

"I'm Tails by the way!"

"I'm Knuckles the echidna"

"Shadow" he said bluntly

"Say Dakota?" Sonic asked

"Yes?" She said petting Pikachu

"Could tell us where the gym is?" Sonic asked

"Actually how about I show you?" She said as she grabbed Sonic's hand and the others ran after them.

"What the!?" Amy said as she saw Dakota holding Sonic's hand. "That TRAMP!"

Meanwhile

"Boss so uhh how are you going to evolve your bagon?" Orbot asked

"How are you going to change it!?" Cubot added

"Well it evolves into Shelgon then Salamence..."

Orbot and Cubot awaited his response.

"I'll train it now! Isn't that right you cute Bagon?" Egman said throwing it up into the air laughing.

"Never thought boss would actually show love to anyone" orbot said

"Well I think that having that Bagon is showing Eggmans True colors"

Meanwhile...Again

"Here we are Dakota said opening the doors"

Sonic and his friends look around and saw electricity in tubes.

"Dakota who is the gym leader here?" Knuckles asked

"You are looking right at her"

Everone was surprised but Shadow.

"Cool so when are we going to have a gym battle?"

"Well we could have it right now, but, tell you what I was about to go out to lunch, Sonic, why don't you and your friends come out to lunch with me?"

"Oh, well we couldn't impose" Sonic said

"Oh nonsense!" She said as she walked to something in her gym.

"Riachu!" She called

"Rai!"

"What the!?" Sonic said suprised

Sonic took out his pokedex

"RAICHU THE MOUSE POKEMON, IT CAN STORE ALOT ELECTRICITY IN IT'S TAIL. IT IS THE EVOLVED FORM OF PIKACHU."

"So that is the evolved form of Pikachu.." Sonic said

"Yes it is, Raichu I need you to watch over my gym for me okay."

"What about me?" A green hedgehog said

"Sure you too"

"So where are we going?" Knuckles asked

"To the Electricity Resteraunt" Dakota said

"Great Let's go, I'm hungry" Shadow said

"Okay" Dakota said

They left the gym ad went to the resteraunt.

Sonic whistled "Fancy!" he said

"Hello Dakota!" The Owner said

"Hey Doc" She said to the human.

"Hey are these your friends?" He asked

"Yes"

"What about this blue hedgehog?" He pointed to Sonic

"What?" Sonic asked

"Is he your boyfriend?"

"No! He is just a friend!" Dakota said blushing

"JK" He said "What would you guys like?"

AFTER ORDERING

"So Sonic tell me about what you have been up to after defeating Chaos?"

"Well we had so many first we met Shadow who was evil and turned good after we reached space colony ark"

"Wow"

"Yeah and we had to stop the prototype ultimate life form. Since he is the real ultimate life form" Tails added

"That faker!" Shadow hissed

"We had to use chaos emeralds" Knuckles said "I guard the master emerald"

"What are Chaos Emeralds?" Dakota asked

"Well they are like this"

Sonic showed the gem to Dakota

"Oh wait you used that to go into that yellow super saiyan form?"

"Well I need all seven for that"

"Say Knuckles, if you gaurd the master emerald, then why are you here? Will someone steal it?" Shadow asked

"I got that under control"

"How?" Tails asked

"Don't worry about it" Knuckles said laying back in the seat

"Then there was Metal Overlord, Fighting Eggman near the moon, Alternate Dimension meeting Blaze..."

Shadow opened his eyes when he heard Blazes name.

"Ex World Grand Prix, Arabian Knights, Black Knights, Dark Gaia, Interstellar Amusement Park, Meeting my past self, and also the Deadly Six"

"Wow you've been through alot" Dakota said amazed

"Yeah but Eggman he will never been forgiven for what he did to Pikachu"

"Well, I'm done shadow said as he threw his pokeball and walk with his Umbreon out of the restaurant.

"Everyone done?" Dakota asked

"I'm done!" Tails said

"I'm done too, or is it now may?" Knuckles asked

"I'm done too" Sonic said with a sleeping Pikachu in his lap.

"Hey Sonic, when are you ready to battle" She asked as she walked out of the restaurant.

"Well yeah if you want too"

"HEY! Get away from my man!"

"What?" Dakota said as a pink hedgehog was in her face

"Amy, I'm not your man! I never want to be!" Sonic aid pissed waking Pikachu.

"Why not?" Amy said

"Well first off, your crazy, you force me to marry, you always tried to hug me even though I don't want you too. Hell I bet people in the world who hate you"

"That's not true!" Amy retaliated

"Yes it is" Shadow Tails and Knuckles said at the same time.

"Wow Sonic you were right she is crazy" Dakota said

"Let's battle tramp!" Amy said

"Fine!" Dakota said

"Get ready to lose you tramp!" Amy said

"Well see" She said

"Go Combusken!"

"So her Torchic evolved" Sonic said

"Go Electrike!"

"Okay Combusken use double kick!"

"Thunder Wave!" Dakota said

"Combusk!" Combusken was parylized

"Now used headbutt!" Dakota said

Combusken was hit and fainted.

"So what return! Now go Jigglypuff!"

"Easy!" Dakota said

"Use quick attack Electrike!"

"Alright! Go Jiggly! Use tackle!"

They both collided and Jigglypuff fainted.

"You need to train your pokemon more" Dakota said as she returned Electrike

"Shut up! Sonic why would you choose her over me?"

"Amy listen, I'm not dating anyone but Dakota is my friend, not my love interest. Still, I will not put up with you saying bad stuff about her."

"I'm sorry Dakota"

"Apology acepted"

"I understand Sonic, I want you to find someone you love, even if it's not me"

"Thanks"

"I'm going somewhere see you"

"CAN WE PLEASE GET TO THE DAMN GYM!" Shadow yelled

"Yeah let's go"

Meanwhile #3

"Boss when are you going to..."

"Oh you are so cute bagon" he said as it hugged his face"

"Maybe we shouldn't have gotten him this bagon" Cubot said

"Are you kidding? We haven't seen him this happy before" Orbot said

"Your'e right"

"Well since training is over let's go and attack the Hedgehog!"

Meanwhile...#4

"Ready Sonic?" She asked

"Yes! Let's go Larvitar!"

"Go Chinchou"

"Okay Larvitar, use Rock Slide!"

"Quick Chinchou! Use Water Pulse"

"Larvitar use the rocks for cover!"

The water passes through the rocks and hits Larvitar

"Are you okay!?"

"Larvitar!"

"Okay then used headbutt!"

"Dodge!" Dakota said

"Okay now use Rock Slide to cut off Chinchou!"

Chinchou stopped in it's tracks and was hit by headbutt and fainted.

"Good job Larvitar!"

"That Larvitar is strong, but not strong enough" she returned chinchou. "Go Elecktrike!"

"Larvitar use bite!"

"Dodge and use Headbutt!" She yelled

It dodged and used headbutt! twice!

Larvitar fainted

"Good job Larvitar, Return! Go! Snivy!"

"Okay Elecktrike! Use Thundershock!"

"Snivy Leaf Tornado!"

Snivy hit the Ekecktrike after dodging the thundershock attack

"Eleckrike show them your thunder wave!"

"Snivy don't get hit by that thunder wave!"

Snivy dodged the thunder wave

"Now use Quick Attack!"

"It hit Snivy and it almost fainted"

"Snivy use Vine Whip!"

"Elecktrike use Quick Attack!"

They both collided and fainted.

"Good job Snivy! Return"

"Great job Elecktrike, take a rest"

"You've done well so far but now it is time to end this!" Dakota smirked

"Go Raichu!"

"Raichu!"

"Pikachu you ready bro?"

"Pika!"

"Okay Pikachu let's do this!"

"Raichu use body slam!"

"Pikachu use dig!"

Raichu stopped

"Think your the only one?" She said

"What!?" Sonic yelped

"Dig Raichu!"

Both pokemon hit each other

"Ohohohohohoho!" a voice rang

"Wha!?" Dakota said

"To rule the world with devastation! To unite all people with in my nation" To dennoune the ruling of an emperor, to extend my wrath to the galaxy above! Dr. Eggman"

"Orbot"

"Cubot"

"Hand over your pokemon or prepare for annihilation!"

"Eggman!" Everyone except Dakota said

"Eggman?" Dakota said.

"He is the one who is trying to take over the world!" Sonic said

"You were the one who made Chaos rage!" She said

"I'm surprised someone remembers that" Eggman said

"Enough I will stop him!" Shadow said

"Me too!" Tails said

"Yes I will too!"

"Surprise!" Eggman said

Shadow, Tails ,and Knuckles were in a cage!

"Guys!" Sonic yelled

"Sonic?" Dakota asked

"Yes?"

"Why don't we stop him?"

"Alright don't let him get a hold of the 2 Chaos Emeralds!"

"Okay!"

"Here"

"Go Metal Serpent!" Eggman said as a robot appeared

Sonic spindashed into the face of it and knocked it away

"Huh very clever!"

"I will get the chaos emerald and take that Pikachu and Raichu!"

"I don't think so eggface!"

"Shadow can't you use chaos control?"

"Well sonic has the two emeralds so..."

"Can he?" Knuckles asked

"He's saying he can't!" Tails said

"Then leave this to me" Knuckles said

"Onix let's go!"

"ROOOAAR!"

"What the!?" Eggman said.

"Use Rock Throw on the cage!" Knuckles said

Onix broke the cage!

"OH Crap!" Eggman said

"Hey way to go Knuckles!" Sonic said

"Now use Dragon Rage!" Knuckles said

It used it and destroyed the robot sending it into the sky along with Eggman!

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Eggman screamed as he dissapeared in the sky

"Thanks for holding the Emeralds and sorry about the damages" Sonic said looking at the hole in the gym.

"Don't worry about it! Oh and here"

She held out the Volt Badge

"But I didn't beat you" Sonic said

"Well there is more to that than battling a gym, you and your friends saved my gym from total destruction."

"Thanks Dakota" Sonic said as he put the badge in his ring Chip left behind

"Wow what is that ring from?" Dakota said

"Well an old friend left it to me I found out I can put badges in here."

"Well how do you keep pokeballs?"

"Tails has my bag"

"Cool, also I will be joining you! My apprentice will look after the gym for me."

"Cool so Tails let's be off shall we?"

"Yes!"

"About time!" Shadow said

"Well let's get going!" Knuckles said

The left the gym and started walking out of the city making their way to the next city.


	14. Beldum Evolves!

"You really know how to take care of Pikachu." Dakota said

"Well if I'm going to have a pokemon, then might as well take care of it." Sonic said

"Hey speaking of which I want to train Beldum" Sonic said

"I can help with that!" Tails said

"Good! Everyone come out!"

"Okay so let's do some more training for the next gym!"

"Okay guys we are going to do some pushups!" Knuckles said

"Knuckles, let me handle my pokemon"

"Hey Sonic, why don't I make lunch for everyone?"

"Great Idea Tails!" Sonic said

"Hey Sonic?" Shadow said

"Yes?"

"Me and Umbreon will train alone. I will meet you guys back here when it is sunset."

"Okay shadow" Sonic said

"Okay guys we train then we take a break" Sonic said

Sonic's pokemon then gave each other high fives.

"Okay let's go!"

Sonic and his pokemon ran off in the distance.

"Wow that was fast" Dakota said shaking the dirt from her quills

"Yeah him and Shadow are really fast"

Dakota took the green Chaos Emerald and looked at it.

"So these are what turns Sonic and Shadow super..."

"Yeah I guard the Master Emerald, which controls the Chaos Emeralds." knuckles said

"Well I have something that I found." She said holding the Blue Emerald out

"Dakota!? Where did you find that!?" Tails yelled scaring Knuckles who was about to train Onix and Tepig.

"Well I found it in a field of grass and decided to keep it, something told me it was important."

"Good thing you kept it"

"Well I just wanted to be sure you guys needed this"

"Of course! Right...Knuckles?"

"Okay Onix use Dig on that Tree!"

"Well since everyone is doing their thing, I'm going to make lunch now"

"Okay" (What to do? I should go find Sonic, he must remember me...from when he saved me.)

Dakota took off in the direction Sonic and his pokemon ran.

Tails looked to see Dakota leaving but said nothing.

Meanwhile with Shadow...

"Okay so we need to Train Gyarados, you ready Umbreon?"

"Umbre!"

"Come on out Gyarados!"

ERRAAAHHH!

"So s you know, I'm your trainer and we shall practice some techniques"

GRRR?

"I saw you use hyper beam and Hydro pump, So I want you to hit me with that Hyper Beam!"

"Umbre!?"

"I want to see how strong it is"

RAHHHH!

The Hyper Beam hit Shadow!

"Hmph pretty strong but let's work on it!"

Meanwhile with Sonic and his Pokemon

"Okay Pikachu your up!" Sonic said

Pikachu stepped forward.

"Okay I want you to try to hit me with your thundershock! As a matter of fact you all try to hit me while I use my speed to dodge!"

Everyone started to attack and Sonic dodged and side stepped everywhere.

Dakota was walking and saw Sonic dodging.

"Wow Tails was right, he is fast."

Sonic was dodging when he was hit by beldum into a tree.

Dakota was about to help when Sonic's pokemon gathered around him.

"Heh...I'm okay guys. Beldum nice take down!"

Sonic then saw the worried faces on his pokemon. He kinda felt bad for making them feel this way.

"Hey guys I'm okay, really!"

Then his pokemon started to hug him tighter.

"Okay guys, I guess this is enough for now. Let's go check on Dakota, Tails, and knuckles."

"Hey Sonic!" Dakota said

"Oh, hey Dakota what are you doing out here?"

"I wanted to come find you to see how you train."

"Well this is really the first time I trained these pokemon. For Pikachu this is his second"

"Oh, well I saw how you dodged the attacks. I never seen a hedgehog move that fast"

"Heh me and Shadow are the only ones"

"Well why don't we go see if Tails is done with lunch?" Sonic asked

"Sure" Dakota smiled

Meanwhile with Knuckles

"Okay guys so uhh.."

Onix watched tepig sitting on his head; they watched Knuckles throw stuff for them and waited for his commands.

"Okay guys destroy all this stuff and ..."

They used their move to destroy the stuff in the air.

"Great guys we have been training for...however long we been so let's go see Tails now"

Meanwhile again

Sonic and his pokemon were walking with Dakota and she noticed his pokemon.

"Hey Sonic your Pikachu and Snivy sure do get along"

"Yeah their in love with each other" Sonic said

"Your Larvitar and Beldum...are they in love too?"

"Yeah"

"But beldum doesn't have a gender"

"True but who says they still can't love?" Sonic said

"I like how you think Sonic"

"Hey guys!"

Everyone turned to see Eggman floating in his Eggmobile

"Eggman!" Sonic and Dakota said

"To rule the world with devastation, to unite all peoples within my nation, to denounce the ruling of an emperor, to extend my wrath to the stars above. !"

"..."

"..."

"Damn" it actually sounds better with Orbot and Cubot" Eggman said

"What do you want now Eggface!?" Sonic yelled

"I hat to interrupt you and your girlfriend Sonic, but..."

"She's not my GIRLFRIEND!" Sonic retorted

"Fine what ever, still all your pokemon are coming with me!"

"Let's see you try!"

"Okay!" Eggman said pressing a button.

Everyone avoided it except Larvitar who got caught in the net.

"Larvitar!" Sonic said

Beldum saw this and rushed to help.

"Okay Beldum use take down"

Beldum tried to use it but was hit by a missile Eggman lay there and struggled to get up.

"Hey you can't do that!" Sonic said

"I just did!"

Beldum saw Larvitar starting to cry. Then beldum got up and was glowing blue.

"Beldum?" Sonic asked

"What the!?" Eggman said

"METANG!" It screamed

"Beldum?" Sonic asked

"Sonic beldum evolved!" Dakota said

"Alright Metang use..."

Metang used Metal Claw!

"What move was that?" Sonic said

"See Metang can now use Metal Claw and Confusion" Sonic said

The metal claw hit Eggman's Eggmobile freeing Larvitar. Larvitar then ran and hugged Metang, who hugged her tightly.

"Okay Metang! Pikachu and Snivy will take it from here! Pikachu thundershock and Snivy use Razor Leaf!"

"Pika!"

"Snivy!"

They hit Eggman!

"WHY MEEEEEEEEEE!?" Eggman disappeared

"You guys okay?" Dakota asked

"Hey Metang, that was cool how you evolved!"

"Metang"

"Maybe it evolved because how much it loves Larvitar" Dakota said

"Yeah maybe but let's go see Tails now

Few minutes later.

"So Beldum evolved?" Tails said

"Yeah it was cool it can use other moves too" Sonic said

"That's Great Sonic" Knuckles said eating his food.

"Not bad Hedgehog" Shadow said

"Well let's get going after we eat" Sonic said

"Hey Sonic do you remember?" Dakota said

"Remember...what?" Sonic asked

"I will tell you later" (Can't believe he forgot after defeating Perfect Chaos)


	15. Return to Green Hill

"Here we are Green Hill Zone" Sonic said breathing in the fresh air

"Sonic! When we were litte we came back here after Defeating Eggman and before we went to Angel Island." Tails pointed out

"So this is where you first started defeating Eggman?" Dakota asked

"Yes"

"Well it looks kind of weird" Shadow said

"So this is where you guys came from to my Island" Knuckles said

"Okay Guys we have to run fast to get through the place then we can stop for a break."

"Okay ready Pikachu?"

"Pika" he said Drowsily

"Okay you can stay asleep"

Pikachu continued Sleeping on his head.

Shadow turned around when something hit his nose

"Damnit, Shit! Why the fuck does this happen to me god damn motherfucking Bullshit, when I can't figure out what the cunt just happened to me Fuck this mother Fucking Shit!"

"Damn Shadow" Sonic said

Shadow turned and saw the Crabmeat robot.

"Damn you to hell! You useless Peice of mother fucking bullshit trash! Chaos Spear!"

"Oh Shit" Knuckles said

"Take cover!" Sonic said

"Right" Dakota said

"Fuck this! I'm Flying!" Tails said

Shadow shot his chaos spear at the robot and it blew up waking Pikachu.

Meanwhile

"What the! Ow!" Eggman said rubbing his head after hearing an Explosion.

"Boss what was that?" Orbot asked

"Most Likely Shadow throwing a hissy fit. So now my Army of robots will destroy them Let's roll out!"

"Right Boss" Cubot said

Meanwhile

"Hey Pikachu you okay?" Sonic said

"Pika"

"What the hell?" Dakota said with her jaw open

"Shadow can lose his cool somethimes" Knuckles said

"Where did Tails go?" Sonic said looking in the sky

"I'm right here!" He said flying down from the sky

"Damn Robot" Shadow said

"Hey Shadow chill out" Sonic said

"Whatever"

"Well well, someone is pissed!"

"Oh great" Tails facepalmed

"To rule the world with devastation, to unite all peoples within my nation, to dennounce the ruling of an Emperor! To extend my wrath to the stars above! Dr. Eggman!"

"Orbot!"

"Cubot"

"My army of robots will destroy...warning the green one like to hump random stuff"

Everyone except Shadow started laughing.

"Stop Laughing!"

"Boss you have to admit it is pretty funny" Orbot said

"Yeah it makes you laugh too!" Cubot said

"No it is not! Everyone Attack!"

"Dakota stay back we will handle this!" Sonic said still chuckling

"Okay"

"Bring it on!" Tails yelled kicking two robots.

"Chaos Spear!"

"Pikachu use Dig!"

Pikachu burrowed underground

"I'll take care of these with a spindash!"

"Stone Fist!" knuckles yelled

"Chaos Control!" Shadow said destroying two robots.

Shadow then stretched his neck making it pop.

"Wonder if I can do that?" Knuckles pondered, so he tried. "Ow! Crap! My neck hurts now!"

Sonic destroyed 4 robots using his spindash.

"Damnit! Green one destroy Sonic!"

"OH YES!" said the green robot

"NO! Don't hump the tree!" Eggman screeched

"Boss this is halarious!"

"Wonder if I could do that?" Cubot said

"Take this!" Knuckles said punching through a blue robot's head.

Tails sook out robots that were in the sky by kicking them to the ground.

"What's wrong Eggman got nothing left?" Sonic taunted

"I'll show you! Green Robot..."

Eggman turned his head to the green robot who was humping the tree faster.

"How does a robot even feel something doing that!? Robots can't feel"

"Not true boss!" Orbot said

"Yeah that is false!" Cubot said

"Shut up just..leave it be! Dumb retarded robot! Go Kangaskhan! Venipede!"

"Okay Pikachu you ready! Shadow help out!" Sonic said

"What ever" Shadow rolled his eyes. "Go Umbreon!"

"Now Kangaskhan! Use Fire Punch on umbreon and Venipede use Bug Bite on Pikachu!"

"Pikachu use Dig on Kangaskhan!"

"Alright Umbreon use Iron Tail! On Venipede!"

Pikachu dug underground and caught kangaskhan off guard and it hit!

Umbreon then hit Venipede!

"GRR! That's it Venipede Poison Sting!"

The attacks came close to Pikachu!

"Umbreon! Land in front of Pikachu and use Protect!"

"Thanks Shadow! Use Thunderbolt on Kangaskhan and Venipede!"

"Pikachu!"

The move hit Kangaskhan and it fainted but Venipede was still standing!"

"Umbreon use Bite on Venipede!"

"Venipede Evade!" Eggman yelled

"Don't let it evade!" Shadow commanded

Umbreon managed to hit it!

Venipede fainted!

"Shit!" Eggman sweatdropped

"Okay Egghead time to see you!" Sonic said as he threw the green robot at him

The robot exploded saying "OH YES"

"Dammit!" Eggman screamed as he flew in the sky.

"Yes! Good job buddy"

"Hey Sonic..I have something to tell you"

"Yes Dakota?"

"You know how after you defeated Chaos you saved a pichu?"

"Hmmm...Oh! I do remember!"

FLASHBACK

Sonic was running when he saw a Pichu struggling to stay afloat in the water.

"Woah!"

Sonic grabbed the Pichu and held it tight

"Hey you okay? Pichu? Do you have a trainer or owner?"

The Pichu nodded.

"Okay let's get looking"

Sonic ran superfast throung the drowned city.

Meanwhile

On a building wehere there were thousands of crowded people...there was a light blue hedgehog who was crying.

"Pichu! W-Where are you?"

She fell to the ground on her knees with her hands over her face.

Meanwhile with Sonic

"Is your trainer a human or not?"

Pichu pointed to Sonic

"So they are hedgehog then, okay!"

Sonic ran around for about 5 minutes before he looked up and saw a hadgehog on top of a building, he ran to her.

"Excuse me?" He said as he walked slowly up to her

"Huh?" She said as she stopped crying

"I belive this Pichu is yours?"

Pichu jumped into her arms

"Oh Pichu! Thank you..."

"Sonic! Sonic the Hedgehog"

"I'm Dakota! That was cool how you went all yellow like that and defeated that thing! You see me and Pichu were watching you and Pichu fell into the water and it couldn't swin that well."

"Good thing I saw Pichu."

"Yeah I plan to become a Gym Leader with Pichu's help! But we don't have good battling Skills"

"Hey don't let that stop you! Just beleive in your Pokemon nd your self and you can make that happen. Remember just keep on going don't stop!" Sonic gave his trademark wink

"Thank you Sonic!"

"No problem. Got to go see my friends see you!"

Sonic ran off the building and was treading accros the water.

"He's right! We can't give up!" She said to Pichu who gave a thumbs up.

FLASHBACK END

"I can't beleive you still remember that" Sonic said puzzled

"Well because of you I became a gym leader!"

"That's Cool!"

"Alright can we go now!" Shadow said annoyed.

"Okay thanks for telling me!" Sonic said

"Yeah I just knew once I saw you you were the Same Sonic"

Then they all started to walk off through Green Hill Zone.


	16. Mt Terra

"So we are at a mountain" Knuckles said

"Hey Tails is there a Pokemon Center at the top?" Shadow asked

"Yeah! If we take the path that climbs it, we should make it there soon."

"Cool" Sonic said

"This is Mount Terra!" Dakota gasped

"What?" Sonic turned

"They say a powerful Gigalith lives here"

"I'm going to catch it!" Shadow and Sonic said at the same time

"Look Shadow I should try to catch it since you aren't taking part of the league" Sonic smirked

"No damnit! You have two Pokemon who are going to be pesudo Legends when they are fully evolved!"

"Well Still! I need a 5th Pokemon!" Sonic got in Shadow's face

"Shut the hell up you Pin Cushion!"

Pikachu jumped off of Sonic's head and stood next to the others.

"Guys Calm down!" Knuckles said

"Do they always fight like this?" Dakota whispered

"Well when something causes friction between those two, there's no stopping them." Tails sighed

"Fine I'll race you to the top!" Sonic said

"Fine by me!" Shadow screeched

They both Wooshed up the mountain!

"Damn, it is going to be hard to catch up to those two." Tails said

"Well let's go" Dakota said running up the mountain with Tails Knuckles and Pikachu following behind.

"Boss did you hear that?" Orbot said

"Yes There is a Gigalith here and I know a short cut to it."

"How" Cubot asked

"Gigalith like to eat gems, and there are gems in the grotto on this mountain."

"Better get it before Speed and Speeder get there" Orbot said

"Fine! Get my Eggmobile!"

"Right away boss"

Meanwhile with the two hedgehogs!

Sonic and Shadow rushed and drifted at every turn causing some rocks to fall as the sped through the craged valley. Dust trails behind them.

"Tired Sonic?" Shadow asked

"Not at all! In fact I'm just warming up!"

Sonic then made his legs move into a figure 8, causing him to go faster.

"Nice Technigue! Chaos Boost!"

Shadow was engulfed in a red aura and past Sonic causing him to almost fall!

"Hey that's not fair!" Sonic tripped Shadow by drifting.

"Damnit!"

Sonic then was running backwards and taunted Shadow!

"Okay! Chaos Spear!"

Sonic dodged ech spear after another.

Shadow then Slamed Sonic in the dirt and seed off

"You think you can beat me?" Sonic said to himself

Sonic rolled into a spindash. He started to gather more ad more speed when...

"Sonic is to Slow!" Shadow smirked then he heard a noise

"What..." he turned and saw Sonic

"The..." Sonic came closer

"Oh Shi.." Sonic headbutted Shadow!

"Light Speed!"

Sonic repeatedly hit Shadow so fast he practically Invisible.

Meanwhile

"Wow they sure know how to race" Dakota looking at the damaged roadway.

"Well they do start fighting while they are racing so we might want to be careful" Tails said

"Why?" Knuckles asked. He fell down the cliff clutching a rock screaming.."AAAAHHH"

"That's why" Tails finished

Meanwhile...

"Okay now where is that Gigalith?" Eggman said

"Wow boss this is a hidden grotto with crystals!"

"Tell me something I don't know"

"How about that there is a rock with spikes behind you?" Cubot asked

"GIGALITH!"

"Ah yes now go Shelgon!"

"Shel!"

"GIGALITH"

Gigalith used Stone Edge! It hit Shelgon and made it faint!

"What the!" Eggman said suprised

"Boss it looks pissed!" Cubot said shaking

"No matter! Go Kangaskhan!"

"KANGAS!"

"Khangaskhan use Mega Punch"

It missed!

Gigalith used Iron Head! It hit and made Kangaskhan almost faint.

"Boss use your Venipede!

" Forget that, let's get out of here!" Eggman shouted returning Kangaskhan.

"Gigalith!" It used Superpower on Eggman!

"Owowowowowo!" Eggman said as he fell down the mountain.

Orbot and Cubot went after him.

He fell past Sonic and Shadow fighting.

He hit some thorn bushes

"Someone get me the number on that Rock!" Eggma said with his broken glasses

"Wow boss that was one strong Gigalith."

"Yeah and he was powerful too!" Cubot said

"No matter I will try again... after I get undizzy"

"Wonder what Sonic and Shadow are fighting about" Orbot asked himself.

Sonic then slamed Shadow in the dirt and ran past him.

"Now you've done it!" Shadow screeched

"Shoot he looks pissed!" Sonic said

"I'll hide in this grotto, that light speed took alot out of me (gasp), haven't used this technique in a while."

Sonic looked around the Grotto and saw Crystals everywhere.

"Talk about some grotto" Sonic wispered

STOMP

"What the..."

Sonic turned around to find a rocky creature in the hidden Grotto

Sonic pulled out the pokedex.

"Gigalith the Compressed Pokemon, The final evolution of Roggenrola. The solar rays that it absorbs can light up it's red crystal spikes and be fired as a ball of energy." the Pokedex stated. "This Gigalith is Male, and has the Sturdy Ability"

"Well Pikachu...oh right he's with Tails and the others. It is a pure rock type so Grass Water Ground Fighting and Steel should work."

Gigalith used Stone edge!

"Woah!" Sonic dodged the rock pillars and bounced off of them and did a hand stand on one of the pillars. "Wow a hasty one!" While still standing on one hand he took a pokeball and threw it. "Go Metang!"

"Metang!"

"Use Metal Claw!" Sonic Said

Metang used it and Gigalith used Stone Edge to sheild itself. Metang got its Arms stuck in the rock.

"Metang! Free yourself!"

"Metang!" Said as it struggled

"GIGALITH!" Yelled as it used Superpower! Metang got one of its arms free.

"Alright Metang use Confusion!" (If this works then Gigalith will be our new team member) Sonic thought.

Metang used confusion and slowed Gigalith down and confused it making itself hit into walls.

"Alright now use Metal Claw!"

"Metang" It got its arms free and Repeatedly used Metal Claw!

Metang kept hitting Gigalith and made it crash into the side of the grotto, fainted.

"Go Pokeball!"

Gigalith went inside the ball. It shook once, twice, thrice, the pokemon broke free!

"Okay Metang use Metal Claw once more!"

"Metang!" It zoomed in and used Metal Cmale but Gigalith Blocked it with one of its feel and Used Iron Head!

"METANG!" it screeched as it went flying in the wall.

"Metang can you continue?" Sonic asked

"Metang!" it said trying to give a thumbs up.

"Okay use Metal Claw but do a spiral with it!"

"Metang!"

It started spinning and use Metal Claw! This confused Gigalith and soon he got hit multiple times and Made it crash into the side of the grotto with a river going through the grotto.

"Okay Pokeball go!"

It shook once, twice, thrice...and Gigalith was caught.

Sonic picked up the pokeball and smiled

"Metang!"

"What is it Metang?"

Metang pointed to a purple gem buried under the river flowing through the grotto.

Sonic stood in the water and dug it up it was a purple Chaos Emerald!

"Wonder if Gigalith was guarding this, then again it didn't look like that because it would be so wild in here if it were protecting something."

"Metang!"

"Good job Metang! Return!"

Sonic walked out of the grotto and saw Tails and co. at the Pokemon center.

"Damn where did that Hedgehog go?" Shadow asked

"Heya Shadow!"

"Sonic!" Dakota said

"Where have you been?" Tails asked

"No where, except in a hidden grotto and caught a Gigalith!"

"Damn! Whatever just be lucky you caught it" Shadow said calmly

"Wow you caught a fully evolved Pokemon! Awesome!" Tails said

"Well good thing you are here we have to stay here at the Pokemon center until Morning" Dakota said

"Okay well let's get some rest."

They all walked in the pokemon center. Where a pink Chameleon showed them to their rooms.

LATER that night...

"Well Pikachu..sorry for leaving you in the dust like that."

"Pikachu!" Pikachu said hugging Sonic.

"Well good night buddy."

Then they both went to sleep.


	17. Mysteries Surrounding Pikachu

Sorry for the late chapter, my computers have been acting up causing me to start over on the chapter, so enjoy

Sonic and co. reach Heat City. Where Sonic is going to get his fifth gym badge. The city was known to get to high tempratures so that is why there are a lot of people at the beach. They walked to the beach. The sand was scorching hot, the sea was cold and it was like where heat meets .

"So why don't we take a break here guys?" Dakota asked

"Yeah we might as well I already checked to see if the gym leader was out doing some errands." Tails said.

"Okay if so then my pokemon will enjoy this. While I lay back and get some sun."

Sonic released every pokemon out of its pokeball.

"Well if we are going to stay here I'm going to go take a nap" Shadow said

"Where?" Tails asked

"None of your business that's where!" Shadow snapped

"Sheesh" Tails said

"Im sitting right here and chilling out, you guys can go where ever you wan't just don't go to far" Sonic said to his pokemon.

"Sonic I'm going to go over here and try to contact Professor Pickle"

"I'm going to get something to eat." Knuckles said running to find something editable.

"Sure guys knock yourself out"

Sonic sat down on the the folding chair Tails brought.

"Seems like Tails has everything" Sonic eyed Tails sitting with his laptop.

"Hey Sonic mind if I sit right here?" Dakota asked

"No not at all." Sonic said raising is Glasses.

She then sat in the chair beside Sonic.

"So...is this what you and your friends do?"

"Sometimes, but we never have time to do so with Eggman trying to take over the world."

"When ever we don't have to stop Eggman from using the Chaos Emeralds or waking up beasts from slumber, Tails, Knuckles, and I take vacations to places we haven't been to."

"Sounds nice" Dakota said looking up in the sky. Watching wingulls fly over the beach.

"Yeah so do you ever hang out with your friends?" Sonic asked

"Well yeah they are all girls, I never really hang out with guys before" She said blushing

"Hey to be honest with you, I never really hung out with a girl before except for amy but that was more like torture." Sonic said glancing to no one in particular."

"Yeah...Aww how cute!" Dakota said

Sonic pulled up his glasses to see what Dakota was talking about.

"Awe!" Dakota said with her hands together.

Metang was cuddling Larvitar.

"Wow, they are really in love" Sonic said smirking.

"Hey Sonic isn't your Snivy a boy and your Pikachu a girl?" Knuckles asked

"No, Pikachu is a boy and my Snivy is a girl." Sonic said

"Oh cool, now to eat my sandwich." Knuckles was about to eat it when a wingull landed near the seat Knuckles was sitting in.

"No go get your own!" Knuckles said

"Wing!"

"No!" The bird was chasing Knuckles

"You can't take me with your puny size" Knuckles taunted

Than a horde of Wingulls Appeared

"Maybe I was wrong!" Knuckles screamed with people laughing at the Wingull chasing him.

Tails was busy with his laptop and didn't even notice Knuckles being chased by the Wingull

The birds tried to steal his food and Knuckles kept it out of their reach.

"Well looks like I'm going to catch some z's" Sonic said amused.

"Okay" She said watching Pikachu and Snivy laying close beside each other, and Metang and Larvitar building a sand castle. She then looked at Gigalith who was angry about something.

"Gigalith what's wrong?" Sonic asked breaking Dakota out of her thoughts

Gigalith simply ignored.

"C'mon have some fun!" Sonic said

"Giga!" It spewed some rocks at Sonic's face.

"Ouch! What the heck was that for!" Sonic said holding his nose.

Gigalith ignored Sonic once more and

Gigalith simply turned around and walked away from Sonic.

"I'm going to go see what's up with him" Sonic said getting up.

"Okay" Dakota said

Sonic ran off to find Gigalith.

Dakota watched Knuckles being chased by the horde of Wingull.

"Get away from me you Pigeons!" Shrilled Knuckles

"They are actually Seagull Pokemon!"

"Whatever!" Knuckles responded

As he was running Tails was on the laptop he brought with him.

"let's see connect this and do this..." Tails continued to mutter to himself.

Tails then saw the face of Professor Pickle.

"Ah Tails it has been a while " Professor Pickle beamed. "Would you care to share recipies of cucumber sandwiches?"

Tails was astonished. "No Professor, I need to talk to you about Sonic's Pikachu"

"Since when did Sonic become a trainer?"

"About 2 weeks ago" Tails responded.

"Oh, well friend what puzzles you about his pokemon?" the professor said leaning closer to the screen.

"Well first off his Metang and Larvitar have developed feelings for each other" Tails started

"Oh my! I'll bet you'll be suprised to hear this, but it's not uncommon for genderless pokemon to fall in love with a pokemon with or without a gender" Professor Pickle Explained.

"Really well tell me this, could they mate?"

"Maybe, that we don't know for sure."

"Okay then tell me about...why the chaos emeralds react to Pikachu battling or training?" Tails asked

"What do you mean my friend?"

"You see Sonic doesn't know this but, his Pikachu makes the Chaos Emeralds glow for some reason and Pikachu get's stronger or something."

"Interesting, where is Sonic?" Professor Pickle pointed out

"I have no Idea" Tails sighed looking around.

"Well in the meantime I will do research, contact me when Sonic gets back from where ever he is."

"Sure thing Professor"

Tails turned off his laptop and saw Knuckles still being chased by the Wingull.

"Knuckles just use your Onix to beat them!" Tails called out

"No! They are water types! Onix is scared of water." Knuckles screeched.

"Well I think I should help him" Tails muttered "Go! Grovyle!"

"Gro!"

"Use Leaf Blade!"

Grovyle defeated every one of the wingull.

Dakota had glasses on and was dozing off. She yawned.

Sonic soon came back, he saw Dakota was sleeping and let her be, he went over to Tails.

"Hey Tails, help Knuckles out?" Sonic asked scratching his ear.

"Yeah he could've taken care of them. So...yeah"

Sonic walked over to his Pokemon.

"Hey guys, enjoying yourselves?" Sonic asked

They all said their names.

"Okay guys I know I didn't introduce our new team member but here he is!"

Gigalith popped out of it's pokeball

"Say hi to Gigalith!" Sonic said holding his arm out, pointing to the rock titan.

The Pokemon greeted him, but Gigalith simply ignored them. Metang then held out its claw to shake hands. Gigalith turned its head away.

"C'mon Gigalith, can't we all get along?" Sonic asked Gigalith.

Gigalith hit Sonic in the face with a rock slab jutting out of the ground.

"I'll take that as a no" Sonic sighed. "Return Gigalith. "

Sonic stared at Gigalith's pokeball for a moment.

"Hey Sonic, let's go to the pokemon center." Tails suggested

"Okay let me go wake Dakota up."

"Yeah, Knuckles!...Where did he go?"

"Right here." Knuckles replied

"Where were you?" Tails asked

"I was somewhere"

"I don't even want to know"

"So you said you were going to talk to Professor Pickle"

"I already did." Tails replied

"What do you think is up with Sonic's Pikachu"

Sonic walked up to Dakota.

"Dakota...Dakota!"

"WHAT!"

Sonic froze.

"Oh sorry Sonic, I had this weird dream where Shadow was blue and you were black with red lines going through your quills."

"Weird, but hey, we are going to the Pokemon center."

"Cool let's go!"

Sonic and his friends walked toward the pokemon center. Sonic returned his Pokemon to their Pokeballs. Pikachu jumped on Sonic's head.

...

Sonic and his friends were sitting at a table in the Pokemon Center. Sonic, Tails and Knuckles were sitting on one side and Dakota on the other. Tails was getting out his laptop when Shadow came in the Pokemon Center.

"Shadow come over here and sit you might want to get in on this!" Tails called out

"Hmph!" Shadow grunted as he stood by the table.

Tails opened his laptop and saw Professor Pickle sleeping on the bed in his lab.

"Professor? Professor!" Tails called

"OH, Hey Tails, Sonic and..." Professor Pickle said starring at Knuckles, Dakota and Shadow.

"This is Dakota" Sonic said

"Hello!" Dakota chimed

"This is Knuckles!" Tails pointed the the red Echidna

"Hi"

"And this is Shadow"

Shadow didn't say anything.

"Ah, nice to meet you all! I am Professor Pickle"

"So Professor! Find out anymore about Pikachu?"

"Well I researched Pokemon connected to Chaos Emeralds...and the results said that it might be due to the bond between the pokemon and it's trainer. The trainer needs to be able to use the Chaos Emeralds very well."

"Sonic knows how to use the chaos Emeralds well, but what does that tell us."

"Well that's all I have"

Then a thought struck Tails.

"I might have a theory but..."

"What is it Tails?" Sonic asked

"It is better than nothing at all, just tell us Tails" Professor Pickle encouraged

"Well, what if Sonic's Pikachu can...Mega Evolve?"

This surprised everyone including Shadow.

"Mega Evolve?" Dakota screeched

"I heard of that but I'm not very familiar with that" Sonic said confused

"First off to Mega Evolve, you need a key stone and a mega stone that corresponds to the Pokemon you have, not every Pokemon can Mega Evolve. So if you were to have a keystone and a Metagrossite or Tyranitarite stones, your Metang and Larvitar could mega evolve when they are fully evolved. Mega Evolution is temporarily and will end after the battle or if the pokemon gets knocked out. To do this you need to have a very strong bond with your pokemon, otherwise it does not work." Tails concluded.

"Nerd" Shadow said

"Things are starting to add up" Professor Pickle said

Sonic looked at the Pikachu sleeping in his lap.

Pikachu just what is it about you that makes you different? Sonic thought

"I will look more into this, in the meantime you do the same Tails" Professor Pickle said

"I will and see you soon Professor"

The screen went black.

"So what now Sonic?" Dakota asked

"Well we train for the gym tomorrow! It's getting pretty late"

"Yeah lets go to bed guys" Knuckles said

The nurse overheard

"You guys want to stay?"

"Yes" Dakota answered

"Right this way then"

Everyone else while Sonic was behind them looking at Pikachu who was sleeping in his arms

"I will find out what is up with you"

Sonic then followed the others

Meanwhile

Eggman was in his base walking to a door with his pokemon following behind him with Orbot and Cubot.

Eggman turned around and pressed a button, he noticed that Shelgon and Whirlipede were act strange around each other. His Kangaskhan was looking at the two also.

"Boss why are they acting shy around each other?"

"Maybe they are developing feelings for each other."

"OH! The male Shelgon has a crush on the female Whirlipede!"

Shelgon then used Dragon Breath on Cubot

"Hah nice one Shelgon! Okay now to type in the password to the door. Cubot you put in the password didn't you?"

"Yes..Boss"

"Okay then, what is it?"

"UHHHH, I forgot"

Eggman faceplamed. "Fine I'll try it myself"

Eggman typed in some letters. "Let's try Eggman!"

DENIED

"Okay then how about, Robotnik"

DENIED

"Son of a...alright, Chaos"

DENIED

"Okay how about I'm going to kill this damn Robot!" Eggman shrilled glaring at Cubot.

"Boss! I forgot!"

"You wont forget my foot going up your ass!"

"Boss we don't have a ass" Orbot said

"What ever!"

"Boss, I FORGOT!"

"Wait, wait, don't tell me.." Eggman typed in I forgot"

Accepted

"Remind me never to ask you to make a password for me" Eggman said as he, his pokemon and the two robots proceeded inside.

"Behold my ultimate creation! It is still in progress it may take a few weeks, but soon it will be complete." As he looked up at the towering robot.

OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!

What does Eggman have Planned, what is up with Sonic's Pikachu? Find out next time.


	18. Sonic's New Rival

Eggman was looking at his laptop on a desk that had a speaker on it. He typed for a few hours without any disturbances, working on a mech that will not use Chaos Emeralds.

"Boss what are you doing?" Cubot asked.

"Working on something."

"What are you working on?" Cubot asked

"Not telling you, you wouldn't understand."

"Thanks for telling me!"

"What ever"

Cubot floated away.

"Now all I need is to use something that is not the Chaos Emeralds, it will keep Sonic from figuring out what I plan on doing." Eggman muttered while typing.

Then Shelgon hopped on the desk cracking it.

"Damn! Shelgon try to be more careful! What do you want?"

Shelgon looked down and looked over toward Whirlipede.

"Oh, I get it, what Cubot said was true, you like Whirlipede don't you. She doesn't even know."

Shelgon blushed a bright red.

"Look just tell her, when yo two are not battling that mutant blue rat! You guys hang out together and she is the closest to you."

Shelgon just looked around and saw Whirlipede and blushed even more.

"Look I wish I could help you but, just tell her how you feel, or whatever,"

Shelgon nodded and jumped off the desk.

"Good luck, Shelgon" Eggman whispered

"Hey Boss! Why didn't he come to us for help?" Cubot said Pointing to Orbot who was in his sphere form.

"Because you, can't feel love, Now go away!"

"Okay!" Cubot said floating away fast.

"Now, to continue on this, soon Sonic will never be able to stop me!"

Meanwhile...

Sonic was up early the morning while everyone was asleep.

Sonic and Pikachu were running to the forest.

"So Pikachu, are you ready to train with the others?"

"Pika!"

"Okay then this looks like a great spot." Sonic said looking at a waterfall with cliffs to his right and left.

"Okay let's send everyone out."

Sonic threw his pokeballs and everyone of his pokemon came out.

"Okay everyone let's go train." Sonic said but noticed Gigalith sleeping

"Hey, Gigalith train with us" Sonic said walking closer to Gigalith

"Giga!" It said spitting rocks at Sonic.

"Shit!" Sonic yelped

The rest of Sonic's pokemon glared at Gigalith.

Gigalith ignored them.

"Metang!" Metang said raising it's claw up to Gigalith

Pikachu and Snivy went near Sonic to see if he was okay.

Larvitar tried to make Metang back off.

"Guys let's not fight." Sonic suggested

Sonic then saw Gigalith fall asleep.

"It's okay guys, let him sleep." Sonic sighed.

"Hey you okay?" A voice called out.

"What?" Sonic muttered as he saw a Blue Porcupine with Green Qills that that come close to his shoes. He has nine quills. From the side you can see four of his quills.

"Yeah I'm fine. Who are you?"

"I'm Spine the Porcupine."

"Cool, I'm Sonic the Hedgehog!"

"Nice to meet ya, so doing some training huh?"

"Yeah I'm going to take on the gym later today."

"Cool I have 4 gym badges and Heat City's gym is my next challenge."

"Same here, me and Pikachu earned 4 badges as well."

"Really? Me too, say if you are going for the league then I need you to be my rival!"

"Sweet! Okay rival! Let's have a battle!" Sonic exclaimed

"Okay then, go Cyndaquil!"

"It looks like a fire type, Metang go!"

Metang floated in front of Sonic.

"Wow choosing something that is weak to fire." Spine scratched his head

"I know, but type match isn't all there is to battles!" Sonic smirked

"True, okay then Cyndaquil! use Ember!"

"Okay Metang dodge and use Confsion!"

"Metang!"

It hit Cyndaquil!

"Okay, Cyndaquil! Use Headbutt!"

"Metang! Take Down!"

Both Pokemon Collided and Cyndaquil took more damage.

"Okay Cyndaquil! Slam metang in the dirt!"

Cyndaquil used Slam and sent Metang crashing into the ground.

"Metang!" Sonic called out

"Okay Cyndaquil! Use Ember!"

"Metang! Metal Claw on the ground!"

Metang sed Metal Claw on the ground and the dirt and rocks blocked the Ember.

"Say what?" Spine gasped

"Now use Confusion!"

"Metang!" It obeyed

The move hit Cyndaquil and slamed it into a cliff, Cyndaquil stood up and then fell on the ground, fainted.

"Good job Metang!" Sonic said fist bumping it.

"Get a good rest Cyndaquil, not bad Sonic using the ground to stop Cyndaquil's Ember, I'm impressed."

"Hey, you got to react without thinking." Sonic said

"Okay then time for the next one, go Yamask!" Spine yelled throwing the Pokeball.

"Yamask"

"Okay it looks like a ghost type, Metang is weak to that, but we will keep pushing."

"Now Yamask use Ominous Wind!" Spine commanded.

"Metang, Metal Claw!"

Metal Claw hit Yamask!

"Perfect" Spine said

"What?" Sonic spat

"Yamask's ability is Mummy, it makes the opposing pokemon lose it's ability, and gets it replaced with Mummy as well, your Metang had Clear Body, preventing moves from lowering it's stats, now I can debuff your Metang!" Spine gloated.

"Not bad, not bad" Sonic said with his finger rubbing under his nose.

"Yamask use Flash!"

"Yam!"

Metang lost some accuracy.

"Metang use Metal Claw!"

Metamg used it but was having a hard time hitting Yamask.

"Flash must be lowering Metang's Accuracy" Sonic said

"Yamask Ominous Wind!"

"Metang!" it screeched as the shadowy dark wind hit Metang slamming it into a rock.

"Metang no!"

Metang lay on the ground fainted. Larvitar ran over to it, then nuzzled Metang. Metang then hugged Larvitar.

"Good job Metang you were awesome, now Gigalith go!"

...

"Gigalith?" Sonic asked

Gigalith wa ignoring Sonic, it was asleep.

"Never mind, Larvitar you ready?"

Larvitar ran and stopped right in front of Sonic.

"Okay Larvitar! Rock Slide!"

"Yamask protect!"

Yamask protected itself.

"Now use Ominous Wind!"

"Larvitar dodge and use Bite!"

Larvitar tried to dodge but the shadowy wind hit her.

"Larvitar!" Sonic gasped

"Now get in close and use Ominous Wind!"

It kept hitting Larvitar with the move over and over.

"Larvitar, get out if there!" Sonic shouted

"Larvitar" She weakly said

"Okay Yamask finish this up!"

Larvitar then opened it's eyes and started to glow.

"Larvitar?" Sonic sputtered

"Is it, evolving?" Spine asked.

Light surrounded it and it grew brighter and brighter until...

"Pupitar!"

"Larvitar evolved into Pupitar!" Spine whispered

"Pupitar?"

Sonic held up his Pokedex.

"Pupitar, the Hard Shell Pokemon,A Pupitar creates a gas inside its body that it ejects under compression to propel itself like a jet. Its body can withstand a collision with solid steel."

"Okay! Pupitar use Rock Slide!"

Pupitar used the move and it hit Yamask!

"Now follow up with Bite!" Sonic commanded

"Yamask use Ominous wind now!"

Before Yamask could, Pupitar's Bite hit and it made Yamask fall to the ground and it fainted.

"Yes you did it Larvitar, I mean Pupitar" Sonic cheered

Pupitar then fell forward but not fainted.

"Okay Pupitar rest, you deserve it" Sonic said

Metang then picked up Pupitar and hugged her.

"Well Snivy, you ready?" Sonic asked

"Snivy!" she said as her and Pikachu nuzzled noses, blushing.

"Well then time to get serious!"

"Go Dratini!"

"Dratini!"

"Okay go Snivy, use Aerial Ace!"

"Okay Dratini! Use Dragon Rage!"

"Dodge Snivy!"

They both hit and took damage from both opponents.

"Snivy you okay?" Sonic asked

"Dratini you good?" Spine asked

"Snivy go! use Leaf Blade!"

"Dratini! Slam!"

Once again both Pokemon hit and the smoke then rose. When it cleared both pokemon were struggling to stand.

"Snivy you can do this!"

"Dratini don't give up!"

"Use Take Down!" Both trainers yelled.

They both hit, they stood still, then both of them fainted.

"Dang" they both spouted

"Return Dratini!"

"Okay Snivy rest with the others, good job." So Pikachu you ready to finish this?"

"Pika!" Pikachu shouted

"Wow Sonic, you are the toughest trainer I met so far, now time for my last pokemon, my partner pokemon, Riolu!"

"So Spine you ready?" Sonic smirked

"Yes...it seems Riolu senses that your Pikachu has strong aura, stronger than a normal Pikachu. This should be fun!"

"Pikachu use Thunderbolt!" Sonic shouted

"Okay Riolu use force Palm!" Spine commanded

Pikachu and Riolu dodged and blocked.

"Pikachu fake out your opponent!"

"Riolu don't slip up before Pikachu does!"

Pikachu hit Riolu with a Brick Break!

Riolu then hit Pikachu with force palm!

"Pikachu use Dig!"

"Ha! Use brick break on the ground!" Spine said to Riolu

"Ri!"

The ground cracked and Pikachu flew out of the ground.

"Now Ice Punch!"

Riolu kept hitting Pikachu with Ice Punch!

"Pikachu, you can do this buddy!"

But then something happened to Pikachu, it begun to have colorful rainbow Electricity flowing around him.

"What's this?" Spine asked

Sonic now then felt a surge of energy flowing through him.

"Pikachu!" Use thunderbolt!

Then Pikachu shot a Thunderbolt so strong it cased rainbow trail to follow behind it.

It hit Riolu and knocked it out.

"Riolu!"

"Yes come here Pikachu!" Sonic said running to Pikachu

Pikachu then jumped on Sonic's head.

"Return Riolu, you did great" Spine then walked over to Sonic. "Nice battle rival, that was weird what your Pikachu did"

"Oh yeah that reminds me let's go to the pokemon center, that's where my friends are , Tails will be able to explain it more than I could."

"Sure!"

"Return everyone!" Sonic said to everyone except Pikachu.

"So shall we get going?" Spine asked

"Yeah let's go!" Sonic said as he and Spine ran back to the center.

Sonic and Spine were on their way beck to the pokemon center. Sonic also found a new Rival.


	19. Vs Buried Alive

**Note: Th random letters that you see or words that are inaudible...so yeah just letting you know...**

* * *

"Tails, I found this shiny metal under my bed"

"That is a Metal Coat it raises a Pokemon's steel type moves by 20% and to top it all of it is more powerful when equipped to a steel type Pokemon with a steel move it increases attack power even more" Tails want on

"Nerd" Shadow bluntly said

"Cool, I guess but why would I need it?" Knuckles asked

"It can be used to evolve Syther and..Onix"

"That means my Onix can evolve, yes!" Knuckles said

"Through trade..." Tails finished

"Crap" Knuckles facepalmed

"Don't worry, all we need to do is find someone who will trade your Onix to them then back to you" Dakota asked

"Okay but who would be willing to do that?" Knuckles asked looking at the Metal Coat in his hand.

When Dakota was going to volunteer...

"I would"

Tails and co. turned to see a blue dolpin with her long tail swaying from side to side. She was waring very light blue shirt and sweatpants.

"I overheard and I am in the same situation" She responded "I am Aqua the Dolphin"

"I'm Tails"

"Shadow"

"Dakota, nice to meet you" She responded

"I'm Knuckles" The red Echidna stated

"Nice to meet you all, and so Knuckles Trade me your Onix for my Scyther, then vice versa?"

"Should I?" He whispered to Shadow

"Do you want your Onix to evolve?"

"Yes"

"Then do it" Shadow hissed

"Okay then I will" Knuckles said

"Okay then, hey excuse me where is the trading room?" Aqua asked the Pokemon Center Nurse.

"Right there" she said pointing in that direction. Soon everyone went in to the room. Just as Sonic and Spine entered the Center.

Sonic and Pikachu ran to their friends rooms and saw that they were gone. He ran to the nurse and asked her what happened to his friends. She told them they were in the Trading part of the center. Sonic decided to let Pikachu and his other pokemon get healed. The nurse also took Spine's pokemon.

"Say Sonic I never knew you could run so fast" Spine said making cinversation while leaning back in a chair.

"Well I guess I was born with it. I wonder who is trading a pokemon..." Sonic wondered.

"Don't know but wonder if the gym leader is going to be able to battle us "

"Nah he isn't bros"

Sonic and Spine turned to an actaul red-crimson haired human teen in a purple hoodie. His Hair made a semi fireblast shape and it was the same color as Knuckles' red body. He was looking slightly up at Sonic and Spine

"Oh, well when will he be able to?" Spine asked

"In 2 days" , he has family buisness.

"Shoot!" Sonic muttered

"Well guess I will go train somewhere else after I meet your friends Sonic." Spine said

In the trading room...

"So this is where you trade at pokemon centers." Dakota said amazed

"You ready?" Aqua asked Knuckles

"Yeah let's trade. Go Onix!"

RUUUUUHH!

"Onix I'm going to evolve you so hold this Metal Coat in your mouth."

Onix took the Metal Coat and was now holding it in his mouth.

"Now Scyther go!" Aqua shouted.

"Scyther!" It said

"Now we can evolve her" Aqua said to Knuckles giving her own Metal Coat to Scyther.

"Onix return!"

"Scyther Return"

They then put their pokeballs on the machine.

"Now you guys, A pokemon's evolution might change their personality drastically, are you sure you guys want to continue?" Tails asked

"Yes" Thay both said

Tails then pressed the button. Then they both got each others pokeball and threw the pokemon out and both pokemon were glowing aura srronded them and then they grew bigger and they both evolved. They then called them back and traded back to each other by putting the Pokeballs back in the machine and then they dematerialized and appeared to their corresponding Trainers side.

"Okay go Steelix!"

Knuckles then threw Steelix's Pokeball and it landed on the ground causing everyone to stumble.

"Steelix you evolved!" Knuckles screamed then Knuckles was picked up by Steelix. Steelix hugged him tight!

"Steelix don't crush me!"

"Thanks for trading with me Knuckles"

"Your welcome"

"Wow so that's Onix's evolution!" Sonic gawked

Everyone turned to see Sonic, Pikachu, and a porcupine walk in the room.

"Sonic and uh...good...budy...chum...pal?"

"We never met" Spine told him

"Oh thank god, or Arceus...or" Knuckles continued

"Sonic? Who's that?" Dakota asked

"This is Spine, my new rival!"

"Oh,well I'm Tails"

"Dakota the hedgehog!"

"Knuckles!"

"Shadow"

"I'm Aqua!"

"Nice to meet you all" Spine said

"Nice to meet you too Aqua" Sonic waved

"So Sonic I hate to take off but I need to go train, so I will see yo later"

"Okay see you Spine"

"So Knuckles you evolved Onix huh? It looks awesome!" Sonic congratulated

"Thanks, let go out of here"

Later

"Well see you guys I'm going to the Haunted Mansion this evening" Aqua said

"Don't get scared" Knuckles joked.

"Oh yeah then I dare yo to come in with me at evening!" She hissed "Bring your Friends too" she said slapping him in the face"

"Fine I will show you how scared I am, wait hat didn't come out right" Knuckles said rubbing where he got slapped.

"See you!" She said walking out of the center. Knuckles stared at her for a second, then snapped back into reality.

"I'll show her right guys? Guys?" Knuckles asked turning back to everyone.

They all were staring at him.

"What?" Knuckles asked

Then they all looked away.

"Nothing" Sonic said with his finger under his nose with Pikachu doing the same thing.

"What?" Dakota said

Shadow didn't say anything.

"Knuckles were you staring at her?" Tails asked

"No!"

"Sure you weren't" Sonic smirked

"Shut up!"

"Sir your pokemon are healed" The nurse told Sonic

Sonic took his pokeballs and put them away in his backpack.

"Okay Knuckles we'll go" Sonic said

"Wait Sonic what about your Gym battle?" Dakota asked

"Well some red-crimson haired dude told us the gym leader is out on family matters and will be back in 2 days.

"A red crimson haired dude, sounds familiar" Dakota said

"So Knuckles, why don't you rest before then?" Tails asked

"Yeah"

Later...

It was evening. The crew arrived at the mansion. It stood high over their heads, coated in Silver paint. Looking pernicious and deadly, the Mansion had columns that harden from decaying, realm of darkness where alot of ghost pokemon are seen here, also where a demon sleeps. This left Knuckles a little tremulous. The Sky turning from orange to deep black where the clouds hat were floating disappeared as the stars starting crawling through the starry night sky.

"Okay so we are here" Knuckles gulped

"Sonic this kinda scary" Tails said with Dakota agreeing to him.

"Don't worry it's just for a night, what a weird way for a first date" Sonic muttered.

"Sonic! She didn't ask me here on a date!" Knuckles screeched blushing

"Fine fine" Sonic said smirking

"So are just waiting or not?" Shadow bluntly stated

Then Aqua came walking from behind the group and scared Knuckles, who then pshed her slightly out of being scared.

"Don't do that!" Knuckles wheezed

"What;s the matter scared?" She teased him

"No! I'm just letting out screams to not scream in the mansion." Knuckles retorted crossing his arms.

"Whatever" She smirked

"Can we go in?" Shadow hissed

"Okay let's go!" Sonic said as they all entered inside the Mansion.

Once they were inside there was a mohagony cofee table with a couch next to a desk with a lamp and a chandelier hanging over the table. Behind the couch was a two way stair case. that lead to 3 different doors.

Pikachu shuddered on Sonic's shoulder.

"So what do you think?" Aqua asked the crew.

"Looks pretty neat!" Sonic whistled. Sonic remembered when he and Chip went to a haunted mansion, being in this mansion brought back memories.

"Hey guys, we need to be careful they say there is a monster here" Tails said

"No worries, we'll take care of it if it appears!" Sonic smirked

"Whatever,this place isn't going to scare me like you waeklings" Shadow stated

They then walked up the stairs while Sonic and Pikachu sat on the couch looking at the picture of the Mansion. It looked like it was taken when the mansion was fairly new. Sonic and Pikachu then followed close with the crew.

Shadow looked at the painting of a demonic underworld with the legendary Giratina on it. It shows her on a dark aura like throne.

Sonic went into the middle door on top of the stair case.

He looked around and saw statues of Milotic lined up on the side of the room with souviniers on the table in the room. The others followed behind him and looked around too. Tails then saw the souviniers float.

"Guys...do you see this?" Tails stuttered

Everyone looked around and saw nothing.

"Tails? You okay?" Dakota asked

"Yeah maybe...I'm seeing things"

"Your friend is scared, are you?" Aqua teased Knuckles

"Hey Aqua will you help me out with this?" Knuckles said as he turned around with a skull on his head.

Aqua screamed scaring Pikachu, causing him to electrocute Sonic"

"That was a real shock" Sonic said parylized.

Aqua then took the Skull off Knuckles and then threw it in his face. She was blushing.

"Hey come on don't be upset, I didn't mean to scare you" Knuckles said with a nice tone.

She blushed even harder.

"What ever"

Sonic then got opened his eyes with Pikachu, Dakota, Tails, and Shadow looking down at him. He soon saw the black and gray chandelier hanging above in the room move.

"Guys? Look up" Sonic told them.

They looked up and no Chandelier.

They then looked down to see the thing appear behind Sonic.

Sonic noticed they were surprised and turned around and his reflexes made him get up.

"Chandelure!" the lamp said

"Chandelure?" Sonic stuttered holding out his Pokedex.

"The spirits burned up in its ominous flame lose their way and wander this world forever. Being consumed in Chandelure's flame burns up the spirit, leaving the body behind." The Pokedex said

Sonic and his friends looked up from the pokedex and Chandelure's flames grew brighter and it used Scary Face. Sonic, Pikachu, Tails, Knuckles, Dakota, and Aqua ran out of the room except Shadow.

They then ran out into the hallway and Dakota fell making Knuckles trip over her arm and onto Aqua, as he and the dolphin fell down the left set of stairs. Sonic and Tails stopped to help Dakota.

"Ow my head" Knuckles said and he looked down and he was on top of her. He then noticed that his hand was on her right breast. He then got up and started blushing.

"Damn you Knuckles!" She said screaming at him blushing red as Knuckle's quills.

"What? If it wasn't Dakota for falling, that wouldn't have happened!" Knuckles justified. Shadow then walked out with a Pokeball in his hand.

"What ever it's not like I liked it or anything." sHe stated blushing

"Don't blame me Dakota said" standing up.

The thee then looked down the stairs as a Haunter floated behind them. They then turned arond and saw Haunter floating behind Knuckles and Aqua as they were walking up the steps.

"Guys...behind you" Sonic pointed

They then turned around and saw the Pokemon. They then ran up the stairs and pushed everyone else into the door on the right of the staircase.

"What the hell Aqua, Knuckles!?" Shadow roared.

"Shadow calm down, they didn't mean it" Dakota said trying to keep him cool.

"What is up with the spirits?" Knuckles asked

"The two we've seen are Pokemon not spirits although some people may die and turn into Pokemon, though it sometimes is not true, Ghost type Pokemon tend to have alot to deal with spirits but not at the same time. So basically the ghost Pokemon have origins even the smartest theorists in the world don't know."

"Nerd" Shadow said

"Emo!" Tails said

"I'm going to give five seconds to take that back." Shadow said

"Shadow, chill out!" Sonic said

Meanwhile outside the Mansion

"Boss why are we in Heat City's forest at a mansion?" Orbot asked

"I saw Sonic and his friends enter in the mansion." Eggman stated

"So let me guess your going to sneak up and take his Pikachu by surprise" Cubot asked

"Has that ever worked?" Eggman asked

"No but this time it might!" Cubot asked

"Whatever Cubot light this candle" Eggman said using his Eggmobile to float up to the balcony of the Mansion. Cubot then used a flamethrower to light it causing Eggman to get burned in the process.

"I said light the candle, not me!" He roared

Soon he jumped from the Eggmabile on the balcony and opened the doors on it andentered with his bots following behind.

"Perfect, we are in the mansion" Eggman whispered

"Boss just to be sure, are you sure we are here to capture Pikachu?" Orbot asked

"Yes why would you ask that?"

"Because Cubot saw that you had a website that had to deal with ghosts doing this weird thing."

Eggman blushed and was pissed.

"Cubot, you bolt fuck! I told you not to look up such things on my laptop!"

"Sorry boss"

"Whatever let's just get this over with"

Meanwhile.

"Hey look at this gravestone" Knuckles said

Everyone's attention was now on the gravestone. Tails then shuddered as he saw the words on the gravestone.

"Could this really be the grave of buried alive?" Tails thought with fear clutching and seeping into his heart.

Dakota read the words.

"With life, comes death. With death comes life. All life will perish, thus killing is fun wouldn't you agree?"

"Dakota don't!" Tails screeched

Dakota ignored him and kept reading.

"I walk in shadow's and I will break you so brutally that it will obliterate you all worse than Giratina's black heart. Making your deceased souls scream as I burn into your nightmares"

"Dakota do you realize what you've done!" Tails screamed

Then a bony arm stuck out of the ground scaring everyone. They then heard a voice.

"Finally you're here. I'm lonely, so very lonely. Please won't you stay with me?"

Then a dead corpse rose from the grave over the inturders of it's room.

"FOREVER!?" It said in a demonic voice.

"Shit!" Sonic said with Pikachu clutching him.

"SO WHO WILL I SEND TO HELL FIRST!?" The bony creature roared

"This bastard doesn't scare me!" Shadow said charging at it.

When Shadow hit it it retaliated and smacked Shadow so hard he was sent flying out the room. He also hit Tails in the process. He and Tails were sent flying onto another room.

"I WILL ENJOY WATCHING YOU SUFFER YOU FILTHY RATS"

"Shadow. Tails!"

"NAHH!" Eggman screamed, landing in front of Sonic and the others.

Everyone looked up to see a hole in the ceiling with Orbot and Cubot looking down.

"Boss are you okay?" Cubot asked

"I fell through the fucking floor into this one, do you think I am okay" Eggman said trying to stand up.

"Look Eggman, can you try to steal Pikachu another time?"

"Why?"

"That" Dakota pointed

Eggman turned around and nearly got his face torn of by Buried Alive.

"Shit!" Eggman gasped. Orbot and Cubot then floated

"Prepare to die!" Buried Alive said charging at them.

"Everyone let's get out of here!" Sonic said running fast with everyone following behind.

"Get back here you ratchet bastards!" Buried Alive screeched as it chased them. It then threw demonic bones at them. Cusing everyone to split up.

Then he sealed the doors they went into up with flames.

"Now I will invade every room until I trap and Devour you!" Buried Alive screamed and then he started laughing.

...

It was dark. The whole team had split up by Buried Alive.

"OW, hello?" Knuckles said trying to find his way in the dark.

Knuckles then found a light switch. He then took a moment to look around. He then saw Aqua on the ground unconcious.

"Hey Aqua! Wake up!" Knuckles said

"Where am I?" She said holding her head

"Boss! Where are you!" Orbot called out

"Oh god I feel like I'm gonna cry!" Cubot screamed

"SHUT UP!" Aqua screamed, then holding her head with it aching worse.

"Hey what's wrong, you have a headache?" Knuckles said with worry in his voice.

"Yeah it hurts" She said

"Hey you two!" Knuckles help me find a way to the others.

"What, I mean I guess we should if it will help us get back to Eggman." Orbot said

"Okay, come on get up Aqua" Knuckles said

"I can't I twisted my Ankle" Shad said leaning on Knuckles for support

"Okay get on my back I'll carry you, Orbert and Cubert was it? Let's go since the path we came from is blocked"

"Okay" Orbot said

"Knuckles this was well thought out for you" she said weakly

"What do you mean?" Knuckles asked

"Nevermind" she quickly said

...

"Shadow, Shadow!" Tails called out.

"Ow, my head." Shadow said. Standing up after being knocked out.

"Damn, why did you have to charge at the monster? There is no way to defeat him!" Tails said

"Whatever, he thinks he can make a fool of me he is sadly mistaken." Shadow hissed to himself.

"Whatever we just need to find a way out of here" Tails said looking to the deadly red and white fire blocking the door they were thrown into.

"Are you telling me what to do?" Shadow hissed

"No, all I'm saying is that we need to find the others" Tails retorted

"Pikachu!"

"Pikachu! Where's Sonic!?" Tails asked

Pikachu shrugged his shoulders.

"Do you think the others are all right?" Tails looked up at Shadow.

"Sonic and those clowns can handle themselves, besides they are not my concern right now."

"Shadow you mean to tell me you don't care about your friends ?"

"They are not my friends just acquaintances"

"Whatever, let's just find them."

"Whatever, when we find out what that thing is I will take it down." Shadow said calmly.

Tails sighed and followed after the hedgehog in to a hallway leading upstairs with Pikachu following behind.

...

"Sonic wake up!" Dakota said

"What, happened?" Sonic said sitting up looking around at the room, then saw Eggman standing in a corner.

"Eggface! I bet it was your fault that Buried Alive was here in the first place" Sonic yelled inching closer to him.

"Shut it rat! I didn't even know Buried Alive was here"

"Pikachu...Pikachu!?" Sonic called

Sonic then turned to Eggman and punched him in the face.

"You did something to him didn't you!" Sonic yelled

"You stupid hedgehog! I didn't do anything to your Pikachu!"

Sonic and Eggman were in each others faces growling at each other.

"C'mon guys stop fighting and let's work together to get out of here!" Dakota screamed

They then stopped and glared at each other, then shook each other's hand.

"Sonic it's okay we'll find Pikachu" She said putting her hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah..." Sonic said walking forward with Eggman and Dakota following behind.

The soon reached a bedroom with a sword in it's sheath. It lay there lifeless and Sonic stared at it and then the blue cloth on the hilt of the sword wrapped around Sonic's arm. Sonic flinched but the sword removed itself from the sheath and revealed it's blue eye.

"What is this thing?" Sonic asked holding the pokedex.

"Honedge, the Sword Pokemon, it has been used in mid evil times as swords. Beware of the blue sash if it wraps around your arm, if it sucks you life energy get it off, if not the Honedge doesn't have a problem with you. It can also sense that a trainer passing by is a pure hearted trainer or not."

Sonic just looked at the Honedge and it started laughing. Its sash unwrapped from Sonic's arm and it just floated behind Sonic.

"It looks like it likes you Sonic!" Dakota said

"Really?"

"Okay so If we want to leave here then we need to find a way to stop the bonified freak" Eggman said

Then they all heard creeping. It sounded like Claws scraping alongside the wall of the hallway. everyone then tensed up.

"Where are you? I just want to kill you!"

Sonic and the others hid, Sonic and Hondege hid in a closet. Dakota behind a dresser that was not up against the wall (the width of it was), while Eggman hid under some blankets.

Buried Alive looked around the room, he can smell them but he didn't know where they were.

(Shit if he finds us, we're dead!) Sonic thought

"Now you two go find those other maggots" Buried Alive said as he sent 3 white hands that look like their flesh was rotting off them. Sonic saw this and instantly felt worried about Pikachu. Honedge then wrapped his sash around Sonic's arm trying to cheer him up.

"Thanks Honedge" Sonic said

"Honedge" he whispered.

...

"So, how big is this place?" Orbot asked

"I have no Idea" Knuckles stated while occasionally looked back to check on Aqua. She was sleeping on his back.

"OH MY GOD!" Cubot screamed

"What?" Knuckles said oddly pissed

"This is a mansion!" Cubot screamed once more

"Wait it is! Oh yeah forgot that it was for a second."

"Honestly why are you two so dense?" Orbot said

"What does that mean?" Cubot asked

"To be honest, Last time I checked my doctor said I was losing my denseness, so I'm a low key level of dense."

Orbot sighed.

Knuckles and the two robots found a room that had a bed. He then sat down Aqua on the bed. He did so so carefully it was like he would break her if he were to rough. He then stretched as he continued to look around the room he saw Rydon statues.

"Wow, I've got to catch one of these!" Knuckles said

Orbot and Cubot looked around and approached a plugin outlet.

"Oh, I wonder what happens if I put my hand on the outlet?" Cubot said to himself

"Don't do it Cubot" Orbot whispered

"Okay!" Cubot screamed as he put his hand on the outlet and then it made electricity spark everywhere waking Aqua up. Cubot was stunned.

"What happened?" She asked

"I was carrying you then you passed out, so I left you right on that bed to sleep."

Aqua then blushed.

(he did that for me?) She thought to herself

"Cubot why did you do that!" Orbot scolded

"Well sonny because, I wanted to see what would happen" Cubot's voice is stuck on old man voice.

"Oh great your voice is different now"

"Knuckles, thank you for protecting me"

"I didn't know I was but ,no problem."

All of a sudden there was slight tapping on the door. Everyone looked at the door, making no sounds to let Buried Alive know they were there. They decided to get behind some empty boxes that were stacked almost to the ceiling. There was a little opening for Aqua to see through. She felt her heart sink as she saw a giant floating white hand with flesh falling and rotting from it. Knuckles saw her face and knew this was not good.

"ct{p gwcqCQHG;QWVT$#!TB" The floating hand screeched.

It searched the entire room and it found nothing. It was about to leave the room when...

"What if he FINDS US!" Cubot freaked out.

"RV!CQ# R #$FCCVNH?" The hand turned around to scope the room again

"Shut up you cubed bastard" Aqua whispered

"Q#G { C%# :{H4 2repqionmvx13rgvx!" It screeched as it lunged at the boxes.

"Lookout!" Orbot warned as they dodged out of the way.

"Fine I will fight this thing!"

"Me too!" Aqua grunted

"What? How" Knuckles asked

"You'll see" She said as water spouted from her blow hole and then controlled it with her hands and shot the hand into the wall, damaging it then it got back up. It fired sharp bones and Knuckles kicked them back.

"She's a waterbender, sonny!" Cubot yelled

Orbot just face palmed.

"STONE FIST!" Knuckles yelled and his punch ignited the air and it became a fiery punch that hit the hand and it burned the hand to dust.

"That hand was weak" Knuckles said

"Yeah...where did those two robots go?"

"Over here! I found out the structure of the wall in this area, is less than normal" Orbot stated

"Okay then" Knuckles said as he punched through the wall and ran in with everyone else following behind.

...

"Where are we now?" Shadow bluntly grunted

"I have no Idea, we're just going to figure out how to get back to the others" Tails said

Pikachu was walking slowly with his ears dropped, he was worrying about Sonic.

"Don't worry Pikachu. Sonic's okay, he survived worse" Tails said

This cheered Pikachu up a little bit.

"I'll make that deceased bonehead pay for what he did to the ultimate lifeform."

"Well save that for when we get out of this mess."

The Second Hand then appeared and lunged at Tails.

Shadow rushed at it and punched and kicked it. He threw it and held his arm out.

"Chaos Torrent!"

The hand floated up and absorbed it.

"Damn!"

"Shadow try Chaos Control!"

"Idiot, Sonic has the Chaos Emeralds!"

"Oh right" Tails sighed

"Okay then Chaos Spear!"

It hit in front of the hand and smoke surrounded it.

"Chaos Torrent!" Shadow said then moving fast behind the floating hand, he fired the red sphere and it destroyed the hand.

"Weak, Like I thought!" Shadow said as Tails leaned back from a wall and he fell through with Pikachu. Shadow only shook his head and followed.

...

Sonic, Honedge, Dakota, and Eggman found another room, they opened the door and walked in. The door slammed behind them and Buried Alive crawled out of the floor.

"Fine I will keep you company...by fighting you!" Sonic yelled as he ran towards Buried Alive.

"Oh you will keep my company...IN HELL!"

Sonic did homing attacks on Buried Alive, Buried Alive flinched and threw jagged bones at Sonic but he couldn't hit Sonic because of his speed.

"HOLD STILL!" Buried Alive muttered

"Sorry holding still is not my specialty!" Sonic taunted.

Sonic then did a boost through him and his bones fell everywhere. They ten restructured back together.

(how do I beat it...that's it! That red thing in his chest!") Sonic thought. Then the Light Blue, Green, Yellow, and Purple Chaos Emerald reacted with the red gem in the bony creatures chest.

"Sonic that must be a Chaos Emerald!" Dakota called to him

"Then we need it!" Sonic said running super fast toward the creature but Sonic was sent back from the gem. Then Honedge stabbed its blade into the head of Buried Alive casing it to get distracted. Then Honedge pointed it's sash to the Red Chaos Emerald.

"Right!"

Buried Alive then made spiked bones poke out of the ground and Sonic was able to dodge them. Sonic then jumped on Buried Alive and took the Red Chaos Emerald out. Then Buried Alive started Screaming. Sonic took Honedge and ran out of the room, with Dakota and Eggman following behind.

"NOOOOOOOO! MY POWER! CURSE YOU!" Buried Alive cried as it then fell to the ground with his bones scattering everywhere.

As Sonic and the others ran they fell through the floor and landed into the living room where they enterd the Mansion.

"Hey were right back where we started." Dakota said

CRACK!

"What the Hell?" Eggman said

Then some bricks fell on Sonic from Knuckles dropping down followed by Aqua and the two robots. Eggman then laughed at Sonic.

"BOSS!" We thought we had lost you!

"I thought you said you kind a wish Eggman was not found" Knuckles said

"What?!" Eggman raised a brow

"Nothing boss, you know how Knuckles is" Orbot said

"Whatever"

Then a door opened up in the side of a wall and Tails fell out and hit Eggman, making Sonic laughing at him. Then Pikachu landed into Sonic's arms.

"Pikachu!"

"Pika!"

Then Sonic and Pikachu hugged each other tight. Sonic had a small tear in his eye. Honedge then floated up and down happy to see the hedgehog happy. Shadow then floated down from the door, not saying a word.

"Well looks like everyone is here now" Tails said

"I'm out of here before another boneified bastard appears." Eggman said as he ran out the door with Orbot and Cubot trailing behind him.

"We should do the same." Sonic said

When they were outside the mansion, it was dawn. Sonic and his friends turned to the ghost Pokemon. Sonic looked at Honedge.

"Thanks for helping me out Honedge. Hopefully that thing won't come back to life."

"HONE"

"Well be seeing you" Sonic said as he and co. started to walk away when a familiar blue sash wrapped around Sonic's arm."

"Honedge!"

Sonic was silent for a moment.

"Do you want to come with me?" sonic asked

Honedge shook up and down.

"Okay then!" Sonic said taking a Pokeball out and it made contact with Hondege. Then Honedge was caught.

"Well Pikachu, Looks like we have a new friend" Sonic said looking at the Pokeball.

"Sonic let's go to the Pokemon Center again we stayed up all night in that mansion." Tails said

"Okay, c'mon Pikachu. Let's go."

At the Pokemon center...

Sonic and the others were in front of Heat city's center to send Aqua off. She had to go supprt her friend who was collecting badges as well.

"Well that was different than what I thought it was going to be" Aqua said.

"Well, life is full of unexpected turns" Sonic told her.

She nodded then turned toward Knuckles.

"You, you will be my new Rival! Also don't think of this too much."

She gave him a kiss on the cheek. Everyone gasped, except for Shadow whose eyes went wide.

"Knuckles we'll see each other again, next time I will challenge you to a dual!"

"Heh your'e on!" Knuckles said

Aqua the walked off into the distance.

"Guys, why did she do that?"

Everyone then facepalmed.

"Knuckles it's because she may have a crush on you!"

"Wait really!"

"Yes!"

"I'm going to bed." Shadow said as he walked into the pokemon center. Dakota and Tails went in.

"Well Knuckles guess you may have fallen in love as well considering you can't get rid of that blush" Sonic smirked with Pikachu chuckling.

"Whatever good night" Knuckles said as he ran in the center too.

"Well, why don't we get some shut eye too" Sonic said to Pikachu.

Then they both headed inside to get some needed shut eye.


	20. Babylon Rouges

Sonic looked at the Honedge he caught. He stared at it in the face. Honedge stared back for a second then laughed as he floated around the room. It then landed on the table next to Pikachu and his trainer. Then Sonic saw three familiar birds with Extreme Gear.

"Jet?" Sonic muttered

Jet then noticed his blue adversary. "Sonic the Hedgehog, how has it been running on your feet?"

"Great, how is it playing with those weak toys of yours?" Sonic retorted sarcastically.

"Hey Shorty, haven't seen those two Tails in a while, you sure have grown." Wave teased

"Whatever, you know how I hate the name" Tails cursed

"I know"

"Hey mutt, haven't seen you in forever! We gonna fight?" Storm said getting in Knuckles face.

"As a matter of fact you wouldn't want to fight me, I'll fold you like a peice of paper!" Knuckles bucked

They then noticed Shadow and Dakota.

"Who are these Sonic, your sister and brother?" Jet smirked

"No! They are my friends."

"Hey you green pansy, I would never have any brothers or sisters."

"Who are you talking too?" Jet asked walking over to Shadow.

"Jet, leave him alone man..." Sonic said

"You know what you need to learn some manners" Jet said flicking Shadow's nose "You and Sonic are both weak and can't compare to me"

Shadow then grabbed Jet by his hair and Slammed him into the floor, pummeling him so hard it bent his beak...badly.

"You listen here, you don't talk to me like that, I am the Ultimate Life Form, Shadow the Hedgehog! As for you I said you were a pansy because you think your better than everyone else, I could tell just by looking at you, you dick sucking faggot. I know your going to treat me like trash, just like you do the blue bastard!"

"Shadow chill out!" Dakota said

"Fine, sheesh, Still you look like his brother"

"You smug bastard!" Shadow hissed as he inched closer to Jet with Tails and Knuckles trying to calm him.

"Hey who is this?" Storm said as he pointed down to Dakota who was looking up at him.

"I'm Dakota, and Sonic and Shadow are not related to me"

"Then what are you? Sonic's girlfriend?" Wave asked

"What is with people thinking that!" Dakota screamed, "We don't like each other!"

"She's right, damn you! If I were to fall in love it would most likely be someone else" Sonic said irritated

"Well then want to hang out some time? Maybe see a movie?" Storm asked

"Storm stop that." Jet facepalmed

"Hold on, if your asking for a date, then no" Dakota said

"Boss why did she reject me?" Storm asked

"Because she doesn't like you"

"Storm, really?" Wave facepalmed

"Anyway what are you guys doing here in Heat City?" Tails asked

"Why, Because I'm going to challenge the Gym here!" Jet spat.

"Wait I thought you were here because there was another Grand Prix held by Eggman."Sonic stated while Pikachu was slumped beside him in the seat he was sitting in.

"No, i think" The giant gray Albatross answered.

"Of course not, I wouldn't race for that overgrown cholesterolded balloon." Jet taunted

"But he would race for anybody though." Wave finished.

"Interesting" Tails said.

"Hey sorry to to tell yo this Jet, but the gym leader said that tomorrow he would take challengers again."

"Whatever" Jet said not believing Sonic.

"Well trust me, go there now and he won't be there" Sonic said.

"Whatever let's go guys" Jet said

"See ya shorty"

"That is not my name..." Tails said astonished

"Bye freak or uhh...stupid red dog! Yeah!" Storm taunted

"Why you little!" Knuckles said pissed

They left out the Pokemon Center, then got on their extreme gear.

Sonic pulled his backpack on the table.

"Hey Tails thanks for getting us these backpacks!" Sonic said

"Yeah that was kind of you Tails!" Dakota said

"Yeah, thanks bud!" Knuckles said

"Shadow aren't you going to wear yours?"

"No" Shadow bluntly responded

"Whatever, so what do we do now?" Tails said outloud.

"Well we could sit back and relax for the day" Dakota suggested

"Well, no you see Honedge needs some training." Sonic said watching him float in the air.

"Okay Sonic but don't push your pokemon too hard" Dakota said

"Wait, maybe I will do some training later" Sonic said looking at Pikachu sleeping.

"Whatever, I'm going to train Umbreon, Gyarados, and Chandelure" Shadow said

"Chandelure? When did you get one of those?" Sonic asked

"When you guys were scared like wussies in that mansion" Shadow smirked

"Well, could you blame us?" Tails protested

"Honedge!" The floating spirit sword said as it wrapped it's blue sash around Sonic's left arm.

"Well, I'm going to go talk to Professor Pickle" Tails said getting his laptop from his backpack.

"Well, I guess I'm going to take a run around the city. Dakota, Tails, look after Pikachu and Honedge while I'm gone." Sonic asked

"Sure" Tails answered

Sonic quietly got up from his seat and when he was out the door took off super fast in the distance.

"Well guess I'll sit here and watch his Pokemon for him" Dakota said

"Yeah, just incase you know who shows up" Tails said

"Yeah I need to go to the bathroom" Knuckles said as he left the table.

Meanwhile Sonic running superfast dodging and sidestepping everything in his path. He then grinded on the rails of the stairways leading into parks, that somehow look similar to the ones in Central City. Soon he did wall jumps up alleys up on to buildings and got a view of Heat City. Sonic took a sniff at the crystal clear air.

"Look at this view! This is happening!" Sonic said to himself. He then took a moment to got through what he has been through fighting Eggman. From Greenhill Zone, all the way to the Lost Hex. "Heh I know one thing, Eggman is not going to get a hold of my Pokemon. I made a promise to Pikachu and I'm going to keep it." Sonic said

Sonic then jumped off the tall building and landed on the ground and took off once more.

Back at the pokemon center...

"Tails?" Dakota asked braking the silence

"What's up?" Tails responded

"Who were those guys that came here?" She asked sitting with one of her legs crossing over her other.

"Well you see, those three are the Babylon Rouges, a bunch of descendants from THE Babylonians...they aren't really that much interested in anything except Extreme Gear racing..." Tails explained

"Is that those bards they were carrying with them?" She questioned

"Yes, Sonic, Knuckles, and I have some too, we have the new and old models..." Tails said.

"Neat" Dakota said

"Shadow has some too, but he doesn't race that often, crap." Tails said

"What?"

"I have to go buy some Super Potions and stuff like that, you know stock up" Tails said leaving the laptop on the table.

"Hello?" Professor Pickle called out.

"Hey Professor!" Dakota said

"Oh aren't you Dakota? Well where's Sonic? I have more information on Pikachu"

"Well he took off leaving Pikachu sleeping right here, he said he needed to take a run around the city. Tails said he had to go to the mega market." "Knuckles went to the bathroom, and Shadow went to train somewhere."

"Dakota tell Sonic and Tails I am going to take a nap!" Knuckles said before walking back to his room.

"Anyway, I'm just sitting here waiting for them"

"Ah I see, why did you decide to tag along with Sonic and the others? Tails told me that after Sonic beat you in a gym match"

"Well you see I needed to go on a journey with Raichu to see the sights, I just never really found the time to do all of that, with challengers pulling into the gym. The same day Sonic came to challenge my gym, my best friend moved there and she said she would take over for the gym when ever i needed her too." Dakota stated

"Interesting, tell me have you seen anymore with Sonic's Pikachu?"

Dakota looked down at Pikachu sleeping on the table.

"No not yet anyway, but I'm sure well see something as Sonic challenges the gym leader of Heat City.

"Oh you mean Firero! Yes he is a teenager with red hair the same color as a top part of a pokeball."

"He does sound familiar" Dakota said "I wonder when those three are going to come back..."

Sonic came through the door.

"Hey Dakota, I came here for Pikachu , we are going to the mega mart. I want to buy stuff for my Pokemon."

"Okay be careful!"

"Got it!" Sonic said holding Pikachu as he woke up. Then they both left for the mart

Meanwhile at the Heat City Mega Mart...

"Hey, boss do you think Dakota likes me?" Storm asked Jet

"No Storm, she rejected you" Jet said getting pissed "You asked us for the fourth time"

"What does that mean?"

"Oh my god, it means you are STUPID" Wave shouted causing some people to look at them.

"No I'm not! You're stupid!" Storm retorted

"It's like I'm dealing with children" Jet sweat dropped.

"You never had children before" Storm said

"Yeah well, you two are acting like some!"

"Whatever, you act like one when you can't beat that blue hedgehog at anything" Wave taunted

"Screw you" he muttered

In a different part of the store...

"Okay so all we need now is Antidote and some Full Heal, have some of this..." Tails muttered filling the cart.

"Hey Tails!" Sonic walked up to him with Pikachu and Snivy on his head.

"Hey Sonic, what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to get some snacks for my team, they really deserve it"

"Hey Sonic, what are you going to do if you are going to use Gigalith?"

Sonic then remembered how Gigalith doesn't obey him.

"Well I want to use it because Rock moves are super effective against Fire moves, Metang would have a disadvantage, so would Snivy."

"Vi!" She smiled

"Well, I guess you need to have some more time with it" Tails sighed

"Yeah I just wish it would obey me, I don't know why it is defiant" Sonic said looking at Gigalith's Pokeball.

"Well look who it is!" Jet called from behind them.

"What do you want Jet?" Sonic asked annoyed

"Let's see you have two unevolved Pokemon on your head, with their tails coiled together, you need to evolve them right away."

"What no way! I'm not going to force them too, when they evolve tey evolve. Also Pikachu doesn't want to evolve" Sonic protested

"It is actually good sometimes to let them stay unevolved. So they can learn moves faster." Tails told the trio.

"Whatever how about we all battle you, Tails, and Knuckles in a Triple Battle!"

"You're on!"

"Sonic, you haven't even had a double battle yet, are you sure about this?" Tails asked

"You kidding? Let's do this! Alright Jet we will meet at the Pokemon Center and then battle on the battlefeild behind it."

"Alright then, see you weak hog!"

"Jet the motherfucking Hawk" Sonic hissed

"Come on Sonic, I have to pay for this stuff"

"Fine you do that and then we'll go to the Pokemon Center."

Tails and Sonic went up to the cash register.

"Sonic I thought you got something for your Pokemon?"

"Shut up Tails, I will give it to them soon I was just here to buy something I needed to make it" He whispered. Pikahuc and Snivy looked at each other confused.

"That will be 500 pokedollars"

"Here you go" Tails paid the cash register.

"Have a great day! We wish to serve you again"

"Thank you!"

Sonic and Tails were walking out the door when they saw Eggman flying in his Eggmobile off towards the beach and out to the ocean.

"Sonic! No one is at the beach and Eggman is flying out toward the sea! Should we see what he is up to?"

"Nah, he is leaving the city and if he was up to something, let it be; he canttake over the world tahat easily. So, let's just go to the pokemon center."

They then walked to the pokemon center.

Meanwhile...

"Knuckles, shut up" Shadow groaned.

"Why, that damn bird pisses me off!" He said with his head lying down on the table.

"Why is that?" Dakota asked

"Because that damn albatross is so fucking dumb"

"Look who's talking" Shadow smirked

"I'm not dumb. Okay i'm not real smart but not dumb at the same time"

Then the three birds cam through the Pokemon center doors carrying their Extreme Gear.

"Where is Sonic? He said him, Tails, and Knuckles would have a triple battle with us."

"He's not back yet, but maybe you 3 would love to go against me?" Shadow taunted

"Watch it and you might get what you're asking for!" Storm yelled. "Speaking of asking, will you accompany me to a movie?" Storm said holding Dakota's hands.

"No! Damn you!" She pulled away from Storm

"Storm, dammit! How many times I told you to stop doing that!?" Jat screeched

Then Sonic and Tails came through the door with Pikachu and Snivy following behind.

"About time Sonic! So let's get ready to battle." Jet pointed to him

"Yeah give me a minute"

Then everyone walked around to the back towards the battlefield. Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles on one side; with Jet, Wave, and Storm one the other...

"Okay guys ready?" Sonic asked

"Okay!" Tails said

"Got it!" Knuckles responded

"Go Pikachu!" Sonic said as Pikachu leapt off his head

"Go Grovyle!" Tails shouted

"Go Steelix!" Knuckles said

"Pika!"

"Gorvyle!"

"STEEE"

"Not bad pokemon! Alright guys! Ready to pummel these three?" Jet asked his fellow avians.

"Yeah!" Wave smirked

"We'll show you how weak we are!" Storm roared

"Go! Gurdurr!" Jet ordered

"Go! Kirlia!" Wave called

"Go! Drapion!" Storm roared

"GUR!"

"Kirlia"

"RAHH!"

"Shadow who do you think is going to win?" Dakota whispered

"Hmph, why do you need to ask just watch" Shadow stated bluntly not opening his eyes.

"True"

"Pikachu use Thunderbolt on Gurdurr!"

"Grovyle! Use Leaf Blade on Kirlia"

"Okay Steelix use Iron Tail on Drapion

All of Team Sonic's pokemon obeyed...

"Gurdurr, use Brick Break on Steelix!"

"Kirlia use Confusion on Grovyle!"

"Drapion use Cross Poison on Pikachu!"

Steelix's Iron Tail missed Drapion.

"Steelix! Protect Pikachu from Cross Poison!" Knuckles ordered

Steelix got in front of Pikachu, and was hit by Cross Poison but wasn't affected.

"Now Pikachu, Use Thunderbolt! Steelix won't get hurt from it!" Sonic said

Pikachu hit Drapion with Thunderbolt and sent if flying. Meanwhile, Grovyle missed and fell straight in to Drapion coiled up by it.

"Pikachu use your speed to beat Kirlia!"

"Steelix help out Grovyle!"

"STEEE!"

"Oh no you don't! Gurdurr! Brick Break on Steelix!"

"GUR!"

It hit Steelix, a critical hit!

"Steelix!"

"Pikachu help out Steelix!"

Gurdurr was about use Brick Break again on Steelix when it was headbutted by Pikachu.

"Now use Thunderbolt!"

Gurdurr took the hit and it was a critical hit! Gurdurr fainted

"What!?" Jet screamed

"Don't worry boss we got you covered!" Storm said "Alright Drapion, throw Grovyle in the air and Go after Pikachu!"

"Grovyle! Now use Leaf Blade on Kirlia!" Tails shouted

"Kirlia use Psycho Cut!"

They dodged and returned blows until they both fainted.

"Damn!" Tails said

"Pikachu dodge!"

Pikachu tried to dodge but was hit by the Drapion!

"Steelix use Dragon Breath!"

"STEE!"

"You think that will attack us!?" Storm taunted "Forget about Pikachu! Use Brick Break on Steelix!"

Steelix's attack missed granting the opportunity for the brick break to hit causing Steelix to faint.

"Storm beat the weakhog's Pikachu!"

"We'll show you how strong we are!" Sonic said as Pikachu crossed his arms.

"Use Dig!"

"Alright, stay sharp Pikachu.

It was quiet. Pikachu was waiting for the Drapion to come up from the rocky ground. Then some rubble moved.

"There!" Sonic spat

"Pika!"

The Drapion missed Pikachu and was greeted with another Thunderbolt, causing it to faint.

"Storm! Damn you!" Jet screamed

"Yeah we did it! Eat my dust now Jet!"

Everyone returned their Pokemon

"What ever you just got lucky, if me and you had a full battle, you wouldn't be saying that"

"Jet the motherfucking hawk!"

"Let's go guys!"

With that the Babylon Rouges rode out on their boards.

"Well it is getting late" Dakota called out

"Let's get some rest so Sonic can challenge the gym tomorrow" Tails said

"Yeah, Right Pikachu?"

"Pikachu"

"Well let's get some sleep then" Knuckles said as they walked in the Pokemon Center.


	21. Vs Gym Leader Firero

Sonic and co were walking to the Heat City pumped and ready to face the gym leader.

"So Sonic who are you going to use against Firero?" asked Tails

"Are you going to use Honedge, Snivy, and Metang?" Knuckles asked

"No, not Snivy she is weak to fire, she may know a water type move, but i think the gym leader planned for a water type move. Honedge will have his time to shine soon. Metang is weak also, Knuckles..."

"So you are going to use..." Shadow smirked

"Pupitar, she has good resistance against fire. Pikachu can take down the pokemon with his dig. I guess I'll use those two."

"Yeah if the gym leader has 2 pokemon, but i heard Firero perfers to use 3 pokemon" Dakota stated

"Yeah well guess it is 2 against 3" Sonic said with Pikachu raising his fists.

"Okay then hope you do well" Knuckles said "I could beat him better than you could."

"Knuckles, you suggested that Sonic use three pokemon weak to fire" Shadow bluntly said

"So! At least I try to help you emo bastard"

"Your Funeral..." Shadow hissed getting out his gun

"Shadow, no.." Dakota gasped

"Fine I'll let the bastard live"

They all then reached the gym and walked inside.

It was pitch black when the doors closed. They looked around for a light switch. Burst of flames lit the dark hallway. The flames were scorching hot, spewing white flames like a ghostly fire.

They walked down the hallway to a red door.

"Greetings challenger, you will answer five questions" The door spoke

"Sure! Fire away"

"Inverse type match, If you encounter a steel and dragon pokemon, what type would it be weak against? Fire? Ground? or Poison?"

"Now normally Steel isn't effected by Poison, but since it is inverse...it is Poison"

"What?" Knuckles whimpered

"CORRECT! Next question..."

"I'm confused" Knuckles said

"You see inverse match is where super effective moves become no effect, and no effect become supereffective. Normal damage stays the same." Tails explained

"I'm still confused"

"Question 2. What type is Larvesta?"

"I remember seeing a trainer with a Larvesta, I think it is a Bug and Fire type"

"Correct! Question 3, why is it the best to use move the same type as a pokemon? Hint short term is STAB"

"Sonic remember when i taught you about type weakness and all that"

"Okay from what I know, Tails said you will get bonus power from a move the same type of attack as the pokemon. So it is important because of Same Type Attack Bonus." Sonic answered

"CORRECT! Fourth question, if a Pokemon evolves can it's personality change?"

"Yes?" Sonic nervously said

"Correct! Last Question! If a pokemon were to have every single type what is the one only weakness it would have?"

"Damn, uhh that one is kinda hard. I guess I'll Scorch through the question when I have the answer"

"Don't make another pun" Shadow said

"Sorry, couldn't help myself" Sonic smiled

"Answer when you are ready" The door spoke once more.

"Okay let's see, if all types were on one pokemon...then it would have Elecetric which is weak to ground...but at the same time would not effect it because of flying, which is not weak to electric now; where as at the same time would not be weak to ice because water and fire resist it. So then we move on to Dragon, it would not do anything because it would have fairy type...so if it were rock it would be super effective against flying ice and fire and it would be resisted by Steel and ground and normal damage for other types. So that means it is Rock!" Sonic huffed

Everyone stared at Sonic.

"What?" Shadow said astonished

"Yeah I'm with Shadow, what?" Knuckles added

"It makes total sense!" Tails said "Although i could explain about every type and how it is rock"

"Oh hell no" Shadow facepalmed.

"CORRECT! You may pass through to get to the gym leader." The red door opened to another pitch black room.

"Welcome challenger! I am the Gym Leader of the Heat City Gym! Firero!"

Then the lights turned on with white flames illuminating the room.

"Hey! Your that kid me and Spine saw at the Pokemon Center!"

"Yes! I knew you had great potential when i first saw you and then when you had those badges in that blue ring, I knew you would challenge me. So let's...Dakota, it has been a while. How have you been?"

"Oh uh..I have been fine" She said as she started to develop a slight blush.

"Alright so shall we begin?" Firero asked.

"Yes! Let's do this!"

Sonic's friends went and sat on the sideline bleachers.

"Alright! Pupitar go!" Sonic shouted throwing Pupitar's pokeball.

"Pupitar!" She beamed.

"Alright! Ninetales, go!" Firero shouted.

"NINE!"

"Let the battle begin!" The judge said

"Pupitar use Rock Slide!"

She leapt up in the air and sent rocks flying down.

"Alright Ninetales! Use Double Team!"

Ninetale created images of itself everywhere on the feild.

"Okay! Spin and use Rock Slide!"

It swirled around and sent rocks flying eventually hitting Ninetales.

"Not bad! Ninetales use Flamethrower!"

It hit Pupitar but it wasn't very effective.

"Pupitar you good?"

"Pupitar!" She responded

"Good, use Crunch!"

"Alright Ninetales, use Headbutt!"

"Pupitar you can take it it is not very effective against you!"

"Really?" Firero smirked

Pupitar used Crunch and did critical damage to Ninetales.

"Ninetales! Use Confuse Ray!"

The ray hit Pupitar, Pupitar became confused!

"Pupitar!"

"Now she can't do much now!" Firero taunted

"Tails? Why is Pupitar doing that weird stuff on the ground?" Knuckles whispered

"Because she is confused, she may be able to get a move or two in. Yet she will most likely cause damage to herself."

"Pupitar is not the only one who is confused" Shadow said

"Pupitar!" (Damn! I need to find a way to buy some time for Pupitar to recover from confusion) Sonic thought to himself.

Pupitar was twirling around when Ninetales slammed her in the ground.

"Pupitar!" Sonic called out

"Okay Ninetales finish this!" Firero ordered

"Pupitar! You can do this!"

Pupitar then snapped out of confusion...

"Alright! Use Rock Slide!"

"Pupitar!" She used the move and it hit Ninetales causing it to faint.

"Ninetales?"

"Yes! Knew you could do it!" Sonic said to Pupitar.

"Return Ninetales", I will admit I expected the confusion to last longer but it seems your Pupitar was able to snap from it. Now it is your turn, Magmar!"

"Okay Pupitar can you continue?" Sonci asked

"Pupitar!" She responded

"Okay then use Rock Slide!"

"Magmar! Use Iron Tail!"

Magmar cut through the rocks and hit Pupitar twice! Throwing Pupitar into a wall.

"No!"

Pupitar fainted...

"You did great, return! Take a well deserved rest." Sonic looked up from the pokeball to the Magmar.

"Well that was a blaze" Firero taunted

"Okay, you ready Pikachu?"

"Pika!"

Pikachu ran onto the battlefield.

"Alright Magmar! Use Fire Punch!"

"Magmar!" It spouted

"Pikachu dodge and use Thunderbolt!"

"Magmar! Surround yourself with fire!"

"Alright then Pikachu! Use Dig!"

"Wait for it Magmar!" Firero ordered

"Firero probably has another Pokemon, so if Pikachu faints, who is he going to use?" Dakota asked.

"Don't know, Metang, Snivy, and Honedge are weak to fire. Gigalith just won't obey Sonic." Tails told her.

"Well let's hope Pikachu will do good" Knuckles said

Pikachu came out of the ground and missed Magmar!

"Magmar use Iron Tail!"

"Pikachu! Brick Break!"

The two blocked each others attacks!

"Pikachu use Thunderbolt!"

"Magmar use Flamethrower!"

Sonic and Firero commanded their pokemon at the same time.

Both Pokemon hit each other with their attacks causing smoke to fog up the battlefield. The fog cleared and both pokemon were fainted.

"Damn" Sonic whispered

"Return Magmar!"

"Pikachu are you okay?"

"Pika!" Pikachu said as he walked behind Sonic.

"Alright! Go Volcorona!" Firero said

"Voool"

"Who am I going to use? Guess Snivy since she knows Aqua Tail" Sonic muttered

When Sonic tried to get Snivy's Pokeball, he dropped Gigalith's pokeball and it opened up. Gigalith was brought into the battle.

"Oh Shit!" Sonic said

"Oh no, this can't end well" Tails faceplamed

"Well, are you going to use that pokemon?" Firero asked scratching his head

"Might as well, since Gigalith will attack me if I tell him to return."

"Okay then let's continue!"

"Gigalith, will you listen to me this time?" Sonic asked

Gigalith pretended not to hear.

"Well I'm screwed" Sonic stated

"Volcorona use Bug Buzz!"

Volcorona used the move on Gigalith dealing damage. Then Gigalith became pissed, he used Stone Edge and missed the quick Volcorona.

"Gigalith calm down! Let me tell what moves to use!"

Gigalith Ignored and used Superpower against Volcorona.

"Volcorona use Heat Wave!"

A blast of fiery wind hit Gigalith burning it.

"If Gigalith doesn't calm down, Sonic is going to lose this match!" Tails exclaimed

"Gigalith looks weak doing that!" Knuckles yelled

"That's not helping!" Dakota scolded Knuckles

"Gigalith! Calm Down!" Sonic ordered

"Pikachu!"

"Gigalith!" he grunted trying to hit Volcorona

"I have no choice but to faint it! Use Bug Buzz one more time!"

"Volcor!"

Volcorano uesd the move and it hit Gigalith causing it to lower its head, it was knocked out.

"The winner is Firero of the Heat City Gym" The judge said

"Return Volcorona. Hey I hate saying this but, maybe if Gigalith would obey you...you might have won this. Come back when he listens. I am not being rude but i would suit you if he obeys." Firero said as he walked into the pitch black part of the room.

Sonic ran up to Gigalith.

"Gigalith, are you okay?"

Gigalith turned its haed away from Sonic.

Sonic sighed, "Return Gigalith"

Everyone else walked up to Sonic.

"Sonic you good?" Knuckles asked

"Yeah it's just... I don't understand why Gigalith wouldn't obey me. Why does he hate me?"

...

Later...

"So Gigalith won't obey you and hates you, there must be some reason." Tails said.

"Well maybe you use a translator for pokemon and ask Gigalith what is wrong." Shadow said.

"Alright I'll get to it! Great thinking Shadow!" Tails said.

Shadow gave a "yeah right" look on his face.

"So Sonic while Tails works on that, what will you be doing?" Dakota asked

"I don't know, train my team I guess..."

"Well better start because if it weren't for Gigalith, you might have won. You were lucky you got that far" Shadow said not opening his eyes, petting his Umbreon.

"Yeah I guess your right! We can learn from this loss. I need to get Gigalith to trust me when it comes to battling."

"Maybe Gigalith has a reason to dislike you Sonic." Knuckles said.

Sonic opened Gigalith's pokeball.

"Gigalith why did you lose control like that?" Sonic asked

Gigalith simply ignored.

"Is something wrong? I want to help you, please? How do even feel being trained?"

When Sonic asked Gigalith how he felt about even being owned by a trainer, it made him trust Sonic a little bit. Gigalith hates trainers because they never asked him how he feels...also for another reason.

"Gigalith?" Sonic asked again.

This snapped Gigalith out of his thoughts, Gigalith just turned and walked away.

"Where are you going Gigalith?" Sonic asked

Gigalith tilted his head down and continued for the woods where the haunted mansion was.

"Damnit, I don't want Gigalith to be sad and depressed. Tails are you done with that translator?" Sonic rushed

"Yeah made a little version of the one i used for the Wisps.."

Sonic took it and ran after Gigalith. Even leaving Pikachu looking worried.

"...and that is how i made this...Sonic?" Tails then opened his eyes to realize Sonic wasn't there.

"Sonic left about few minutes ago, feel bad don't you?" Knuckles said

"But he's smarter and feels better than you" Shadow taunted

"Oh yeah bet he feels better than what happened with Maria!" Knuckles said

"Your...Motherfucking...Funeral" Shadow hissed

"Knuckles run!" Tails screamed.

"Oh shit!" Knuckles screamed

"Get back her! I'll use your skull as a hood ornament for my BIKE!"

Knuckles was eventually chased out of the Pokemon Center where Sonic was looking for Gigalith. Sonic ignored Shadow and Knuckles and kept up with finding Gigalith. Jet then appeared.

"Well look who I found! Someone who lost a match to Firero"

Gigalith was sitting behind some bushes and over heard Sonic and decided to eavesdrop.

"Jet this is not a good time..." Sonic bluntly said

"Why? I saw a Gigalith walk past here, wouldn't happen to be yours would it?"

Gigalith expected sonic to say no...

"Of course he is my pokemon!"

This made Gigalith shocked...

"Why won't it obey you then?"

"I don't know, but I want to help Gigalith anyway I can."

"Giga?" He said to himself

"Yeah right it would most likely be best to get rid of it! He is weak" Jet taunted

Sonic got pissed and grabbed Jet by the throat. "Listen here you feathered broom! Gigalith has never been weak! I never once thought about getting rid of him. If he doesn't want to be on the team I respect that! I just want him to know that I will always stick by his side when he needs someone to help with his problems, I am a Trainer who raises Pokemon with love and care. Gigalith is one of my Pokemon. Obeying or not Obeying, he is a strong willed Pokemon that I am glad to have an opportunity to catch him and have him on the team."

"Giga...lith" Gigalith whispered as he started to get tears in his eyes...

"Now piss off before i beat you worse than Shadow did."

Sonic stood there looking for Gigalith while Jet grunted and walked off.

"Gigalith? Are you out here?"

Gigalith walked out from a bush trying not to cry.

"There you are! Listen, I want to helo you out with why you hate me so much. Just speak and Tails' device will help me understand you"

"Gigalith, Giga Giga Gigaaalith!"

"Oh I see, you was abandoned so many times when you were a Roggenrola and as a Boldore...You then were so heartbroken...looking for a Trainer that wouldn't abandon you or abuse you. the last trainer you had, abused you so much that you stabbed his heart out with Stone Edge. You then had a renewed hatred for Trainers...you also heard what I said about you..."

Gigalith nodded his head.

"So, you decided to give me a chance?" Sonic asked

Gigalith then nodded his head and came closer to Sonic.

"Well, I won't disappoint you."

Sonic hugged Gigalith who started to cry...Also Sonic had a tear coming out his eye.

"Pikachu" Pikachu nodded his head after following his blue hedgehog trainer.

With this Sonic and Gigalith now are closer than ever, they will become stronger together and surpass in training. Sonic and Gigalith now have a bond to share that will grow like never before.


	22. Pokemon POV 2 : Shelgon and Whirlipede

Pokemon POV 2:

Sonic, Pikachu, and Gigalith were walked in to the Pokemon center and everyone walked up to them.

"So Sonic, how is Gigalith?" Tails asked

"Well, it was a ROCKY journey but we were able to work things out, right Gigalith?"

"Giga" He nodded in response.

"It's great to see you and Gigalith finally getting along" Dakota said

"Yeah! Me and Gigalith are going to be working together now! By the way where is Shadow and Knuckles?"

"Knuckles triggered him." Tails sighed

"Well I'm sure Shadow will cool down soon, okay! So..."

Sonic was interrupted by Amy.

"Sonikku!" Amy squealed as she walked through the doors.

"Oh shit" Sonic muttered

"Hey Sonic! Oh it is great to see you!" She ran to Sonic but Honedge popped put of his Pokeball with the blade of his body against Amy's neck.

"Honedge!" He growled.

"Honedge make sure to keep her from hugging me, but you can not slice her, okay?" Sonic asked

"Sonic you need to control your Honedge!" Amy growled

"I think Honedge wants to protect Sonic, you know because when it evolves in to Doublade and Aegislash, they dedicate their lives to their trainers." Tails said

"Oh hey Tails"

Tails waved.

"Oh, hello...Dakota"

"Amy" Dakota glanced.

"Sonic come over here" Tails whispered

Sonic, Pikachu and Gigalith walked over to Tails.

"We need to let them fight if they have to" Tails whispered

"Why?" Sonic asked

"Because Females tend to use their emotions, while males tend use fists."

"Good Point"

"So how has it been hanging with Sonic?" Amy grunted

"Bet he'd rather have me around than you" Dakota said flicking her quills.

"So, bet he likes me more than you"

"He said he doesn't like you at all yet you believe he does, maybe if you weren't such a psycho bitch, you would look so retarded, yet act retarded. You even forced him to marry you, against his own will. I bet you would even rape him"

Sonic and Tails were shocked at what Dakota just said.

"You fucking mentally challenged bitch!" Amy screamed as she pulled out her hammer.

"Have you tried a mirror?" She taunted as she dodged Amy's swing.

"You missed you Dominatrix" Dakota taunted

"I am not!"

"Yes you are" Sonic and Tails said at the same time.

Amy's ruckus then caused a pink hedgehog nurse to come from behind the ER and got pissed.

"Get out of here young lady, you are disturbing some pokemon!"

"Whatever, Sonic i hope you break up with this...thing"

"We are not dating! And, No! I will not date you!"

Amy then walked out of the center.

"Anyway, we should go look for Knuckles and Shadow" Tails said

"Yeah, maybe that will take away my disgust of her" Dakota smirked

"Alright let's go!" Sonic said with Pikachu, Gigalith, and Honedge following behind.

MEANWHILE

"Damn it!" Eggman screeched as he threw a computer across the room , causing it to smash into a million pieces. This made all of Eggman's pokemon freeze with fear.

"NOOOO! My cousin!" Cubot screamed

"Calm down, that computer had a virus, luckily i have my laptop with all my software and plans on it, I need a nap you two look after my pokemon while i sleep!"

"Okay boss we won't disappoint you!"

"You already have!"

*Sigh* "So Cubot ready to take care of these pokemon?" Orbot asked

"Yeah...where do we begin?"

"Uhh feeding them i guess?" Orbot said

All the pokemon stared at them except Shelgon who was asleep.

"Okay so who is hungry?" Orbot asked.

None of the Pokemon responded.

"Well I'm going to feed you guys, Cubot go get the food so i can fix these pokemon something to eat"

"Hang on! I'm on Eggman's computer...Some looked up...stuff...about Whirlipede and stuff"

"I don't think we should tell who has been doing that...anyway we will be right back we will make you guys some good pokefood..."

...

"I'm going to go out and get Shelgon some berries...he's been feeling down lately...also i wish he had feelings for me..." Whirlipede said

"Im sure he does dear...now go out and get them for him...he will be happy" Kangaskhan encouraged

"Okay ill be right back!"

Kangaskhan then turned to Shelgon as Whirlipede then hopped out the door with a bag tied to one of her feelers.

"Okay so now...what do you think Eggman uses to make the pokemon food?"

"Umm yo yo...i don't know...The Egg Man is the Egg Head...you he's the Eggman!" Cubot started rapping

"Remind me to fix your...actually i quite like the voice you have..."

"True true! with out it it would be Blue Blue!"

"Okay dude...what do you say we uhh find out what his pokemon love to eat"

"How are we goin to do that with out getting a pow!?" Cubot said waving his hands

"I don't know...sneak in to his room while he is sleeping"

"Yo dog...that like suicide from the homicide!"

"Just do it...ill tend to the pokemon!" Orbot snapped

"Alright dog..."

...

"Hey...Hey...Shelgon" Kangaskhan whispered

"Whuh...did you say sugar?" He muttered while half asleep

"Don't say that i'm not Whirlipede! Get up"

He opened his eyes...

"What?" He said breaking the silence

"I think you should tell Whirlipede how you feel" She said

"Look at me, I'm a Dragon on his Shell, while she is a Roley Poley Centipede...she wouldn't have feelings for me" He said looking down

"Listen here...I over heard her wishing you had feelings for her"

"Your not pulling my leg are you?" He said disbelieving what he was hearing...

"No in fact you should go look for her"

"She actually has feelings for me? Okay I'll go look for her!" He yelled as he jolted out the door.

Meanwhile Cubot opened the door to Eggman's room...

"Yo..yo..B"

ZZZZZZZZZ

"Okay i remember this boi talking about how to feed pokemon he must keep it! Yo yo Boi i just got your book of your Pokemon...bye nig!"

Meanwhile Shelgon was following Whirlipedes scent...(all pokemon have a natural scent)

"Where is she...hope she is okay by herself..."

Shelgon walked further some more while looking all around for her.

"Dammit where is she! If something bad happens to her then i will never forgive myself!"

"I hope Shelgon likes these berries...he has been kinda down lately..."

Whirlipede then felt a gaze pierce through her...it was a bunch of Beedrill

"Oh no..."

There were thousands of Beedrill. Even Though Whirlipede could resist their attacks she was scared with fear...

"Help!" She screamed

"That...sounds like...Whirlipede! Hold on I'm coming!" He said trying to run with his stubby legs. He ran faster than he ever did...he dodged every tree and obstacle in his was he injured his body doing so but he didn't care and kept running.

...

Whirlipede then shut her eyes tightly and braced for impact...when Shelgon jumped in front of her and used Flamethrower on the Beedrill causing them to angrily flee. Whirlipede still had her eyes shut.

"Hey Whirlipede!"

She then look up to see Shelgon..and she blushed a bright red...

"Shelgon?"

"Sup...good thing i came in time right?"

"Th..Thank you! so much Shelgon...I uh was out to uhh" she said blushing deeper and stuttering.

"It's okay Kangaskhan said you went out to get me some berries, to make me feel better."

"Yes..i uh did" (I'm going to kill Kangaskhan!) She thought.

"Well...thanks..." Shelgon developing a blush also. "You know i came out here to tell you something..."

"What?" She asked leaning closer.

"Well you see i think you are so beautiful...your always caring..so cute when you do that spinning thing...i fell like I...want to be around you...your laugh is so great...that is why i make puns...to hear you laugh...I guess i'm trying to say...I...love you"

Whirlipede's eyes then lit up and she leaned in and kissed Shelgon on his lips (I assume he has them i never seen shelgon with lips) (matter of fact either a Whirlipede). Shelgon felt his heart skip a beat. He felt a rush of pleasure through his body...

"I love you too!" She said crying

"Hey...hey no need to cry..."

"I waited for this moment..to have my first kiss with you!"

"Hey..listen, why don't we go back to the lab before our master notices we are missing...and we can eat these berries together"

"Okay" she said leaning in to him. She noticed him walking kinda funny. Then she noticed something of his. "Oh you this happy to be with me" She said seductively

"Sorry heh can't help my self"

"Well soon i will help you...with that"

Shelgon blushed even harder.

...

"Yo yo! Bro!"

"So these two finally revealed their feelings to each other...now uhh boss said he would be here in a few...so you uhh will have to wait for him to feed you" Orbot said

"I'm so glad you told me how you felt" she said

"Me too...me too" Shelgon said as the two leaned in to each other.

Next time...Sonic trains Gigalith to challenge Firero...stay tuned!


	23. Eggciting Discovery

"Where are they?" Dakota asked

"Who knows?" Tails sighed

"Wish Sonic was here to help us find them..."

"Well you know him...Sonic wanted him and his pokemon to train...especially since Gigalith is finally listening to Sonic.

"Yeah...so you think Shadow and Knuckles have worked things out?" Dakota asked

"Most likely not. He got so angry before he leveled a military base...after you know some time after the Space Colony Ark."

"So why did shadow get pissed at that name? Maria?"

"Well you see Shadow is an android...or something and he was created by Eggman's grandfather as the ultimate lifeform. Eggman's grandfather also had a granddaughter...who is Eggman's cousin...that technically speaking should be his sister or at least his half sister...but her name is Maria" Tails explained

"So did Shadow...hate her or..."

"Oh no! She was his first friend...and she was the reason he gave his life to save Earth when he and Sonic faught the Biolizard in space. Using their super forms."

"So shadow can go super too?"

"Yup..but then he was cloned with some of his memory attached...he regained it later on..."

"Wow..."

"Yeah...let's go find them"

Meanwhile...

"So you want to have a battle..."

"Yes Shadow. My Steelix needs some training"

Shadow looked down at his Umbreon. His Umbreon looked up and nodded at him.

"Your lucky Umbreon wants to battle...so fine. One versus one."

"Okay! Go Steelix!"

"STEEELIX!"

"Umbreon...get ready" Shadow commanded

"Umbre!"

"Now Steelix, use Iron Tail!"

"Umbreon dodge"

Umbreon dodged just as Steelix's tail hit on the ground.

"Run up Steelix's back!" Shadow yelled

Umbreon ran up the Iron Snake Pokemon's back.

"Steelix shake him off!"

Steelix tried but to no avail.

"Now, Umbreon show them your Faint Attack!"

Umbreon used a purple colored move and simultaneously kept using it.

"Steelix use Headbutt on that rock over there!" Knuckles yelled

Steelix slammed his head into the rock causing damage to Shadow's Umbreon.

"Umbreon, you can do this use Confuse Ray!"

"No! Steelix Rock Slide now!"

The rocks from Steelix jutted Umbreon and the ray just missed Steelix. Then they had a faceoff.

"Not bad Echidna" Shadow huffed

"Well same to you but I will be the one winning!"

"Well see...Go Umbreon"

"Steelix! Retaliate now!"

The two Pokemon then rushed towards each other. Umbron dodged with Steelix looking around for him.

"Now! Umbreon!"

"Steelix! Above you!"

Umbreon slammed a shadow ball point blank into Steelix. Steelix then fell to the Ground trying to get up.

"Nice try...now Umbreon Finish this!"

"Oh no you don't! Go Steelix, Iron Tail! Right Now!"

Steelix spun around and slammed its hard tail into Umbreon...causing him to cry out in pain then sending him high into the air.

"What!?"

"Use it again! Full Power!"

Steelix then hit Umbreon again causing him to then fall to the ground. They soon both were panting hard. Waiting for their trainers to make the next move...

MEANWHILE

Sonic and his Pokemon were training and just finished a round. After being instructed by their loyal Trainer.

"Alright! Great job team! You all did great! Now time to relax."

He then felt Pupitar bump her head against his legs.

"Pupitar? What is it?"

He followed her with his other pokemon trailing behind him. She then led him to a blue egg with 2 thin yellow lines and 3 black stripes near the bottom of the egg. Sonic didn't know what to think.

"Is this a Chao Egg? Can't be...it isn't a secret garden. So..are you trying to tell me something?" Sonic asked

"Pupi..Pupitar!" She said bouncing

(Is she telling me I should do something with it?) Sonic pulled out the pokedex and pointed it at the egg.

"THIS IS A POKEMON EGG, THIS IS HOW ALL POKEMON ARE BORN AFTER THE TWO PARENTS MATE. THE EGG CAN HATCH ON IT'S OWN BUT MUCH FASTER WITH A TRAINER."

"So this is a Pokemon Egg? What Pokemon is it?"

Pikachu and Snivy observed the egg up close while Gigalith and Honedge just looked at each other. Metang and Pupitar were beside Sonic looking at the egg, as if it were going to move.

"Well I heard Tails say...a Pokemon Egg abandoned in the middle of the forest, is most likely abandoned from a trainer...cause the parents are close by...and if they were we would be in eggtraordinary trouble."

Just then a Galvantula swooped down from the tree it was under, startling Sonic and the pokemon. the Galvantula put the egg in it's mouth and was about to bite down when Sonic got the egg from it's mouth.

"Hey buddy! You wouldn't like that if this were your egg!"

"GALVANTULA!"

"Pupitar! Go use Rock Slide!"

"Pupitar!" She cried as she launched rocks at the giant bug pokemon.

The Galvantula dodged them and used thunderfang! It didn't hurt Pupitar!

"Good use Rock slide again!"

"Pupitar!"

It hit the Galvantula..but it still got up and charged at Sonic. Sonic dodged, using his natural speed. The Galvantula then hit a boulder and got a huge bump on it's head. It turned around and fled from the scene.

"Whew! Good Job Pupitar. This is Eggcellent." Sonic said taking a rag from his backpack and breath polishing it. All the pokemon were standing around the egg, huddled closely. There was a giant white pokemon watching him and his pokemon from the sky. Pikachu looked up to where the pokemon was but it was gone. Pikachu just then shrugged it off.

Few minutes later.

Sonic slept with the egg next to him, he was slumped against a tree with Pikachu and Snivy looking in the river with their tails encoiled. Metang and Pupitar went out for a stroll to gather berries. Gigalith and Honedge were exchanging blows with each other. Sonic was snoring so hard he didn't hear the egg rolling into the lake. Pikachu and Snivy saw this and the panicked. Snivy used her vines to try and grab the egg but fell in trying to reach it. Sonic opened his eyes and spin dashed to the water and saw Snivy and the egg flowing down the river. Sonic raced alongside the river, and without thinking jumped in the river despite him not being able to swim. Sonic struggled to keep his head above water. He found Snivy and grabbed her tightly. He then was underwater searching for the egg. He was being dragged away by the current. He saw the egg laying at the bottom of the lake in between some boulders.

(I got to get Snivy and the Egg out from under the water) he thought. He let go of the rock he was holding. He then grabbed the egg and tried to jump up above the water but he was very close. Snivy then saw s giant rock close to the side of the river. She used her vines to pull him out of the water. They both landed on the ground soaked. Sonic sat up and looked at the egg in his hand. Pikachu ran over to Snivy to check up on her. Sonic then sighed as he looked at the egg, then up to his pokemon. He walked over to his back pack and dried the egg off.

"Hope this thing hatches soon" He said slumping back against the tree.

"Well that was quite a show!"

"What! Eggman!?"

"In the flesh!" Eggman yelled

"This is really not a good time..." Sonic moaned

"To rule the world with devastation, to unite all people within my nation to extend my wrath to the stars above.."

"Orbot!"

"Cubot"

"I will take over the world and soon Eggman land will come to be"

"Again? Must you always say that every time I have to fight you?"

Eggman ignored Sonic and saw the blue Egg in his hands.

"Boss, is that an Egg?"

"Yes you are right! Imma take if for myself!"

"No you won't!" Sonic said giving the egg to Metang and rushing forward.

"No you don't!" Eggman screamed as he sent a horde of Robots towards Sonic. His Pokemon then rushed in to destroy the robots.

"Get them!" Eggman hissed

Sonic rushed through two Egg-Robos while Piakchu and Snivy double teamed a group of Robots. Pupitar used rock slide on the flying bird robots they came crashing down. Sonic spin dashed into a few group of metal centipedes and destroyed them. Gigalith and Honedge were being cornered with them backing into each other. Gigalith bit down on Honedge's sash and slung him around. Honedge took this opportunity to use Slash and it cut all of the enclosing robots in half. Gigalith and Hondege then headbutt each other. (that was their hand shake type of thing)

"Time for wave two!" Eggman screeched

"Is that all you got!?"

Some more robots came this time there were Metal Centipedes digging up the ground. Pikachu used dig to try and defeat them. Sonic did homing attacks on the enemies floating in the air. Eggman then shot missiles towards Metang to try and get the egg. Metang used Confusion to try and redirect the Missiles but Soon was being rushed by some Spear-like Robots. Pupitar then used Crunch to distract them. Metang then took his chance and held the egg in his claws and use the others for Metal Claw then a small orb took the Egg from Metang and the Egg landed in Eggman's hand.

"So this is a Pokemon Egg...maybe a rare Pokemon can hatch from it."

"Boss what if it is a Legendary!" Cubot asked

"Dumbass! If it were a Legendaries egg it would be way harder than this to get a hold of. Also Legendaries can reproduce although it was beleived they couldn't...but they would not leave their egg here"

"Damn you!" Sonic huffed as the Robots became more and more troublesome. Sonic's Pokemon were standing against the army of metal machines pretty well. Slowly they were getting pushed back due to being out numbered. Sonic saw that Snivy was in trouble.

"Snivy!" Sonic yelled rushing to her.

"Ohohohohoho! I have your Egg Sonic! And soon your life!"

"Boss, don't you think you should flee before you lose the chance?"

"Shut up Orbot! I want to see how this ends!"

"Okay, I'm going to say I told you so."

Pikachu was slammed into a tree after being thrown. He slowly got up and saw his fellow team members, his mate, and his trainer all in trouble. He saw Sonic struggling to keep on the robots though he is trying to protect the his pokemon members. He saw the battered Pupitar being held tightly by Metang who was scratched all up from the constant robots attack. Gigalith and Honedge were being ganged up on by even more robots and they were out of energy to do anything. Pikachu then started to glow and aura surrounded him, soon the clouds turned dark. Pikachu then growled.

"What is that rat doing?" Eggman asked.

...

"Tails...was there a scheduled thunderstorm?" Dakota asked

"No...but it is weird how it just sorta happened..." Tails said. "This is not a normal Thunderstorm.

"Tails look at that beam of light in the distance!"

"Wait maybe there's trouble let's go!"

...

"What the Hell is going on?" Knuckles asked

"Wierd...something tells me this from a certain Pikachu..." Shadow grumbled to himself.

The Steelix and Umbreon then stopped their battle and looked up into the sky.

Shadow recalled Umbreon and raced towards the beam of light.

"Hey get back here we still haven't finished with our fight!...fine..return Steelix"

Knuckles then chased after Shadow.

...

The robots turned to face Pikachu engulfed in colorful aura-like flames. Everyone was silent. Sonic with a few bruises stood in awe as he saw his Pikachu give off some weird power. His Pokemon did the same. Pikachu then started to walk forward, eyes completely red, The flaming aura still emitting from his body. Some robots shot missiles at him and Pikachu was engulfed in nothing but smoke. Eggman leaned out from his Eggmobile. Pikachu was till walking without a scratch on him. Sonic then noticed...the Chaos Emeralds he had so far were glowing..as if it was because of Pikachu. Pikachu then raised his arms and shot jolts of Electricity to the robots causing an electrified explosion, shattering them to smithereens. The rest of the metal machines charged at Pikachu. Surrounding him and piling over him. Pikachu blew them away with a field of Electricity and destroyed them all like nothing. Eggman got goosebumps and tried to leave. Pikachu then was already on the Eggmobile, Staring into Eggman's eyes then punched right through the Eggmobile, exploding it.

"No!" Eggman screamed as he Orbot and Cubot flew into the sky.

Pikachu was able to get the egg and gave it to Sonic. Then the flames around Pikachu grew dull and then Pikachu was back to normal. Sonic caught Pikachu who was now unconscious.

Everyone then ran to Sonic and his Pokemon. There were robot parts laying around. Everyone looked at the damage done by Pikachu.

"Sonic...explain, now!" Shadow demanded

"Well you know how Pikachu has some weird dormant power...I think it might have something to do with Mega Evolution."

"Sonic..I am going to make a device that will track Pikachu's power and see if it is similar to Mega Evolution."

"Wow..so Pikachu might mega evolve?" Knuckles asked

"Then again, we don't really know" Tails confirmed

"Well why don't we get him to the Pokemon Center and the rest of your Pokemon to the pokemon center...and you as well you are pretty banged up" Dakota said

"Yeah had to deal with Egghead...and his army of robot defects."

"I could have dealt with them better" Knuckles boasted

"Yeah right Sonic's Pikachu did the final blow so basically you couldn't do better than him" Shadow grunted.

"Okay good job everyone return!" Sonic said sending his pokemon back inside their Pokeballs. He then ran with Pikachu to the Pokemon Center. "Don't worry buddy, you did well"

"Oh and guys i found this!" Sonic said

"A Pokemon Egg" Everyone said.

"Yeah Pikachu got it back from Eggman"

Sonic then noticed the Egg was glowing. It cracked then hatched into...a Clauncher. It looked up at Sonic then around to everyone else. It then buried it's face in Sonic's chest.

"Tails..what pokemon is this?"

"It is a Clauncher, a water type pokemon."

"Sonic, it thinks you are it's father" Dakota said

"Wait little guy, I'm not your father but I could be your Trainer instead...if you want to come along." Sonic sat him down and as a little test he started to walk away with Pikachu in his arm. Then the Clauncher ran after him as best it could. It stumbled as it fell on the ground trying to stand up. Sonic picked it with his other hand and smiled, the Clauncher then got all happy and giddy.

"What the hell was that?" Shadow asked

"Welcome to the team Clauncher!" Sonic said ignoring Shadow.

"Clauncher!"

Everyone then followed Sonic to the Pokemon Center.

...

"Boss! I told you to get out of there when you could...but noooooo!"

"Quiet! I just got an interesting Idea"

"This should be interesting keep going" Orbot said

"I know that Pikachu has something to do with Mega Evolution...I just don't know how he does it...there are no Mega Stones for Pikachu..."

"Well Boss I told you so!" Orbot said

"He sure did sunny...back in my time we used to snitch on about stealing a soda saying it costs 5 cents and say I told you so that u would get caught...and what happens they git caught!" Cubot said

"Shut up! I'll look into this and soon I will get me revenge" Eggman said as he walked off towards his base.


	24. A Blazing Rematch

Note 1: Hope there are no typos...cause I kept my eyes on the typos.

Note 2: Thanks to a friend I was able to improve the battling (the way I wrote them...so this chapter is really given credit to him)

Note 3: Hope you enjoy and for those who havent read the whole think...you will not understand Pikachu.

Sonic and co. were at Heat City's Pokemon Center. Sonic had the nurse running it check up on all his pokemon and the newborn Clauncher. Sonic while waiting looked around at everyone else who were playing or either talking with someone else while their pokemon slept.

Tails and the others sat at a table near the entrance. Tails had his laptop talking to Professor Pickle.

"So Tails...from what I hear it was Semi Mega Evolution...the question is what is linked to make Pikachu do that...there is obviously no mega stone involved. The Chaos Emeralds maybe?"

"Yeah...wait if we have all seven Chaos Emeralds..."

"Then you will see Pikachu's true potential" Professor Pickle spoke finishing Tails' statement.

"So you mean to tell us that Sonic's Pikachu can possibly Mega Evolve with the Chaos Emeralds? Well my question is this...can other Pokemon that can't mega evolve do that?" Shadow asked.

"Well Shadow..maybe..but the Pokemon and Trainer need to be able to have a strong unbreakable bond and the trainer has to be able to use the Chaos Emeralds...I think"

(Good...I might be able to make Umbreon Mega Evolve...someday I will surpass Sonic and that yellow mouse of his) Shadow thought.

"Here you go sir! Your Pikachu and other Pokemon are all healed up. You male Clauncher is healty and has been vaccinated"

"Thanks! Alright Pikachu! You ready to beat Firero now?"

"Pika!"

"Okay then let's go...after Clauncher sleeps that is"

"Pika!"

Sonic and Pikachu sat down at the table and Sonic put Clauncher down gently. Then he opened his eyes and became energetic. It ran around in circles then he stopped and looked at Shadow. Shadow looked at it and grunted. Clauncher then wanted Shadow to pick him up. Shadow ignored. Clauncher then touched Shadows arm.

"Hey piss off!" Shadow snapped

...Clauncher then cried really loud. This made everyone in the center looked at the crews direction. Clauncher then ran and jumped into Sonic's arms. Sonic quickly comforted him.

"Hey...it's okay little buddy..." Sonic then did something. "Clauncher look at me for a second."

"Clau?"

Sonic then made silly faces to cheer the baby pokemon up. Clauncher then giggled and put his big claw on Sonic's nose.

"There...Shadow what the hell is your problem!?" Sonic retaliated

"The bastard needs to calm down."

"Calm down!? He is just a baby!" Dakota scolded

"I would agree...if a pokemon that young gets scared or hurt like that it could scar it" Professor Pickle said. "Also all those people saying there are Genderless Pokemon are wrong ...there is no such thing as Genderless Pokemon."

"Tch" Shadow grunted

"Really? Well that means Metang is a male...which is most likely why Pupitar is in love with him."

Pupitar then popped out of her ball. She started looking through Sonic's backpack. till she found Metang's pokeball. She opened it and he was sleeping. He woke up at the same moment Pupitar tackled him and nuzzled him and kissed him. He then looked at her then up to Sonic.

"Well I guess she's happy you have a gender" Tails said.

Sonic put Clauncher down on the table and Pikachu used his tail for the Clauncher to play with. Sonic watched the two as Professor Pickle was explaining Pikachu's hidden power.

"The only way to determine this is to pull out the Chaos Emeralds when Pikachu battles. Well I got to go..my cucumber sandwich is ready"

"Alright professor" Tails said

Tails closed his laptop and pondered about why Pikachu was doing this.

"I'm going to win Agianst Firero today! Now that Gigalith will listen to me!"

"Sonic aren't you curious about Pikachu?" Knuckles asked

Sonic already ran out of the door after returning his Pokemon and taking Pikachu and Clauncher with him.

"That answers that question" Tails said.

"Let's go follow him." Dakota said.

In front of the gym...

"So...here we are again! Alright let's go in."

"Don't get carried away" Shadow said

"I won't! This time me and Gigalith can do this!" Sonic said as they walked inside.

They once again traveled through the dark unlit hallway. Then as the progressed the White scorching Flames illuminated the hallway. The sudden burst of flames scared Clauncher, so he hid his face in Sonic's chest.

"Sonic why don't you put Clauncher in his pokeball?" Dakota asked

"Because I want him to watch this battle...it will be good for him."

"I see"

They reached the end of the hallway. The giant door opened and Firero was standing facing backwards towards Sonic.

"So...you return" He said

Sonic looked down at the gym leader. his Red hair standing all spiky like a burning flame.

"You have returned to defeat me...right Sonic?"

"Yes! But of course!"

Everyone else sat on the bleachers. Clauncher was on the edge leaning to see his Trainer. Pikachu got nervous and tried to tell Clauncher to back up to prevent him from falling.

"Okay so let's do this!"

The referee then moved to the side of the battlefield.

"Pupitar!" Sonic called, throwing the pokeball. "Stand by for battle!"

The pokeball opened and in a flash of white light, Pupitar formed. "Puu!" She roared.

Firero nodded and enlarged one of his own pokeball's tossing it high into the sky. "Ninetales, blazing start!" Ninetales emerged onto the battlefield, all nine tails swishing around her with embers flicking into the air.

"Nie," she softly called, challenge in her voice.

"If the battlers are ready?" The referee asked and both Sonic and Firero nodded. "Alright, BEGIN!"

As fast as he always was, Sonic called. "Pupitar use Rock Slide!" Pupitar keened her battle cry and rocks began to rumble, emerging into the air. She threw a landslide of stones at Ninetales, who seemed remarkably unperturbed by the cascading avalanche.

"Fire Spin on yourself!" Firero commanded and Ninetales looked down, eyes shining red, before shooting a vortex of flames right down. The power of the flames propelled her upwards and out of the reach of the Rock Slide.

"Angle them up!" Sonic called and Pupitar focused hard, managing to divert some of the stones to flying further up at the rising Ninetales.

"Iron Tail them away," Firero pointed and all nine tails glowed white before settling into a metallic coat. With obscene dexterity she flipped upside down and began to lash out with her tails. The very hairs stabbed into the rocks and the weight quickly shattered them, leaving just dust to fall to the ground.

Ninetales landed on the ground facing Pupitar and Firero spoke first. "Flamethrower!" She opened her mouth and screeched, a plume of flame blowing out in an all-consuming wave of flame.

"Dark Pulse," Sonic quickly shouted, Pupitar had stalled slightly at the approaching fire but Sonic's voice snapped her into action. A dark ball of rings appeared before her mouthpiece, she focused and focused, the fire growing closer to the point she could feel the heat. "Pupitar, NOW!"

She let loose the blast of dark energy and fire met darkness.

Dark rings were vaporized with fire ceasing to be as Ninetales and Pupitar tried to overpower the other, finally the more specialty-powered Ninetales overwhelmed Pupitar's Dark Pulse, but the flames that touched her rocky carapace were little more than embers.

"Quickly," Sonic pointed. "Thrash."

Pupitar rocketed forward, colliding with Ninetales before she had a chance to react. Firero gasped as his pokemon was pummeled, being knocked to and fro by the savage bashing from Pupitar's stony body.

Finally the gym leader thought of a plan. "Catch it in your Iron Tails," Pupitar couldn't quite think reasonably in the thrash state and so she was caught firm in nine metal tails. Pupitar screeched something and struggled firmly, Ninetales ground her jaw tightly as she tried to hold Pupitar.

"Will-o-Whisp, burn her!" Ninetales howled an unearthly sound, dark flames appearing around them and seven dark balls of flame slammed into Pupitar.

Pupitar stopped struggling as the afteraffects of Thrash hit her and Ninetales released her to float around drunkenly. "Pupitar?" Sonic asked and she turned to him for a moment before her entire body suddenly lit up in flames.

"PupAAR!" Pupitar called as she was burned, the flames dissipated within a moment but it still hurt.

"Now catch her in a Fire Spin!" Firero commanded and Ninetales sent the vortex of flames at Pupitar. The confusion was setting in again and Pupitar was unable to avoid being caught in the vortex.

"Now Iron Tail," Firero said and Ninetales rushed forward, all tails glowing silver to smash into Pupitar and end this.

"ROCK SLIDE!" Sonic screamed, he knew it was risky, with Pupitar's confusion she could hurt herself or even hurt others but nine Iron Tails at once wouldn't be very pleasant for Pupitar.

Pupitar heard him and acted, she generated rocks all around her and Sonic yelled. "NOW!" Pupitar sent the stones, in every direction.

Sonic dodged the falling rocks, as did Firero, but all the stones flying towards her trainer distracted Ninetails and her Iron Tail faded. Pupitar was blasted by flames from her burn again, but she also snapped out of her confusion.

"Dark Pulse, quick," Sonic said and Pupitar shot a stream of dark rings and Ninetales was directly hit, being blasted back in a shower of falling dark rings.

She landed and opened her eyes, before flinching. "Nii-iine..." she whimpered, flinching from a sudden onset of fear from the Dark Pulse.

"Crunch, quick take her out," Sonic pointed and Pupitar flew forward, Ninetales failed to respond to Firero's command to use Flamethrower and she was bitten.

Pupitar flew up, dragging Ninetails, before throwing her down into the ground. "Now smash Ninetales with Thrash," Pupitar zoomed down, eyes glowing red again and collided with Ninetails. A waft of dust flew out but once it sunk to the ground, Ninetales was down.

"Ninetales is unable to battle," the referee announced. "Pupitar is the winner. Round one goes to the challenger!"

"Yes! Good job Pupitar!" Sonic said

Clauncher cheered from the bleachers and was about to fall off. This scared Pikachu..but luckily Clauncher managed to keep himself balanced. Pikachu sighed in relief.

"Not bad...now I will burn you down!"

"Okay well see about that!" Sonic retorted.

"Magmar, rise in flames!" Firero called as he summoned his next pokemon. The deadly fire type made a low growl and Sonic turned to Pupitar.

"Can you go on?"

She nodded fiercely and so Sonic made no switches.

"BEGIN!"

"Rock Slide!" Sonic ordered and Pupitar made her avalanche of rocks, this time Firero was more than ready.

"Fire Blast, melt those rocks!"

Both Sonic and Pupitar's eyes widened as Magmar obliterated her generated stones, leaving only slag to drip down to the ground.

"Um..." Sonic stalled for a moment and Firero took advantage as any Gym leader would.

"Brick Break!"

Magmar was rushing forward before Pupitar could blink and a glowing hand backhanded her into the ground.

"NO Pupitar!" Sonic cried and she got a second wind, managing to blast Magmar off with a Dark Pulse and giving Sonic enough time to clear his head.

"He's close, THRASH!" Her eyes glowed red and Pupitar slammed up at Magmar, prepared to give him his own taste of a pummeling.

"Protect."

Only to bash into an unbreakable shield. Pupitar kept hitting it, however, as she was too incensed by her move to hear Sonic's pleas to stop.

Pupitar hit the protect shield with enough strength to crack it, but then her energy waned. "Taar..." she groaned and Magmar's eyes glinted.

"Brick Break," came Firero's voice lowly and Magmar struck Pupitar, nearly cracking her shell.

She flew back dozens of feet before passing Sonic and smashing into the wall of the gym. She was down.

"This match goes to Firero and Magmar!"

"You did well Pupitar..." Sonic said returning her to her Pokeball.

Pikachu...you ready to do this buddy?" Sonic asked as Pikachu stepeed from the side of him and on to the battlefield.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu said as colored electricity sparked around him for a second.

"If the battlers are ready?" The referee began. "Begin!"

"Magmar Fire Blast!" Firero immediately ordered.

"Now! I want you to use Dig!" Sonic yelled.

Pikachu spun and used his Tails to dig underground.

Firero stood their with his hands in the pocket of his hoodie as if he expected Sonic to do that.

"Ground against fire," Firero muttered and shook his head. The Fire Blast had missed, having simply flew right over the hole Pikachu dug. "Run forward and get to the hole!" Firero ordered. "Fire Blast into the hole!" Magmar roared as it breathed in and bellowed as it breathed a plume of flame right into the hole.

"Pikachu rise out of the ground! Quickly!"

Pikachu rose from the ground barely escaping the fire blast..the tip of his tail caught on fire and he patted it on the ground to put the flame out.

"Keep Pikachu on the ropes," Firero ordered. "Rapid Brick Bricks!" Magmar growled and rushed forward, hands glowing and he punched forward, slamming into Pikachu and sending him into the air.

"Pikachu hang in there use Brick Break as well! Look for an Opening!"

"Pika!" Pikachu said as the two delivered and blocked each others brick breaks.

"Look at that!" Dakota said

"I know...I can't even see their fists..." Tails said

Shadow stood there saying nothing. Knuckles was in awe. Clauncher was punching the air watching Pikachu and Magmar fight.

Magmar punched Pikachu, and Pikachu struck back. The two pokemon exchanged blows for several minutes, neither managing to gain ground over the other.

"Blaze your fists!" Firero called, and Magmar responded. His Brick Breaks blazed on fire, slamming into Pikachu with even more force.

Pikachu's whole body was sparking dangerously, his fists were already electrified and zapping Magmar unpleasantly. He was sparking so much he was literally glowing.

Magmar then headbutted Pikachu causing Pikachu to lose his footing. Pikachu then smacked Magmar causing him to lose his footing as well. They both stood there huffing a bit.

Pikachu was still glowing.

"Not bad Firero...but thanks to that, Pikachu might get used to his hidden power" Sonic smirked.

"Hidden Power?" Firero repeated, confused, before setting his face into a determined look. "Magmar, end this quickly, Point-Blank Fire Blast!"

"You sure don't wast time...always firing to go! Pikachu use Thunderbolt to counter it!"

'Pika!" Pikachu shot the beam of Electricity and entered a move struggle. Pikachu and Magmar's attacks pushed each other back. Then Magmares scorching flames started to push Pikachu's zapping Electricity back slowly. The struggle was about to break.

Pikachu's eyes snapped wide as a convulsion of power rippled through the battlefield. It was enough to send Firero's hair standing even further up and distract Magmar.

The flame dispersed and the rainbow-like flaming aura appeared around Pikachu and Sonic and his friends were surprised. Tails quickly took out the 5 chaos Emeralds they had with them and saw them glowing with the same aura as Pikachu.

"So it really is the Chaos Emeralds!" Tails screamed

Shadow was shocked he looked at Pikachu. (How can an unevolved pokemon achieve mega evolution with out a stone...does Sonic and him have a strong bond?) He spoke in his mind.

Firero then spoke...

"...You know," Firero started, staring at Pikachu with a grin. "It has been a long time since anyone has been a challenge to me. Sonic." Firero's grin turned savage. "Get ready."

"Well then...well show you our power!" Sonic yelled. "Pikachu use Thunderbolt!"

Pikachu shot the electricity and it was neon and colorful; the ground cracked as the bolts reached Magmar and caused immense damage to him.

"MAGMAR SHAKE THE REST OFF WITH PROTECT!"

Magmar howled in pain but heard its trainer and threw both arms out, generating a green shield to hold off the rest of the damage.

But to Firero's shock the shield was cracking.

"KEEP IT UP!" He yelled. "PIKACHU WILL TIRE, HE HAS TOO."

The shield broke and did even more damage to Magmar.

"Pikachu rush forward and use Brick Break!"

Pikachu rushed forward and in a split second used flurry of Brick Breaks slmming into Magmar.

"Damn...Pikachu is fast!" Shadow said

Then Sonic's baby Clauncher cheered from the bleachers.

Magmar crashed to the ground as Firero gasped. Magmar had never let an opponent knock him down. He even painted standing up.

"M-Magmar?" Firero called and Magmar shifted.

"Grah..." it rumbled and stood back up.

Magmar was in bad shape. Electrical burns and bruises adorned his body and one eye had closed from the pain. He growled again and stepped forward, but staggered and fell back down.

"Mar..." it groaned and tried to stand again. Firero ran onto the battlefield.

"Magmar enough, he knelt and touched Magmar's shoulder, not minding the heat. "You did your best."

Magmar moaned once and fainted.

Pikachu then fainted from his raw explosion of power. Sonic ran to the battlefield and picked Pikachu up.

"Good job buddy!" Sonic says as he gave Pikachu a pat on the head.

"Pika" Pikachu said as he gave a thumbs up then fell unconscious. Sonic ran and put Pikachu on the bleachers to let him sleep. Then returned to the battlefield. Firero returned Magmar.

"You're doing good so far," Firero called. "Better at the very least, but now you have to face my most powerful pokemon. Partner! Volcorona, Blazing Battle Dance!"

Volcorona gave a hair-raising call. It was like she was singing, at a funeral.

This gave Sonic's friends shivers. Clauncher was even spooked.

"Alright! Gigalith go!"

"Gigalith!"He roared as he stomped the ground and then had a stareoff with the firey bug. he remembered and had a flashback to his defeat to her. Due to him losing control and not listening to his Trainer. This time he was determined to listen to Sonic and regain honor.

"Gigalith is your choice?" Firero asked. "Curious... match up wise you have the advantage, history wise..." He raised an eyebrow and Gigalith stomped the ground, irritated.

"Gigalith will listen now," Sonic replied confidently and Firero nodded.

"Alright. We'll start with Bug Buzz once again!"

Volcarona keened and flapped her six wings, from her body came a green shockwave, vibrating the very air and shaking the rocky body of Gigalith.

"Alright! Block those waves with Stone Edge!" Gigalith leaned up on his back legs and slammed is front legs into the ground. Causing rock hard Stone Pillars to jut from the ground dispersing the green waves.

"Quiver Dance while Gigalith is trapped," Volcorona began to shake in midair, weaving back and forth and dancing as best as a giant moth could. Her body began to glow a soft purple color and her speed picked up.

"Now!" Iron head on all the Pillars to send rocks flying everywhere!

"Gigalith!" The falling stones hit even harder with Volcorona's speed and one wing was hit particularly bad. She still had five other fully functional wings, but her speed was affected.

"Don't let him box you in," Firero said and Volcorona flew to the other side of the battlefield. "Full power HEAT WAVE!"

Volcorona flapped all six wings and set a wave of fire, embers flickering off her wings and a veritable inferno of flames swept through all the rocks and enveloped the rocky !" Surprisingly he was able to slow her down after he hit all the rocks.

"Gigalith stay Strong use Superpower!"

Gigalith rushed through the flames and slammed his body full focre into the moth. She cried out in Pain but floated in the air after the attack. Gigalith's attack and Defense lowered.

"Tails what does superpower do?" Dakota asked

"It is a very strong fighting move...but the con of it is that it lowers whatever pokemon using its defense and attack. The effect stacks the more you use it as well."

"Fool using a move that is not very effective but also lowers stats...fucking amateur" Shadow grunted.

The sheer weight and hard body of Gigalith harmed Volcorona despite the typing issue, and she returned in kind. Gigalith were powerful defensively, and offensively, but not in their special areas.

"Quiver Dance again," Firero ordered and pointed to the side. "Circle around Gigalith while you're dancing, don't let him get a lock on you. Now Bug Buzz!"

Volcorona did as her trainer asked, sweeping around Gigalith, making him dizzy as he tried to keep his eyes on her. It didn't help with the Bug Buzz vibrations, shaking his entire body and causing the rubble of the earlier stones to shake and dance on the ground.

"Gigalith! Stone Edge her!" But the stones missed due to Vocorona's speed and stamina. She then was behind him and Gigalith didn't know what to do. He didn't see her.

"Gigalith! Behind you!"

"Strike him with Poison Jab!" Firero ordered and Volcarona collided with Gigaliths back, stabbing all six of her appendages into Gigalith, glowing a sickly purple with poison.

Gigalith now was overrun with Poison coursing through his body in shockwaves of pain. This affected his vision as he tried to keep his eyes on Volcorona in front of him.

"Quiver Dance," Firero spoke almost coldly. "Become a blur and use Heat Wave. Create Dance of Embers!"

Volcarona began to move. Shifting, wiggling and coursing through the air, uncountable numbers of embers coursed from her body, wrapping Gigalith in a cocoon of fire.

Gigalith! You can do this! Don't give up on what we worked for! Use Stonedge then Earthquake!

Gigalith used Stonedge and then the shaking of his Earthquake made the arrow like rocks stab Volcorona and Then Gigalith tried moving as fast as he could as Volcorona then use Iron Head on her. His head slammed into her making her slam into the ceiling. She then floated down ad she struggled to stay up...she shook it off and was floating again. The move hit Gigalith and Gigalith tried to resist.

Damn...what do I do...I need to find a way to deal a Stone Edge on her...wait a minute that's it! The Volcorona fights at a distance most of the time if I can get her close to Gigalith then i can do that! Sonic thought.

"Volcorona keep it up it is time to finish this!" Firero roared. "Use three wings for Bug Buzz and three wings for Heat Wave! Blaze Ripple!"

Despite one hurt wing, Volcorona ignored the pain and began their ultimate move. The vibrations of Bug Buzz lessened, but were combined with rings of flames. The ambient heat of the room went up a lot as fire went everywhere. Thin rings of fire began charring and slicing through the walls of the gym and barraged the stationary Gigalith endlessly.

Gigalith use Super Power to get through it then Use Stone Edge around the edge of the stage and bring them in!

Gigalith growled as he did what Sonic said. The Stone Edge was closing in on Volcorona and Gigalith tanked the combo move.

"What is Sonic up to?" Dakota asked

"Maybe a new strategy?" Knuckles said

"We'll have to see how thing play out" Tails said

Volcorona panicked a little as she saw that she was being enclosed in the cage of rock Pillars..and she was trapped with no escape.

"Now! Use Stone Edge Repeatedly!"

The Pillars then repeatedly struck Volcorona and Sonic then ordered for Gigalith to use Stone Edge. "VOLCARONA!" Firero shouted, feeling actual fear for the outcome of this battle. He had beaten Gigalith so easily the first time, and both of them had stepped into this battle feeling confident. Perhaps too confident.

"HEAT WAVE FULL POWER!"

Volcarona blasted flames around the rocks, several began to melt but they still battered her. Gigalith cried out in pain as he was enveloped in flames, every inch of his body burned but he didn't let up his attack.

The heat became to intense for the trainers and referee and they had to flee the battlefield, the flames only grew in intensity and Firero ordered everyone out of the gym before they were turned to ash.

Several stone pillars exploded due to the heat and damaged the roof, the fire rushed up, burning out of the escape the holes in the roof provided.

"That was awesome!" Knuckles said

"That was scary..." Dakota said

"Hey where's Pikachu and Clauncher!?" Sonic panicked as he saw Pikachu bring the young pokemon out of the room. Sonic then felt relieved.

Something else exploded and then everything went silent.

"Shall we?" Firero asked after a pause and Sonic nodded. They raced back inside to find the battlefield still burning. The very dust had melted and bits of lava could be seen on the ground. Volcorona was still in the air, flapping her singed and damaged wings weakly. Several were likely broken, although the damage would heal. Gigalith sat immobile on the ground, simply glaring up at Volcarona while gasping for breath.

Neither trainer said a word, they knew this had fallen down to a battle of wills between only their pokemon.

There was a very long, very hard moment. Gigalith's four legs were beginning to bend and his body began drifting closer to the ground, he could barely keep his eyes open.

"rah."

Volcorona said pitifully and fell to the ground. Firero ran onto the burning battlefield alongside Sonic, neither caring how they were going to have to replace their shoes.

"You did good," Firero whispered and Volcorona weakly replied, he returned her as the referee poked his head in.

"Volcorona is down," Firero said and turned to Sonic. "The challenger wins."

"Yes! sonic wooted as he ran up To Gigalith and gave him a hug.

"Giga...lith" He said weakly...

"Awesome job buddy! Thanks to Pupitar, Pikachu, and You I was able to beat Firero."

Sonic then returned Gigalith to his Pokeball.

Everyone then walked to the edge of the Battlefield.

"Now Sonic...I award you the Scorch Badge" Sonic took it and put it in a case.

"Thanks Firero."

"Your welcome...also how did your Pikachu do that...with the aura and stuff?"

"Well you see...it is because of the Chaos Emeralds. The things Tails pulled out during our battle...now Pikachu has no control when it happens...it only does it when Pikachu is pushed hard enough, though Pikachu may aceive something greater with all 7."

"I see...you use that for your pathway to the championships..."

"Yeah...sorry about your Gym..." Sonic muttered

"It is fine...besides the next city you should head to is Lilac City...home of the psychic type Gym leader."

"Alright thanks Firero!" Sonic said as he held out his hand.

"No problem...I hope we do battle again sometimes" Firero said shaking his hand.

With that Sonic and his friends we off to the next city which was close.


	25. Kaisia City Mega Mart

**Okay so first off..sorry for not telling what badges Sonic has won...**

 **Here they are:**

 **Giga Badge (Rock)**

 **Aqua Badge (Water)**

 **Serene Badge (Grass)**

 **Voltage Badge (Electric)**

 **Scorch Badge (Fire)**

 **Now on to the story...and forgive me for typos you may see...**

* * *

Sonic and co. were at Kaisia City. A giant city that had no gym but it did have a Mega Mart. Tails decided to go in with the others to get supplies for their journey. They stepped in the Mega Mart and saw everyone walking around. Some with their pokemon. The Mega Mart has 10 floors; the roof has a pokemon battlefield on it. They even have their own Pokemon Center. Tails took out his list and read what he needed to get.

"Okay So we need Super Potions, Revives, Full Heals, Food, and Water. Okay so I'm going to do some shopping for supplies you guys can do whatever you want..just meet back up later."

"Whatever..I'm not wasting my time shopping..I'm going to spend some time with Umbreon and my other pokemon." Shadow said walking out of the mart.

"Sonic! I know what we should do!" Dakota asked

"What?"

"We should go to the Mega Mart Library...to see if they have anything on what might be causing Pikachu's weird powers." Dakota said

"Yeah we should! Come on Knuckles!"

"What? Why me?"

"Well, you have more experience with the Master Emerald right? It might be playing a big part of Pikachu's powers."

"You make a good point. Alright I'll go"

"Pika?"

They all walked towards the Library and Dakota asked the lady at the front desk about certain books while Sonic and Knuckles sat at a table looking at a book on the Chaos Emeralds.

"Wait we know all about the Chaos Emeralds right?" Knuckles asked.

"Actually all we really do is find all seven and use them as a deus ex machina, Seven gems with mystical powers and are controlled by the Master Emerald."

"Yeah..we never really ug into the history into their creation." Knuckles said.

"Pikachu?" Pikachu said looking at the two confused.

"Hey guys..I found some more books on Mega Evolution. So maybe this will ties us into Mega Evolution being part of the Chaos Emeralds" Dakota said sitting down. She opened the book and started reading.

"Mega Evolution is a temporary transformation in certain Pokemon. A very strong bond needs to be formed to achieve it. The Trainer must have a key stone. While the Pokemon mega evolving has to hold its corresponding mega stone. The key stone itself is said to be related to seven mystical gems that no one knows about." That last sentence caught everyone's attention. Dakota then kept reading.

"The Key Stone was discovered long time ago and is said to share similar properties to seven mystical gems..or maybe made out of the same substance as them, though the gems are unknown they say they do stuff different than a key stone"

"So what they are saying is they may be the same thing but each does something different?" Knuckles asked

"Well, what it is saying here is that the Keystone brings out a transformation in Pokemon..."

"Maybe this will help! The Chaos Emeralds are said to be seven mystical gems with unknown origin and is tied to the Master Emerald...it is made from the same material as a Key Stone..though the seven gems are very powerful..more than a key stone...these are said to be linked to certain pokemon born every certain number of years...no one knows why this is. If a pokemon is born every certain number years a certain pokemon born after the time span are gifted with the power to use Chaos Emeralds to transcend Mega Evolution. Commonly in a non-Mega Evolving pokemon. Though it will be harder to achieve than using a regular Key Stone, but it is stronger than Keystone Mega Evolution. The Chaos Emeralds act as both a Keystone and Mega Stone. The random number of years is said because it mainly is believed Arceus gives the gift to a Pokemon it deems to have great potential" Sonic read.

"Weird..." Dakota said

"Arceus?" Sonic and Knuckles asked

"He is the god of all pokemon who is said to have created the whole universe"

"So...what we gathered is in a nutshell...The Chaos Emeralds and Keystones were made at the same time but with their origins shrouded in mystery...The Keystone is weaker but more efficient for Mega Evolving...while The Chaos Emeralds are Stronger but require more time to pull off...They Chaos Emeralds clearly do way more than the Keystones...but at certain times after a certain pokemon is born after some random number of years due to a godly pokemon who gifts the power to pokemon born he deems to have potential. The question is why does Arceus do this" Knuckles spoke.

Sonic and Dakota stared at him for a second. The were surprised on how smart that sounded

"What?" Knukles asked

"That...was...precisely correct" Dakota said.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu said clapping his hands together.

"You know...maybe we should leave it to that until Pikachu actually achieves the form" Sonic said.

"Why do you say that?" Knuckles asked

"Well you see...we can't really observe it while it stays hidden..."

"Well we need to figure out how to draw it out...now we've seen Pikachu almost achieve it by being pushed to his just needs that extra push to send him into his form."

"Yeah..but I don't want to push him too hard" Sonic said

"Yeah I guess you are right" Dakota sighed

Then Aqua walked in the library and she saw Sonic, Dakota, and Knuckles. She smiled and walked over to Knuckles and the others.

"Well..now that we are done with that..." Dakota whispered

"Hey Guys!"

"Aqua!" Knuckles said

"How have you guys been?"

"Eh..just trying to figure out about Sonic's Pikachu having potential Mega Evolution." Knuckles said

"Neat...So Knuckles...I was wondering" She trailed off blushing.

"What?" knuckles asked

"Maybe she is asking him out..." Dakota whispered to Sonic.

"Maybe..."

"See there is this restaurant...and I want someone to dine with...would you be willing to come with me?"

"Okay she is asking him out...hell if it was Knuckles asking her out he would embarrass himself." Sonic whispered back. Dakota nodded as she agreed.

"...Sure...I guess since there is nothing to do.."

"Great!" Whenever you guys are done here..let me know"

"Sonic!"

Everyone turned to see Spine walking towards them.

"Spine how have you been?" Sonic asked

"Great! Hows everyone else"

"Good" They all said.

"So Sonic, how about another battle?"

"Alright bro, Let's do it!"

"Alrght meet me out on the roof in like an hour...I got to finish up my business here."

"Okay bro..see you!"

"Well Imma go with you guys to the eleveator to get to the top..I got to train my Pokemon on the battlefield

"Okay" Aqua said

"Sonic I'm going with you too...cause incase your Pokemon might get hurt" Dakota smiled

"Yeah sure!" Sonic said

The four walked to the left Elevator on the mart. The mart has 6 elevators 3 on each side. They went to the middle one on the left. They stepped in and the doors closed.

"Okay..since you two have a date..well set the elevator destination to floor 8." Dakota spoke as she punched in the floor number.

"Okay" Aqua said.

"Sonic...I'm nervous..." Knuckles whispered to the blue hedgehog.

"Don't worry Knuckles...you got this bro!" Sonic giving his trademark grin.

"Are you sure...I never had a girl who had an interest in me" He sighed

"Wait I thought Rouge did"

"Hell no, I wouldn't date a thot"

Dakota and Aqua were on the opposite side from Sonic, Pikachu, and Knuckles.

"Dakota help me...I don't know what to do.." Aqua whispered

"Don't worry! Be yourself! Ask Knuckles about some stuff..though he is low key slow..." Dakota scratched her ear.

"So...is this what you did to Sonic?"

"What do you mean?" Dakota froze

"Sonic is your boyfriend right?"

"No! We aren't dating...we...never..really had feelings or each other" She blushed laughing nervously.

"Wait are you guys related?"

"No"

"Oh, well thought you two were dating" Aqua spoke

"Knuckles trust me all you have to do is not to and follow me on this! Don't do anything stupid"

"Don't do anything stupid..."

"Yes...though you have caught us off guard with what you did in the library"

"What?"

"Nothing..look, just impress her somehow..."

"With what?"

"Well tell her about yourself and get to know her. Then ask her stuff about herself"

"Well...damn...I can try"

The Elevator then bumped.

Knuckles landed on the ground with Aqua on top of him, waist and waist. They both blushed and looked away from each other. They then stood up. Dakota was dizzy from the sudden stop. Sonic was still standing Pikachu trying to hang on to one of Sonic's quills. The Elevator music was still playing the Mii Channel Music.

"The music is still playing...that means the elevator is jammed." Sonic said

"What!? I don't like being trapped in elevators" Aqua freaked

"Don't worry..well get out of here" Knuckles said

"Knuckles...please don't punch through the door." Sonic sighed

"Why? It will get us out of here.."

"This is A Building...if you hit it wrong the whole thing may collapse" Dakota added

Few minutes later...

Sonic was asleep with Pikachu next to him sleeping as well.

"Damn...they call this a high quality place" Dakota growled

"Knuckles.."

"Yes Aqua?"

"How long will it be for we aren't stuck in here?"

"I don't know...wish Tails was here he would know what to do..." Knuckles said

...

"Okay so I got all I need...I should probably find the others..."

"Tails!"

Tails turned around to see Spine with a big backpack.

"Spine? Hey how are you?!"

"I'm fine..just had to get some supplies...Sonic and I are supposed to battle in like 30 minutes. Want to come with me?"

"Yeah might as well...since I got everything here" Tails said giving the cashier rings.

"Where is Shadow?" Spine asked looking around

"Well...he's probably some where..."

MEANWHILE on top of the Mega Mart.

"Gyarados! Hyper Beam on me! Umbreon, Shadow Ball! Chandelure! Flamethrower!" Shadow ordered. His pokemon stared at him hesitant to attack him. "Do it!"

All three pokemon simultaneously pulled their attacks. Shadow was engulfed in the attacks. Smoke lifted the air as Shadow stood there flinching from the moves. Smoke still searing from his body. Shadow flinched from the pain, yet, he stood his ground"

"Again!" Shadow yelled.

The pokemon once again fired their moves and Shadow was still standing. "Keep doing it until I budge!" Shadow ordered.

The Pokemon exchanged looks at each other. They hesitated once again.

"DAMN IT IF I HAVE TO SAY TO DO IT ONE MORE TIME..." Shadow said losing his patience.

They released their most powerful move and Shadow was engulfed. Shadow this time slumped down on one knee. Shadow smirked as all of his pokemon ran up to him.

"Good job...if your opponent never flinches from the attack don't freak..." Shadow said as he stood up. Het petted all of his pokemon and continued their training.

...

"I'm so bored" Sonic said as he stood up tapping his feet against the metal floor. Dakota was leaned against a wall with her eyes closed. Knuckles was doing pushups. Aqua was sitting holding her hands out and water formed in a sphere. Everyone noticed this and questions raised.

"Woah! Aqua since when could you have water abilities?" Knuckles asked.

"Since i was born really...you see I come from a far place where other Dolphins like me share water based powers. I decided to go on a journey of my own with Scizor to see many sights...though I don't want to talk about my reasons for traveling..but..maybe even I can settle down somewhere."

Sonic and Dakota turned to Knuckles.

"What?"

"Well I'm sure you'll find the perfect one to settle down with...specifically a red Echidna" She whispered to her.

"You think so,,,but we barely know each other?!" Aqua got a little excited

"Sonic what are they talking about?"

"I don't know Knuckles...but we need to figure out how to get out of here" Sonic said

"Pikachu..." Pikachu sighed.

Few minutes passed

"Sonic sat there relaxing...though most likely still bored...wanting to move around" Knuckles said

"What?" Sonic asked.

"Dakota stood there not knowing what to do as the four of us was stuck in here...most likely her cursing at herself for who knows why"

"Knuckles...stop narrating" Dakota said

"Aqua was sleeping..rather cute if I say so myself. The way her tail sways back and forth as she walks...nevermind what I just said!" Knuckles gulped

"Knuckles Damnit! Stop" Sonic said

"Pikachu was very shockingly calm..though a mouse being trapped in a small place...surely he would be moving around..."

"SHUT UP!" The two blue hedgehogs snapped

"Okay"

"What?" Aqua said

"Oh no..." Dakota muttered

"What is it?" Sonic said

"I have to pee..." She said holding her crotch area.

"Oh...well damn..." Sonic said looking away.

"OH no...we need to get off this elevator" Dakota said.

"Calm down it isn't that bad" Knuckles said

"Yes it is! Cause if we stay too long in here I'm going to piss myself" She spoke

"Well then...this is awkward" Sonic said.

"Pika" Pikachu nodded.

"What are the odds of Tails passing by?" Aqua asked.

"Im not sure" Knuckles added.

...few minutes later...

Dakota was still sitting with her legs crossed trying to hold it in. Sonic was getting impatient, Knuckles was doing more push ups. Aqua was playing with her water abilities. Everyone was getting impatient, but Sonic was getting bored and frustrated.

"Damn! We need to get out of here now...I'm bored as hell" Sonic thought

"I have to get out of here...I'm going to piss on myself..." Dakota muttered

"Everyone was starting to get pissed" Knuckles said

Everyone turned to Knuckles...he then kept his mouth shut.

"Hey! Im trying to stay calm too!" He said.

...

"So then we decided to tag along together to stop Eggman...though he was originally called Robotnik. We called him Eggman to piss him off...but he became adapted the the name"

"Really? That is just like someone saying their name is John and bullies called him ass twitch...then they call themselves ass twtch..." Spine said to Tails.

Tails and Spine were about to walk past the elevator that the others were stuck in when they stopped to hear Dakota cursing.

"Guys?"

"Tails!" Everyone screamed

"The hell? Are you guys stuck in the elevator?"

"Tails! You got to do something! I'm going crazy in here!" Sonic yelled.

"I have to use the damn bathroom!" Dakota screamed

"Well could you try not to curse loudly?" Spine asked

"Shut the fuck up and help us!" Dakota screeched

"Okay...calm down...are the lights on?" Tails asked

"Yeah" they responded

"Okay...then the elevator doors are jammed...we are going to have to fix the elevator doors by applying force..and if force is not applied to open it we need to give it a static charge of 0.4 amps and..."

"Boring!" Knuckles said

"Okay let me check my backpack. Now I have this device that has two options...specifically for opening an elevator door if it ever so happens to get jammed. Option one is we try to open the door." Tails pressed a button and placed the device on the metal doors. ...nothing happened. "Alright then I'm going to give it a little charge." Tails then pressed the second button on the device...the doors opened. As soon as the doors opened Dakota rushed and pushed Tails and Spine on the ground and ran off to the bathroom.

Tails and Spine stood up.

"Mind explaining how that device worked?" Sonic asked

"I don't fully understand it myself"

"Well! Now that you are done with that Sonic! Let's go to the battlefield and battle!"

"You're on!"

"Well me and Knuckles got to go!" Aqua smiled

"Wish me luck Sonic" he whispered.

The two walked away as Sonic, Pikachu, Tails, and Spine walked up to the battlefield only to find Shadow bruised up and sitting on one of the benches.

"Shadow? What happened to you?" Tails asked

"Well..I did some pokemon training..."

"Why would you have them attack you that hard?" Spine added

"Eat shit, stay out of my business"

"Well Spine you ready to start our battle?"

"Yes! This time I'm going to win!"

"Well see about that!" Sonic said doing his stretches and feeling his blood pumping.

Tails sat on the bench Shadow was sitting on.

Sonic and Spine both walked to each end of the battlefield.

"Spine well have a 1 on 1 battle! Some of my Pokemon just got done with a battle between a green Hawk"

"Jet the fucking hawk...Sounds good to me!"

"Alright! Pikachu...I'm going to start out with Honedge...this will be his very first battle"

"Pika" Pikachu agreed

"Alright Honedge! Go!"

Honedge emerged from his ball and let off a ghostly metallic sound.

"Nice...new Pokemon huh? Well I got a new one as well! Go Gible!"

"Gible!" The small jet pokemon said.

"Gible?" Sonic asked taking out his pokedex.

"Gible, the land shark pokemon, It attacks using its huge mouth. While its attacks are powerful, it hurts itself out of clumsiness, too. The movements of these pokemon tend to slightly resemble a jet plane." The pokedex said.

"Alright! Honedge! Aerial Ace!"

Honedge unsheathed himself and launched forward, gliding through the wind with his tip of his sword body ready to pierce his opponenet.

"Gible! Use Aerial Ace as well!"

Gible launched forward and held her arms out as she ran towards the ghost sword.

The two pokemon collided as the sound of Gible's hard body made sound emit from Honedge as the two stumbled back.

"Alright! Honedge! Use Shadow sneak!"

Hondege disappeared in a shadowy aura. He then appeared behind Gible and slashed him.

"Gible! Stay strong! Use Dragon Rage!"

"Giible!" She grunted as she shot a dark blue aura from his mouth.

"Use you sheath to block it!" Sonic said thrusting his arm out.

"Honedge!" Honedge used the metal sheath he thrusted it forward as the aura passed around Honedge.

"Not bad! Gible dig!"

Gible was underground in the blink of an eye.

"Okay...focus Honedge!" Honedge floated in the air. Gible then lunged from the ground and hit Honedge.

"Honedge!"

"Now again! Use Dig!"

Gible spun around and penetrated the dirt. Cracking the very ground beneath them.

"I got it...Honedge float in the air!" Sonic called out

"Honedge" he eagerly responded. He levitated high into the air, looking around while Gible was protruding through the ground. Gible rose from the ground like a missile and was getting close to Honedge. She was an inch too far from Honedge.

"Now we have him! Use Slash!"

Honedge slashed Gible three times before slamming Gible into the ground.

"Gible! You good?" Spine yelled

Gible stood up and shook the dirt off of her.

"Gible!" she responded

"Good! Now...wha?"

Gible started glowing. So did Honedge

"Honedge?"

Both pokemon were letting off light energy and then both simultaneously exploded in raw power lightning sparking from them. The light dimmed...everyone opened their eyes after the blinding light was over.

"Doublaaade!" Doublade chimed

"Gabite!" She roared

"Alright! Things got alot more interesting!" Sonic yelled

"This is so awesome! Good for you Gabite!"

"Gabite.." She said blushing a bit

"Wow both of them just evolved!" Dakota gasped

"Oh hey Dakota..when did you get here?"

"Just now" Dakota said

"Say Spine...why don't we continue this?" Sonic smirked.

"I do agree! Now Gabite! Dual Chop!" Spine ordered

"Gabite!" She rished forward preparing hr Dual Chop dust blowing behind her.

"Doublade! Night Slash!" Sonic spoke

"Doublaade!" Doublade then unsheathed himself from the dual sheath and both of his sword bodies spun together.

They collided metallic sounds and scratches, the two then backed up.

"Doublade! Slash!"

"Gabite! Daul Chop!"

They continued their close combat. Exchanging blows and blocks.

"Let's finish this! Night Slash!"

"Once more and this time end it!" Spine yelled

"They smashed into each other just as their trainer stopped talking. They fought once more; so intense smoke dirt rose from the ground in a puff of smoke that rose...then silence.

Gabite fell out of the smoke knocked out.

"Gabite!" Spine yelled out to her.

"Alright Doublade!" Sonic yelled.

"Gabite are you okay?" Spine asked

"Gabite" She said.

"Alright take a good rest" Spine returned Gabite to her pokeball.

"Well Sonic looks like our new tea members are satisfied with their first battle"

"Yeah...thanks Spine"

"No problem! Hey where's Knuckles and that Blue dolphin?"

"Oh they must still be on their date..." Sonic said

"Why don't we go check on them?" Dakota asked.

"So the Knuckle head is dating the Dolphin.." Shadow smirked.

"Yeah so we are going to go check on them" Sonic said giving Shadow a smack on the back

"Do that again and I give you internal bleeding! I'm staying here and training."

"Okay let's go then!" Tails said.

So everyone except Shadow went to go see how the two were doing. Hopefully everything is going alright.


	26. Knuckles' Date and Eggman's Plan

**First off Im going to be doing this in every chapter of any story from now on...**

 **I make typos...so If I see any I will fix them...no matter how hard I try not to, I still make them.**

* * *

Sonic co. find themselves wondering how Knuckles and Aqua's date is going...except Shadow of course...

"Sonic how do you think they are doing?" Spine asked.

"I don't know maybe they are at the restaurant..."

...

"Oh wait I need to change into something more appropriate" Aqua said to Knuckles.

"Oh, well do you want me to change into something?"

"No...you don't have to" She said before she pulled him into the Clothing store of the Mega Mart.

"Now...what do you think would look good on me" She said standing in front of him.

"I'm not sure..." He said trying to avoid looking at her boobs.

"Well...just tell me!"

"Well...uhh...maybe a dress?"

"Yes! Perfect!"

"Really?" Knuckles asked

"Yeah give me a second!" She said grabbing a green dress and going into the changing room.

Knuckles waited and then she emerged with the green dress on. The dress came down all the way to her feet. The dress was showing her right leg. She blushed at knuckles staring at her. She changed out of her outfit...

"Well say something...don't stare!" She muttered

"I don't know what to say..."

"Well...It's not like I like you staring at me or anything...cause I want to hear your opinion"

"Makes you look cute"

"Really? To be honest most people say i look weird in a dress" She sheepishly said.

"Why listen to those you don't know. I know I'm right...you look cute"

"Stop saying that..." She hid her face with her tail.

"What? stop saying something that's true?"

"Let's uhh go now, but first let me pay for this dress"

Meanwhile...

"Boss are you sure about this?" Cubot asked

"Yes, I'm sure if I wasn't sure, would I be doing this!?" Eggman screeched.

"Well what plan that you are going to do now that won't fail?"

"Well I'm going to send in Egg Robos and other robots to the Kaisa City Mega Mart!"

"Why?"

"Well there seems to be a reading on a Chaos Emerald...5 in fact"

"Wait why haven't you tried to steal Chaos Emeralds from Sonic and the others?"

"Because one of the ways to get to the hall of Origins is to use the seven Chaos Emeralds...also there is one gem called Arceus' Gem that will take you there...so I will try to steal both. Though I'm not sure about the Chaos Emeralds."

"Well boss, hope you win and hope Sonic and his friends aren't there."

"If they are, I will win!"

"What makes you so sure?" Orbot asked

"Nevermind that...now, we set off!"

...

"This line is long" Aqua said.

"Yeah, must be a very good and expensive resteraunt" Knuckles said.

"I know, look at how they illuminate it with purple and red colors. It's dark but it isn't at the same time...you know what I mean?" She asked

"No"

"Well, what do you want to talk about while we wait to get a table?"

"I don't really know..." Knuckles stammered

"Let's start with your age, so how old are you and your friends?"

"I'm 31, while Sonic is 30, Tails is 22, Dakota and Shadow I'm not sure about..."

"Well, I'm 28" Aqua grinned

"Wow! I thought you were a bit younger"

"Really? Well thanks"

The line moved up and it was their turn.

"Ah yes a couple, so would you like to dine with us?"

"Yes! Any free tables?"

"Yes it will cost you 600 rings"

"Damn...I only have 550"

"I can put 50 in" Knuckles said

"Knuckles?"

"What you think me and my friends don't have rings?"

"Well yeah...you guys don't have jobs or anything...we can talk about that when we sit down"

'She's being very calm..not all pissed off...maybe she is excited' Knuckles thought.

"Thanks your table is near the window" The cashier said.

"Thanks! C'mon Knuckles!"

They both sat on a couch that was against a wall and facing the window. The wall had other couches lined up againt it facing the window as well. Knuckle's and Aqua's seat happen to be against a window behind them. Sonic and co. were planning to look through it from a table that was in front of the window behind Knuckles and Aqua. They sat there in awkward silence. Aqua broke the silence after setting the glass back on the table.

"So...you and your friends have rings but no jobs...how?"

"Well you see we collected them scattered across the world on our adventures against Eggman saving the Earth"

"Oh I see...like a superhero?"

"Yeah..though most people don't know that we are superheroes...guess we kinda prefer it that way"

"Neat! So where do you live?"

"On a floating island called Angel Island...I guard a Master Emerald"

"Master Emerald?"

"You see it is a giant green emerald that controls the seven Chaos Emeralds...it was created by gods...it also harbors the God of Destruction, Chaos"

"I heard about him...he was the giant Water monster I saw tearing up a city...then Sonic going super saiyan and defeating him...I survived and helped others through the flood with my water powers, me and Scyther"

"Wow, so...you said you came far away from home..."

"Yeah...I wanted to start my own adventure with Scizor...who was given to me by my mom who asked me what I wanted to do in life, I told them travel the world with Scyther...I mean Scizor"

"Well...my only duty is to guard the Master Emerald"

"Are you happy doing that?"

"Yeah...though sometimes it gets lonely"

"Well...maybe I could sit and guard it with you"

"Oh...uh..sure I guess" Knuckles blushed

"Here are your menus" The waiter said. "What Drinks would you like?"

"Knuckles, what will you get?"

"A Coke"

"I'll have one as well" Aqua said

"They will be ready in a moment, let us know what you would like to eat"

"Thank you" Aqua said as she turned to Knuckles

"What are you going to eat?"

"I'm not sure...maybe just a Large Steak? With some Large Fries..." Knuckles said

"Oh I think i'll have that as well...this restaurant serves almost anything"

"If they do then I would want some with a salad"

"Okay!"

"You seem so cheery, other than the last time we met"

"I..do? Well, I guess today is just my day"

"I see"

"What is your biggest dream?"

"Well...uhh I can't remember"

"Oh, well let me tell you about mine...and don't be alarmed but it was about me and you"

"Oh oka...wait what?"

"I know..but it was just one dream where we were walking in a park"

"Oh ok then..."

"Yeah...it was weird but I had you in my thoughts on some days...I thought to myself...why am I thinking about him so much"

"Well damn Aqua...you think of me that much?"

"No! I just thought about you once...maybe twice..." She blushed

...

Sonic and the others were watching from the table behind their couch.

"Wow she thinks about Knuckles?" Tails asked

"Well maybe his clumsiness and slow thinking attracted her" Spine snickered.

"Maybe...but Knuckles did help her out of that jam back at that mansion" Sonic said.

"I think they are cute together" Dakota said

"Pika" Pikachu said

...

The food came and Knuckles and Aqua were munching on their food quietly each thinking of what to do next.

'C'mon Aqua say something...'

'Damn you..for once I think I'm stupid'

'Look at him...don't waste time not talking...do something anything is better than sitting there not bonding with him' Aqua screamed at herself

"It is so awkward between them" Sonic sighed

"Well Sonic you wouldn't know cause you never had a date" Tails said

"Well shoot...If I ever had a date I would never be as nervous as Knuckles"

"Who do you want to date" Tails asked

"No one as of now"

"What about Dakota?" Spine spoke

"What! No!"

"Spine, shut your filthy mouth before I slap the piss out of it!" Dakota whispered

"I was just asking damn"

"Spine, what happened to shutting your mouth?" Dakota growled.

...

"So Knuckles...you look...strong" 'Shit!' Cursed Aqua

"Strong? Well can't brag but I am stronger than Sonic and Shadow...but you...look...cute" He said practically choking on his words out of fear of saying the wrong words.

"Cute...hey...stop that! I'm not cute..."

"Yes you are, I like it when you sway your tail..it makes you look..." 'Knuckles! What the fuck are you doing man!?' Knuckles thought.

"Stop it Knuckles, you are just saying that"

"I'm just going to say this now, your so cute alright! That is why I can't stop staring at you...and to be honest...I even had a dream about you as well...I didn't want it to seem weird..."

"Oh you slick Echidna! Tell me what the dream was about...I told you mine, now you tell me yours" Aqua smirked

"Well...we were sitting on a cliff on my Island right?"

"Yeah"

"We...uhh..."

"Tell me"

"Kissed" Knuckles whispered

"Oh...we...did?"

"Yeah see I told you it would be wierd" Knuckles said looking embarassed.

"No..Knuckles...you took it the wrong way...I was just surprised at what you dreamed about"

"Well I can't help what I dream of...one time I dreamed the Master Emerald could talk and it was going to steal my soul"

Aqua laughed.

"Hey that wasn't funny...couldn't go next to the Master Emerald the next day..."

"Your funny...you clumsiness and not so smart way of thinking is what I find cute about you...I don't know why but when I first saw you...I wanted you to be my rival...but soon I realized I was starting to feel something around you" Her Blush grew deeper.

"Feel what"

"I'm not sure but...damn it it is cold in here" She said shuttering.

'C'mon Knuckles...the lady is cold do something!' He screamed mentally. He nudged closer and put his arm around her to at least help from being cold. Aqua blushed madly and Sonic and everyone gasped.

"I wouldn't expect Knuckles to do that..." Sonic said

"That was a good choice if a lady is shaking or cold...it shows how good you can be cuddling"

"Wait what?" Spine asked

"Spine" Dakota's face twitched

"What? Am I not allowed to talk now?"

"Not until I calm down"

They continued to watch.

"Knuckles..."

"What..too close?"

"No it is just fine" Aqua said leaning into his chest.

"Oh my goodness! They are so cute together!" Dakota squealed.

"Well..Knuckles is really doing good at this"

"Well we should leave and see them after their date" Spine chuckled.

They left the restaurant after paying.

...

"It really isn't cold anymore" Aqua yawned

"Are you tired?" Knuckles asked

"Yeah a little...listen Knuckles...I know we only knew each other for a short time but...would you like to go on another date the next time we meet?"

"Yeah if you want"

"Oh good..." She said looking at him and smiling. They both stared at each other leaning in but before they could progress any further the glass in the restaurant were busted open, causing the two to stand up from their seat.

"Damn! It's an Egg Robo!"

(Note: If you played Sonic Heroes, you will know what these robots are mostly from)

"A what?" Aqua asked

"One of Eggman's robots...listen we need to get everyone out of here so i can stop him."

"I'm helping too"

"Alright then...be on guard sometiems Eggman's robots don't play" Knuckles said

The two rushed towards the army of Egg Robos.

Knuckles picked up one and shoved them into the others with great force crushing them. Aqua threw water from her hands and pushed the robots out of the building causing them to crack against the concrete. Knuckles ignited the air around him after throwing some jabs towards some robots. Knuckles and Aqua saw Shadow using his homing attack on the flying Egg Robos.

"Chaos Spear!" Shadow yelled.

"Shadow!" Sonic said with the others. They were on top of the building.

"Alright Spine, Dakota..make sure everyone is safe! Me, Tails, and Shadow got this"

"Right" They both said

"How many of these robots did Eggman sent here?"

"Oh plenty hedgehog!" He said with his egg mobile floating in front of them.

"Eggman!"

"To rule the world with devastation, to unite all people's within my nation...to denounce the ruling of an emperor, to extend me wrath to the stars above, Dr. Eggman!"

"Orbot" Orbot yelled

"Cubot!" Cubot yelled

"I Eggman will build Eggmanland and takeover the world!"

"What are you up to this time!?" Sonic asked with Pikachu punching his fists together.

"Well I believe that is none of your business! Now Egg Robos! Attack! Flappers shoot! Shoot!"

A wave of Robots then appeared around them with Spine and Dakota already off the top of the building. Sonic and Tails were back to back with Pikachu to the side of them.

"Tails you take the ones in front of you, I'll take the ones behind me!" Sonic said.

"Now, I do bid you farewell I have business to attend to!" Eggman said flying below out of sight.

"I got it! Metang! Pupitar"

The two pokemon appeared from their pokeballs.

"Okay Follow Eggman! You go with them Pikachu!"

"Pika!"

The three pokemon jumped off the Mega Mart with Pupitar on top of Metang and Pikachu was hanging on to one of Metang's arms.

Sonic used a flying kick to the first few robots that flooded over him. He used his Homing attack on the Egg Flappers. Then some Egg Bishops grabbed Sonic and held his arms and legs to where he couldn't move. Tails then rushed through them and caught Sonic.

"Nice save!" Sonic said

"Yeah heads up!"

Sonic kicked an Egg robo that leaped towards him. 2 E-2000's appeared. They both aimed their arm cannons to Sonic. Tails spun around and threw Sonic and Sonic grabbed the the arm cannon of each E-2000 and spindashed in the air and slammed them into the ground. He looked up and ran quickly back up the Mega Mart. He was about 6 floors up when a Klagen trapped him in the beams. Sonic tried and struggled but he couldn't break free. Tails was too busy witht he robots above to help Sonic. Sonic turned around and saw the two E-2000's about to fire their arm cannons when two fire beams shot through them. The fire beams went through the Klagen too. Sonic caught a ledge and saw Omega.

"Omega?"

" **Sonic the Hedgehog, it has been a while"**

"What are you doing here?" Sonic asked

 **"My scanners picked up readings of Eggman Robots...Eggman robots must be destroyed"**

"Still have that grudge against Eggman huh?"

 **"Affirmative"**

"Well get me up on the roof of this Mega Mart so we can finish off the rest of the robots"

 **"Affirmitive"**

Shadow was with Tails fighting the robots. Tails and Shadow turned to see Sonic and Omega in front of them.

"Omega" Shadow said

 **"Shadow the Hedgehog it has been a long time since our last battle with Eggman"**

"Yeah I'm surprised to see you here"

"We could use your help!" Tails said

 **"As long as we get rid of Eggman Robots I am fine with that."**

"Looks like we have more company" Shadow spoke.

There were hundreds of E-2000 and in front of them was a golden one, E-2000R. They all prepared their arm cannons and fired. Omega then protected the others using his Barrier technique. Shadow jumped and used Chaos Spear and destroyed a few. Sonic sat on one causing it to punch itself in the face. Sonic used a combo of Flying Kick and Homing Attack. Tails used his tails to slice through some of the robots. The golden one attacked Omega first. Omega used on of his arms as a Machine Gun. The E-2000R blocked the bullets with its shield. It kicked Omega and sent him flying. Shadow then used Chaos Control to get in close on the robot and Shadow then kneed it in the face only to be smacked to the ground. Sonic came in and used his Blue Tornado which slowed down the robot. Shadow got up and found more E-2000 robots flying towards him. He used Chaos Spear and destroyed some of them. Omega finshed off the rest. Sonic then threw a flurry of kicks on the E-2000R. He knocked it back but it headbutted him. Tails then spun his tails around really fast to try to cut it in half, but it was no use. The robot then charged up its arm cannon and fired in all directions. Omega dodged the move and fired the robot into the air with Shadow and he punched it. Tails threw Sonic and Sonic used his aerial kick, Sonic Eagle and sent it crashing into the road on the ground...half of it's body buried under the cement.

"Whew that was tight!" Sonic yelled

" **Eggman Robots, destroyed"** Omega said

"I have a feeling there are more" Tails said.

"Yeah there is still a commotion down in the lower floors" Shadow said

" **Then we need to go and destroy the rest"**

"Let's go!" Sonic said

 **...**

"Man there are a bunch of them" Aqua gasped

"I know...this is way more than the ambush on me, Sonic, and Tails in Casinopoils"

"When we finish want our date to be there?"

"Sure, if we finish up with all of these robots first."

Knuckles destroyed the few Egg Robos and saw a few Cameron. The Cameron slowly turned around to Knuckles and Aqua. She tried hitting it's shell with her aquatic ability, but it had no effect.

"You have to attack the head without getting hit with that laser on its back" Knuckles said.

"Seems simple"

"Trust me it isn't"

The Cameron then fired the laser at the two they both dodged and they ran towards it and destroyed the head of it. Then some Klagen appeared.

"Careful if you get under them, they'll trap you"

"Okay!"

Knuckles smashed his fist through the metal robots as Aqua swung her tail the them sending a wave of water over them destroying them...then a golden Klagen appeared along with two Golden Cameron. Knuckles and Aqua prepared themselves. People were watching these two take on the metal menaces. Knuckles and Aqua stood there with the three golden bots preparing their attacks.

"Alright I got this!" Aqua said. She held a sphere of water in her hand and turned it to ice and she shot the icy beam into the robots causing them to crack apart. They had defeated all the robots in the area.

"How did you do that?"

"It took sometime to actually do it...though I haven't perfected it..."

"Wow"

"Thank you so much for saving us from those...things" The manager of the restaurant said. "We'll give you your rings back"

"Oh no that's not necessary" Aqua shyly said.

"Well there has to be someway to repay you"

"Nah, it's fine! We got to go" Knuckles said as he and Aqua walked out of the restaurant section of the Mega Mart to see it overrun by Robots. They were soon destroyed by Sonic, Tails, Shadow and Omega. The four met up with Knuckles and Aqua.

"So how did your date go?" Tails asked

"It was good" Aqua said as she and Knuckles blushed.

"Omega?" Knuckles asked

 **"Knuckles the Echidna...I am here to annihilate and destroy all Eggman robots"**

"Guys!" Two voices called

"Spine, Dakota" Sonic said

"We warned as many people as we could...but the robots are gone now"

"I wouldn't think so Eggman is still here he may have a small group with him"

Everyone noticed Pikachu, Metang, and Pupitar moving down past the hallway they were in. Everyone followed them.

"Now! Kind Sir! I need Arceus' Gem" Eggman said. With some robots standing behind him.

"I...I..I"

"Stop wasting time and give me the damn Stone!" Eggman yelled

"But sir this stone is only myth about taking you to where Arceus resides."

"If it is a myth oh well...but I won't know until I have it in my grasp...they are extremely rare so I figured I could get it here" He said holding the Fox up to his face.

"Eggman!" Sonic yelled

Eggman turned to see Sonic and his friends. Eggman scanned the group and noticed Omega.

"Omega...still have a grudge against me eh?"

 **"Eggman, I will destroy you and your robots"**

"We'll see about that" Eggman laughed. "Get them!" The robots rushed towards them. Sonic and the others quickly made work of them. Eggman flew out the window in his Eggmobile without saying a word.

"Eggman get back here!" Knuckles yelled.

 **"Proximity of Eggman decreasing..."**

"Just ignore him...are you alright sir?" Sonic asked

"Yeah..he still didn't take this white gem"

"What is it?" Sonic asked

"Oh! That is a Crystal from Arceus himself! They say if you are pure hearted enough, Arceuswill allow you to go to his residing place with all the other Legendary Pokemon! Though it is just a myth" Tails said.

"Nerd" Shadow muttered

"But why would Eggman want that...he isn't even pure of heart" Sonic muttered to himself.

"Well I am glad you guys helped us here"

...

"Boss you didn't get the Chaos Emeralds" Orbot said.

"I know, but I did get this!"

"Arceus' Gem!?"

"Yeah, before you ask...I replaced the real one in that shop with a duplicate that is not even real"

"Wow for once your plan actually worked" Cubot said.

"Now to figure out how to use it" Eggman said.

...

An hour later passed by after the chaotic scene. Police were there. Sonic and the others were about to head out to continue their adventure. Sonic and Spine both bid each other farewell.

"Well Sonic today was crazy...but hey, I want to battle you with our full team next time!" Spine said holding out his fist.

"Alright! Count on it!" Sonic said fistbumping him.

Shadow and Omega were saying farewell as well.

"So Omega, what are you going to do now?"

 **"I am going to professor Pickle's lab. I am helping him with some Projects"**

"Have fun with that, If you see Rouge tell her I said hey."

 **" I will, now I am off."** He said walking away.

Knuckles and Aqua like the others bid each other farewell.

"Thanks for the date Knuckle's I really enjoyed it"

"No problem"

"I..hope we get to do this again sometime"

"I do to Aqua"

Aqua turned away to walk off but she turned around and kissed Knuckles on the lips. Knuckles was surprised but then pulled it in deeper. The kiss lasted for about 6 seconds.

"Oh shit! I didn't mean to uhh..."

"Hey, it's okay...if we meet again well go on another date" Knuckles reassured her.

"Okay...well...bye then!" She said walking off blushing.

Knuckles watched her leave.

"Well, Knuckles" Sonic teased

"Shut up"

"So let's get going!" Dakota said.

"Yeah! next stop is what city Tails?" Sonic asked

"The next stop is Lilac City"

"Alright then" Sonic said pulling up his backpack. "Off to Lilac City it is!"

"Pikachu!" Pikachu agreed.

* * *

 **How was it? I had to look up the robot names for the ones in Sonic Heroes. Hope I didn't make any typos. I checked, and yet, they still happen...so i will fix them if I find any. Please R &R. **


	27. Frog Forest

**A/N: Okay, now I have a beta reader who will help me improve on my stories and hopefully cut down on the typos...**

 **B/N: Hi everyone! Hope you enjoy!**

 **A/N: Hopefully, you all enjoy this chapter... now we continue with the story.**

* * *

One more thing... When someone battles Amy... I don't even try cause Amy isn't the best trainer, lol.

Sonic and co. were in Frog Forest, although they were on the forest floor and not way up high like the last time they were in it. Team Sonic and Team Dark had fought in the forest some time ago. Sonic laughed after remembering his battle with Shadow on Prison Island within this forest.

"So we are back in Frog Forest again," Tails said.

"Why do they call it that?" Dakota asked.

"Oh, because there are frogs bigger than us that can cause rain if they croak" Tails explained.

"Really?" Dakota gasped. "Are they pokémon... do they use Rain Dance?"

Tails then gasped at what Dakota just said.

"WHAT IF!" He sharply paused. "The frogs have learned to use the move Rain Dance!"

"Oh give me a break" Shadow said, rolling his eyes.

"No no no no! Think about it guys!" Tails exclaimed. "There is a move that almost any pokémon can learn called Rain Dance, it is a water type move, non damaging, learnt by almost every pokémon, along with sunny day, so that must mean... I must do some research!" Tails pulled his laptop out from his backpack and began to type rapidly on it.

"Oh great more nerding" Shadow scoffed.

"Hey. I don't give a fuck what you think" Tails snapped, sitting on a stump with the laptop sitting on a bigger stump.

"Well guess we are taking a break here" Knuckles said, looking around for a seat.

"So Knuckles" Sonic began.

"What?"

"How does it feel to be in a relationship?" Sonic finished, leaving Knuckles to respond.

"Good..." Knuckles nodded. "Though everything is still the same, except Aqua and I are dating or at least are together..."

"You two were made for each other" Dakota sighed.

"Hello? Tails?" A new voice came from Tails' laptop.

"Professor Pickle! Uh... not now! I am about to do some research" Tails announced.

"Oh well this is very important," the professor argued. "Is Sonic there?"

"Yeah," Tails nodded. "Sonic, come here for a sec."

Sonic and Pikachu walked in front of Tails' laptop.

"Ah Sonic, I have some more update of what may be going on with Pikachu" Professor Pickle said.

"What is it?" Sonic asked.

"You see Pikachu may only be able to do Mega Evolution with all Seven Chaos Emeralds! Interestingly enough, I believe that if you were to use them all at the same time, this would unlock Pikachu's maximum power!"

"So let me get this straight? Sonic began. "So Pikachu needs to use all the Chaos Emeralds for it to work, but it will be even stronger if I was Super Sonic?"

"Yes," the professor replied. "You see, it is your bond with Pikachu that triggers this Mega Evolution... I have reason to believe that Arceus gives the special ability of the Chaos Emeralds to certain pokémon... although I have no reason why," Professor Pickle frowned, he didn't like not knowing.

"I'm going to go do some training," Shadow said to the others. "Don't bother me until we move on," the dark hedgehog disappeared.

"Alright Shadow" Dakota sighed.

Shadow ran through Frog Forest and ground on some vines and he looked up at an enormous tree in the far distance. There were giant mushrooms bigger than oak trees, possibly even ten times the size of the great oaks. Shadow sprinted over to the towering fungi and as soon as he reached it, he grinned.

"This is the perfect spot to train" Shadow said as he released his pokémon out of their pokéballs. His Shiny Umbreon, Chandelure, and Gyarados looked to him and were happy to see their trainer.

"Alright," Shadow said, his standard growl softening now that he was just with his pokémon. "Now I know we do training every time we stop somewhere but... so... just do whatever the hell you want. I need to think for a few minutes." Shadow fell silent, he had changed his plan into letting them rest instead of training.

Shadow decided to train himself on the off chance he and Sonic were ever going to fight again. So he shot off some Chaos Spears and blocked them as they returned. While Shadow was training a pokémon was watching him, a female Zorua, she saw that Shadow was doing something and it somehow interested her. She kept a close eye on him then turned to the three pokémon watching him. She assumed those were his pokémon. She inched her way closer due to her fascination... she never seen any trainer with her same color scheme. She hid behind a boulder then soon in some bushes. She even made an illusion that there were boulders in front of her. Shadow then launched some Chaos Spears towards Zorua's direction...

The spears went right through the rocks without damaging them.

"What the? That is strange..." Shadow said dashing towards the boulders. As he reached them the boulders disappeared and he saw a Zorua running away.

"Well if it isn't a Zorua," Shadow mused. "They can create illusions I believe... so that is why my spears went right through the rocks." Shadow huffed and walked back over to his pokémon.

His pokémon sat there looking behind him. Shadow turned to see another him, black fur and all. He jumped back and got into a battle position.

"Who the hell are you?" He growled, not pleased with this sudden change of events. "How do you look exactly like me!?"

The fake Shadow giggled.

"Are you mocking me!?" Shadow's face twitched.

Shadow rushed to grab him but the shape changed into Gyarados.

"What the fuck?" Shadow stopped in his tracks.

Gyarados, Shadow's one, flipped out in shock. Momentarily reverting to the time it was a Magikarp and flopped once or twice. The rest of Shadow's pokémon gave similar reactions.

"What the hell is going on here?" Shadow muttered before glaring. "Stop playing games! Show your true form!"

The shape changed into Zorua.

"I had a hunch it was you," Shadow grinned a dangerous smile. "What the hell do you want?"

Zorua didn't know how to tell Shadow that she wants to battle. So she changed into Shadow and acted like she was throwing a pokéball.

"So you want me to catch you," he glanced to one of his own pokémon. "First I have to fight you with one of my pokémon first!"

Shadow turned to Chandelure.

"Alright Chandelure! Fight Zorua for me"

"Shah Shah!" Chandelure beamed.

"Ra!" The Zorua taunted.

"Alright! Chandelure use Flamethrower!"

The flame engulfed the pokémon, yet it passed right through it.

"Damn another Illusion!" Shadow growled. "Chandelure! Use Will o Wisp around you!"

Chandelure generated the blue flame-like spirit balls and they floated around her.

"Now spin around with them!"

Chandelure made the flames circle around her before she sent them outwards, one of them hitting a tree the Zorua had disguised herself as and causing the Zorua to receive a burn.

"Good! Now, Chandelure use Shadow Ball!"

"Ra!" Zorua then dodged it and she used Faint Attack on Chandelure!

"Man... she is good!" Shadow grinned, pleased with the powerful pokémon. "Alright Chandelure, use confuse ray!"

Lights flashed and Chandelure fired the disorientating beam, hitting Zorua and confusing her.

"Now get close and use Flamethrower!" Chandelure enveloped the tricky fox pokémon in flames.

The Zorua tried to get up, but she couldn't. Shadow threw a pokéball and it shook once... twice... thrice... before a click announced that he caught Zorua.

Shadow recovered the capture device, then threw the pokéball and Zorua popped out. She then she tackled Shadow. She was smiling at him sitting on his chest.

"Dammit! Don't do that," he grumbled. "Now we should go see what they are doing."

Zorua peered at the other pokémon from behind Shadow's legs and as he started waking she followed him.

"I'm going to go find one of those frogs!" Tails said excitedly.

"Have fun with that" Sonic commented. He was petting Pikachu as he slept. Sonic looked up in the sky and thought about what had happened at the Mega Mart.

'So Eggman is trying to go to the Hall of Origins to do something," he observed, still looking up, but decided not to speak further. Thinking instead, Sonic mused. 'This is serious. If there is a way to get there... if HE gets up there... I need to help them...' he finished his thought and looked down.

"Hey," Dakota was looking at him.

"Wha? Oh Dakota...sorry just thinking what Eggman was going to do with the gem," Sonic explained as she sat next to him, petting Pikachu.

"Yeah," she said simply, giving him a smile. "He needs it but he doesn't have it. Besides," she looked away to stare up at the sky. "I have this friend and one day she wants to meet you someday... you really inspired her Sonic"

"Who?" He asked. "What does she look like?"

"She's a white Porcupine, although I think you should wait and meet her... to, ya know, for it to be a surprise"

"Why?"

"You'll see someday," Dakota gave him a mysterious smile. "But for now..."

"Dammit Zorua! My finger isn't a chewing stick!" The sudden, and loud, voice of Shadow interrupted their conversation. Both Sonic and Dakota glanced as Shadow came stomping over.

"Shadow?"

Shadow walked up to Sonic and Dakota. Another Shadow appeared scaring Dakota. The fake Shadow giggled.

"Shadow, what the hell?" Dakota gasped.

"Zorua..." was the high-pitched voice from one of the Shadow's.

Zorua then changed back into her normal self.

"Wow! A Zorua!" Dakota said, all frowns fading as she bent down to pet the pokémon.

"A Zorua?" Sonic asked, taking out the pokédex.

"Zorua, the Trick Fox pokémon...they are extremely hard to catch if one cannot get past their illusions. They live very well because of their ability in illusions" The pokédex said.

"Well Shadow... nice catch" Sonic said, impressed with the pokémon.

"Whatever," Shadow rolled his eyes.

Zorua then jumped onto Shadow's head. Shadow picked her up and held her right in front of him. She smiled and wagged her short tail.

"Don't do that" Shadow said.

"What?" Knuckles drowsily muttered, waking up from a nap.

"Hey Sonniku!" A sudden, high-pitched, and nothing-like-the-cute-Zorua squealed. Amy came running.

"Shit! Zorua hide me with one of your Illusions!" Sonic begged.

"Ra!" She nodded and made some boulders that hid Sonic.

"How will this work?" Dakota asked.

"Don't worry Amy isn't that bright" Sonic whispered.

"Hey Shadow..." Amy's voice fell flat. "Dakota. Where is Sonic?" Amy demanded.

"Maybe he went away so he doesn't have to look at you" Dakota snickered.

"Whatever!" Her voice went up a few pitches again. "Shadow tell me where he is right now!"

"I don't know who the hell you think you are ordering around little miss bitch" Shadow smirked.

"Why are you guys always mean to me?" She whined, causing all beings with sensitive ears for the next few miles to flinch.

"Cause you are psycho in trying to force Sonic into marrying you" Dakota huffed.

"Oh you would have to cause you like him," Amy muttered, failing to make sense.

"Why does everyone think that?" Dakota demanded, flushing in irritation. "I don't! I like him as a friend! You... don't get me started."

"What ever," Amy flicked her hand at Dakota. "I will find him with where my heart says."

"Whatever" Shadow said, hoping she would just go.

"I'm outta here," Amy turned her nose up and began to stomp away.

Amy walked off and Zorua changed back to her normal form.

"Thank god..." Sonic gasped. "I am not ready to deal with her."

"SONIC!" Amy squealed, having sensed him. Plus heard his voice.

"Dammit!" Sonic groaned. "Should have hid longer..."

Doublade popped out of his pokéball and held the blades up to Amy's throat causing Amy to back away from Sonic.

"Thank you Doublade..." Sonic nodded. "Keep her away from me."

"Why Sonic?" Amy demanded, only being stalled with the blades by her throat.

"Amy! You are going to ask me why? You really want to know why? No I'm not going to tell you, because it is you and you wouldn't understand. So dumb and full of yourself that... that you can't even accept the damn truth! I. Don't. Like. You."

"But," Amy whimpered, tears filling her eyes. "Sonic I thought..."

"You thought wrong!" Sonic said cutting her off. He took a breath before speaking again. "Find someone else to fall in love with for once!"

"What the?" Knuckles said, properly waking up from Sonic ranting.

"Well still..." Amy muttered. "I believe you love me!"

"This is what I am talking about Amy! Look Let's have a battle and if I win you do not try to hug me, don't try to kiss me, or threatening me with that hammer to marry you, cause I never will... I just want to be friends."

"If I win then you have to date me and marry me and have children with me," Amy replied, nothing Sonic saying really sticking in her mind.

"Oh my..." Sonic took a deep breath. "I am going to have an blown vein I swear. Whatever."

"Ra?" Zorua looked at Shadow.

"What? I can't help it they do this... like fucking amateurs."

* * *

"Okay I found a giant frog...now to wait for it to make some rain" Tails said, hiding in some bushes.

...

"Any second now"

...

The frog was sitting there not moving an inch.

"Damn, make it rain!... Wait... when me, Sonic, and Knuckles passed by one it would rain. I have to do that then!"

Tails got in front of the frog and it croaked and made it rain.

"Alright! He cheered. "Time to continue this research!" Tails beamed.

* * *

"I really hope I win" Sonic muttered.

"Alright baby, get ready to lose," Amy called, already picturing their wedding.

"Don't call me that! Ready Pikachu?" Sonic asked.

"Pikachu," Pikachu nodded.

"Alright let's see who she sends out first"

"Go Wigglytuff!" Amy cheered, sending the pokémon to battle.

"Wigglytuff... that evolves from a Jigglypuff," Sonic said as he took out his pokedex.

"Wigglytuff, the balloon pokémon, they are really "tuff" in battle they can plump up like a balloon to float and their singing can put foes to sleep longer than a Jigglypuff."

"Did the Pokedex just make a pun?" Sonic asked before shaking his head. "Whatever...since it is a normal and fairy type... Metang go!"

"Metang!" The steel type clanged his arms together.

"Alright! Wigglytuff use Pound!"

Wigglytuff then struck Metang with pound and it barely did anything...

"Really?" Sonic asked, deadpan. "This will be easy...Metang use Meteor Mash!"

Metang rushed forward and struck Wigglytuff and did major damage.

"No matter," Amy cheered. "Wigglytuff! Use Body Slam!"

"Did she just teach it normal type moves?" Dakota asked

"What a noob" Shadow said. Zorua sitting in his lap watching the fight.

"Metang dodge and use Confusion!" Sonic said

"Metang!"

Metang weaved around it and then send a psychic impulse, causing the Wigglytuff to be confused.

"C'mon Wiggly! Make Sonic my man!"

'Gross' Sonic thought, feeling only more determined to finish this. "Okay now Metang! Flurry of Meteor Mash!"

Metang rushed in and used many Meteor Mash and slammed her into the ground and she fainted.

"Wigglytuff!?" Amy gasped, not believing her eyes.

"Alright Metang!" Sonic cheered, more than relieved.

Metang started to glow. The light enveloped everyone and the sphere got bigger.

"Metang?" Sonic gasped, he recognised this light.

The light dispersed and Sonic saw Metang but...he was on four legs.

"Meta," a far deeper, less clangy voice, bellowed.

"Metang evolved!" Everyone shouted.

"Metagross, the iron Leg pokémon, They have four brains, they are faster and smarter than a super computer. Each leg contains a brain protected by it's unscratched metal."

"Metagross! Alright!" Sonic said.

"Shit," Amy cursed. "Well I got something for that! Go Torcha!"

"Blaziken!" A powerful Blaziken manifested onto the battlefield.

"Well Metagross," Sonic stalled, he was a little surprised Amy was competent enough to have one fully evolved pokémon let along two. "I need you to take a rest besides Pupitar has been feeling down lately," Sonic said as he sent Metagross to Pupitar.

"Meta?" Metagross spoke with concern.

Sonic sent out Pupitar and Metagross walked over to her and they rubbed their heads together.

"Sonic! Like your Metagross and Pupitar, we can be like that" Amy called out after cooing at the cuteness.

"Which I don't want..." Sonic retorted.

"Send out your next pokémon!" Amy rolled her eyes.

"Alright Pikachu! Let's do this!"

"Pika!" Pikachu leaped onto the battlefield.

"Well time for payback for when Torcha was a Torchic!" Amy shouted, momentarily falling into a battle mindset.

Sonic stretched by bending one leg and stiffening one then moved to the other side while Pikachu did the same.

"Pikachu let's go! Use Thunderbolt!"

"Torcha! Flamethrower!"

"Dodge and use Dig!"

Pikachu spun and dug into the ground.

"Torcha be alert!"

Pikachu came out of the ground and hit Blaziken!

"Torcha!"

"She really doesn't know how to battle..." Dakota muttered, shaking her head.

"Yeah that's for sure," Knuckles responded.

It started to rain.

"This is bad for Amy," Dakota observed. "And good for Sonic!"

"Yeah?" Shadow said.

"Rain lowers fire type moves and raises water type move's power," Dakota explained but Shadow rolled his eyes.

"Whatever" Shadow looked down, feeling eyes on him. Zorua looked away quickly as he caught her looking at him.

"Pikachu use Thunderbolt!"

"Pikachu!"

Pikachu shocked Torcha and Torcha was still trying to stand up.

"Amy... you should train your pokémon better" Sonic said, slightly trying to help.

"If it will get you to marry me I will!" Amy retorted, new fire burning inside her.

"Me and my big mouth" Sonic groaned.

"Use Sky Uppercut!" Amy ordered.

"Pikachu! Brick Break!"

Pikachu dodged the move and spiked Blaziken in the ground. Causing her to faint.

"Alright! Nice job Pikachu!"

"Don't get so full of yourself yet Sonic," Amy warned as she revealed another pokéball.

"Like you have already... yeah I'm not."

"Now! Go Duosion!" Amy shouted, sending the psychic pokémon to battle.

"Duosion!" It spoke.

"Alright, Doublade. Go!" Sonic said

"Doooublade," the ghost pokémon replied.

"Duosion use Psywave!"

"Doublade, use Shadow Sneak!"

Doublade cross slashed the Duosion and the move hit hard.

"Duosion! You got this!"

"Doublade, Aerial Ace!" Sonic yelled

Daublade spun his two sword body around and did a multiple hit on Duosion.

"Duosion?" Amy asked

Duosion floated up off the ground, struggling to remain floating. Then fell back down, unconscious.

"YES! Doublade you did it!" Sonic said hugging Doublade. Sonic then hugged Pikachu and then Metagross gave Sonic a fist bump.

Amy quietly returned her pokémon.

"Now Amy! You remember our deal right?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah, I remember," Amy muttered, downcast. "Well bye then," she said, walking away.

"Damn..." Sonic gasped, he hadn't really expected that. "So uh yeah Metagross you evolved from a Metang!" Sonic said looking up at the pokémon with cheer.

"Meta!"

"Well guess you guys deserve a rest" Sonic said.

"Wow Sonic, great battle!" Knuckles said.

"Thanks... now we need to go" Sonic said.

"Wait aren't we forgetting something?" Knuckles asked, noticing something off with the number of the group.

"I don't know," Sonic muttered and glanced around. "Oh. OH! My God! Tails!"

Everyone gasped. Except for Shadow, who laughed.

...

"Well this could have gone better," Tails sighed as he was trapped in some vines. "Sure hope the others didn't forget about me."

* * *

 **A/N Hope you enjoyed the chapter... now Amy... anyone who battles with her, it always ends quick lol. Well hope you enjoyed it please leave a review and good day to you all.**

 **B/N: This was fun, you'll be seeing my edits on the chapters to come.**


	28. Team Chaotix

A **/N: Hello here we are with another chapter and thanks to my beta it will look like true writing.**

 **Now we hope you enjoy this chapter. Plus I feel like we need to take a break from the main characters... so we have Team Chaotix**

 **Also here's what currency is in this series, I will work on that later... right now don't question it...**

 **B/N: And so we start somewhere completely new, this should be interesting!**

* * *

At a certain headquarters...

Vector, Espio, and Charmy... they all have gotten older as Sonic and the others did. Charmy was a little more mature but still somewhat immature, his clothes have changed, wearing black sweatpants with an orange hoodie now.

"About a week ago, week ago... fuck with us when we tweaking ho..." Vector chimed singing lyrics to a rap song. He had beats on his head and he bobbed his head to the music.

Espio was sleeping on the couch. He just got done doing some ninja training. The chameleon was mumbling syllables quietly.

"Vector! Espio!"

Espio then turned himself invisible so he wouldn't have to deal with the bee so he could get some more sleep.

"Vector!"

Vector didn't hear the bee due to the beats he had... along with having his eyes closed.

Charmy then lifted the beats and yelled at Vector.

"Charmy what the hell!?" Vector snapped back.

"We got our pay right here!" The bee spoke holding an envelope. "See right here"

"Let me see that," Vector said taking out money bills. His eyes turned to money signs.

"Alright..." Vector mumbled. "Well we will split it up between each other... there's $75,000. So here's your $25,000," he handed some money to Charmy. "And mine... and... Espio!"

"Vector I'm trying to sleep," Espio groaned.

"Here's your pay that we got," Vector pushed some money at Espio, who opened his eyes.

"Thanks..." he said, deciding that sleep could wait. "But who's turn is it to pay the bills?" Espio asked.

"Charmy and I did it last time, so you do it," Vector noted.

"Roger that," Espio agreed, walking away.

"Vector... what can I spend it on?" Charmy the bee asked while flying around.

"I don't know but try not to spend all of it." Vector sighed.

"Why?" Charmy asked, cocking his head. "We worked hard for this money!"

"I know," Vector nodded. "But still... you need to save at least half of it for when we really need it."

"What about those beats and that damn golden chain of yours!" Charmy snapped.

"The beats were only one thing I bought... and the gold chain I had for a long time... geez," Vector rolled his eyes.

"Well what? Next what are you going to do, buy a hoodie?"

"Maybe..." Vector nodded slowly. "But what were you going to buy with your money?"

"I'm not sure..."

"Well... I got to go and go get Feraligatr her favorite food... I'll be right back" Vector spoke as he opened the door and left. Espio then came from the backroom after looking at the bills and fell back asleep on the couch.

"Espio"

"What Charmy?"

"What are you going to spend your money on?" The bee asked, still floating.

"I don't know... I guess maybe..." he murmured before shaking his head. "Look... I'm just going to save it and spend it on only stuff I need." Espio yawned, he was still tired.

"Well I'm going to go to the park and think on what I might spend money on!" Charmy declared, beginning to buzz away.

"Whatever... just don't be gone long!" Espio called back.

"I won't."

Charmy flew past Vector and out the front door. Vector continued walking and saw Espio laying on the couch.

"Hey where's Charmy going?" Vector questioned.

"He's going to the park"

"Oh, ok well I got Feraligatr her favorite food," Vector informed Espio. "All that's left is for her to eat it," Vector walked off to get Feraligatr.

"Alright I'm going to do some more ninja training with Greninja," Espio yawned.

Few minutes later...

"Charmy had been gone for a few minutes," Vector frowned. "I hope he didn't get into a fight or something..."

"I'll go look for him" Espio sighed.

...

"What should I buy?" Charmy hummed as he browsed through a shop. "I could buy some beats like Vector and a gold chain, but that damn thing is heavy how does his neck stay fine?"

Charmy saw something in the corner of his eye... it was a Pikachu! The Pikachu was dirty and appeared to not have been fed properly.

"Hey there little buddy," Charmy said, forgetting his possible purchases. "Where did you come from?"

"Pika?"

"Wow what kind of animal are you?"

"That is a pokemon," Espio said, suddenly appearing and causing Charmy to jump.

"Wait I never seen a Pikachu before! And this is really a Pokemon?"

"Yeah," Espio nodded. "There are over 800 different kinds of pokemon, possibly more! Not all of them have been discovered."

"Wow!" Charmy gasped, then hesitated, glancing to Pikachu. "Can... can he come live with us?"

Espio raised an eyebrow and glanced between the two. "Well... if Vector approves..."

The Pikachu came closer and hugged Charmy.

"I think he likes me!"

"Indeed. Alright, let's go and see if Vector will let you keep him."

The two walked back to headquarters.

They opened the door and saw Vector bobbing his head to some music he was listening too. He had his feet on his desk and his hands behind his head. He opened his eyes and stopped the music when he saw a dirty Pikachu.

"Hey boys, found a Pikachu I see," he was quite nonplussed about being interrupted.

"Yes, it looks abandoned with no owner... so Charmy here wants to keep him," Espio filled in.

"I see," Vector stated and looked to the nervous Charmy. "Are you sure he is responsible enough now?"

"Yes!" Charmy responded, giving a wave of his arms. "I am remember the time when I had to hold up the headquarters when you two were sick?"

"Indeed Vector," Espio nodded, taking Charmy's side. "Charmy is more mature and responsible than when he was what... basically a child?"

"I guess you are right," Vector nodded and then shrugged. "Alright. Go give the pokemon a bath."

Charmy gave a high-pitched gasp, but withheld any delighted bouncing around. Swallowing it to appear more mature, Charmy nodded. "I'm on it Vector!"

Then Vector's laptop had a video message. Vector opened it and saw Knuckles.

"Well if it isn't our old boy Knuckles," Vector chuckled

"Yeah I am here at a pokemon center in a forest. Sonic, Tails, Shadow, and Dakota are traveling along cause Sonic is taking on the gym leaders."

"How are all of the ones we know doing?" Espio asked.

"The ones you know... well Sonic is doing great his Pikachu has the potential to Mega Evolve."

The crocodile and chameleon's eyes went wide.

"How?" One of them gasped.

"Long story... Tails, he's a gym leader now but travelling with us, Shadow is being Shadow, and the best part is coming..."

The two leaned in.

"I am dating someone."

"Knuckles, you sly dog you," Vector laughed.

"Did she ask you out or did you ask her out?" Espio asked.

"She asked me out, dude let me tell you she is so damn hot... I could not stop staring at her when we were on our date."

"Hope you get lucky Knuckles... next time you two go on a date you should try to get lucky" Vector snickered.

"Wait, lucky? What do you mean by that?" Knuckles said raising an eye.

"You'll see soon enough."

"Vector," Espio sighed.

"Come on Espio I'm only joking," Vector stuck his tongue out at Espio, to the latter's disapproval.

"So where's Charmy?" Knuckles asked.

"He's bathing an abandoned Pikachu," Espio answered.

"Oh," Knuckles sounded, he didn't really know how to respond to that. "Well, hope he'll take care of it" Knuckles said.

"Oh he will trust me," Espio declared, nodding his head. "But hey tell your friends we said hey... "

"Knuckles!" Charmy said, having heard a new voice and coming back with soap suds all over him.

"Hey there, dude, you look older than the last time I saw you!" Knuckles chuckled.

"Yeah so do you!" Charmy replied.

"Hey I didn't mean that in a bad way," Knuckles waved him down.

Charmy didn't even register it. "Look at my Pikachu!" He pulled a rather damp Pikachu up into view.

"Nice," Knuckles said, peering in close. "Though Sonic's is most likely stronger."

"I don't care!" Charmy rolled his eyes. "My Pikachu is still the best!" Charmy retorted holding Pikachu tighter."

"Well I got to go... the crew is leaving tomorrow and we are going to bed." Knuckles waved.

"Alright buddy... be sure to visit us sometime," Vector said, giving a small wave back.

"Alright then," the call ended.

"So now it is getting late" Espio yawned.

"Yeah boys, we need to get some sleep."

"Okay! C'mon Pikachu" Charmy said as he went to his room and shut the door."

"Charmy! Brush your teeth!" Vector said.

"I will! I will!" Charmy yelled back.

"I'm going to drift off as well, see you tomorrow Vector," Espio yawned, there wasn't enough naps in the world that would stop him from bed at night.

"Night Espio," Vector said. His computer suddenly beeped and he turned to it with surprise. "What? Another message?"

Vector clicked on the envelope on the screen and saw a blue hedgehog.

"Sonic? Vector spluttered before noticing something. "Wait... you aren't Sonic."

"Are you Vector of Team Chaotix?" Came a clear voice that was not Sonic.

"Yes. Are you Sonic's girlfriend or something?" Vector gave a sharkish grin, he had a feeling this would piss her off.

"NO! Arceus Dammit!" Dakota cursed and Vector laughed.

"Okay, miss calm down"

"Look, I just want to thank you for helping me before."

"I'm sorry you lost me," Vector shyly said. He actually had a slight crush on Dakota.

"Well..." Dakota hesitated but quickly continued. "I remember when you helped me out... your team helped cure my Riachu from a disease that almost killed her... I don't know what would I have done if I lost her."

"I remember now," Vector nodded, he already had a feeling on who it was, but confirmation was nice. "You were the cute hedgehog who me and the others helped out... Glad to hear your Raichu is doing well."

"Thanks," Dakota smiled. "So..."

'Wow, he's handsome," Dakota thought to herself while her mouth continued to make the so sound. 'I would like to know him better.'

"Would you like to hangout sometime whenever we meet again?"

"Sure," Vector nodded, hoping to everything that his tongue wouldn't twist and he's say something stupid. "Why not... so when do you want to do this?"

"Well, Sonic and the others have to travel through the city you guys are at, to get his Gym Badge after the one he is going for right now."

"Okay," Vector nodded and his tongue moved too quickly. "But one question, why do you want to hangout with us?"

"Well..." Dakota blushed some more. "I would like to get to know you better."

"No worries then," Vector grinned. "Well I got to get some sleep so see ya."

"Bye!" Dakota waved.

"Ooooh!"

"Dammit!" Vector jumped, he had not expected any sudden noises. "Oh Charmy it's you." Vector growled. "Don't sneak up on me like that!"

"Ooooh," Charmy sung again. "You have a date!"

"No," Vector shook his head quite rapidly. "No it's not a date we are just going to hangout together. Probably with the whole team..." he trailed off into mutters and Charmy pressed on.

"So you like her?"

"No! Vector snapped. "Maybe... a little... look just go back to bed."

"Okay I already got me something to drink so bye," Charmy beamed and flew off.

Vector walked to his room and plopped onto the bed and soon fell asleep.

The next day.

Espio was the first one to get up. He sat up in his bed and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. Whoever was the first up has to make breakfast, since Espio was the first up he was obligated to make breakfast.

Vector was hanging over his bed face on the ground and his lower body under his covers. He snored loudly that Espio could hear it. Espio knocked on the door and Vector snorted.

"Wha... what the... who, what, when?"

"Vector," Espio called. "C'mon man get up, I can hear your snoring out here," Espio called from the door.

"Alright give me five minutes," he groaned.

Espio knocked on Charmy's bedroom door and it slammed open throwing Espio into some boxes.

"I'm up!" He shouted. "I was thinking of nicknames for a male Pikachu," he declared, with the Pikachu stumbling below him still tired.

"You know you could have opened the door slowly instead of all crazy like that?" Espio muttered, picking himself out of the boxes.

"I thought of Volt, Bolt, Denzi, Thundaga..." Charmy went on.

"Denzi" Vector said, having followed the sound of the noise.

They stared at him for a blank second.

"Well it sounded fitting for your first pokemon..." Vector muttered.

"I know right!" Charmy beamed.

"Well then we should get him into a Pokeball," Espio said.

"A what, Espio?"

"Pokeball, a red and white capsule that let's you carry pokemon inside them... where do you think I keep Feraligatr?" Vector chuckled.

"You have seen the show right?" Espio questioned.

"Of course! I'll go get the one Professor Pickle gave me"

Charmy left then returned with the pokeball. He tapped Denzi with it and he went right into the ball.

"I caught him!"

"Wait the ball has to shake three times"

After the ball shook three times, Charmy picked it up and threw it and Denzi popped out. Charmy gave Denzi an apple and the Pikachu's eyes lit up.

Denzi began to eat, but before Espio could make any real progress on breakfast, they were interrupted.

"Vector!" A newcomer shouted, bursting into their headquarters.

"Huh?" Vector said intelligently.

"Some thugs outside are stealing Chao and Pokemon!" The newcomer hedgehog said, panting for breath as he tried to talk more.

"Were on it! Boy's let's go!"

"Roger!" Espio responded, forgetting about what he had already prepared in the oven.

The three bolted out the door and into the city. They looked around for any unusual behavior. They saw some men walk towards an alley with a Mudkip in a cage along with two Chao.

"Quiet boys," Vector muttered, waving his companions down. "We need to follow them and see if they have a hideout!"

"How about I go invisible and sneak past them and asses the situation from up close then I can lead you guys into the place without getting caught?" Espio whispered.

"Nice thinking Espio!"

"Alright I'm off" Espio put his hands together and vanished.

Espio ran to the alley and scuffled against a wall to lean in and see around the corner. As soon as he did he saw someone disappear around another corner. He ran with silent footsteps and saw them go behind a secret door that closed back with a lock pad. Espio tapped the communicator on his wrist and Vector picked up.

"What do you see Espio?"

"They disappeared behind a secret door and there's a pad that unlocks the door"

"Alright! We coming in"

"Ready? Denzi?" Charmy asked.

"Pika!"

"Alright then" Vector said bolting off with Charmy and Denzi following behind.

They met Espio at the hidden door.

"Well looks like I'm going to have to break it with force!"

"What if we draw too much attention?" Charmy asked.

"Well it wouldn't be the first! Alright get ready guys... these thugs look tough"

Vector stepped back and threw his fist at the door and broke it down. Then they hid against the wall beside the door and two Alligators appeared from the hallway of the broken door. Vector then grabbed the two by the neck and slammed them into each other. Vector stomped on them both causing them to spit up blood.

"Alright let's go... "

"Alright Vector let me go further ahead with my invisibility," Espio asked, preparing to go invisible.

"Sure."

Espio once again vanished and with his quiet footsteps he ran forward and stopped to see pokemon in cages and Chao in cages. Vector and the others came up behind Espio and were shocked.

"Damn... they made off with so many Pokemon and Chao... we got in easy... too easy" Vector whispered looking around.

"Hey! That's Cream's Chao!"

"Where?" Espio asked, alerted.

"There!" Vector pointed. You see the red bow on it."

"You're right!"

Before they could do anything else two thugs appeared from boxes and fired their guns. Espio threw ninja stars at the bullets and they flew in a different direction.

"Go guys!" Vector yelled.

"Take this!" Espio disappeared and sucker punched one of the men holding guns. Vector threw a metal chunk at the other knocking him out.

"Take this you bad man!" Charmy said stinging them right in the face with his stinger.

"Damn bee!"

Charmy then swept the dude by kicking his legs. Charmy kneed the dude in the stomach.

Vector was jumped by two buff men. Vector took both of them and threw them in the air and when they came back down he punched them both back up and when they came back down Vector then punched them back up once more and then they fell in the floor.

"Espio!"

"Roger Vector!" Espio then vanished and threw ninja stars at everyone and got them stuck into the wall.

"Well boy's why don't we get the pokemon and Chao back to their owners or the wild?" Vector asked. "And these guys in jail!"

Few minutes later...

"Thanks Team Chaotix for stopping these thugs!" One of the officers thanked.

"You are welcome... we never turn down those in need," Vector laughed.

"Vector, I'm just about done returning the Chao and Pokemon back to the wild or either their trainers or owners," Espio said wiping sweat off his forehead.

"Okay the last Chao, and you belong to Cream don't you?"

"Charmy!"

"Oh hey Cream" Charmy said with Denzi sitting on his was holding Cheese who was trying to get to Cream.

"Thank you so much for saving Cheese!" She exclaimed. She too has grown older and into more a of a feminine figure.

"No problem."

"Cheese, I was so worried about you," Cream sobbed, happy tears streaking down her face as she hugged her Chao.

Vector and Espio walked up behind Charmy.

"Well I got to go," Cream smiled and thanked them again. "I hope to see you again Charmy!"

"Yeah we should hang out sometime!"

"Okay! Bye!" They waved and Cream left with Cheese.

"Well now that this case is solved why don't we go back to our base," Vector yawned.

"Yeah," Espio nodded before blanching. "Oooh shit."

"What Espio?"

"I was making breakfast," he mumbled, a mortified look lighting his eyes. "I left the oven on..."

"ESPIO!" Charmy and Vector cried.

They ran to the headquarters, fearing the worst, but were surprised to see everything was alright.

"Wait..." Vector said, looking right and left. "I left Feraligatr here... she might have saved us all!"

They walked inside and found Vector's Feraligatr wearing an apron and setting the plates of food down on the table.

"That's a good girl for ya," Vector chuckled.

Feraligatr giggled.

"Well let's eat!" Charmy yelled.

"I agree" Espio nodded.

"Good job Feraligatr" Vector said giving her a pat on the head.

"Gatr" She purred.

The three sat down and began eating.

...

"And thanks to team Chaotix... they were able to help us arrest these thugs who are very well at escaping from the police." The reporter on the television said.

"Wow!" Dakota whispered.

"Alright! Good on you guys!" Knuckles cheered.

"Well guys we better get going" Tails yawned.

"Alright then, let's go guys!" Sonic said.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu fist bumped Sonic.

* * *

 **A/N: Not my best chapter, thought about having Team Chaotix's pokemon battle... but I decided to wait on that for a future chapter. Oh well, hope you enjoy it. So this is like a side chapter, just short and not focusing on the main characters. Review and tell me your thoughts.**

 **B/N: I also hope you enjoyed this, I certainly did! It can be a breath of fresh air to see someone new. This was also easier to work on, longer and fewer mistakes so we know our author is getting a lot better!**


	29. Pokemon POV 3

**A/N: Alright! So here we have another chapter for the series... also look forward to another series that I will be writing a fanfiction for... though I'm not sure what so I might leave a poll on which series should I do a fanfiction on for. I will also go through the crew's teams.**

 **Tails: Deerling (F), Sceptile (M), Ivysaur (M), Dewott (M).**

 **Knuckles: Pignite (M), Steelix (M).**

 **Shadow: Umbreon (M), Zorua (F), Chandelure (F), Gyarados (M).**

 **Dakota: Manectric (M), Raichu (F), Lanturn (F).**

 **P.S Also I will try more in future chapters to have chapters with Pokémon other than Sonic's evolving. Forgive me on that. I went through the teams so I can look back and not forget who has who lol.**

 **B/N: So this one will be fun, we will be seeing some stuff from the pokémon's POV's, quite a few here today.**

* * *

Sonic and friends were still in Frog Forest. Sonic and the others sent out their Pokémon to do whatever they desired.

Sonic was watching Pupitar, he disliked seeing his Pokémonsad. Thankfully Pupitar's mate, Metagross, was doing his best to make her feel better.

"Sonic? What's wrong with Pupitar?" Dakota asked.

"I don't know," Sonic sighed. "Maybe Metagross can figure it out, if he can't then I will try to do something." Sonic frowned and looked down at the baby Clauncher in his lap and hid his face with his hands.

Clauncher tilted his head. Sonic removed his hands from his face. Clauncher laughed. Pikachu did the same and made Clauncher cry. Pikachu panicked and held his tail out in front of Clauncher and Clauncher started to try to grab it laughing.

Snivy then gave Pikachu a small kiss on the lips. Pikachu decided to hangout with his mate, Snivy. Snivy entwined her tail with Pikachu's. Clauncher then looked in confusion. Sonic then noticed that Pupitar looks sad.

"Hey Dakota, look after Clauncher for me, I got to go see what's up with Pupitar"

"Oh, ok," she responded, taking the baby Clauncher.

Sonic walked over to Pupitar and Metagross. Sonic sat beside Metagross and looked at Pupitar who was sitting on the other side of Metagross.

"Hey Pupitar, what's wrong?"

"Pupi" She whispered.

"I wish I could understand you guys, hey Tails?" Sonic called over.

"Yeah?" Tails yelled back

"Do you still have that Translator on you?"

"No, I have to fix it because of Sceptile." Tailed frowned.

Sceptile looked down in shame.

"Relax." He gave Sceptile a smile. "Go hang out with the others... it was an accident."

"Sure, I'll be right back Pupitar," Sonic said rushing to Tails.

 **Pokemon Pov.**

"Pupitar please tell me what's wrong," Metagross said, as he put on of his legs around Pupitar.

"Well..." Pupitar muttered before shaking her head. "No. It would be selfish of me..."

"What?"

"I... I'm not comfortable talking about it," she mumbled.

Metagross pressed closer to Pupitar and asked. "Well... is there anything I can do to make you feel better?"

Pupitar was silent for a moment before asking. "Can we spend some time with each other... just alone?"

"Sure," Metagross said immediately. "Anything for you Pupitar."

The two walked away from the group. Gigalith was busy sleeping while Doublade was shadow sparring. It was his version of shadow boxing, as he had no hands to box with.

"Do you think Pupitar will be alright?" Doublade voiced suddenly, still swiping his blade body through the air. Gigalith almost believed he was simply hearing things.

"I don't know to be honest," Gigalith replied once he was certain Doublade had spoken.

"Metagross will help her," Doublade said immediately. "He is so smart!"

"He is smart." Gigalith agreed. "But still, we are all family now... perhaps we need to help out one another," Gigalith mused to himself.

"I will admit." Doublade hesitated but decided to continue on. "Some of the others said you were different before you joined the team."

Gigalith was silent for a moment and Doublade feared he had offended the massive Rock type pokémon.

"I was different," Gigalith spoke suddenly. "I was abused by a trainer, a terrible trainer…" he began to trail off and Doublade felt sorry for Gigalith.

"That trainer will not bother us, though," Gigalith's voice took on an interesting quality. Like he was attempting to be light-hearted about something no one should be light-hearted about. "He won't hurt _anyone_ ever again."

Doublade nodded, he had a very good idea on what Gigalith was trying to refer to. "I kept from harming Sonic as I was confused. I couldn't tell if he was really trying to hep me or not. But as it turns out, he's the best trainer I could have."

"Damn," Doublade voiced. "I don't have much to say about me... except I had to put up with that damn skeletal freak in that mansion!" Doublade growled, thinking of the twisted creature that had taken over his home.

"Hey guys!" Snivy waved as she came up to the two pokémon. "Where are Metagross and Pupitar?" Snivy asked.

"They left about a short while ago," Doublade explained. "Where were you and Pikachu?"

"Pikachu took me on another date," Snivy sighed happily, all the while blushing madly. "He's so sweet... he's so cute and I hope to have his offspring."

"Woah slow down there!" Doublade laughed. "You don't want to turn into that Amy chick."

Losing her deep blushing, Snivy gagged. "I mean in the future, not now... damn, don't compare me to her."

"You'll see why she feels that way Doublade." Gigalith smirked.

"Why do you say that?"

"You'll see soon," Gigalith chuckled. "So, what was your life like before Sonic captured you?" Gigalith directed the question to Snivy.

"Well it wasn't all bad... just, you know, normal. A bit dull. A little lonely." Snivy rubbed her nose. "I was a loner and kept to myself... then I met the mate of my life. Pikachu."

"Pikachu is quite the catch," Gigalith chuckled, before sobering. "I did hear he did not have the easiest start to life though."

Snivy nodded. "He doesn't really remember much, but it wasn't pretty…"

Doublade glanced between the two. Before he could ask something, others arrived.

Tails', Knuckles', Shadow's, and Dakota's pokémon came over to Sonic's pokémon

"Hey guys!" Raichu said, waving with her tail.

"What are you guys doing?" Steelix boomed, towering over the others.

"Just chilling," Gigalith responded.

"That's cool," Pignite said

"What are you guys going to do?" Doublade asked.

Manectric spoke as he walked over to his trainer. "Well I am going to have Dakota clean my fur."

"Well we never actually get to chat and hang like this," Chandelure said.

"I know right!" Gyarados agreed.

Umbreon huffed as he spoke. "You know we could be having a battle or doing some training"

"Why don't we just relax?" Steelix questioned, as he yawned out of boredom.

"Sure, I guess. I mean, we are already doing that," Doublade agreed

Deerling looked around before asking. "Where's the Pupitar and Metang?"

"Oh. They are off somewhere... also Metang evolved!" Gigalith said drowsily.

"Hope Pupitar's okay," Pikachu said, walking over with the baby Clauncher following him.

Snivy smiled as her mate was using his tail to play with Clauncher. "You are really good with baby pokémon." She smiled and said to herself. "Maybe you'll be good with our babies."

"What was the second thing you said?" Pikachu asked absentmindedly.

"Oh nothing!" Snivy laughed and blushed heavily.

"Well I'm going to relax" Sceptile said and strolled off.

Sonic walked over to the horde of pokémon, looking for Metagross and Pupitar.

"Where's Pupitar?" He asked.

"Sonic! They went to a private place!" Pikachu said, trying to talk to him. Yet all Sonic heard was Pikachu's name.

"Well... maybe they should have some alone time... it may be for the best." Sonic nodded to himself, okay with this choice.

 **Meanwhile with Metagross and Pupitar...**

Metagross was walking with Pupitar sitting on him.

"So, is there anything you want to do that will make you feel better?" Metagross asked.

"Well... can we..." Pupitar stopped and looked down.

"We what?" Metagross asked after Pupitar went silent.

"Sit somewhere and just... cuddle?" She said with a little fear in her voice on the last word.

"Why do you sound scared?" Metagross asked growing very concerned.

"I'm sorry... I'm just... having a bad moment, I'm remembering a few things that… that…" Pupitar trailed off, starting to form tears in her eyes. The tears fell on Metagross and he too almost felt like crying. He hated seeing Pupitar this upset.

"We can cuddle, but please talk about it with me... I want you to feel better."

Pupitar was silent for a moment and decided maybe it would be best for Metagross to know.

"Okay but can we sit somewhere and cuddle first?"

"Of course," he hummed.

They sat near a cliff and watched the sunlight glisten across the waves of the ocean.

"So," Pupitar muttered. "The reason I have been feeling down is..."

Metagross waited for her to continue.

"Am I perfect for you?"

"What do you mean?" Metagross asked not fully understanding.

Pupitar took a deep breath. "Where I came from, b-before Sonic captured me... I was expected to be perfect and not mess up once... my parents they said no male would ever want to be with me for me being myself... cause honestly when I am... I may seem a little to hyped or annoying when I talk."

Metagross' expression saddened as he listened to her go on.

"Larvitar... you need to do this this way... no be this way... no that's not right," Pupitar said tears overflowing from her eyes again. "I understand if I'm not perfect for you... I am really trying and.."

Metagross sighed and pulled Pupitar in and held her close and gave her a kiss as best he could. "You really think you have to try and be perfect for me?"

"Wha?" Pupitar said her whole body was red she was blushing so intense.

"I like you the way you are, the 'perfect' you... is just you as you are. You are sexy and beautiful being yourself"

"I... I don't. Really?" Pupitar asked with her heart pounding against her chest. She never been this close against Metagross.

"Yeah... you don't have to be perfect, but I want you to let me hold and caress you... I want you to let me comfort you and take your fears away."

"Metagross..."

"So, don't try and be perfect. You already are perfect. Being yourself"

"Thank you Metagross," she said as he wiped her tears away.

"Yeah, no problem..."

"Bad thing about having no arms" She laughed trying to lighten the mood.

"For wiping your tears? Well can't wait for you to evolve"

Pupitar then started talking seductively "You know... what you said... about me being sexy... we could you know..." She said booping his face with hers.

"Do what?"

Before she could further the conversation a Rhyperior charged at them. He pushed Metagross out of the way and stared down Pupitar.

"I'm going to mate you so hard" Rhyperior growled.

"Wait what?"

Metagross then used Meteor Mash against the Rhyperior. The Rhyperior used Rock Blast against Metagross but Metagross tanked the attack easily and threw the Rhyperior in the water. Metagross looked on to make sure the job was done.

"Metagross!" Pupitar said coming to her mate's side. "Why did he try to force mate with me?"

"Well, that would be as it is mating season..."

"Wait, so"

Metagross blushed. "Yeah"

"Oh... well um"

The two stood there not knowing what to say next.

"Let's go back to the others" Pupitar finally said.

"Sure."

Then some Boldore appeared around them and Metagross stood very close to Pupitar.

"Pupitar... they must want to mate with you... stay close"

"Alright," she said. "Besides you are the only one who can mate me"

"Oh uhh," Metagross' powerful brains stalled for a moment. "Okay let's focus!... Go!"

Metagross lunged at the Boldore in front of him and Used Meteor Mash. He was quite strong so he knocked them out. He turned to see Pupitar struggling a bit. Pupitar used Rock Slide on all of the Boldore in front of her. She hit all of them causing them to fall off the cliff.

"Pupitar, you okay?"

The two stared into each other's eyes and spoke very lightly.

"Yeah I'm fine... I love you Metagross."

"I love you too Pupitar."

"Let's go back to the others before more ambush us," Pupitar said.

" Yeah let's go"

 **...**

"Tails," Sonic nagged. "Is the translator fixed yet?"

"Sadly no..."

"Well we need to find out what is wrong with Pupitar." Sonic sighed.

"It's sweet you care about your pokémon like this." Dakota smiled.

"Well, I care about them... without them I wouldn't be this far."

"You still could have come this far, just in a different way," Shadow said.

"Wow... my trainer is so awesome." Zorua said to herself

"Besides, I have this urge to fight you again Shadow!"

"Please, I will destroy you" Shadow smirked.

"Oh! Master's going to fight some more! I want to see some more of his moves!" Zorua squealed.

"Alright you're on!" Sonic challenged.

"Wait Sonic, what about Pupitar?" Dakota asked.

"Oh hush Dakota, let Metagross handle it..." Shadow huffed

"Why you selfish!" Dakota started.

"Hey Dakota, I think Shadow is right... I'm sure Metagross will make her feel better." Sonic reassured.

"Fine, whatever," she said, still not believing it.

"OH boy! I hope master wins!" Zorua wagged her tail.

"Oh yeah they are about to go at it again!" Pikachu said as the other pokémon came and sat beside Zorua to watch the two hedgehogs duel.

Sonic charged a spin attack and dashed forward towards Shadow. Shadow kicked Sonic as if he were a ball. Sonic flew into the air from the knockback. He saw Shadow coming straight for him. Sonic lunged both of his feet into Shadow's stomach. Shadow let out a grunt. Shadow then grabbed Sonic's legs and spun around with him and threw Sonic into the ground. Sonic landed on the ground on his knee and foot with his hand firm to the ground.

"Shadow's going to win!" Zorua said blushing.

"Hey, is it just me or does she seem a little to into our master?" Gyarados whispered to Umbreon.

"It's probably nothing" He whispered back.

"Sonic, you got this!" Snivy cheered.

Sonic waited for Shadow to charge at him and just when he did Sonic rushed forward dodging Shadow's move and then he ran backwards hitting Shadow with both of his elbows. Shadow fell forward but front flipped to recover.

He back flipped.

He was now in front of Sonic and he kicked Sonic right in the jaw. Sonic fell to the ground. Shadow was about to attack him when Sonic swept his leg under Shadow.

Shadow fell back on the ground and Sonic spindashed himself right into Shadow dealing multiple blows. Shadow recovered and headbutted Sonic then smacked him to the ground.

Shadow jumped a few feet away from Sonic and yelled. "Chaos Spear!". He created multiple arrows from his hand and Sonic dodged all of them.

"Sonic, go!" Doublade cackled.

"This is very interesting, no idea they were so strong?" Sceptile said.

"They like to fight for training or to see who is better." Gigalith closed his eyes then opened them as he took a moment to think. "I'm going to go with the second guess."

Clauncher then tried running towards the two fighting hedgehogs. All of the pokémon panicked and ran towards them blocking the Clauncher who was looking at his trainer. Clauncher stared up at all the pokémon and then bawled so loud causing all of the pokémon to cover their ears, for those who had ears. They didn't know what to do to calm him down.

Snivy had an Idea she told everyone to wait there while she pulled Pikachu with her. Deerling did her best to comfort the Clauncher. The others stood by and waited for Snivy and Pikachu to come back.

"So, when was the last time you had to... you know?" Pignite asked Manectric, Umbreon, and Steelix. Giving a wiggling of his eyebrows.

"Three weeks," Steelix said.

"Bloody hell, three weeks!?" Ivysaur gasped.

"Me and Raichu did it last week," Manectric simply spoke.

"Wait you two are mates?" Steelix asked.

"Yeah, she really has been stressed lately," Manectic sighed.

"I haven't in a while... never actually," Umbreon spoke.

"OH MY GOD SHUT UP!" Steelix yelled to Ivysaur.

"What? It was only a joke, geez."

"Hey, you guys are making Clauncher's crying worse!" Deerling scolded.

Everyone went quiet. Snivy and Pikachu returned with some berries. Snivy held Clauncher while Pikachu gave him berries. Clauncher wiped his tears away and laughed.

"This little one sure cries a lot," Snivy whispered.

"Good thing you are good with young pokémon like this," Pikachu smiled.

"Well I gotta prepare, right?" She smiled and winked.

Pikachu was now confused. "Prepared for what?"

"You'll see someday." She gave another wink.

"So, I heard my master has a girlfriend," Steelix said out of the blue.

"Yeah, she's a dolphin or something," Pikachu said.

Steelix chuckled. "Honestly, I'm surprised he is dating someone"

"Wow," Zorua said as she kept her eyes on the fight.

"You say that is probably nothing right?" Umbreon spoke to Gyarados.

"Look maybe she is amazed at what our trainer can do... hell I was, he tanked my Hyper Beam."

"Well our trainer is quite the hedgehog," Chandelure said.

"Hey so is ours!" Pikachu argued referring to him and all of Sonic's other pokémon.

They all looked at the direction the two hedgehogs were fighting.

"Take this!" Shadow yelled as he threw an array of Chaos Spears. Sonic dodged all of them and grabbed Shadow's quills and slammed him into the ground. Sonic and Shadow then stopped fighting and smirked at each other. Sonic was about to charge at Shadow but Zorua jumped in front of Shadow. Sonic gasped as he slid and stood right over the Zorua who looked up at him in a glare.

"Zorua what are you doing?" Shadow asked, losing his smirk.

"I'm helping you out master!" Zorua responded, even though she knew he wouldn't understand her.

Shadow huffed.

"Well I guess Zorua is trying to say we should stop for now" Sonic said. "Well Shadow, I have to say not bad."

Shadow brushed some dirt off his shoulder as he walked to the rest of the group, with Zorua following behind.

"Why did she do that?" Doublade asked.

Giglaith chuckled, then yawned. "Well maybe she wanted to help Shadow" He yawned one more time before snoring.

"Gigalith, why do you sleep so much?"

"Well now that they are done sparring I'm going to take a nap as well." Snivy yawned as she leaned against Pikachu entwining her tail with his.

"I'm going to take one as well" Steelix yawned.

Then eventually almost every pokémon either fell asleep or were just resting their eyes.

Sonic and the others noticed and didn't say anything, but when Pupitar and Metagross came into view they smiled to see Pupitar nestled close to Metagross smiling.

"Hey Sonic, we might need to move out of this forest now" Tails spoke.

Sonic turned to Tails "Wait why?"

"Well because it is mating season and pokémon during mating season, give no shits," Tails whispered.

"Oh, well that means..."

Dakota finished Sonic's statement "If we stay then a bunch of pokémon may ambush us and you know try to mate with our pokémon."

"Alright guess we should then." Sonic agreed.

"About time," Shadow mumbled.

 **Meanwhile with Eggman...**

"I can't believe I actually succeeded in one of my plans!" Eggman laughed.

Cubot then became confused. "But none of your plans usually work."

"Shut up! So now I have to do some research and run some tests on this gem. If I stole it for no reason and it won't give me into the Hall of Origins then my success is nothing!"

"See that is why it is too early to celebrate," Orbot said, waving a hand around.

"I didn't, I just completed phase one of the plan, obtain Arceus' Gem."

Orbot and Cubot clapped.

"Phase 2, find a way to activate the Gem."

"Ooooh." Both bots awed.

"Phase 3... I'm still thinking on that."

"Well Boss you really outdone yourself!" Cubot cheered.

"I know, but we should continue our progress! You two watch my pokémon and if anything is wrong with them, there's going to be something wrong with you."

Cubot laughed nervously "Don't vorry boss, ve got everyving under control" His voice box turned to vampire settings.

Eggman facepalmed and just walked away with out saying a word.

"I can't believe our master actually got away with a plan," Whirlipede said, leaning against Shelgon.

"Yeah, but, why is he so hellbent on taking over the world?" Kangaskhan asked.

"Beats me, he is funny at some of the shit he does." Shelgon laughed.

"It really is... so Shelgon... got any plans for tonight?" Whirlipede asked.

"Not really. Unless our master decides to go after the blue hedgehog. Why do you ask?"

"Well," She said seductively. "We can get a little more intimate" She snuggled closer.

"What does that mean?" Shelgon said, to the disbelief of others.

"Wait you never heard of being intimate?" Kangaskhan asked.

"Allvight! Everybody! Time to eat vour food!" Cubot echoed.

"How many voices can your voice chip do?" Orbot sighed.

"Don't vorry."

"With all the voices you have done, I can't help but be worried," Orbot sighed once more.

"Alright I'm hungry oh and also Whirlipede, I'll do with whatever intimate is."

"Oh, trust me you'll love it" She giggled.

"I… good to hear?"

"Oh, you'll love what it means." She winked.

"What does boss want us to do again?" Orbot asked.

"Vell..."

"Oh I know! He also said to make sure they are feeling well so let's check on them."

Cubot and Orbot then checked up on each pokémon. Orbot checked off things off the checklist.

"Alright! Everyone is checked up on."

Cubot tried to bite Whirlipede despite him not being able to physically open his mouth. He failed and the result was Shelgon blasting him with a flamethrower.

"I'm very sorry, I vish I vas organic."

"Why?" Orbot asked.

"So, I can drink all of these pokémon's blood!"

Orbot jerked away from Cubot. "Okay we really need to change that voice box!"

"Alright I'm back! I have done some research on the gem!" Eggman crowed as he arrived.

"Hey, you two should head off and do it while our master is ranting on how about he figured something out" Kangaskhan whispered to Whirlipede and Shelgon.

"Well maybe it is best to wait after we both evolve... it will be even more fun for the both of us," she said, confidence having suddenly faded.

"I'm so damn confused." Shelgon sighed.

"Now I believe that what normally what you have to do is do something so heroic or pure hearted while holding the stone in your possession. Second thing is you have to be in Arceus' eyes to have a pure heart... so basically the same as the first option."

"But Boss you have no pure heart."

"I know," he frowned. "Certainly not pure good, but it isn't pure evil that is for sure. So, what I am going to have to do is recreate a gem with different properties and before you say why do I need this one, it is because to examine it so I can recreate it perfectly. The one that was the fake replacement was the replica without the special properties"

"I see finally a score for boss!" Orbot clapped.

"No one asked for your input!" Eggman yelled.

"Very Sorry Boss ve vill beat the hedgehog!"

Eggman sighed and just walked to his Eggmobile.

* * *

 **A/N: This chapter was kinda the first chapter I am having trouble with story or plot on... but hope you enjoyed it!**

 **B/N: And there we have it. Pupitar is a bit sad, we all get a bit sad now and again. It was fun to see stuff from the pokémon's point of view, so I hope you enjoyed it!**


	30. Dark Sonic

**A/N: Okay Here we re with another chapter, now for Sun and Moon Pokemon, they will be in the second part to this series. Just wanted to clear that up if you guys are wondering why no Gen 7 pokemon. Anyway hope you enjoy this chapter...**

 **B/N: I've heard a few interesting things happen here. I'd better go through this well...**

* * *

Sonic and friends were resting up at a Pokemon Center. They were soon going to find out something new about Sonic...

Sonic was talking with his pokemon.

"Alright guys, we are going to do some training later, but for now just rest up."

"Sonic! I just got an update from Professor Pickle" Tails said.

Sonic walked over to Tails and his computer. "What kind of update?"

"He says he found a Metagrossite," Tails answered.

"A what?"

"Metagrossite," Tails repeated. "It helps mega evolve Metagross. He said to drop by so he can give it to you."

Sonic hummed. "So if I give that to Metagross that he can temporarily evolve even further?"

"Yeah." Tails nodded. "But you need the key stone with you too. I just so happen to have one I found yesterday. You can have it, since you will be getting a mega stone for Metagross."

"Thanks Tails."

"But first I need to make you something that you can hold the keystone on or in, Give me a sec."

"Alright, wait where's Clauncher!?" Sonic panicked.

"Sonic your pokemon decided to go somewhere," Knuckles said.

"Oh well as long as they watch Clauncher, they should be fine," Sonic sighed in relief, Clauncher, since he was the baby of the group he needed to be kept watch of. "The little rascal is so curious that he can get into some serious trouble."

 **...**

Pikachu and Snivy entwined tails while Metagross was walking with Pupitar napping on his back/head. Gigalith was having to deal with Clauncher hanging on his chest spike. He looked down and gave a chuckle. Doublade was in his sheath floating above the group, was looking around at the scenery. The group stopped as they reached a beach. The looked around to see no one, so it was likely a beach that no one ever really comes to. They decided to relax here. Doublade started shadow slashing, Gigalith chuckled as Clauncer leaped from his chest spike and threw dirt in the air and beamed.

All of them followed behind cause they know Sonic would be upset if anything happened to Clauncher, him being a baby and all. Clauncher stopped to see a small apple tied up. Clauncher approached it and tapped the apple and it moved away from him. Clauncher giggled and chased after it. The other's panicked cause they knew it was a trap, Clauncher's innocence is a big problem.

"The group followed behind Clauncher and then all gasped as two humans and a fox stood there smiling dangerously. A cage then formed around all of the pokémon and Metagross pushed Pupitar out just in time. One of the men threw a pokéball to reveal a Druddigon. Pupitar turned to Metagross who told her to go find Sonic, she understood and fled from the scene.

"Sir! You want me to get that pokémon!?" The fox said.

"Nah, let it go we got some rare pokémon! Including some we could sell for a price" He said eyeing Pikachu, Snivy and Clauncher. "Alright Druddigon, pull the cage with this rope."

"Druddigon!" The pokemon obeyed.

The pokémon heaved and was now pulling the cage, meanwhile Pupitar hopped really fast back to Sonic and the Group.

 **...**

Sonic was sitting back looking up at the sky, he had a weird feeling Pikachu and the other's were in trouble. He sighed, he saw Dakota walk up to him.

"I'm sure they are fine Sonic." Dakota spoke.

"But I have this slight feeling that they may be in trouble."

"Well as long as nothing here is wrong, they should be fine on their own right? You trained them well."

"Well, as long as they are okay, I can relax."

"I wouldn't relax just yet. There have been reports of poachers in the area," Tails said.

"Dammit, I have to go and check on my pokémon!"

"Sonic, I'm sure they will handle it themselves, they are strong as hell!" Knuckles said.

"Listen Sonic, if they aren't back in like five minutes, we will go check," Tails said.

Sonic clenched his fists. He soon took a deep breath and was about to agree when Pupitar bumped into the blue hedgehog. She looked at her trainer and said her name rapidly, Sonic didn't understand her but he knew what she meant. Taking into mind that Tails said there were poachers, he definitely knew that his senses were tingling.

"I told you something bad was going on!" Sonic practically yelled surprising everyone. He started giving off more of a dark aura. "I promised Pikachu I wouldn't let anything happen to him, If something does I will never forgive myself!" Sonic thought to himself.

Sonic ran after Pupitar leaving a Trail of dust. Dakota, Tails, and Knuckles followed behind. Shadow was off somewhere and he stopped training as he felt some negative energy. He didn't think much of it.

 **...**

"Just put the cage near the others," the leader said.

Druddigon left the cage next to some other cages, which held some wild pokémon. Sonic's pokémon stood in a circle around Clauncher since the baby couldn't battle.

"So boss what are we going to do with all of these pokémon again?"

"Well, we will sell them to others and make profits, we have to keep shocking them to keep them under control until we can take them somewhere to sell them," the leader explained.

"We already made good money doing this, I'm proud of our recent catch!"

"Hell yeah, the one that may give us big bucks is that Metagross," the tall man laughed.

"What about that Doublade boss?" The fox asked.

"That one will be worth a pretty ring itself." The leader grinned.

"We should evolve that Pikachu to raise the price of it."

Pikachu growled when they mentioned him evolving.

"Well even the Snivy, it doesn't look like much," the tall man said.

"But, boss we can con the people who lay their eyes on the pokémon," the second man said.

"Maybe, but the Pikachu and Snivy look ordinary and bland... we may just kill the useless ones and use their fur or skin"

Sonic's pokémon listened as the poachers talked on and on. Snivy shivered, Pikachu held her close while Gigalith kept using Iron Head on the cage. Metagross was standing by to make sure no harm will come to Clauncher. Clauncher was the only one oblivious.

Pupitar and Sonic came into view surprising the men. They instantly stood up.

"You!" Sonic growled.

"Well, I assume you are here for a good reason?" The tall man asked.

"You're damn right! give me back my pokémon!" Sonic looked at the cages to see his pokémon and other pokémon. "In fact release these other pokémon!" Sonic growled. He was still radiating bluish black aura. His friends noticed this.

"Sonic are you okay?" Tails asked.

"Shut up Tails!" Sonic snapped before glaring back at the poachers. "I said let them go!"

The poachers pressed a button raising a force field. Sonic charged at them but he wasn't able to do anything to the force field. The men laughed.

"Puny hedgehog, you won't be able to make us give anything up."

"How dare you capture pokémon like that!" Dakota yelled.

"Oh boo hoo, girly, we are going to make a profit off of these pokémon, and the useless ones we are going to kill then take their skin and/or fur"

"What!?" Dakota gasped.

"You bastards are sick!" Knuckles said punching his fists together.

Sonic was standing quietly processing what all the poachers were saying, he had to do something before something bad happens to all of his pokémon. He didn't know what. He couldn't get through the barrier. He was getting pissed hearing these bastards.

"Let them go now!" Sonic growled, his voice changing.

"Oh well, let's see shock them, they seem to be getting riled up."

"Right away boss" The fox said as he pressed a button that shocked all the pokémon. Their cries made Sonic cringe, Dakota turned away as Tails and Knuckles glared at the sick people.

Sonic looked to see his Pokemon shivering from the pain the jolt delivered to them he even saw some of his pokémon bleeding. He fell on both of his knees and punched the ground causing it to crack at such an intensity he made a small earthquake. This made the men surprised but they still wouldn't let up.

"I said let them go!" Sonic hissed as his quills jutted upward and his fur color changed to a more darker bluish black color, he was flaring with purple aura.

"Uh... Boss? I think his mad," one of the goons said, beginning to realise they were pissing off the wrong person.

"Sonic?" Dakota asked.

"Oh, I'm not mad..." Sonic stood up smiling. "I am far beyond things as tiny as mad!" Sonic continued in a disturbingly calm voice, before his voice warped. " _ **I will enjoy this**_ ," he warbled before bursting with purple aura, the aura changed to a dark blue color as he screamed raising chunks of ground and turning the sky to a deep black.

"Tails!? What is going on? Is he going super?" Dakota yelled to the two tailed fox.

"I don't know what he's doing, this is way different than Super Sonic!"

Knuckles called out to Sonic. "Calm down Sonic!"

Sonic continued screaming as he let out one more burst of energy that was released into a blast. Everyone shielded their eyes and when they opened them they saw Sonic surrounded in deep blue Aura. His fur was completely black. His skin turned to a gray color. His pupils even disappeared. Meanwhile, Shadow turned to the direction where the rest of the group was and was shaken from what he was feeling.

"What the hell, I'm feeling this really negative energy... I need to check this out!" Shadow muttered as he sped off to meet the rest of the group.

Sonic pointed to the force field and shattered it.

"What the!" The men all said. Before anything else could happen. Sonic dashed forward and punched the tall man in the stomach. With enough force to punch straight through his abdomen. The man stood there in shock as pure blood poured from the body around the hole. Some of the blood got on Sonic's cheek and he licked it and then snapped the tall man's neck. Sonic's friends were shocked to see Sonic turn into this... thing. Sonic smiled as he looked at the corpse on the ground and his gaze was now fixed on the other two.

"Holy shit boss!" One of them tried to step back but only began to tilt over.

" _ **You brought blood to my pokémon, and I shall bring blood to you**_ ," Sonic said, nothing close to his usual pleasant voice.

He rushed forward and jabbed his knee into the fox's back while bending him over trying to break his spine. The fox was coughing up blood. " _ **That's right! Cough up that blood. I want to see you suffer you sick** **fuck**_."

"Sonic! Stop this!" Dakota said as she started crying.

" _ **Why!**_ " Sonic laughed. " _ **They were hurting my** **pokémon** **and the wild pokémon, why should I stop!?**_ "

Tails stuttered as he spoke. "Th-they may be wrong for that, but don't kill them for it, that puts you in the wrong!"

" _ **Be silent lest** **I come for you**_." Sonic gave a winning smile, one streaked with jagged teeth and blood.

Tails backed down.

" _ **Now where was I?**_ "

The fox slapped Sonic, but it did nothing. " _ **Oh? Still got some fight in you?**_ " Sonic lowered his leg causing the fox to fall to the ground. Sonic punched the fox's throat and he coughed up even more blood. Sonic smiled as he was slowly satisfied seeing the poachers bleed.

The other man was running off.

Sonic swooshed right in front of him and gave a low chuckle. " _ **Now who said you could leave?**_ " Sonic smiled. He smacked the man and sent him flying into some boulders. Sonic brought the three together. Sonic then held out his hand. Sonic continued to smile pleasantly. " _ **Burn in Hell**_."

He fired an energy blast and a big explosion lit the area. Sonic's smile faded as he saw Shadow standing in front of Sonic and the three men were tied up.

"Well Sonic "I know you may be pissed at what they did, but you shouldn't kill them."

" _ **Well, well if it isn't Shadow... I would suggest you stay out of my way.**_ "

"Or what?"

" _ **I guess I will have to force you!**_ " Sonic rushed behind Shadow. Shadow stiffened in shock, he hadn't seen Sonic even move. He didn't see Sonic. Shadow turned around to not see Sonic. Sonic was still behind Shadow. He tapped Shadow's shoulder and when Shadow turned around he punched Shadow into the air and Shadow used Chaos Spear against the hedgehog. Sonic caught all of them.

"What!?" Shadow muttered.

" _ **Here, I think you might need these back,**_ " Sonic said. He threw all of them back so fast they all struck Shadow and Sonic flew and landed a headbutt to Shadow's forehead. Sonic then used his Sonic eagle to spike Shadow down to the ground. Sonic then landed hard on Shadow's stomach causing him to cough up blood. " _ **So this is the so called Ultimate Life Form? Don't make me laugh.**_ " Sonic grinned and reached down.

Shadow then spindashed up Sonic then he back flipped to gain some distance. Shadow stood there huffing. Sonic barley wasted any stamina on him and he's already on one knee. Shadow decided to do something drastic. "Listen go free Sonic's pokémon and the other pokémon. I'm going to try and calm him down! If I can't then maybe his pokémon will be able to."

"Got it!" Tails said as he Dakota and Knuckles rushed to the cages.

" _ **C'mon** **Shadow.** " _Sonic taunted _. **"Is that all you got?**_ "

Shadow removed the rings on his wrist. He then started to glow with a red aura. Shadow then charged toward Sonic. Shadow and Sonic exchanged punches and kicks all were being blocked. Shadow was now holding his own against Sonic. Shadow was still getting worn out as he continued to fight Sonic. "Sonic, calm down!" He shouted

 _ **"Not** **until I kill those bastards!**_ "

Dakota and Tails were able to unlock the cages to release he wild pokémon who ran off to safety.

"Alright let's free Sonic's Pokemon!" Dakota yelled.

"Yeah! We need to calm him down!" Tails said.

Sonic slowly overpowered Shadow, Sonic grabbed Shadow by the neck and kneed him in the stomach repeatedly Shadow was slowly losing blood. "I got to do this before he kills me," Shadow said. Shadow grabbed Sonic's face and yelled. "Chaos Blast!"

Sonic flew back into a cliff. Shadow took that chance to increase his power. He then raised his hands in the air, his crimson aura illuminating he then held both hands forward. "Light Chaos Spear!" He kept rapidly shooting arrows, making small rocks and leaves bounce along the ground. Shadow then took on hand and thrusted it forwards yelling. "Chaos Inferno!"

A giant rush of Flames engulfed the rubble Sonic was under. A giant pillar of fire was left after a result. Shadow fell on both knees as he used too much power without his inhibitor rings on. He lost his crimson aura, as he huffed and waited for the pillar of fire to disperse. Once it did, Shadow muttered. "Dammit"

Sonic rushed out from the rubble and grabbed Shadow by his top quill. " _ **My what good fireworks you displayed, but I'm afraid making fireworks won't work on me.**_ "

"Dammit," Shadow muttered once more.

Sonic slammed Shadow over and over into the ground still holding him by the top quill.

"Sonic stop! Please this isn't you!" Dakota yelled.

" _ **Shut the fuck up, all of you how dare you tell me to calm down after blood has been brought to my pokémon!**_ " Still holding Shadow up he let go of him then smacked him into the ground.

"Sonic I know they brought blood to your pokémon but it happened in battle before!" Tails pleaded

" _ **I know, but these people did it themselves! So they must suffer!**_ "

Sonic threw Shadow over to the group. Sonic was about to fire a blast towards them when he felt something attach to his leg. Sonic looked down and saw Clauncher clinging to his leg looking happy. Sonic lowered his arm and his aura was starting to disperse. Sonic turned to his other leg to see Pikachu and Snivy hugging his leg too. Sonic stood there in silence.

"What's going on?" Tails whispered.

"Maybe his pokémon are trying to calm him down by letting him know they are okay" Dakota whispered back.

"Good, about fucking time" Shadow grit out from the ground.

Gigalith rushed in and tried his best to hug Sonic. Doublade used his purple sash to hug Sonic as well. Metagross came behind Sonic with Pupitar and they pressed against him. Sonic closed his eyes as his blue aura disappeared completely. His quills slowly returned to normal. His fur lightened to his usual blue color. Sonic started to form tears.

" _ **I'm**_ **sorry** ," his voice lost the resonance and returned to normal. "I'm sorry I did all of that."

All of his Pokemon hugged him tighter. When they finished hugging him Sonic turned to his friends. "I'm sorry guys, I didn't mean to make all of those threats and shit."

"Thank the legends," Tails quietly sighed in relief. "Don't worry about it Sonic." He gave his best smile.

"Sonic we are just glad to have you back." Dakota wiped her eyes.

"Damn buddy, don't scare us like that again," Knuckles gave a nervous chuckle.

"Damn, I will admit if you weren't bat shit crazy, I would have liked to fight your form or whatever," Shadow muttered.

"Speaking of which what was that form?" Dakota asked.

"I'm not sure, what is it." Tails spoke out loud.

"I don't know what happened I just blacked out until I realized I was actually resorting to killing someone..." Sonic sighed. His pokémon nudged closer to their beloved trainer. "Guys, I'm okay!" Sonic chuckled.

Sonic's friends found it in themselves to laugh, except Shadow who was still being Shadow.

"Let's go back to the Pokémon Center and rest up" Dakota yawned.

"You guys go on ahead, I'll catch up."

They walked away, Sonic turned to his pokemon and spoke. "Like I said I'm sorry for doing all of that, I just, didn't like seeing you guys hurt. Remember our Promise?" Sonic asked.

 _"Pikachu... I promise, I won't let anything bad happen to you"_

 _"Chu?_

"I told myself I wouldn't break that promise...though I feel like I did."

"Pika!"

"Thanks for trying to cheer me up buddy, alright let's go back and catch up with the others" Sonic said as he and his pokémon walked back to the Pokémon Center.

Sonic as he was walking to the Pokecenter, he ordered Metagross to take the crooks with the group so they can get the cops to arrest them.

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed the chapter, this was my most favorite to write! Dark Sonic! It is a shame he only appeared in 1 episode of Sonic X, oh well I bid you farewell! Until the next chapter!**

 **B/N: I confess I enjoy the darker storylines, so this was entirely the thing I love to see**


	31. Star Festival

**A/N: Hello, I bring you another chapter! Hope you enjoy! Also I really know I have Aqua appearing a bit much, but hey I like shipping lol.**

 **B/N: And he's back!**

* * *

"We should rest up, for Shadow's sake" Dakota sighed.

The crew were going to stay one more day at the Pokémon Center. The poachers were already thrown in jail. Sonic was back to normal, but the others pondered about what Sonic did. They talked about it when Sonic wasn't near them.

"What the hell happened to him?" Dakota asked.

"I never seen Sonic do that before" Knuckles said.

"He turned into an absolute beast, he desired to kill. He wouldn't even hesitate to kill us." Tails shuddered.

"His anger was stronger than Shadow's... though after changing into that dark hedgehog, he has been feeling sleepy," Dakota sighed.

"That's probably due to him going through a transformation her has never done before," Tails supposed.

"Dakota?" The nurse called.

"Yes?"

"You have someone wanting you on the phone!" She said.

"Oh ok, be right back," Dakota told everyone. Tails and Knuckles looked at Sonic who was sleeping, and they both sighed. Pikachu was playing with Clauncher while the others still continued to think what if that happens to Sonic again.

"What are we going to do if Sonic does that again?" Knuckles asked.

"Whatever, I might as well train to stop that, what I don't understand is how he gained that much power... I could tell he was way stronger than his Super Form," Shadow said out loud. Which surprised the group since Shadow never really cared about anything except his pokémon and his pride.

"Still we need to figure this out before it happens again... there's no telling what will happen next time," Tails sighed.

Sonic emerged from his room stretching with Pikachu following behind.

"That was a good sleep," Sonic yawned.

"Really, do you feel better?" Knuckles asked.

"Yeah a bunch," Sonic yawned once more.

"Well, let me tell you where our next destination is," Tails said as casually as he could. "It is Celes City. And oh! They are having a festival there celebrating Jirachi soon."

"Really? That sounds like it is worth checking out." Sonic fist-bumped his hands.

"Why don't we leave in a few then?" Knuckles asked.

"Sure." Sonic nodded, than glanced around as he noticed someone missing. "Where's Dakota?" Sonic asked and then saw her on the video caller.

 **...**

"Dakota! Girl what you been up to?" A white female fox asked.

"Savannah? Lucina?"

"Girl you haven't changed a bit!" The Magenta female echidna, Lucina, giggled.

"So how's our little sister doing?" The two said at the same time.

"Well, I'm doing fine..."

"Why aren't you at your gym? Are you traveling?" Savannah asked.

"Yeah." Dakota nodded. "With some friends actually."

"Well bring them to Celes City!" Lucina squealed. "We are going to be there, and we need you so we can spend time together for the festival!" Lucina grinned.

"Are you sure?" Dakota asked, hesitantly.

"Of course!" They said together. "Alright tata!" They hung up.

Dakota hung up the phone and panicked in her head. "Bad Idea, if they come with us then they will think I am dating one of the guys, and worse they will keep nagging me about it... shit." Her thoughts raced. She finally broke her thoughts and spoke to herself. "Alright I guess I will just have to deal with it, though that will be difficult".

She rejoined the group and saw Sonic sitting with his feet on the table sitting with Tails on his side while Knuckles and Shadow were on the other side of the table. Dakota sat next to Sonic on his side.

"Oh Hey Dakota, What's up?" Sonic asked.

"Well, my sisters just called me and..."

"Sister!?" Everyone interrupted.

"Yeah, sisters." Dakota blushed slightly, looking a little embarrassed.

"What's wrong?" Tails asked.

"Well my sisters, whenever I'm around guys, they always say stuff and make me try to date one of them." Dakota scratched one arm, wishing to be anywhere but here and having this conversation. "They want me to find someone I love, but, to be honest I'm not sure if I want a boyfriend yet..."

"Sounds rough" Sonic said.

"I mean I appreciate them trying to help me I guess." Dakota shrugged and sighed. "But they do it a little too much."

"Why don't you tell them to stop?" Knuckles asked.

"Well I tried and they do stop... for a while, but eventually then end up slipping up and continue doing it." She sighed.

"Well, why did they call you?" Tails questioned.

"Well you know how Celes City is having the Star Festival?"

"Yeah, they are doing that cause Jirachi every year comes and makes rainbow stars shoot through the sky, were they inviting you?" Tails asked.

"Yeah." Dakota nodded. "They told me to bring you guys as well"

"Well it's the next stop so we were going to go anyways," Tails explained.

"Well, let's get going," Sonic said.

Dakota slightly panicked. "A-are you sure?"

"Yeah we have to! It'll be fine!" Knuckles punched his fists together.

"Alright you guys are going to think my sisters a little strange, but thank you all." She bowed.

"Don't mention it!" Sonic said rubbing his finger under his nose.

"Thank you."

"Shall we be heading off?" Tails asked.

"Yes! C'mon Pikachu" Sonic said as the yellow mouse sat on his head.

They walked out of the Pokémon Center and made their way to Celes City.

After some time they reached a city that had a close resemblance to Starlight Zone.

"Well damn," Sonic muttered.

"What is it Sonic?" Dakota asked

"Nothing just." Sonic shivered. "Remembering something"

"Wow! This is amazing!" Tails spoke.

"Looks tacky," Shadow muttered.

"Shadow you have no taste!" Knuckles snickered.

"What do your sisters look like?" Sonic asked.

"Well first off I am the youngest, they are a white Fox and a magenta echidna," Dakota answered.

"How the hell do you have three different species in your family?" Knuckles asked.

"Well my dad is half hedgehog and fox, and my mother is an echidna"

"Interesting," Tails murmured.

"Well, might as well go find my sisters, the least they could do is tell me where they were going to be at here," Dakota sighed.

"Let's look around the city and maybe we will find them," Sonic suggested,

They walked around for a bit till they came to a bridge. There was a stream that flowed through the city. The city was surrounded by mountains that each had a waterfall, each waterfall flowed through the city.

"Where are they?" Dakota asked.

"This is a waste of time," Shadow muttered

"Lighten up Shadow." Knuckles smacked his back.

"Touch me again and I swear I'll tear your arms off," Shadow growled.

"He's got a point Knuckles, never touch Shadow," Sonic said.

"Dakota!" A female voice called.

The group turned to see Dakota's sisters approaching them.

"There's our little sister!" Savannah hugged Dakota and Lucina did the same.

"We missed you girl!" Lucina spoke.

"Yeah I noticed," Dakota grumbled.

"So these are your friends?" Savannah said, adjusting her glasses.

"Yes."

"I'm Sonic," the super fast hedgehog introduced himself.

"I'm Miles Prower, but just call me Tails." Tails smiled.

"Knuckles, I'm an echidna!"

"He's Shadow." Dakota pointed to the far surlier hedgehog. "He doesn't like to converse much," Dakota said.

"Well, nice to meet you all I am Savannah and this is Lucina, we are the older sisters of Dakota," Savannah the fox introduced herself and her sister.

"So Dakota which one of these guys are you dating," Lucina said immediately.

Dakota sighed. "Ugh. Look guys I'm going to tell you right now, I am not dating anyone okay?"

"Why?" Savannah asked.

"Because, I don't think I am ready for a relationship," Dakota answered.

"Nonsense girl." Lucina shook her head.

"I'm looking for a boyfriend!" Savannah interjected. "But I guess it's understandable if you aren't ready." She gave a shrug.

"Besides you don't have big boobs like us," Lucina taunted.

Dakota blushed a deep red and covered her chest with her arms. She squinted her eyes as her face deepened to a red as Knuckle's fur.

"I'm only joking Dakota," Lucina laughed. "You never really could take jokes well."

"That's because it is hard not to when you do it so much," Dakota sighed.

"Well enough about family matters, we need to find something to do while we wait for the festival," Tails asked, wishing that display to be over and done with.

"Your culture is weird" Shadow muttered, scoffing with his eyes closed.

"Shadow why can't you jut be happy for once?"

"I don't know what I would do, maybe if Aqua was here it would be more exciting," Knuckles mumbled.

"Aww you miss Aqua," Tails teased.

"So? I mean, she understands me unlike you guys! She is also really cute...and she is hard to get off my mind." Knuckled crossed his arms in a grand display of Shadow mimicry.

"Oh am I?" Came a very familiar voice.

"Aqua?!" Knuckles screamed, staring at her with his eyes wide open.

"What?" She grinned. "Didn't expect me to not show up for the Star Festival?"

"Well, yes and no." Knuckled swallowed. "Since you are here why don't we make this our second date"

Sonic and Tails were surprised for Knuckles to be the one to ask for the date.

"Sure, so... what now?" Aqua smiled nervously.

"I'm not sure, we have plenty of time... is it alright to hang with the others till it gets closer to the time the festival starts?"

"Sure, but when when it draws near, me and you will hang out with just each other." She booped his nose.

"Sure." Knuckles blushed while grinning.

"I'm off to do some training,," Shadow said.

"C'mon Shadow, why leave us hanging... I bet your pokémon would enjoy the festival" Sonic crossed his arms.

Shadow huffed "Whatever." After a moment he growled. "Fine. I'll be back when it is close to starting."

"I'll never understand him," Dakota sighed. To the grins of her sisters.

"So Dakota how did you meet your friends?" Savannah asked, super casually.

"Well Sonic challenged my gym, and I just decided to take a long break and leave my assistant in charge. I'm going to return soon." Her friends exchanged a glance at that.

"Oh, why did you do that?" Lucina asked.

"Well, to be honest, I needed something new than the gym" She looked up at the blue sky.

"Well it's a good thing you did, you wouldn't have met these guys." Savannah grinned.

Sonic stretched as he was not used to standing still. "Me and Pikachu are going for a run!" Sonic said. He dashed off with Pikachu on his head, leaving a trail of dust behind him, surprising Dakota's sisters.

"How can he run that fast?" Lucina asked with her jaw dropped.

"He was born with it" Tails said.

"Weird."

"Speaking of weird, no offense but you have two tails." Savannah pointed.

"Yep." Tails nodded and twirled his tails, rising into the air for a moment. "I can fly with them."

The white fox and magenta echidna both jolted in surprise.

"Also Knuckles has super strength!"

"Yeah! I can ignite the air with my punches," he boasted.

Aqua was excited to hear this. "Oh my, well I have pretty good water abilities."

"Dakota, you have made friends with beings with superpowers!" Lucina gasped.

"Well, you know me, I have non-ordinary friends." She gave a weak smile, only reminded that they were all more powerful than her.

Tails slowly made his twin tails rotate. "Hold on I got to go to the store and get supplies," Tails spoke. "I'll catch you guys later!" He waved as he flew off in to the sky.

"See you" Knuckles waved.

"What are you two about to do?" Dakota asked.

Aqua wrapped her arms around Knuckle's left arm making him flinch. "We are going to be off on our date" She grinned as the two walked away.

"So guess that leaves you with us girl" The three walked to a different part of town.

 **Meanwhile with Sonic and Pikachu.**

"This looks like a good place to stop." Sonic began to slow. "I need to check on Clauncher."

He threw Clauncher's pokéball and Clauncher emerged from the white energy. He yawned and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

"Hey Clauncher, taking a nap I see" Sonic smiled widely as he knelt down to Clauncher. Clauncher instantly laughed and hugged Sonic, then Pikachu.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu hugged him back.

"I think we should do a little training for the little guy, not a battle, but maybe..." Sonic paused for a moment scratching his ear. "I got it! I will put symbols of the types and try to teach him about type advantage!" Sonic snapped his fingers.

Pikachu agreed.

Sonic sat pieces of paper on the ground in front of Clauncher who stared blankly at them.

"Alright Clauncher for starters let's show you what types are good against what, and not good against what!"

"Cher?" Clauncher tilted his head with an innocent look.

"Now what type do you think would beat the fire type!" Sonic asked using logic that a young pokémon would understand, since Clauncher still is a baby.

"Cher?" He still tilted his head.

"Alright, what type would beat the bad type!" Sonic repeated, to make it easier he pointed to two types. "Water or Grass?"

The blue pokémon stared at them for a moment and then placed his big pincer on the water symbol, smiling looking for approval of his master.

"Good job!" Sonic praised. Clauncher jumped around joyfully.

"But" Sonic spoke, "What would be good against water? Fire or Grass?"

Clauncher stopped and looked at the two and chose Fire.

"No no, good guess but it is grass, see water can put out fire, but Fire can burn the grass, while the grass absorbs the water for food...okay i don't know how that last one makes grass deal great damage on water," Sonic said.

Clauncher wagged his tail and jumped around.

"I wonder if he even understands me." Sonic thought.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu pointed as he tugged on Sonic's glove.

"What is is Pikachu?" Sonic asked.

Sonic turned to see what looked like a floating cocoon with a halo over it's head. As Sonic observed it for a few seconds it instantly vanished.

"What the?" Sonic started. He looked at Pikachu and Clauncher who were just as confused. "Eh maybe just my Imagination"

"Okay Clauncher, which do you love the most?" Sonic asked.

Clauncher looked at all the types and walked forward. Sonic took no notice as he was thinking he was choosing a type that was closer to him. Clauncher hugged Sonic and looked directly up at him. Sonic felt a little happy at this moment. "Aww you little rascal" Sonic gave him a pat. "Hey Pikachu, we should meet up with the others now." He rubbed the Clauncher as he yawned and wiped his eyes. "Someone's getting tired, alright let's go" Sonic stood up as he saw an ice cream shop. Sonic threw his other pokéball's out and his other pokémon were behind him. "You guys deserve some ice cream" Sonic grinned.

All of his Pokemon smiled or were at least happy.

After Sonic got each of them an ice cream everyone was enjoying it. Clauncher was eating his when he dropped it and it fell on the ground. He was saddened and started crying loudly causing some people to look at them. Sonic comforted him.

"Hey buddy have mine, I'm not really hungry" He whispered as Clauncher wiped his tears and started munching on the ice cream quickly becoming blissful.

"Alright let's go find us a spot to sit for the festival," he said looking at the sky beginning to turn dusk.

 **...**

"Okay so all we need now is Full Heal, Hyper Potion, and Herbs," Tails muttered as he used his tails to fly a bit to the higher shelves. "Let's see, ah got it" He said picking up a case of Hyper Potions. Tails landed put them in a bag he was carrying. He watched as Sceptile walked to another isle. Tails didn't think much of it and continued to look for the last thing on his list.

He turned to see Eggman walk into the same isle as him.

"Eggman!" Tails gasped and jumped back.

"Ah Tails, fancy meeting you here. I have no time for you." He flapped a hand dismissively at Tails. "I need to do a little shopping anyways."

"Really? How do I know you aren't planning something?" Tails glared at him.

Eggman gave him a deadpan look. "I suppose you don't, but even with your paranoia I still need supplies for my pokémon. Even a villain needs break from evil and his mons are hungry."

Tails wasn't entirely convinced.

"Orbot! Get me some ingredients for my Pokemon!" Eggman clicked his fingers.

Orbot zoomed from around a shelf. "Right away sir"

The bot floated away.

"I'd love to chat and maybe piss you off but I need to go take care of Salamence, he's sick."

Tails twitched, he didn't like or trust the egg-shaped man but experience from his own eyes had shown that Eggman seemed to treat his pokémon well enough. And one of them being sick stirred up unbidden thoughts of pity.

"I've got to go" Eggman said as he walked away.

Tails scratched his head. "Eggman must really care for his pokémon, who would have thought?" Tails whispered.

"Sceptile!" Tails pokémon came to his side, holding a few things.

"Oh hey Sceptile! Did you get the ingredients?"

Sceptile handed his trainer the ingredients.

Tails grinned. "Yes, now I can make potions myself for the group and maybe cook as well, Good job Sceptile!"

Sceptile smirked. The two turned to see Cubot running from a Forretress.

"I stole something! Boss will be proud of me!"

The robot ran past Tails and Sceptile with the Forretress running past. Eggman walked slowly to Tails while Tails glared at him.

"He's a dumbass don't look at me," Eggman defended.

Tails shook his head and walked away as Cubot was launched into the sky.

"Good thing it wasn't me this time," Eggman muttered as Cubot left a twinkle in the sky.

 **...**

"Hey look at this Knuckles!" Aqua beamed.

"What is it?"

She pointed to a necklace made of water gems.

"These are something that remind me of my home, I do feel a little homesick. Look at the price I want it but, I'm sure I wont need it"

Knuckles looked at it and thought maybe he should get it for her but he didn't have the money. Just then someone touched his back.

"Rouge!?" Knuckles jumped back.

"Knuckles?" Aqua questioned, beginning to frown. "Who's this?"

Knuckles was about to speak when Rouge interrupted him. "I'm Rouge the Bat, she purred. "And you are?"

"Aqua." Was all Aqua had to say.

"Yes, found yourself a girlfriend huh Knuckles?"

Knuckles growled. "Yeah, what of it?"

"Not much, didn't think you would find anyone"

"Hey!"

"I need to use the bathroom brb Knuxie." Aqua gave Rogue a dark glance and walked off with a swish of her tail.

She walked towards the restroom, leaving Knuckles with Rouge.

"I noticed your girlfriend staring at that necklace, why don't you buy it for her? Broke?" Rouge taunted.

"Well..."

"Slacking in treasure hunting I see, I just so happen to have enough for it, but... I need you to battle my pokémon first"

Knuckles squinted in suspicion "What's your angle here?"

"If I win you give me that Master Emerald of yours," was the easy reply from the bat.

Knuckles felt the wind get knocked out of him as he heard this. "It seems risky, but I want to get her that necklace, it may mean a lot to her."

"What do you say Knuckles? You can miss the chance to please her, or try to please her. Your call."

Knuckles thought for a moment "Fine, but no cheating!"

Rouge smirked.

"I'm back!" Aqua called. "What do you want to do now?" Aqua asked Knuckles.

Knuckles stuttered "W-well, I am going to challenge Rouge in a pokémon battle."

"Oh! I'm rooting for you!" She beamed.

The two found an open field outside the building they were in.

"Better behave yourself" Rouge called out from the right side of the field.

"2 on 2, since i only have two pokémon!" Knuckles called out.

Rouge chuckled as she let her wings spread a bit. "Game on, Go Honchkrow!"

"Hoooonch!" It wailed.

"Go Pignite!" Knuckles said throwing the pokéball with all of his might.

"Pignite!" He spoke.

Rouge stretched, drawing a crowd with her... appearance. "I'll make the first move. Honchkrow use Dark Pulse!"

Honchkrow then flapped his wings as he lifted himself into the sky and fired dark energy pulses towards Pignite.

"Pignite! Dodge it!" Knuckles commanded as his voice reached to Pignite's ears, without delay he followed Knuckle's commands. Dodging it as it left a trail of dust behind as the dark ray followed him.

Rouge chuckled. "Alright darling" She threw one arm and finished her command. "Aerial Ace!".

"Don't let up Pignite! Flamethrower!"

"Pignite!" He yelled letting off a scorching flame hitting Honchkrow.

Honchkrow soared higher up in the sky.

Knuckles then got an idea "Pignite! Use your Flamethrower to get that high!"

"Pignite!" He responded as he used his flames as a sort of jet pack.

Aqua cheered. "You got this babe!"

Knuckles smiled at the support. "Alright now use Brick Break!"

Pignite held up his arm as he gained enough speed to bash his fists like a rocket into Honchkrow. He was loosing altitude before flapping his wings once more.

"Not bad." Rogue nodded. "Honchkrow! Use Brave Bird!"

Honchkrow slammed into Pignite after engulfing himself in white and flame aura.

"Pignite! Protect!"

Right before Pignite was slammed into the ground he created a barrier around him, protecting him from the blow.

Knuckles then got an idea. "Pignite Shoot fire into the air!"

Pignite shot fire into the air making embers rain down. This caused Honchkrow to lose focus and suffer a burn.

"Honchkrow don't give in one more Brave Bird!"

"You too! Use Brick Break!"

The two pokémon collided and Pignite fell to the ground, fainted. Honckrow fainted due to the recoil from the Brave Birds.

Knuckles returned Pignite and Rouge returned her Honchkrow.

"Well Knuckles you better behave yourself when I win, but I do so love a struggle," She taunted. "Go Crobat!"

"Crobat!" She hissed

"Alright, Go Steelix!"

"STEEELIX!" He roared as he slammed into the ground causing it to shake.

Rouge felt her heart skip a beat as the giant Iron Snake looked down on them like little Caterpie. "Let's show him size doesn't matter!"

Knuckles took a deep breath "Alright Steelix, buddy, let's do this for Aqua!"

"For me?" The dolphin whispered, confused.

"Crobat use Confuse Ray!" Rouge ordered. Crobat didn't delay a second after hearing the command.

"Don't get hit by that! Dodge!"

But due to Steelix not being fast pokémon he was hit with the Confuse Ray and was drooping his head.

Knuckles clenched his fists "Steelix!"

"STEEE" He groaned.

"Now keep using Crunch and fly around him!"

Crobat flew very fast around Steelix where he couldn't pinpoint where the bat was. Steelix kept taking damage from all the Crunch attacks but soon recovered from confusion.

"Now! grab her with your tail!" Knuckles yelled.

Steelix grabbed the bat with hit tail and awaited directions from Knuckles.

"Now show them the real power of Crunch!"

Steelix bit down on the Crobat and tightened his grip with his tail. Crobat let out an agonizing shriek.

Rouge started to panic a bit. "Crobat! Confuse Ray one more time!"

Before the bat could use the move again Knuckles roared "Damn that! Throw her on the ground!"

Steelix slammed Crobat on the ground with a good grip on her.

"Okay Crobat wait for it!"

"Steelix Crunch!"

Steelix opened his mouth wide.

"Now! Sludge Bomb!"

Crobat sent sludge into Steelix's mouth, even though it didn't do any damage it made Steelix experience a bad taste causing him to spit and release Crobat.

"Great! Now fly around very fast and use Confuse Ray while you are at it!"

Crobat tried her best to fly fast.

Knuckles threw one arm out and growled. "Steelix use Dig to avoid it!"

Steelix burrowed underground and Crobat just floated in the air waiting for Steelix to come out.

"Knuckles really? Ground against Flying? Are you that slow?" Rouge laughed.

Aqua twitched her face. "You better watch it hoe" She growled.

Knuckles smirked. "We'll see, Steelix come out..."

Rouge was smiling and ordered Crobat to use Confuse ray below the Crobat.

"Behind her!" Knuckles finished.

Rouge's smile faded as Steelix launched past the the Crobat behind it.

"Now Iron Tail!"

Steelix pulled his weight back and did a back flip with his Iron Tail hitting the Crobat resulting in a Critical hit. Crobat was launched in the air and fell to the ground and Knuckles wasn't done yet.

"Now Steelix, grab her with Crunch and then throw her into the ground!"

Steelix raised as far as he could into the air standing with the lower tip of his body and bit down on Crobat and spiked her into the ground. When the smoke cleared Crobat was on the ground knocked out.

"Shit" Rouge muttered.

Knuckles wiped sweat from his forehead. "Good job Steelix!"

"STEEEEELIX!"

Aqua jumped up from the bench and hugged Knuckles tight. Steelix gave himself a chuckle as he saw this.

"Well, I have to say, not bad Knuckle's, not bad at all." She shook her head but didn't seem disappointed. "Here take this" She said handing him a blue gem, frankly it wasn't a Chaos Emerald.

Aqua looked on in confusion.

"Well next time I will win and take the Master Emerald.

"What is that for?" Aqua asked pointing at the gem.

"Oh uhh well, It's a surprise but I need you to wait here," Knuckles said.

Aqua nodded and waited. A few minutes later he returned with a box.

"Open it" Knuckles said.

Aqua opened the box and gasped, it was the necklace she wanted. She took it out and looked at it. "Knuckles, you didn't have to do that for me... wait did you do this to try to make me fall even deeper for you." She started getting pissed.

"No, you wanted it and I thought maybe I should get it for you, so Rouge had the money and she would let me use it if I battled her!" He held the box up in front of his face, squinting his eyes. There was silence, Knuckles lowered the box to see Aqua crying.

"Shit what have I done" He panicked.

"You didn't have to do this Knuckles, you went out of your way just to battle and get something for me, it means so much to me. Thank you." She wiped her tears.

Knuckles blushed "Oh uhh, don't mention it."

She put the necklace on. "How do I look?" She smiled wide.

"Amazing" Knuckles said not sure how to say she looked, she actually looked sexy to him with it on.

She pulled him in for a quick kiss, he froze like a statue. She started to walk to meet up with the others. She giggled when she saw him stiff. "Knuckles? You coming?"

Knuckles shook from his trance. "Oh yeah, I'm coming."

 **...**

"So talk, we need to know if you and that Sonic guy are dating," Savannah asked.

"No!" Dakota growled and buried her face in her hands. "How many times do I have to say it?"

"What a shame seems like a great catch" The white fox sighed.

"Well my catch is my Nidoking," Lucina said making her Nidoking blush.

"Wait do you like any of your pokémon like Lucina does?" Savannah gave her a suspicious look.

"No, besides I appreciate what you guys are doing, really. But I need time to find the one for me." Dakota attempted reason, something that had failed in the past as often as it had, briefly, worked.

"Well I guess it can't be helped," Lucina sighed, well it is getting close to the festival.

Dakota walked a bit farther ahead of them. "Forgive me, but I need some time to think."

She stood on the soft grass looking at the people gathering around with their pokémon and stared out into the crowd. As she was staring, someone walked up beside her and spoke after a few minutes of silence.

"So, how are ya handling your sisters?"

Dakota sighed. "Well I am kinda used to them rambling on about me finding a boyfriend."

Sonic didn't know how to keep up a conversation on this kind of topic. "Well, that's good I guess."

"Can I ask you something?"

"What's up?"

"Well, I know one day I want to find the right one to be with and one day maybe even settle down. I'm just not ready I have my own goals to achieve you know?"

"What are your dreams?" Sonic asked.

"You know maybe being a professor in studying things to help improve pokémon in and out of battles. Get rid of illnesses and so much more..." she said wistfully.

Sonic turned to her. "Then go for it! Never give up on your dreams!"

Dakota was silent for a moment. "Yeah. I know you're right. Thanks Sonic. I feel a bit better."

Sonic gave a thumbs up.

"Hey I also want to ask you another thing"

Sonic turned a bit more towards her.

"What is your dream?"

Sonic paused, he never really thought about it much. Due to him almost everyday having to put up with Eggman's constant failed attempts at world domination.

"Well, so far I am on this adventure to be on an adventure, I live to run and feel the wind blow against me. I seek fun and adventure, I'm not laid back. So basically I guess to bond with my pokémon, be the best trainer they could ever have and go on adventures with them and my friends," Sonic explained

"Wow, for a second I thought you didn't have one" She gave a small chuckle.

Dakota then sighed. "I haven't done much for the team have I?"

"What are you talking about? You helped me, Tails, and Knuckles, and to some extent Shadow I guess... but you helped us and supported us. Just because you can't fight robots or use special powers doesn't mean you haven't done much for the team"

"Thanks." Dakota smiled, but it was a fleeting smile. "But I want to be more use to the team."

"You already are," Sonic reassured. "And I know you will figure out where you stand, even if it takes a while."

"Thank you Sonic." She smiled.

"Oh look! The festival is about to start!" Sonic looked up at people lighting campfires.

"Let's go back to the others then."

 **...**

Everyone was accounted for and prepared to see a shower of shooting stars, they sat on the ground with Sonic laying back next to his Pokemon. Then high in the sky Jirachi appeared and used the move Wish. He then fired shooting stars of many different colors. like brilliant rays that have been emitted from a rainbow that was shattered.

"Everyone make a wish!" Tails said. "I wish to be the best Pokemon Breeder ever." Tails thought in his head.

"I'm not wishing on dust," Shadow scoffed, but then went into a thoughtful silence.

"I got nothing", Knuckles said with Aqua leaning against him.

"I know this may be early to wish this, but I hope to marry Knuckles one day" She whispered.

"I wish for me and my pokémon to go on adventures and to have great memories and live life to the fullest." Sonic thought.

Savannah thought. "Help my little sis be happy"

Lucina thought the same as Savannah.

Dakota turned to see everyone and then closed her eyes. "I hope that I can be more use to this team."

Then everyone continued to enjoy the show as an array of colored stars rained down.

Jirachi saw Sonic and closed his eyes and then nodded before flying off into the night starry sky. The stars still kept falling. The crew enjoyed the show for a few more hours...

* * *

 **A/N: So that was a long one, finally! Also sorry it has been a while had some computer problems... but hope the chapter was overall good.**

 **B/N: I liked this. Getting a chapter focusing more on Dakota has been very interesting, get's to see her personality more.**


	32. Safari Zone

**A/N: Well finally another chapter! Also I got Sonic Forces and beat it, and it is making me wonder should Blue Destiny (Part 2) take place before or after the events of Forces? Idk We'll see!**

* * *

"Whew, hey Tails, how high are we?" Dakota asked, peering down at the sea of clouds with some mountains jutting from below.

"I have to say pretty high up, besides there is a Safari Zone here, that might be worth checking out."

Sonic raised one of his eyebrows. "Safari Zone?" He asked.

"Yeah a place to catch rare pokémon but you can't battle them with your own." Tails informed.

"How does that work?" Knuckles asked.

Tails explained "Well simple, you either throw bait to make it stay, or a rock to make them easier to catch." He frowned. "Although throwing rocks... I'd imagine it makes them more likely to run."

Sonic smirked. "Sounds easy enough."

"Pikachu," Pikachu agreed, giving a nod.

"Sounds retarded," Shadow muttered.

Everyone rolled their eyes at him.

They soon reached a building and Tails examined it. "This is the Safari Zone." He deduced.

"We should all catch a pokémon!" Dakota exclaimed brightly.

"Alright, sounds like fun" Sonic agreed.

"Let's do this!" Knuckles bumped his fists together.

The crew opened the doors and saw a ranger who waved them over. "Y'all here for some Safari huntin?" He asked.

"Yeah, so how is this different from regular pokémon catching?" Sonic asked, just to make sure they all knew the rules.

"Well, you folks need to use safari balls, and you do not use your own pokémon of course. You either throw bait at it or throw a rock at it. Keep in mind throw it near the pokémon not AT it!"

"Oh I see," Knuckles said.

Shadow grunted. "That's stupid."

"Oh quiet Shadow," Dakota muttered. "You think everything is stupid." He frowned at her.

Then a dark blue wolf came through the door leading to the area to catch pokémon. He walked up to the reception desk. "No sign of him." The other ranger sighed but nodded anyway.

Turning back to the group he began handing things out. "Here are yall's safari balls," the ranger said, handing Sonic's group 30 sets per each person a set of Safari Balls.

"Wow thanks!" Tails said.

The dark blue wolf looked over to Sonic and walked over.

"Safari Hunting huh?"

"Oh yeah,I'm going to catch some pokémon to add on my team, right Pikachu?" Sonic smiled to the yellow pokémon on his head and gave him a pet.

"Pika!"

"Neat, my name is Clyre."

"I'm Sonic," Sonic the Hedgehog introduced himself.

"My name is Miles "Tails" Prower, but just call me Tails." Tails smiled.

Knuckles bumped his fists together. "I'm Knuckles," the echidna beamed.

"My name is Dakota, a pleasure to meet you." She smiled and shook his paw.

"Shadow." The man of one word said.

"Nice to meet you guys," Clyre said. "Hope you all have fun catching. Be careful, there is a Pokemon Hunter out there."

"Pokemon Hunter?" Dakota asked worried.

"Nack the Weasel a.k.a Fang the Sniper, he hunts down pokémon and uses them as his play things" He unveiled a picture to show the crew and they got a good look at the hunter's face.

"I hate people like that!" Sonic growled and everyone briefly tensed, memory of Sonic's incident was still fresh.

"At least Eggman treats his pokémon right" Tails said quickly, and Sonic relaxed.

The others looked at Tails then back to Clyre.

"Well, if you see someone suspicious let me know." He waved as he went back outside.

"Alright we'll let ya know!" Sonic said.

"Let's go catch us some pokémon!" Knuckles roared.

They all rushed in to see a lush jungle/rainforest and saw a bunch of pokémon inhabiting the scenery. Mankey and Victreebel in the trees and bushes. Pidgey, Pidove, and Taillow in the sky flying. The crew looked around and saw three different areas so they did some thinking.

"Why don't we all split up and go on our own routes? You know in different areas to find different pokémon?" Tails said

"I agree since I will be going alone," Shadow muttered and began walking off.

"I am going to fish for a pokémon, later!" Dakota waved.

"See ya." Sonic waved back

"I'm going to go high up to search for some more pokémon too! Bye" Tails flew off.

"I don't know where I am going" Knuckles paused and saw a Rhydon.

"A Ryhdon! C'mere you are mine!" Knuckles ran after the rock armored pokémon.

Sonic chuckled "Well Pikachu let's go find us a pokémon to catch"

"Pikachu!"

 **...**

"I wonder what pokémon I might find," Dakota spoke to herself. She didn't mind what pokémon she got, but she would like to add another electric type to her team. She climbed up a rocky hill cause she saw a pokémon moving above. She almost slipped. "Shit" She whispered. She eventually climbed to the top of the hill and gasped. She hid behind some bushes and saw a Jolteon sniffing the ground. She excitedly observed the pokémon for a moment.

"Oh it's a Jolteon! I'm going to catch it!" Dakota squealed, since she loves Electric types, she didn't need time to deliberate. "Should I throw a rock or should I throw some bait?" She whispered to herself trying not to lose her cool.

"Jolt?" The pokemon noticed the blue hedgehog watching it. It stood its ground and prepared for whatever the hedgehog was going to do.

"I'm going to throw bait, cause if I throw a rock it might either run away or get pissed and electrocute me."

The Jolteon growled as Dakota started moving. She threw some bait and the Jolteon stared at it for a moment and eyed the thrown bait and inched its way closer. Dakota then chunked a Safari Ball at it and the pokémon was absorbed into the ball. It shook once, twice, thrice and was caught.

"Yes! I caught a Jolteon!" She yelled making some bird pokémon flee from trees. "I caught another electric type! I always wanted a Jolteon!" she jumped with joy. "I need to go find Sonic and the others and show them!" She ran off happily, without noticing someone watching her.

"Well, that was quite a lucky catch, I think I might steal her pokémon," The figure chuckled.

"I can't believe it my very own Jolteon, I didn't think there were any wild ones," Dakota whispered to herself as she stared at the safari ball that the Jolteon was in. "Oh but it doesn't matter! I caught another electric type!"

 **...**

"Damn, there isn't any good pokémon here" Shadow growled, prowling around a wooded area.

He looked around and found himself staring at a pumpkin floating in the air through some bushes.

"A floating pumpkin? Well I doubt that, maybe it is one of those ghosts from that mansion Rouge, Omega, and I were at."

Shadow followed it curiously and watched as it spewed blue flames and a new idea popped into his head. "I think that may be a Pumpkaboo," Shadow whispered. He then let a smirk on his face.

"Alright! Time to catch this thing" Shadow ran right for it and the pokémon was startled so it shot some Will-O-Wisps at him. Shadow easily dodged it and took a rock and threw it at the pokémon hitting it right in the face. "Whoops" Shadow muttered as the assault spooked the Ghost type and caused it to turn tail and flee.

"Oh no you don't," Shadow growled and rushed forward, easily out-speeding the ghost. He got ahead of it and stood still, waiting for the rapidly-floating ghost to realise it couldn't escape.

It came into sight and saw him, freezing still.

"Gotcha." Shadow smirked and tossed a pokéball at it, smacking it in the face again.

"Oh well, I'll heal it after I catch it" He waited for the ball to do its work and it shook three times; Pumpkaboo was caught.

 **...**

"Come here!" Knuckles ran after the Rhydon which smacked him with its tail making Knuckles headbutt into a tree. "No thank you, I don't want any more ice cream" He stuttered clearly dizzy from the impact. Knuckles shook his head for a moment and scanned the area, the Rhydon was gone.

"Dammit" Knuckles sighed. He walked around to soon find a lump of steel or some sort of metal in the ground.

He touched it, then he punched it.

"FORRETRESS!" The ball of metal yelled back as it awoke.

Knuckles jumped back in a fighting stance and gasped. "A giant floating ball of metal!"

The iron shell had four little cannons protrude from it and two eyes opened up.

"Rephrase, Giant floating ball of steel with cannons, and...eyes?"

"FORRETRESS!" The pokémon growled.

"Oh shit, if it keeps saying that then it is... a Forretress!" Knuckles deduced and was inordinately proud of himself. "I need to catch you!"

The pokémon retreated to where the shell closed over the cannons and eyes and it started preparing a Gyro Ball.

"Shit!" Knuckles prepared to do whatever he needed to do.

The pokémon slammed into Knuckles and he caught it, but Forretress was still spinning very fast, soon causing bad friction on Knuckle's hands. Knuckles threw the pokémon up cursing. "Shit my hands, ouch!" He blew on them to cool them off. "Shit that really burned."

The Forretress plummeted into the ground, stunning itself.

"Alright! Safari Ball go!"

Knuckles missed the pokémon even though he and him were relatively close.

"How the hell do I miss!?" He cried.

The Forretress recovered from his dizziness, and it prepared a second Gyro ball. Knuckles threw a Safari Ball at the Steel and Bug type pokémon and it broke out on the third shake.

Knuckles wheezed a groan.

"FORRETRESS!" The pokémon cried out, enraged even further.

"Shit, I got to make this one count!" Knuckles grit his teeth, pumped his muscles, and threw the ball with all his willpower. He chunked the ball at the Forretress and it went into the ball as it shook three times then Forretress was caught.

Knuckles jumped in the air and whooped. "Oh yeah! Forretress is mine! Though I really need to find the others...hope I'm not lost..."

"This one isn't so smart... he may be the easiest target..." A figure watching Knuckles schemed.

Knuckles did a little victory thing and ignited the air after punching nothing.

"Correction..." the figure said after a moment of stunned silence. "He may be a bit of a harder target." The figure reanalyzed then he hopped on his tail out of sight.

 **...**

Tails was flying in the sky when he saw a brown patch moving on the ground and he descended to it and spoke. "Is this a pokémon? It has to be."

"Swinub?"

Tails's face lit up. "Oh a Swinub... but one out here?"

"Swinub," the little pokémon sighed.

Tails noticed it was panting badly, face was a bit red. He gently touched it and felt a fever, something particularly dangerous for an Ice type pokémon.

"I have something to help you with that," Tails said as he dug through his backpack.

He pulled out some herbs and Swinub sniffed them turned away from them.

"Come on you need these, do you want to stay sick?"

"Swinub," it groaned and it turned back. The Swinub sniffed the herbs and its nose scrunched up, but it ate them regardless. Quickly the medicine did its work and the Swinub began feeling better. "Swinub!"

"Glad you feel better, are you hungry?"

The pokémon looked at the two-tailed fox confused. Tails pulled out some berries and fed them to the pokémon who happily devoured them.

"Tastes good don't it?"

"Swinub!"

"Say I want you on my team... want to join me?" Tails asked, unlike many.

"Swine!"

Tails gently placed the ball on Swinub and it was enveloped in red light and the ball shook three times and Swinub was caught.

"Well, another team member" Tails grinned and did a little whoop. No one was around to see him after all...

"Interesting, this one seems to be smart from the devices he has in his backpack, if I could get my hands on stuff like that, now to see about the blue hedgehog... apparently he is the world renowned hero Sonic the Hedgehog, he will be the toughest of the bunch, witch in summation he will have the best pokémon." The figure chuckled, then a pokémon caught his eye... and he followed after it.

 **...**

"Alright Pikachu, let's find ourselves a pokémon or 2 to catch," Sonic said to his rodent partner who was looking around with the hedgehog.

Sonic and Pikachu stared at the scenery placed before them and shot a daring look at each other.

"You want me to do some running?"

"Pikachu," Pikachu grinned.

"Alright then hang on."

Sonic sped off with Pikachu hanging on his shoulders and Sonic umped from peaks to peaks of stone slabs that stood high above the sea of clouds. Since they are technically on a mountain, Sonic was actually going over a huge gorge. Sonic ad Pikachu bounced off of them startling pokémon that were already atop the stone pillars. He decided to slide down one and fell below the sea of clouds and found himself looking at a high mountain where he saw a giant red phoenix with rainbows trailing behind it. Sonic was in shock to see a massive bird pokémon.

Pikachu was also stunned silent from the awe of seeing it. Sonic almost lost his footing seeing the creature. He stood for a moment dazzled at the pokémon or whatever it was. He shrugged as as did Pikachu and he ran up the rocky pillar and headed back to the initial mountain he was at.

"That was a nice warm up," Sonic chuckled.

Sonic noticed a pokémon moving behind some bushes. Sonic took out his pokédex to see what pokémon it might be.

"Girafarig, the long neck pokémon, this pokémon has a tail that has a small brain of it's own... the pokémon can use psychic abilities well and is very intelligent. The tail can't use psychic abilities though..."

Sonic immediately noticed something was different about the Girafarig behind the bushes than what it was in the pokédex.

Sonic whispered. "Wait is it a shiny pokémon? That's rare from what Tails said. Maybe I'll catch it!"

Sonic saw the pokémon look in a direction where Sonic saw a weasel with a pop gun approaching the pokémon and the pokémon took off bellowing in fear.

"C'mere girl, I'm gonna catch ya," the weasel laughed and gave chase.

Sonic watched for a few seconds and felt something was off and he decided to run after the two.

Sonic quickly caught up to Girafarig about to fall off a cliff with a wounded leg, and the weasel approaching her.

The Girafarig fell down the cliff and Sonic rushed to the edge and saw her on a stone slab preventing her fall. Sonic sighed in relief. He then turned to the Weasel and shouted. "What the hell's your problem! That's not how you catch pokémon, using tools and actually yourself attacking them! Especially not in the Safari Zone! Who are you?"

"Git outta my way varmint," the poacher growled. "I have a shiny here to catch."

Sonic smirked "Wait a minute" Sonic said realising something. "You... you're Nack the Weasel?!"

"I prefer my other name, Fang the Sniper thank ya very much."

"Leave the Girafarig alone!" Sonic stood in his fighting stance, Pikachu joining him.

"Pika!" Pikachu's cheeks sparked.

"I'm afraid I can't do that, walk away now and you and your little rat will survive."

Sonic stretched. "Nah, how about I make you back off?"

"If ya think you can survive," he leered.

"Don't say I didn't warn you."

Sonic's movements were swift and too fast for the naked eye to see. Fang looked around nervously.

"Too slow!" Sonic yelled as he stomped the ground while thrusting his arm forward nailing Fang right in the back and Sonic did beck spin kick, throwing Fang from the knock back, over the edge of the cliff below the sea of clouds.

"Whoops I overdid it a little," Sonic covered his eyes from the glare of the sun, watching the direction he sent Nack. "Hey Girafarig!" He waved down to the terrified pokémon.

"Girrrr." She shivered as her eyes produced waterfalls.

"She's scared," Sonic said, softly. "I need some rope so I can gently pull her up."

"I can help with that."

Sonic and Pikachu turned to see Clyre and Knuckles.

"Hey Clyre, Knuckles how you doing man?"

"Alright, I saw the commotion nice moves. Anyway do you have a grass type pokémon?"

Sonic nodded "Yes, Snivy." Pikachu was delighted to hear that his mate could help.

"Well you can use it to hoist you and the Girafarig up."

Sonic gave a thumbs up and slid down to the Girafarig who backed away from Sonic.

"Hey girl, it's okay, I'm not going to hurt you..." Sonic whispered, giving her a gentle pat. The Girafarig calmed down slightly.

"Good girl, now Knuckles, throw Snivy's pokéball on the ground!"

"Got it!" Knuckles grabbed Snivy's pokéball not noticing he bumped Gigalith's and it rolled down to Sonic and the ball popped open with Gigalith sleeping.

"Oh shit!" Sonic gasped as the very big, very heavy, pokémon took form on the small and fragile outcrop.

The stone slab gave in and crumbled beneath Gigalith's weight and the three fell beneath the blanket of clouds.

"PIKA!" Pikachu freaked out.

"Knuckles... how did you do that?" Clyre asked, stunned.

"Don't blame me!" Knuckles scrambled, dropping Snivy's pokéball. "All the pokéball's look the same."

Clyre face-palmed. "You can look through the tops to see a small representation of the pokémon inside!"

"Oh." Knuckles simply said. "I knew that... oh crap, we gotta find the others to find Sonic!"

 **...**

Sonic woke up a few minutes later and he observed where he Gigalith, and Girafarig were at... it seems they still high up the mountain but looking up to some clouds that cover the sky.

"Dammit, Knuckles could have killed us... Gigalith? Girafarig?" Sonic looked around and saw the two close together.

"Gigalith," Gigalith groaned, still dizzy from the fall.

Girafarig was dizzy as well she shook her head and backed away from the hedgehog and stone pokémon.

She bumped into a rock wall and as she knew she couldn't back away any more her legs started wobbling.

"Girafarig, we aren't going to hurt you," Sonic tried reasoning, but he was still a bit dizzy.

"Giglith Giga!" Gigalith spoke to Girafarig.

"Girafarig? Gir Girafa" Girafarig said inching closer to Gigalith hiding behind him from Sonic.

Gigalith and Sonic looked at each other.

"Well just make sure she is okay, we need to fix her leg. She won't let me get close though. Gigalith... it seems she likes you. More than me at least..."

Girafarig stood very close to Gigalith and pressed her body tightly against his boulder-like body; Gigalith was so confused but he decided to let her stay due to the fact she has clearly been through a lot. Sonic turned to see dust brewing in the distance and saw a swarm of Beedrill heading towards them.

"Oh for the love of-" Sonic cut his curse short. "Gigalith protect Girafarig I am going to make a diversion!" Sonic spoke as he trailed off and spun into the swarm causing half of them to chase after him. The other half of the swarm headed for Girafarig and Gigalith.

Girafarig clinched her eyes tightly and Gigalith stood tall in front of her. Girafarig saw this and felt a spark of wonder. Gigalith leaned back on his back legs slamming his front legs into the ground sending rumbles and shockwaves sending jagged rocks into the Beedrill. As the rocks crumbled they sent little pebbles dancing and hopping on the ground with dust dispersing. Gigalith's intimidating glare unnerved the Beedrill as they fled. Girafarig stood in shock and awe at Gigalith. Sonic meanwhile lost the Beedrill chasing him with his natural speed. He ran back to the two pokémon to see if everything was okay.

"Whew they must have been ticked about something" Sonic theorized. "We need to find the others... Gigalith since Girafarig trusts you, let her get on your back. We need to get moving."

"Gigalith, Giga Gigalith!" Gigalith explained the situation to Girafarig and she used his back stone spike to hang on to since Gigalith couldn't actually hold things.

"Alright let's find the others, so if we fell down then the only way is up. Alright let's go" Sonic said.

 **...**

"They fell down there?" Dakota asked nervously, staring down the cliff.

Clyre nodded. "Yeah, due to Knuckles." He gave the echidna a glare.

"Don't blame me! I accidentally hit Gigalith's pokéball!" Knuckles defended.

"Which is the reason we blame you," Shadow mumbled, attracting a moment of interest.

Pikachu stood on Dakota's head staring down worried about his hedgehog trainer.

"We should find a lower route down and find him..." Knuckles said.

Tails shook his head. "Or we use a flying pokémon to find him? When the pokémon does find him he either leads Sonic back to us, or it tells us and we go to him", Tails gave his view of what they should do.

"Good idea, but," Dakota began. "We have no flying pokémon."

"Wait!" Tails gasped. "Shadow your Chandelure can float! SO! She can go look for Sonic!" Tails pointed right down the cliff.

Shadow stood, arms crossed. "Whatever." He threw her pokéball and he simply ordered. "Find the blue bastard, he fell down there somewhere."

"Chanda Chan!" She obeyed and flew below the clouds.

 **...**

Sonic and the two pokémon were going up a hill that seemed to be leading them to the upper part of the Safari Zone. Knowing what was about to happen, Sonic stopped and did a few stretches. "Hey there!"

Sonic knew it was Fang.

"I've come for my Shiny prize."

Sonic cracked his knuckles and smirked. "You barely stood a chance last time, what makes you think this time will be different?"

"I'm gonna challenge ya to a pokémon battle!" He snarled back. "Or are ya too chicken to accept a fair challenge?"

Sonic looked at Gigalith and he nodded. Gigalith whispered something to Girafarig to calm her down as he stepped in to battle.

Gigalth stepped forward.

"Alright Linoone, show these fellers not to mess with us!" Fang shouted.

Sonic and Gigalith stood there unimpressed.

"Uhh, you do know Normal type moves don't affect Rock type pokémon much right?" Sonic asked, a genuine question.

"Shut yer mouth! GO! Use Slash!"

Linoone scraped his claws against Gigalith who wasn't phased.

"Shit! Use Hyper Fang!"

Gigalith stood there and took the hit once again not phased.

"Gigalith use Superpower!" Sonic muttered, honestly feeling sorry for the other pokémon after watching the one sided attempts.

Gigalith slammed his full body into Linoone tossing him in the side of a tree, knocked out.

"Damn! Return!" Fang said.

"What now?" Sonic taunted.

Fang smiled.

Sonic didn't quite understand why he was smiling.

"I'll find a way to git that Girafarig... just you wait!" He hopped on his tail and was quickly out of sight.

Sonic shrugged. "This is Fang the Sniper? Why is everyone so worried about him? I really don't see the concern." He shrugged and continued walking.

"Chand Cha!"

Sonic saw a Chandelure approach and Gigalith stood defensively in front of Girafarig.

"Cha Cha!"

"Wait, do I know you? Aren't you Shadow's Chandelure?"

"Cha Cha!" She nodded.

"Oh, then the others must be close... so If we go through this cave then we should reach somewhere above?"

Sonic and Chandelure walked on and Gigalith followed but stopped to see Girafarig hesitant to move through the tunnel. Gigalith walked up to her and reassured her by speaking softly to her. "Gigalith Giga."

"Girafarig?"

Gigalith nodded and she walked closely beside Gigalith. The two followed the Hedgehog and Chandelure into the cave. As they progressed Girafarig looked around and was spooked to see Zubat hanging upside down. She pressed herself closer to Gigalith who blushed, he had never been this close to a female.

"STEEELIX!"

They all turned to see a Steelix with a scar on its face charging towards them. Gigalith instantly moved in front of Girafarig and Iron Headed the Steelix with a critical knocking the Steelix unconscious due to the speed and power it was moving.

Gigalith felt lightheaded after the headbutt he shook his head and Sonic gave him a thumbs up. He was sure that if it was in self-defence, he wouldn't get in trouble for having pokémon battles.

"What have all these pokémon been pissed off? It's probably Fang's doing. Let's just get back to the others and i need to see if Tails has anything to heal the Girafarig, she can walk pretty good now but still. Better safe than sorry."

They reached the end of the cave and they were now higher up on the mountain.

"Now we need to find the others, Chandelure take us back to them."

"Cha."

 **...**

"There is a cave quite a ways up ahead, it is an easy path to the lower part of the Safari." Clyre said

"Well let's go!" Dakota said holding Pikachu.

They all saw a Fang sitting on a rock.

"Fang!" Clyre said.

"Well, that was a rude way to announce I'm here" He chuckled.

Dakota held Pikachu tighter as if she knew Fang would try to steal him.

"The blue hedgehog was tough, but maybe his friends will be an easier target."

Tails growled. "Wait, you encountered Sonic, what did you do to him!?"

"Me? I did nothin, I tried to take back a Girafarig, but I will start by stealing some of your pokémon!"

"Come on then!" Knuckles punched his fists together.

"Hye, I'm not taking you all on, I ain't that crazy." He smiled deviously.

A cage appeared from the ground and trapped everyone in it.

"I'll just confine you all!" Fang cackled. "Can't do much if yer trapped! Plus you can act as a few hostages for when that blue bastard comes 'round again."

Shadow smirked. "Well try this then" Shadow prepared an attack and everyone except Clyre huddled against a corner opposite from Shadow.

"Uh... Why are you guys scared?" Clyre questioned.

"Shadow is about to use his Chaos Inferno!" Tails yelled

Clyre stared in confusion "Chaos what?"

"Chaos...INFERNO!" Shadow roared.

A large scorching crimson flame bursts from Shadow's hands incinerating the cage and Fang's smile was gone.

"Dammit! Not another superpowered hedgehog! Fine then I now when I'm outmatched... bye!" He said springing off his tail into the sky.

"Why isn't he that intimidating?" Dakota asked.

"Well for one he is better at nabbing wild Pokemon than he is a trainer's pokémon," Clyre explained.

"Hey guys!" A happy voice reached them.

"Sonic!" Everyone said.

Pikachu ran into Sonic's arms. "Hey buddy! So what happened? I saw Shadow's Chaos Inferno."

"We ran into Fang," Clyre said. "And didn't capture him." He gave just a small frown towards Shadow.

Sonic looked around fast. "He didn't cause any trouble did he?"

"No, he was a coward," Shadow growled. "I wanted to send him to hell."

"Hey Sonic, that Girafarig is hurt!" Tails gasped, rushing forward.

"It's a different color than most Girafarig" Dakota commented, noticing the odd colour and the gears turned in her head.

"Yeah I need you to give me the stuff to heal her, she won't let anyone else get near her."

Tails didn't hesitate as he handed the stuff to Sonic. Sonic knelt down to Girafarig who was still pressed up against Gigalith and sprayed the Hyper Potion and gave her a berry or two and she was healed. Sonic smiled then took out Gigalith's pokéball then thought a moment before lowering the pokéball and not returning him just yet.

"Hey Girafarig, do you want to come along with me and Gigalith, I can tell you won't need to worry anymore if you are with us... me and Gigalith will look after you."

She looked at Gigalith who nodded his head slowly. Girafarig paused then shook her head with a big smile and she jumped up and down. She now realizes Sonic and Gigalith are actually going to protect her and support her. She walked up to the ball and touched it and she was enveloped into the pokéball that shook only once and was caught.

"Yes I caught Girafarig!" Sonic held the pokéball up in the air.

"Pikachu!"

"Gigalith!"

"Congratulations!" Dakota smiled.

"Nice catch!" Knuckles said.

Clyre smiled.

 **...**

"Well, you off to challenge the Psychic type gym leader huh?" Clyre asked the blue hedgehog.

"Right, and that is in what city now Tails?"

Tails opened his map. "Well it is Lilac City, and it isn't far from here."

"Alright, hey Clyre, next time when we meet let's have a battle!"

"Sure thing Sonic, take care everyone." Clyre waved them off.

Everyone waved goodbye to Clyre as they all set out for Lilac City.

* * *

 **A/N: Well that's that, also I am also doing character ideas since we (I hope) are halfway through the series and I need some more characters for chapters.. idk lol, but hope you enjoyed!**

 **B/N: Always fun to see new people. I actually had corrected his name as Clyde for about halfway before realising it was intentional and fixed my goof.**


	33. Harlie the Porcupine

**A/N: Heya! I decided to upload another Sonic chapter cause screw it I felt like it lol. Also threw in a new character I was saving for Blue Destiny, but screw it lol, anyway hope you enjoy.**

 **B/N: Happy New Year to everyone! Well not if you celebrate the Chinese New Year... in that case, Happy Early New Years!**

* * *

"Finally! Lilac City!" Sonic spoke psyched, ready to challenge the gym leader.

"Now hold on Sonic, we need to think out a strategy," Tails said. "This may be the biggest challenge for you yet."

"He does have a point Sonic, Psychic type is hard to beat unless you have a Dark or Ghost type." Dakota nodded in agreement.

Sonic threw his arms up. "Uh, hello? Doublade? Plus it will be his first gym battle!"

"Good Idea Sonic!" Knuckles smiled.

"What if he faints who is your next choice?" Tails asked.

"Metagross since he resists Psychic the best out of my team."

"Then?" Tails asked. "Gym leaders are supposed to be a challenge, and we are masters at combating both our types weaknesses, and their strengths." He shared a smile with Dakota.

"I guess maybe Pikachu or Snivy," he said slightly waking Pikachu who was sleeping on his head. "Snivy hasn't had much action"

"And for the fourth?" Tails asked.

Sonic stared at Tails with a blank expression. "Fourth?"

"Yeah, some Gym Leaders use three, four, five, even full on six," Dakota explained.

"Huh, good to know, then Pupitar."

"Alright let's see if we can find the gym" Knuckles spoke.

"Right along with ya!" Sonic agreed.

They all walked down the streets and saw many people with their pokémon partners.

They all walked around the city and after a short while they found themselves at the building that said GYM on it.

"There it is, it seems like these gyms get easier and easier to find," Sonic chuckled

"Sonic, the gym leader is away," Tails said, pointing to a sign.

Sonic read the words aloud. "I am away due to family business, I will be back in two days." Sonic shrugged. "Ehh gives me more time to train my Pokemon up."

"Good idea." Tails nodded.

"Wait! If your looking for some training with your pokémon, then we should swing by my friend's house," Dakota suggested.

"What's your friend like?" Knuckles asked.

She giggled. "Well let's just say she is similar to Sonic in a certain way."

"What?" Sonic asked with a weird expression on his face.

"She's a guy?" Knuckles asked.

"You'll see." Dakota smiled.

 **...**

"Boss, what is your next move?" Orbot asked.

"I have been conducting my research on the Arceus Gem, I still need to find a way to activate it's power. That is going to be difficult since activating it isn't just nilly willy. There is a method, I know is a way I can't seem to do..."

"What is it boss!?" Cubot shrieked.

"Well, Arceus himself has only pure hearted trainers be brought to the place called the Hall of Origins... if he sees good enough reason to summon you there he will... though it is only just a myth."

His pokémon listened in on the conversation of their scientist master.

"There might be a way if I find someway to fake the "energy" given off by the aura of pure hearted Trainers, since I myself am pure EVIL!"

All of his pokémon chanted their names in agreement.

"I have you guys to help me, now I know we usually fail against that meddling rodent and his pokémon. But I hope you all can forgive me for making you guys suffer such losses. I want you all to know no matter what happens you guys will always be my pokémon."

All of his pokémon were a little surprised to hear such bare words, but didn't question it.

"Now, when my ultimate creation becomes complete! I will use it to destroy that meddling hedgehog and his friends!"

"You always say that, but it all ends the same!" Cubot bemoaned.

Eggman grabbed the robot and growled. "Shut the hell up, I know this, but this time will be different!"

"Now Orbot and Cubot! Let us work on my latest device!"

"I wonder how this will end in failure," Orbot sighed to Cubot.

"Well he gets an A for effort that's for sure!"

Eggman flipped a switch to reveal what seems to be a tank with five drills on the front and was heavily armored with steel plates protecting the wheels under them. There was large glass for the windows of the seat. He gave it a slight tap and the glass slid open and inside was his Eggmobile. Eggman hopped inside and first returned his pokémon to their pokéballs then yelled at the two robots.

"Get in! We need to go find Sonic and take him down possibly even get his Chaos Emeralds!" He said slamming his fist on the control deck.

The two floating bots saluted. "Right away sir!"

"Now they'll never be able to escape me when I shift into, Maximum Overdrive!" He yelled as his fist hammered the on button and breezed off out the door of his hideout.

 **...**

"Here we are," Dakota said. As the others looked at the house.

Sonic blew a note. "This house looks tight!" He grinned.

"So this is where the Sonic-like person lives?" Tails asked.

"Yup! Now to see if she is home," Dakota said before knocking on the door.

The door opened after a brief moment and the group were greeted by a white porcupine with blue streaks going through her quills. He quills reached all the way to the back of her shins almost. She has one little quill hanging over her face. She looks similar to Spine by having nine quills, the usual number for a porcupine. She was slightly shorter than Sonic but taller than Tails. Her yellow eyes looked and analyzed the visitors at her door. She also wore red sweatpants and a black shirt that shows some of her lower body.

"Heya Dakota, what brings you and... guests here?" She leaned her body on the frame of the door with one leg folded, knee pointing to the frame; her arms crossed.

"Well I would like you to meet some of my friends."

"Wait." The strangers eyes flicked to Sonic. "The blue one is that Sonic fellow huh?" She smirked.

"How did you know?" Sonic asked.

She grinned. "Well you are this world's hero are you not? Many still remember your deeds for Earth."

Sonic rubbed the back of his head. "Hey, I'm just trying to keep Egghead from achieving world domination, besides I don't care if anyone knows or not, I just want to protect everyone and Earth."

"How humble, the other's I'm not sure about." She kept her grin.

Introductions were in order.

"I'm Tails."

"Knuckles."

"Shadow."

She gave a slightly wider grin. "Nice to meet you all, I am Harlie, I'm a porcupine, so Dakota what brings you by here?"

"Well decided to come by and see you since Sonic here wants to challenge the gym. She's away though, so why don't you have a battle with him?"

She eyed the blue hedgehog and smirked.

"Sure, if he can give me a good challenge that is."

Sonic grinned. "Well, this should be fun!"

"Why don't we get started then?" Harlie grinned again as she walked to her backyard which was pretty spacious.

"So let's begin!" Sonic said running to one side of the yard with his speed.

"Alright let's!" She said running to her side with speed like Sonic's, this threw Sonic off.

"Hold up, did you use super speed?"

"Oh um..." her cocky grin seemed to hesitate as she was thrown off guard. "Well yeah but..."

"What the hell is this," Shadow growled raising everyone's eyebrows at his sudden interest. "Bullshit, the only ones with super speed are Sonic and myself."

"Well I do you saw me use it didn't you bub?" She defended.

Sonic turned to Shadow. "Hey no need to hound, it's great to find someone else with super speed! Anyway, let's get this battle underway!" Sonic stretched.

"Ready? Go Blissey!"

"Blissey!" The pink pokémon cried.

"Alright Doublade let's go!"

"Doublade!" The floating pair of ghostly swords said.

"Alright we'll go first! Go Blissey! Use Thunderbolt!"

Blissey spun rapidly to build up a charge, then fired electricity from her body towards Doublade.

"Doublade! Dodge and use Sacred Sword!"

Doublade swiftly dodged the move and followed up with the ordered move glowing before striking Blissey but only moving her back a few inches.

"Blissey, use Flamethrower!"

"Doublade watch out for it!" Sonic yelled as he knew fire was one of Doublade's weaknesses.

"Spin with it!" Harlie ordered.

"Blissey!" The pokémon chanted as the flames swerved into whips around Doublade causing serious damage.

Doublade fell to the ground but floated back up.

"Doublade you good?"

"Doublade!" He cackled.

"Good, now! Iron Head!"

Doublade's two bodied swords held each other close together and jabbed right into Blissey. The large pokémon was unperturbed still.

"Blissey now Flamethrower close range!" Harlie said.

Blissey fired the flamethrower point blank on Doublade who then slammed into the ground, he soon struggled to stay afloat.

"Doublade! This is bad, one more flamethrower and Doublade may not withstand the hit..."

"I can't believe that Doublade survived two flamethrowers," Dakota gasped.

Tails got pumped. "Go do it Doublade!"

"I'm impressed Sonic, a Steel type handling two Fire type moves." Harlie grinned. "This is exciting"

"You said it! Now Doublade use Aerial Ace!"

Doublade charged towards Blissey, blades at the ready.

"Blissey use Flamethrower once more!"

"Doublade dodge around the flames and use Sacred Sword instead!" Sonic threw one arm out.

Doublade carefully spun around the pillar of flames and struck Blissey once more with a critical Sacred Sword, finally inflicting some real damage upon the tanky pokémon. She stumbled for a moment before collapsing, leaving the pokémon out cold.

"Yes! Good job Doublade!"

"Return Blissey, you did fantastic." Harlie smiled. "Nice work Sonic, but now it is time for my second pokémon! Go! Sliggoo!"

"Sliggoo!" She chanted.

"Doublade, can you go on?" Sonic asked.

The sword shadow sliced. (shadow boxing but instead slicing the air) "Doublade!"

"Let's go! Do a Shadow Ball!"

Doublade held his two purple sashes out and a dark shadowy aura formed fron then and he fired the ball of darkness.

"Sliggoo! Protect!"

Sliggoo formed a barrier around herself dispersing the Shadow Ball, with bits of it flying past Harlie.

"Damn," Sonic cursed to himself.

"Now Sliggoo use Muddy Water!"

A giant wave of dirty water came from under Sliggoo and crashed down into Doublade who tried to evade. Doublade finally fell to the ground knocked out.

"Good job Doublade, return."

Harlie stretched. "So Sonic, thinking of giving up?"

Sonic then began to stretch in kind. "You kidding? Heck no, I am going to win! Go Pupitar."

"Pupitar!"

"Idiot, sending in Pupitar against a pokémon that knows a move that is super effective against it," Shadow scoffed.

"Maybe he has a plan" Knuckles said.

"Alright Pupitar, watch for that Muddy Water," Sonic advised.

"Pu TAR!" She responded.

"Now Go! Use Rock Slide!"

"Protect!"

"The same trick twice? I don't think so! Use Crunch!"

After the rocks hit and the barrier around Sliggoo vanished, Pupitar made full contact using Crunch on Sliggoo who took some damage.

"Don't give in use Dragon Pulse!"

"Throw Sliggoo then use Dark Pulse!"

Pupitar threw Sliggoo and released dark shockwaves from her mouth. Sliggoo used Dragon Pulse, it slipped right through Pupitar's attack and struck her.

"Pupitar! You can do it! Use Rock Polish!"

Pupitar glistened as her speed rose.

"Don't let the increase in speed bother you! Use Muddy Water and ride the wave!" Harlie commanded, unphased by the rapid battle style.

Sliggoo released brown muddy water and was riding on the wave to chase Pupitar.

"Follow her and use Dragon Pulse!"

"Alright, Use Rock Slide to knock the Sliggoo off balance!" Sonic ordered

Pupitar readied the attack "Pupitar!" She yelled firing multiple rocks at Sliggoo who dodged them all and slammed the water into Pupitar and she fell to the ground trying to stay conscious.

"Pupitar! Dammit, you can do it!"

Sliggoo landed on the ground.

"Now finish this with Dragon Pulse!" Harlie said.

Before the gooey snail pokémon could do anything Pupitar began to glow.

"Wait, is she?" Tails started.

"She's doing it!" Dakota squealed.

Pupitar was enveloped in a bluish white light that soon increased in size lighting the whole backyard up. She grew actual limbs and a tail, she grew a neck with back spikes. The light exploded making everyone shield their eyes.

"RAAAAH!"

Pupitar has evolved into Tyranitar

"Woah!" Sonic fell back on the ground and stared at the new Pupitar in front of him. "Holy shit! She evolved!" Sonic took out his pokédex.

"Tyranitar, the Armor Pokemon, the evolved form of Pupitar. This Pokemon loves to fight and the males in the wild usually have scars to show how many battle they have been through, the more scars one male has, the more attractive it is to the females. The nature of Tyranitar is they are very territorial and are rarely seen calmly if trespassing on it's territory."

"Awesome Pupitar! I mean Tyranitar! Let's do this!"

"RAAAAH"

"Now Use Crunch!"

Tyranitar moved as soon as her trainer's words reached her. Since she was now a rock and dark type Crunch did more damage than usual.

She bit down on the Sliggoo and did major damage and then held her in her mouth.

"Now! Point blank range Dark Pulse!"

Tyranitar fired the dark aura with Sliggoo still clenched under her teeth. After the blast ended Sliggoo was thrown to the ground and she got up then fell down out of exhaustion, knocked out.

"Alright Tyranitar!"

"RAAAHH!" She yelled pumped up. She then fell backwards, due to her stamina running out.

"Well looks like you could use a rest, hey tails make a stamina drink for Tyranitar, I'm going to send in Snivy!"

"Pikachu!" Pikachu frowned.

Sonic smiled and rubbed the back of his head. "Hey sorry buddy, Snivy has't had much battling lately, so that is why I'm going to use her."

Pikachu smiled and nodded.

"Snivy go!"

Pikachu and Tyranitar watched on. Snivy turned to Pikachu and gave him a wink.

Pikachu instantly blushed.

"Not bad, I was surprised when Pupitar evolved, but now for my final pokémon and my closest partner! Go Togetic!"

"Togetic!" She jumped up and down.

"Flying vs Grass," Dakota said, worried.

"It's going to be tough for Snivy," Knuckles added.

"We got this, it's more than just type match-ups!" Sonic grinned.

"You are an interesting Hedgehog, despite our match-up you are determined to win. I can see why you have no trouble saving earth so many times." She grinned.

"Hey, nothing's going to get in my way! Right Snivy?" Sonic looked down at his pokémon.

"Vy!" She nodded.

"Alright Snivy use Aqua Tail!"

Snivy's tail became coated in water and She leapt for Togetic.

"Togetic! Use Double Edge!"

Togetic rammed towards Snivy but Snivy dodged and smacked her with her aquatic tail.

Togetic retaliated and then on the second attempt struck Snivy with her body.

The two gained distance from each other.

"Okay! Use Aerial Ace!"

"Snivy!" She responded lunging towards Togetic with slashes around her body.

"You too!" Harlie said.

Both pokémon clashed and clashed bodies together. They stood their ground and huffed and puffed.

"Yes! I haven't had this intense of a pokémon battle in a while!" Harlie grinned, getting pumped.

"It's been a while for me too!" Sonic grinned. "Why don't you say we finish this?"

"Let's also I have a request after. Now Use Aerial Ace!"

Togetic charged towards Snivy.

"Dodge and twirl using Iron Tail!"

Snivy did a twirl to dodge and she slammed her metal tail across Togetic doing sufficient damage to knock her out.

"Yes! Good Job Snivy!" Sonic raised his hand in the air.

Pikachu ran to Snivy and hugged her tightly. Tyranitar laughed at the two.

"Return, well not bad Sonic. I think you might win at the gym, whenever the leader gets back."

"Thanks!" Sonic smiled.

"You! Porcupine talk!" Shadow interrupted. "Were you naturally born with that speed?"

"Yes, why do you need to know?" She asked annoyed.

"Why? Cause it's rare that's why, for all we know you could be someone evil."

Harlie sighed. "Okay, Shadow was it? If I was evil then do you think I would be here right now having a pokémon battle for fun? No? Okay then."

"Whatever, that's barely a reason. Just someone with me and Sonic's speed is a little odd."

"Hey there's no need to prowl, any way that was a good match. Because of it Pupitar evolved." Sonic then remembered something. "Oh, what was the request?"

"Well, I need you to teach me how to use my speed correctly"

Everyone stared at her for a few seconds. Sonic spoke breaking the silence.

"Me teach you? I mean I never really had to teach anything to someone before, let along how to use their speed."

Harlie looked down a bit disappointed.

"But hey, someone who has speed like me and wants to learn how to use it, I guess I can try."

Harlie tried to keep it cool and not act excited. "Thank you Sonic."

"No problem." Sonic gave a wide trademark grin. "Hey Shadow maybe you can help too!"

"Forget it" Shadow huffed. "It is just a waste of time, besides you will have more patience with her than I ever will."

"Whatever, so where do you want to start?"

Harlie thought for a moment, true she wanted to be taught how to use her speed correctly but she didn't know where to start.

"Uhh well I know how to run but the problem is controlling it."

"Alright, tell you what." Sonic pointed before finishing. "Let's go to the outskirts of the city. I will show you exactly all you need to know about controlling your speed."

"Thanks." She held her fist out for a bump.

Sonic fist bumped her and replied. "No problem, c'mon guys let's go"

 **...**

"So what are we going to do first?" She stood arms crossed.

"First, you say you have trouble controlling your speed, you want to be more precise."

She began. "So you see, I know how to fun it is just stopping after going so fast and like moving fast around objects or just to move left or right from oncoming objects and..."

"Woah slow down, okay from what I hear is you need practicing with using your speed in tight places like side stepping and all that am I correct?"

"Yes."

"I see so first try doing a figure 8 technique while in place." He demonstrated by running in place soon his shoes were moving so fast it look like Sonic had a figure eight type of run."

"So all I have to do is this?" She asked giving the run a go herself. She tripped more than a few times, but steadied herself further and further until she got it.

"Not bad, took me a while to even do it." Sonic gave a thumbs up.

"Really? Just like that? Wow." She grinned as she did the figure eight technique again.

The others watched on as the two continued their training.

"How does someone born with speed not know how to use it?" Shadow huffed.

"Oh lighten up Shadow, not everyone knows how to use their powers correctly," Dakota cajolled.

"How would you know?"

"Well not everyone is gifted with powers okay?!" She growled. "Besides I've known her since forever so shut the fuck up."

"Chill Dakota! Chill" Knuckles tried to calm her down, not expecting a reaction like that from their mild friend.

Shadow simply closed his eyes.

"Okay so what other abilities can you do?" Sonic asked to the porcupine.

"Well for one I can shoot a beam from my quills."

"What?" Sonic asked, shocked a bit.

She turned towards him and grinned. She fired a giant blue beam from her quills.

Sonic stared at the traveling beam. "Wow, Awesome! How did you do that!?"

She simply shrugged. "I don't know, just been able to do it, although it makes me seem weird." She looked down holding one arm.

"Are ya kidding me?! That's awesome, I wonder if Spine can do that...anyway so damn cool!"

"Oh well, thanks I guess?" She blushed a bit rubbing the back of her head.

Sonic grinned. "Don't worry, now can you do a spindash?"

"A what? Oh that thing you do where you turn into a prickly ball?"

"Yeah! Like this first you start out like this," Sonic said crouching, only to hear Harlie snickering. "What?"

"You look like you are about to ya know" She smirked.

Sonic blushed clearly embarrassed in front of his new friend and student. "No, okay how about this then." He quickly got up and stood. "Do this, force your body to curl up and just keep the momentum going until you jut forward."

"Huh seems, a bit simple maybe? I'll give it a shot!"

She forced herself to curl up which was pretty difficult since she had longer quills than Sonic.

"Now try to spin your body," Sonic instructed.

'How do I do that?' She thought in her mind. She tried to spin her body but nothing happened.

"Force yourself to move then let your body's momentum do the rest. It's like a somersault, a little."

She tried again but only did a flip still curled up.

"That's it, now just repeatedly keep doing that real fast," Sonic encouraged.

"I never seen Sonic teaching anyone this well." Tails looked over.

Knuckles smirked. "Well I could be a better teacher."

"Idiot you don't have super speed," Shadow huffed

"Still..." Knuckles sighed.

Sonic decided to move on to the next topic in speed since Harlie wasn't quite getting the spindash thing.

"Alright, well why don't we have a race?" Sonic grinned.

"Alright, let's see if I can beat the world's fastest hedgehog," She laughed. She then cringed, crumpling her face.

"Something the matter?" Sonic asked

"Achoo!" She sneezed, when she did her quills shot past the group and stabbed sharply into some trees.

"Holy shit!" Tails yelled.

Knuckles nearly fainted from sheer shock. That was close to his face.

Shadow stared at the quills all wide eyed. "The hell?"

Harlie's quills were short but soon grew back to their normal length. Sonic stared at her old ones still in the trees.

"Harlie, how did you do that? Do you have to sneeze to do that?"

"No, but It's a thing Porcupines can do, most just don't know it." She simply shrugged.

"Awesome, those skills you have can come in handy. Now you ready to race?"

"You bet!" She grinned getting pumped.

But before they could start they heard a faint noise. Soon the noise was closing in... until Eggman showed up in a slender tank.

"Ohohohoho!"

"Eggman!" Sonic growled

"That fatass is Eggman? His name speaks for himself" Harlie commented.

"To rule the world with devastation, to unite all my peoples in my nation, to announce the ruling of an emperor to extend my wrath to the stars above. Dr. Eggman!"

"Orbot!"

"Cubot!"

"I will take over the world and build my Eggman Empire!"

"Does he really need to do that speech?" Harlie cringed.

Sonic scratched one ear. "Believe me, things never change."

"Now Sonic are you going to hand over those Emeralds?"

"What gave up going after Pikachu?"

Eggman grinned widely. "No, but the Emeralds are of more importance right now!"

"Well if you want them so bad then come take'm from me." Sonic smirked.

"Emeralds? Oh you mean those shiny gems that you used that one time before to turn into that golden version of you?" Harlie asked.

"Yeah, hey we should take him on together, it will be a great practice to get used to your speed," Sonic whispered.

"Sure, why not." She nodded. "He seems easy enough."

"Shut up and get a load of this!" He pressed a button and energy spheres flew at the two who dodged it quickly.

"Let me get in on this!" Knuckles called.

"No, let me and Harlie handle it!" Sonic yelled back. "She needs this to help perfect her speed, just keep watch over the emeralds!"

"Got it!"

"Alright! Orbot! Deploy he robot capsules!"

"Right away sir."

Capsules popped from the back of the tank and exploded into E-2000R's. There were three of them.

"Looks like I take part after all!" Knuckles chimed.

"Harlie take care of one of the robots I can take Egghead."

"Got it!"

The two ran away from each other and Knuckles charged towards the first E-2000R and fist jabbed it multiple times. The robot stumbled back but then grabbed Knuckles and slammed him into the ground with a laser about to blast him when Harlie leaped in the air and threw a kick that sent a colorful wave slicing the robot clean in two.

"Nice one Harlie!" Sonic said with a thumbs up.

Knuckles backflipped and grabbed the second E-2000R behind him and slammed it on the ground. Tails distracted the third one by flying around it then kicking it as he flew, he eventually kicked it so many times it malfunctioned falling to the ground. "That was a whole lot easier than I thought," Tails scoffed.

"Take this!" Knuckles yelled ripping the arms off of the robot he was attacking the robot got up and headbutted Knuckles making him dizzy.

Harlie turned her back to the robot and fired her quills into the robot and a delayed explosion took place.

"These robots were easier then the ones in Kaisia City?"

"I wasn't trying with these, but anyway! That porcupine is getting in the way, and to top it all off she has speed? Dammit! Another thorn in my side! No matter, I will end her!"

The tank charged after her and Sonic umped in and held he tank in place by pushing against it with his speed. Knuckles jumped in as well and tried to push it back but it wouldn't budge.

"Sonic you may be fast and Knuckles may be strong but this thing is made of heavy reinforced steel not even both of you could penetrate it!"

"He said penetrate!" Cubot exclaimed.

"Now get ready!" Eggman said as he pressed another button and two cannons on each side of the tank. "Shit!" Sonic and Knuckles both said as they flipped onto the tank and the tank took off for the city. Harlie ran after the tank to try and stop it.

"Shit! Get off the tank!"

"No tank you!" Sonic grinned.

"Oh that's perfectly fine then," Eggman cackled.

"What does he mean by that?" Knuckles asked.

Sonic shrugged.

Then spikes jutted from the side they were standing on.

"Ouch!" They both yelped.

"He tried to sodomize us!" Knuckles yelled.

They found themselves off of the tank and it soon turned around to give chase to them again.

Sonic jumped for the glass and it didn't shatter.

"Shit!" Sonic muttered.

"Sonic, Knuckles!" Harlie yelled. "Duck!"

"Where?" Knuckles said looking around.

"Dammit Knuckles she means get down!"

"Oh right." He fell to the ground just before one of Harlie's shockwave sliced the cannons off both sides of the tank.

"You managed to take off the cannons, though that isn't the main weaponry! Activate the spike drills! Then the Tri Cannon!"

"Got it boss!" Orbot said.

Spikes then jutted from the front of the tank.

"Why didn't I do that when they were pushing against the tank," Eggman sighed to himself.

Then a giant Cannon appeared on the top of the tank.

"Fire!"

A giant ray was emitted and when it hit the ground it sent an invisible shockwave that made even Sonic and Harlie trip.

"So boss why is it called the tri cannon?" Orbot asked.

"Well I replicated the move Tri Attack! But this is like a more powerful version! Aren't I a genius?"

"But of course boss" Orbot said "He may be a genius but he always fails against that hedgehog and his friends" He whispered to cubot.

"Did you say something?" Cubot responded.

"Shit how do we stop that!" Knuckles asked.

"Guys!" Tails flied with Dakota holding on to his hands.

"I analyzed it! It has a weakness! We need to jam the cannon and it should explode on itself" He whispered to Sonic.

"Got it! Harlie use your quill move to jam it up"

"Got it!"

She turned her back to the tank.

"What the hell is she doing?" Eggman spoke quietly.

Her quills were then launched hitting the tank all over and Eggman took cover. When the spiky thorns stopped hitting the tank Eggman look up over the control deck. "Ha! You think that little trick will work? Well you're wrong! Now fire the cannon! Orbot do it! Orbot what the hell!?"

"Boss it's not firing"

"What the fuck!? What is that noise?... oh shit"

The tank's Tri Cannon was heating up causing it to explode and destroy the whole tank.

"Alright Awesome Harlie!" Sonic gave her a fist bump.

"Dammit, you hedgehog, porcupine. I may have lost now but soon my ultimate creation you wont be able to stop!"

"You say that all the time Egghead," Sonic shouted back.

"This time will be different, I promise you that!" As he and his bot henchmen flew off in his Eggmobile.

"Let's see if ya can hold that promise!"

"It's getting late we should go to the pokémon center and check in for the night." Dakota said.

"Hell yeah, some good food and a warm bed." Knuckles grinned.

"Let's go, oh and Harlie tomorrow we can both practice your speed, if you want to that is."

"Sure Sonic, I would like that, tomorrow?"

"Yeah tomorrow, Alright see ya!" Sonic waved.

"Bye" Harlie smiled. "I can't wait for tomorrow" She squealed. "I finally have someone to teach me how to use my speed!"

* * *

 **A/N: So how was it? Good I hope? Well to be honest I really tried on the pokémon battle and not much on the robot battle/tank battle lol. The tank part I tried on but hey, I sorry if it bad. Also Happy New Year!**

 **B/N: I did quite enjoy the pokémon battle.**


	34. Vs Gym Leader Minda

**A/N: Hey All! another long Chapter! I feel like the gym battles will be the longest chapters for the series**

 **B/N: So funny story! Remember the previous Gym Battle? I helped write that one. And I did the same for this one too! I did the gym leader's side of things. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

The sun rises over Lilac City, Sonic and crew are still in the Pokémon Center snoozing. Sonic was the first to wake and quietly left a note saying he would be back in a flash. Sonic opened the door took a deep breath and full on sprinted through the city on one of his runs.

He blazed right through the city at incredible speeds. Pikachu held on to Sonic's shoulder and Sonic wall jumped up tall buildings and then jumped high from the tallest building and landed in a grassy field of flowers. It was still morning even though the sun hasn't fully risen yet.

"Well Pikachu, why don't we introduce Girafarig to the rest of the crew?"

"Pika!"

Sonic threw all of his pokémon out of their pokéball's. "Alright everyone, I want you all to meet our new team member! Now careful she is very shy."

Metagross looked at Tyranitar in awe as he knew his Pupitar evolved into a beautiful Tyranitar. Tyranitar noticed his stare and smiled blushing.

Doublade and Gigalith yawned as it was still early in the morning.

Snivy and Pikachu sat together on the ground, being all cute together.

Clauncher was jumping around full of energy.

Sonic threw Girafarig's pokéball and she popped out. She glistened her shiny color and instantly started shaking to see all these pokémon in front of her. She bolted towards Gigalith and pressed herself close to him to avoid the other pokémon.

"Girafarig, these are your new partners on this team," Sonic said softly. "Now everyone, she is a little timid so be nice to her."

She peered from around the giant stone pokémon. She looked up at Gigalith and he nodded. She inched her way closer to the group, although still real close to Gigalith. The others didn't move a muscle as she bowed nervously and fled behind Gigalith. All the pokémon bowed except Clauncher who jumped right towards her. She flinched but only look down to see the blue crustacean give her an adoring look.

She relaxed a bit and gave a weak smile. "Farig." She said hello.

"Now, I hope you all welcome her as best as you guys can, now let's just relax while the others sleep." Sonic then thought for a moment and whooshed off, leaving his pokémon for a few moments before rushing back with some berries in a giant sac. "Here I picked these for you guys, make sure you share and don't fight over them." Sonic held a finger up.

Everyone started to dig in, Pikachu and Snivy sat real close to each other tails entwined as always. Metagross and Tyranitar were sitting close to each other too. Both sharing berries with each other, and Tyranitar growled seductively to Metagross making him nervous. Doublade sliced some berries in too little pieces and ate them.

Gigalith was eating large amounts of berries and he looked down to see Girafarig staring at the ground. He slid her over a pile of berries. She stared at them and looked up to her friend. He nodded, and she smiled wide and started to dig in.

Sonic smiled and turned to see Harlie stretching while walking. She turned to see Sonic and ran over to him.

"Sonic!" She said a bit excited, she caught herself and quickly toned it down. "So, got your pokémon out huh?"

"Yeah, decided the needed some fresh air" She looked at his pokémon team. "Wow, these are some impressive pokémon." She marveled at them. "Impressive team, especially that shiny Girafarig."

"Yeah, she still a little nervous, but she'll come along."

Harlie went quiet for a moment. "Hey, want to come with me to get my Lapras from this professor I left her with?"

"Sure," Sonic agreed. "Alright guys, stay here and I will be right back." Sonic waved to them and his pokémon gave a goodbye back.

Sonic and Harlie walked for a bit to a lab, they entered the clear glass doors and entered a lobby that was relatively empty. Sonic looked around and saw some Mareep running through the lobby playing. He saw a Kecleon staring at him from the wall.

"Ah Harlie, it's good to see you," a suspiciously familiar voice called out.

"Professor Pickle?" Sonic's jaw dropped. "What are you doing here instead of Spagonia?"

"Ah is seems you have met Sonic." Pickle noticed. "Well Sonic, I decided to move out here with my assistant."

"You two know each other?" Harlie asked, looking between Sonic and the professor.

"Yeah, he helped me and Tails with the Dark Gaia problem. Remember when the Earth was splitting apart?"

Harlie nodded her bang swished. It wasn't a pleasant memory for anyone.

Sonic huffed. "We were able to stop him, but with the cost of a friend." Sonic looked down. "Chip, I wonder how you are doing." Sonic stared down at the floor for a few seconds.

"Who was this friend?" Harlie's asked, not able to go on not knowing.

Sonic gave a weak smile. "Well his name was Chip, and he was a good friend who lost his memory. Turns out he was Light Gaia."

"I'm sorry Sonic." Harlie looked down, matching his sadness.

Sonic waved. "Ah, forget about it, I'm sure he is doing fine."

"How's Lapras doing?" Harlie turned to the professor, hopeful to move on from this conversation.

"She should wake up in a few minutes," Pickle responded, also pleased with the change.

Harlie gave a thumbs up. "Thanks Professor."

"No need to thank me, it was the right thing to do. Now Sonic how is that Pikachu of yours?"

"Great! Still having trouble figuring him out though." Sonic smiled, thinking of his yellow partner with only the one tail.

"Ahh… I see still don't know if he can do the evolution or not huh?"

Harlie stood there confused as to what the two were carrying on about, oblivious to the whole ordeal. "What are you two talking about?" Harlie asked.

They both stopped, and Sonic spoke, well you see the Chaos Emeralds right?"

"Those seven magic gems or whatever?"

"Yeah, anyway it seems Sonic's Pikachu when in a tight spot reacts to those Chaos Emeralds in a manner similar to mega evolution, but we aren't sure yet." Then this gave Professor Pickle an idea. "Sonic, whenever you get the time after beating the gym leader here, I want you to bring Pikachu here and let me run some tests on him."

"No problem!" Sonic grinned.

"Interesting Pikachu..." Harlie closed her eyes.

"Sir, Lapras is waking up," Professor Pickles' assistant butted in. "Shall we bring her to the porcupine?"

"My good sir, yes bring her here."

Harlie bolted closer to the professor. "Really? She's all better?"

"Of course, just hold on for a few minutes." The professor walked away.

Harlie plopped down on a couch and she stretched out. Sonic sat in a chair opposite from her.

"So Sonic," Harlie started, hoping to be conversational. "When did you first use your speed?"

"When I fought Eggman for the first time, I was really young, I was living on South Island, His name was Robotnik, but we all call him Eggman. He went with the name eventually though… weird."

She chuckled. "Well, he is obese. Next thing you know he will be Obeson."

"I will actually laugh if he does. So Harlie tell me a little about yourself."

"Um... well." She looked away. Topics about herself were never comfortable.

"Hey, no need to if you don't want to."

She gulped before speaking. "It's fine, it's just it's hard to tell someone about my past... well when I was young I would often be shunned or a social outcast."

Harlie took a deep breath and started remembering.

 _"Oh, look at the tomboy porcupine, she's trying so hard to be a dude,"_ _One female fox whispered._

 _Harlie looked down and started to sob up._

"No one cared about me," she explained to Sonic, not looking at him. "It was like a curse placed upon you like a cloak of darkness... I mean, sure I know I am somewhat tomboyish but, I do like to do some stuff girls do. I even wanted to date someone, but hence due to the fact no one liked me and shunned me I was alone, with only Togepi."

 _"Want to fuck a girl instead of a dude?"_ _Another called out._

 _"Listen, fuck off you skanks!"_ _A blue hedgehog yelled scaring off the others._

 _"Are you okay?"_

 _"W-who are you?"_

"That was the time that I met my first friend." A smile found its way on Harlie's face, Sonic decided it suited her.

 _"My name is Dakota, I can't stand how the other girls are around you..."_

 _Harlie didn't say anything._

 _"You're Harlie correct? I don't see anything wrong with acting tomboyish... besides I also heard you have no parents?"_

 _Harlie looked down_

 _"Where do you stay?"_

 _"I'm like a nomad..."_

 _"Tell you what, come to my gym you're welcome at home there..."_

 _"No, I couldn't..."_

 _"Nonsense! Now come on!"_

"That is how me and Dakota became friends." Harlie sighed. "She saved me, got me back on my feet and even spent her money to get me a house here in Lilac City. She offered to let me stay in Elecity with her, but I didn't want to depend on Dakota forever. Even though… people at her gym welcomed me and I actually felt like people cared about me... me and Togepi, now a Togetic."

Harlie sighed as she finished her story.

"Gosh Harlie, you had it rough." Sonic blinked, he hated the idea of people going through such hardship.

"Well, to be honest I thought your friends would shun me too," Harlie admitted.

"What? Why?"

"The way I act, my speed... my looks... my personality."

"Hey, we would never shun someone we just met. I promise you, as your trainer and friend, you are most welcome to our group."

"Thanks Sonic..."

"No problem!"

"Ah yes, hope I wasn't interrupting anything." Professor Pickle came bustling along.

The three waited and saw Lapras moving across the floor. As soon as she saw Harlie she bolted towards her. Harlie fell to the ground with a Lapras on top of her licking her face.

"Hahahahey, I missed you too Lapras, I'm glad you're feeling better."

"Laaaap," she chimed.

Harlie stood up and returned Lapras to her pokéball.

"We should be going." Sonic smiled, getting pumped. "I am going to challenge the gym, alright see ya professor."

"Take care Sonic, take care Harlie." Professor Pickle waved.

 **...**

"Hey guys!" Sonic waved as he saw the rest of the crew, they had found his pokémon and even let their out to mingle.

"Hey Sonic, hey Harlie. Where were you?" Tails asked.

"I went with Harlie to go get her Lapras!"

Tails and Knuckles eyed each other and smirked.

"What?"

"Are you interested in Harlie maybe?" Knuckles whispered.

Sonic immediately knew what they were talking about. "Guys why would you think that?"

"Think about it, you go out of your way for her and I can tell you enjoy training her."

"She's a friend and she needs help there. Plus, it is great to train with someone other than Shadow, nothing more. Now where is Clauncher?"

Sonic saw Clauncher being held by Dakota. "Hey Sonic, I was just playing with Clauncher here," she said setting him down. Clauncher quickly scurried over to Harlie and held his pincers up.

"He wants you to hold him." Sonic grinned.

Harlie picked Clauncher up and Clauncher laughed.

"Oh damn, this one is just a baby," Harlie said. "You're so cute. You like this?" She said lifting him up.

"Sonic the gym leader is back," Tails said, looking up from some sort of device.

"Say what!?" Sonic gasped. "What are we waiting for! Let's go!" Sonic ran off.

Harlie smirked. "Right behind you!" She followed after, the two speedsters disappearing within seconds.

"He forgot to take his pokémon with him," Shadow growled.

Sonic ran back and gave a sheepish chuckle. "Forgot my pokémon." He rubbed the back of his head.

"That's why you came back," Dakota chuckled.

"Alright everyone except Pikachu return," Sonic said, then turned to race off with Harlie arriving, only to follow again.

They eventually reached the gym.

"Alright, so now we enter the gym and I will beat it!" Sonic said psyched with anticipation.

"Now I get to see how well the Blue Blur battles in a gym." Harlie smirked.

Sonic crossed his arms. "Oh, you'll see."

They entered the gym and saw some people meditating. Sonic asked a green hedgehog. "Ah…? Excuse me, dude? Is..."

"I know what you are going to ask, yes the gym leader is here, she is right that way." The hedgehog pointed.

"Uh… thanks," Sonic said.

They walked up some stairs and down a hallway to a room, in the room was a tall slender woman with long pink hair, her 3 bangs pointed upwards into a similar fashion to that of Firero's; meditating.

"Do not speak," the gym leader said. "By the look of you hedgehog, I can only know you wish to battle me?"

Sonic nodded with Pikachu a little weirded out on his shoulder.

"Ah yes I had a vision of your arrival, well, I am Minda." She opened her eyes. "The Psychic type gym leader. I see you have multiple leaders with you, Tails." She nodded to the Grass leader. "Dakota." And a nod to the Electric leader.

"Hi Minda…" Tails and Dakota chorused, she unsettled both of them a little even though they had met her before.

"It is unusual to see so many of my fellow Gym Leaders. So, you must be the one I have… heard so much of. I so look forward to our gym battle Sonic." She smiled.

"Oh, uhh when can we start?" Sonic asked.

"Well right now if you so desire, let us first travel to the battlefield."

They made it to the battlefield and Sonic's friends went over to the couches.

"This gym has many couches." Knuckles noticed.

"Well yeah, each gym leader can design and have whatever they want, it is **their** gym so…" Dakota said. "I liked giving my gym a few unique touches."

Tails nodded. "Same here, it's one of the perks of being a gym leader."

Harlie laid back on one of the couches and relaxed. "Hey Hedgehog, win alright?"

"Count on it!"

"Shall we begin?" Minda asked, having returned to meditating. She was slightly levitating as well.

"Yes!"

"Very well. Now Sonic, give me your best shot." Minda eyes remained closed.

"Doublade, this is your first gym battle! Do it!"

"Doublade!" The sword pokémon cried out with its metallic voice.

"A ghost type, how clever," Minda hummed before selecting her own pokéball. "Very well, Bronzong, eclipse this battle!"

"Brrrong." Bronzong vibrated and readied itself for battle.

"Alright Doublade! Aerial Ace!" Sonic threw his arm forward.

"Doublade!" He rang as the two bodied swords cut through the air bolting forward towards the floating bell pokémon.

"Halt it!" Minda called. "Use Psychic to slow it down, next commence with Reflect!"

Bronzong didn't make any attempt to seem like it heard her, besides carrying out the orders. A soft blue light touched around the steel-type Doublade, slowing it just long enough for Bronzong to throw up the physical-blocking Reflect barrier.

"Sonic is going to have a challenging time with this gym" Tails whispered.

"Doublade! Don't let your movement stop you!" Sonic threw his opposite arm out. "Shadow Ball!"

Doublade followed the command of his hedgehog trainer, fired a dark spur of energy and it landed on Bronzong doing damage, but sadly not much due to Bronzong's sheer defences. The move did, however, free Doublade from the psychic energy.

"Clever..." Minda murmured, not opening her for a moment. "Very well, Bronzong take this battle to the skies. Rise above and unleash your Flash Cannon!"

Appeared unperturbed by the Shadow Ball, Bronzong followed the decision as quickly as he could, utilising the Reflect shield to butt Doublade out of the way, he rose up. He spread his arms as the cavernous bell of his body lit up before unleashing a burst of glowing, silvery light. All upon Doublade.

Doublade was engulfed in the silver light, thanks to him being part Steel it did minor damage, but his Special Defence was lowered.

"Okay Doublade! Use Sacred Sword!" Sonic commanded

Doublade held on to his sheath and the two-bodied sword spin like a chakra

Minda felt Doublade flashing briefly and a shadow of a smile crossed her face. "Perfect." She knew this battle in particular was a disadvantage, but part one of her plan was already commencing.

She then frowned, however, when Doublade begun a particularly nasty attack. "Grab yourself in Psychic!" Minda directed to Bronzong. "And throw yourself away from Doublade!"

Doublade missed his target, but spun back around as he were a boomerang.

Doublade's agility caught Minda off guard and there was little she could do. Doublade scored a direct hit on Bronzong. The hit, however, was diminished by the flash of the Reflect shield, it was still in effect.

"Is your composition still in prime condition?" Minda asked her Bronzong, receiving a positive chime in response. "Very good."

"Not bad for a first gym battle eh Doublade?" Sonic smirked.

"DouBLADE!" He sliced the air cackling.

"I urge you to continue with accolades." Minda smiled, showing some direct emotion. "It only brings you closer, and a close pokémon is a strong battler. As we shall now demonstrate."

Bronzong took the time of the trainers speaking to float back over to Minda's side of the battlefield. "It is time to prove ourselves, chain Doublade in place with your most potent Psychic and then bombard him with Flash Cannon!"

 _"Shoot! How are we going to stop that Psychic shit,"_ Sonic thought, trying to figure out a plan. "That's it!" He shouted. "Doublade! Create a Shadow Ball but don't fire it!"

Doublade held the pulsating shadowy energy in front of him.

"We can use that as a shield!" Sonic whispered.

The energy of the ghost-type move disrupted the Psychic hold and it stuttered before collapsing completely. Bronzong, however, had fired Flash Cannon already and right as his hold broke the beam was fired.

Doublade levitated above the arrows of the flash cannon.

"Awesome! Now serpentine! Confuse it by firing Shadow balls at Bronzong. Make sure to miss!"

Doublade fired the energy past the pokémon confusing Minda until she opened her eyes, planted and floating in the air around Bronzong were Shadow Balls blocking every inch of space away from Bronzong.

Minda frowned, eyeing the floating Shadow Balls that had cornered Bronzong so completely. Then she smiled.

"Heal Bell Bronzong. As intense as you can manage," she called, loud enough for everyone to hear. More than a few confused frowns were made until Bronzong began to sway.

The chime was gentle at first, but soon gathered volume and potency, ringing so loud that the windows were shaking. As were the Shadow Balls. Eventually the shaking caused them to destabilize and disappear completely.

Continuing to act, as to throw her opponents off guard, Minda ordered. "Use Reflect, then charge Doublade in a metal tackle!"

"That plan was great on Sonic's end," Tails muttered as he watched Minda with the eyes of a fox. "But to think? Using a Status Move. A **healing** Status Move at that. To destroy Shadow Balls. Minda is bringing ideas I've never even considered."

"C'mon Sonic!" Harlie called out.

"Doublade, take it head on! Use Iron Head!" Doublade was coated in an Iron coating and he charged towards Bronzong.

"It is an unknown factor few people consider," Minda said as Bronzong and Doublade bashed into each other over and over. "Heal bell utilizes sound waves, and as such will not heal a pokémon with Soundproof for instance. Most energy-based attacks are affected by sound if set to the right intensity, one a large bell-pokémon can find very easily."

She observed the brawl for a few seconds longer before the Reflect shattered. "NOW FLASH CANNON!"

"Damn, alright. Hold the Shadow ball as you power through the beam!"

"Is he seriously going to make Doublade power through that blast?" Dakota gasped.

"It is risky," Harlie agreed.

"Doublade!" Doublade held the dark energy and rushed into the beam then after a bit of a struggle, Doublade appeared near Bronzong and slammed the Shadow Ball into the bell pokémon sending it flying into the wall, there was no cushion due to the Reflect having faded.

"Bronzong!" Minda gasped, Bronzong managed to push himself out of the crater but wobbled slightly as it returned to the battle. "...Impressive, not many can out-endure Bronzong to this level." She waited until both pokémon had returned within range of each other and nodded. "Yes... I feel how this will end. Bronzong, bring all your might into your strongest play."

Bronzong began to glow blue and white as he began to merge attacks. "Psychic and Flash Cannon..." Minda spoke steadily as her pokémon began his deadly move. Two moves vastly different, yet with many similar qualities. To mix the hard reality of Steel with the fluid dream of Psychic is not a simple endeavour, but one Bronzong cultivates with ease!"

"BRROOOONNG," Bronzing boomed as waves of chain-like silvery rings began to be pulled from the glowing white, tinged with the azure blue of the Psychic move. "Show Doublade all your power, Singing Steel Strike!"

Bronzong unleashed the waves of rings, each linking together in a glowing display of technique and power. Not unlike a Dark Pulse attack, but far more intense.

"Holy…" Sonic gasped. "Alright you combine as well! Use Sacred Sword and cover yourself in the Shadow Ball! Use Sacred Shadow Strike!"

"Did he come up with that on the spot?" Knuckles asked.

"Yes, I did Knuckles," Sonic answered, not looking away from the battle. "I have to pull out a trump card somehow, don't I?"

Doublade hid himself inside the Shadow Ball and then spun around like a chakra glowing white with the Sacred Sword and he rushed through halfway of the beam, but was struggling to push through the pinkish sliver beam.

Each of Bronzong's rings of power were individually powerful, but all as one were linked in a mighty motion wave. Bronzong tried wrapping the chains he had created around Doublade, but Doublade's own move mix was perfect. Ghost against the bonds holding the Flash Cannon as rings, and Fighting against the Steel energy of the rings themselves.

Minda smiled. "It requires true skill to fuse moves." She nodded as Doublade began to overpower Bronzong. "Well done."

All at once, Bronzong's attack collapsed and Doublade burst forward, spinning in his chakra technique. The rings all blew out in different directions before fading, each being spun away by Doublade's attack. He reached Bronzong and slashed more times than the eyes could catch, before passing Bronzong and stumbled in mid-air.

For a long moment, there was silence.

The loud crash of metal on floor echoed out as Bronzong fell to the ground. "Return Bronzong, excellent work."

"Alright Doublade!" Sonic leaped into the air, doing a fist bump. "I'm really glad that worked."

"Not bad, not bad" Minda said as she continued meditating and levitating. "That was a surprise"

"And yet this is just one of four challenges for you today. The test of endurance you have passed, now you will face the trial of balance. Can you multitask against your next foe? We shall see. Starmie, rise from the depths!"

She sent the pokéball and the gem-laded starfish pokémon manifested. "Starhyi!"

"Will Doublade remain on the field of battle, or will you make your switch?" Minda asked.

"Doublade might be able to do more but his stamina might run out… okay, return Doublade! And Go! Metagross!"

"MeTAL!" He growled as he crashed into the ground and cracked the battlefield.

"A Metagross you say?" Minda observed, nodding. "A fine choice, emphasizing strength over defence. Unlike Bronzong."

"Yeah, Metagross here, I've been training him well, as for I do with all my pokémon."

"Will this be strength vs technique? Or do you have more tricks up your sleeves. Let us learn together, Starmie ready your Thunder attack!"

"StaaarrYA!" Starmie rotated the back five arms and built up a massive psychic lunge, pulling down a massive lightning bolt from the heavens.

"Metagross! Sludge Bomb all the bolts!"

"MeTAL!" He spewed sludge from his mouth dispersing the Lightning away from him.

"When did Sonic teach Metagross to do that?" Tails asked clearly shocked.

"An unusual move for a Metagross." Minda nodded. "And an interesting choice. Grab the poison globules with Psychic!" Starmie quickly grabbed as many large blobs of the Sludge Bomb as it could, which was a lot.

"Ice Beam over them, I believe frozen poison will make an interesting quality..." Starmie immediately complied and now floating in the air was over two dozen balls of frozen poison.

"...wait. Steel... oh what was I thinking?" Minda shook her head. "Discard them Starmie, use Ice Beam ON Metagross instead." Starmie tossed the frozen poison balls behind it and blew a stream of ice as Metagross as instructed.

"Metagross! Use Meteor Mash! with your legs!"

Metagross heeded Sonic's voice and then rushed forward and even his punches were able to break through the beam of ice but missed when Starmie jumped on Metagross' head.

"Perfect balance Starmie," Minda complimented. "Now latch on with every arm and give Metagross' four brains a quadruple brain freeze!" Starmie blasted Metagross into the top of his head with a continuous stream of spreading ice, causing the supercomputer pokémon to roar in pain.

"He's dizzy, now reverse the experience with Surf!" Still latched on, Starmie gave off a burst of water, giving enough pressure to slam Metagross' flat onto the ground, all four legs splayed in different directions. The ice was gone, but the disorientating effect of going from extreme cold to rather warm was even worse and Metagross was dizzy.

"Metagross get a hold of yourself!" Sonic shouted. "Float and flip yourself upside down then slam into the ground.

"MeTAL!" Metagross forced its legs back up and slammed Starmie into the ground. Starmie cried out in pain as she was buried under the metal pokémon

Minda grinned. "Perfect. THUNDER!"

A brutal burst of electricity came down and blinding everyone for more than a few moments. Minda, however, didn't need to rely on sight. "Use a minor Surf to move away from Metagross, catch your breath."

MeTAAA!" Metagross had roared as the electricity zapped him off the Starmie.

"Metagross, you good?"

"Metal!"

"Alright then, punch holes in the ground and fill each one with a Sludge Bomb." Sonic did a little punch.

Metagross quickly ran like clockwork, and filled each hole with sludge.

"Curious..." Minda hummed and cleared her mind, gathering what she suspected was Sonic's plan. "Very well, Starmie use Surf around yourself, capture it in Psychic and lift yourself off the ground. With haste!"

Starmie was covered in a flowing ball of water as she rose up into the air.

"Alright!" Sonic cheered. "Now raise all of the poison out of the holes! Use it as your own Surf! Poison Wave!"

Metagross took all of the poison and combined into a sludge wave and it crashed into Starmie's surf making her fall on the ground.

"Now Meteor Mash!" Sonic yelled.

Metagross closed in with a blitz of Meteor Mash to disrupt Starmie from trying anything tricky.

Minda has first smiled upon Sonic's declaration of attacks, Starmie's water shield diluted the poison from doing any real harm. But when Metagross pushed and knocked Starmie down, her grin fell.

"Starmie!" Starmie beeped pitifully as the Meteor Mash flattened it into the ground, revenge for Starmie's earlier flattening of Metagross. "Spin your back arms, get out of there!"

Starmie buzzed and managed to avoid the rest of the crushing blows, spinning in a many-armed cartwheel out of the field of danger. "Your power..." Minda murmured. "It is almost too much. No lesser technique will be enough, Starmie it is time!"

Starmie spun into place and stood firm. Her top fin began to crackle with electricity. "You've seen two moves joined, can you withstand FOUR?"

Starmie adjusted her back arms placement until four were pointed up. Her jewel glinted ominously. One arm crackled with electricity waiting to be sent. Another began swimming with a circling stream of water. A third went blue as ice began to form. The last glowed a light pinkish purple as she channeled her psychic powers through the arm.

"Alright Starmie, let's start small. BLITZKRIEG!"

Every charged move was let off in a miasma of chaos. Or so it seemed. None of the moves merged, bounced, or otherwise interfered with each other, Starmie's technique was top notch.

"Dammit, this isn't good!" Sonic breathed starting to sweat. "It's all or nothing! Metagross, hold off with Psychic, then on two arms, Meteor Mash! the other two... Thunder Punch!"

"Sonic even taught Thunder Punch to Metagross!?" Dakota gasped.

"Now Shoot a Sludge Bomb and hold it with Psychic!"

Metagross now was engulfed in his psychic power with the poison flowing around him and two of his legs having either Thunder Punch and Meteor Mash on each side, he folded his legs once more and then charged towards the Starmie.

"Those four brains... truly excellent."

Minda knew Starmie could not win. Starmie's greatest role was bombardment, multitasking, and immense skill and control. Not power. An opponent who could match that, with power behind it, held the advantage.

"Return." Minda returned Starmie before too much extra damage could be dealt, throwing everyone off. "Starmie would be unable to battle, therefore she is eliminated. I do not wish to cause undue pain upon her," Minda explained.

"What?" Sonic stood, shocked.

"It was simple to see that Starmie would have been felled there, with little extra damage she could deal. So, she has been defeated, I simply did not want her to be badly harmed."

"Oh, well I think Metagross should stay in, he didn't take much damage at all." Sonic breathed.

Minda smiled. "So, you have outlasted endurance, and outplayed technique. Very well. But as my pride as a leader I cannot let this go unabated. So, if power is what it takes, then Oranguru is what I will bring."

She summoned the pokéball and the intelligent ape-pokémon manifested. "Guuruu..."

"We shall see now, Sonic," Minda hummed, closing her eyes and returning to a meditative stance. "We shall see. Oranguru, Focus Blast!"

"Metagross! Dodge and Meteor Mash!"

The Super Computer folded his legs and dodged the focus blast, flying straight towards Oranguru

"Ready yourself Oranguru!" Minda warned and Oranguru tensed, waiting until the perfect moment.

"BRUTAL SWING!"

Oranguru's enhanced awareness gave it the perfect moment. Hands seeping with a dark smog, Oranguru braced itself and caught Metagross by the arms. Before the super computer could even begin to think, Oranguru had already started swinging it. Bashing Metagross into the ground numerous times, dark type energy seeping off of Oranguru's hands in waves and bombarding the psychic Metagross with painful energy.

Finally, Oranguru did one last big swing, and threw Metagross into the ground. "Now, Focus Blast!"

As Metagross groaned, Oranguru prepared the aura energy within his hands and leaped up, tossing the glowing sphere of pain right into the back of Metagross' head.

"Meta!" Metagross groaned as he ricocheted off the ground, Oranguru descended and grabbed him again.

"One last swing!" Minda called and Oranguru slammed Metagross into the ground again.

"Metagross!"

Metagross groaned before letting his legs give in and he laid on the ground.

"Shoot!" Before Sonic could return Metagross, Tyranitar popped out of her ball and ran towards Metagross. She instantly glared at Oranguru who wasn't fazed.

"Is Tyranitar your choice?" Minda asked, as impassive as Oranguru.

"Well..."

Tyranitar rubbed her snout against Metagross then looked back to Sonic her eyes pleading to get payback for Metagross.

"Sure, Tyranitar is my next choice!" Sonic agreed.

"RAAAHHH!" She screeched causing everyone to cover their ears. Sonic returned Metagross back to his pokéball.

"Strength once more..." Minda smiled. "But I see the reason of your choice. Very well, Oranguru this is a far different opponent, yet much of the same. Do not let your guard down."

Oranguru nodded, as much notification he would give.

"You may have the first attack this time," Minda called to Sonic.

"Alright! Let's go!"

Tyranitar started up a sandstorm due to her ability Sand Stream.

"Now Use Dark Pulse!"

She fired an intense pulse of darkness.

"Defend yourself with Focus Blast!" Minda cried through the sandstorm. Oranguru generated the ball of intensified aura, but the sandstorm battered at it until the sphere destabilized. The Dark Pulse hit dead on and blew Oranguru back several meters.

"Ru," Oranguru spat and rubbed his chest, despite the hit he was still unperturbed.

"A stronger storm than anticipated," Minda hummed. "It appears our secret will need to be spilled early. Oranguru, use Energy Ball, but instead of unleashing it, continue enlarging it!"

With the shroud of the sandstorm, neither Sonic nor Tyranitar could see the Energy Ball form. But as it grew larger and larger, and began absorbing and destroying the Sandstorm, the fierce emerald glow caught their attention.

"What..." Sonic asked before he heard Minda shout.

"NOW!"

Oranguru lobbed the massive Energy Ball through the remains of the sandstorm, destroying it. The titanic sphere of Grass-type energy was slow moving, but Tyranitar was also slow. A hit from that would be immensely damaging.

"Sand is getting in my quills!" Dakota groaned.

"Relax, Dakota," Harlie chuckled

"Shit, okay! Catch it!" Sonic demanded.

"Perfect!" Tails grinned. "The training paid off."

Tyranitar caught the sphere and was trying to keep it from pushing into her, as she growled.

"Excuse me!?" Minda gasped, her composure broken for the first proper time. "She CAUGHT it?"

Oranguru maintained more face than his trainer, but a brief moment of eyes widening was only caught by Tyranitar. The massive pokémon grinned.

"I don't... what? Okay, Oranguru-" Minda regained her composure, but Tyranitar had already made her move.

"I figured Tyranitar would be hit with an Energy Ball, so I had Tails' Meganium use Energy Ball and Tyranitar practiced catching it." Sonic rubbed under his nose. "Tyranitar! Throw it back then push it forward with Dark Pulse!"

Tyranitar threw it and propelled the energy forward with the dark aura...

"Dark Pulse, Energy Ball... damn," Minda cursed under her breath. "Very well then. Oranguru, Zen Headbutt against the Energy Ball, you can weather that at least."

Oranguru closed his eyes and hummed, head being covered in the physical psychic energy. It would be destroyed by the Dark Pulse, but at least would give him some defence against the Energy Ball.

The attacks struck head on, Energy Ball exploding in a massive burst of force, knocking Oranguru away, and clear of the Dark Pulse. He did the flip in mid-air and landed on his feet. A bead of sweat fell down his neck.

"Perfect, Energy Ball's extra push did its work." Minda grinned. "Such a heavy creature like Tyranitar needed greater force in order to be knocked back." The Dark Pulse struck the wall behind her, and Minda's grin never wavered. "But when bounced back? The attack had more sheer kinetic energy than real power, Oranguru is fine. But Tyranitar won't be, Oranguru grab her with Brutal Swing!"

Oranguru scuttled forward and, due his greater nimbleness, managed to grab Tyranitar's tail. He swung her into the ground and then around in a dizzying circle before throwing her outright at a wall.

"Tyranitar, are you alright!?"

"RAAAHH!" She yelled running back in front of her Trainer from the smoke.

"Now! Tyranitar! Use Rock Slide then top it off with a spinning Dark Pulse!"

Tyranitar spewed giant rocks all over the field with the dark pulse spraying everywhere like acid rain.

"It appears we've angered her," Minda summarised. "There is no hope to avoid this, just punch through damage. Focus Blast, over and over and over again!"

Oranguru gave his own roar, finally dropping the facade of absolute composure and began tossing Focus Blast's like softballs.

"Tyranitar, calm down, we can do this. Remember! Metagross stayed calm through the whole thing! Do a flip and slam your tail into the ground!"

Tyranitar took a deep breath before doing so causing the ground to shake making Oranguru lose balance and fall only to be hit by the falling clad of rocks and raining dark pulses.

"Good Job, never let your anger get the best of you!"

Everyone eyed the blue hedgehog after what had happened last time.

"Nice work," Minda agreed. "Now, Oranguru, shake it off." Oranguru burst out of the rubble, he was panting for breath and one eye was closed, but he was still standing. "You asked for strength. You receive what you ask for. Oranguru, charge Tyranitar!"

"Tyranitar! Run towards him as well!"

The two pokémon clashed and were standing ground. Their weight cracked the ground and Tyranitar smirked.

"Alright, now! Use Dragon Claw!"

"RAAAH!" She yelled as she dug her claws into Oranguru.

"Focus BLAST!"

As Tyranitar's claws glowed crimson, Oranguru's paws glowed white and a massive burst of power pulled up a billowing cloud of dust, obscuring both pokémon from sight.

"Tyranitar?" Sonic whispered

"Oranguru?" Minda called.

Tyranitar, having took a quad super effective attack. Struggled to stay standing; as for Oranguru… they both huffed as no trainer was sure what move to make next...

Oranguru growled, paws flashing white again.

Then he collapsed.

Tyranitar roared, her goal of payback for Metagross worked.

"Yes! Awesome Tyranitar!"

She held a peace sign up to Sonic with her claws.

"Good Job Oranguru, take some rest. Answer me Sonic, that Tyranitar, why did she get upset from that Metagross."

"Well they are mates, she doesn't like anyone messing with her mate," Sonic simply said

"Hmm... I must say, my brothers warning was frankly lacking in regard to your true skills."

"Brother?" Sonic questioned and Minda smiled.

"You may remember him, Firero, he is my younger brother."

"Say what!?" Everyone except Shadow yelled.

"Oh yes." Her voice filled with mirth. "I hear that you defeated him in a rematch after one failed match. I must say, well done. My little brother is a fierce opponent."

"Wow."

She gave a short laugh. "Well now, it seems I will bring out my partner since birth! Espeon!"

"Prreon," Espeon crooned as she manifested, she rubbed up against Minda's leg for a moment before bounding onto the field of battle. Despite Tyranitar's hulking frame, massive claws, and type advantage, Espeon seemed unconcerned. Even licking a paw while waiting for the battle to start.

"Now, are we ready?" Minda called, eyeing the plan she had placed into effect.

"Hmm, now If I let Tyranitar drag on, she may lose due to stamina. Doublade still hasn't recovered much yet... I still have one pokémon left.

"Tyranitar let's keep going!"

"Raaah!" She breathed.

"Your choice. Espeon, Tyranitar's tired, use Confuse Ray!"

"Eeespee," Espeon sung as bright lights and shadowy beams strobed Tyranitar.

"Grah!" Tyranitar clutched her head as everything when topsy-turvy.

"Question Sonic?" Minda called as Tyranitar staggered around. "Are you aware that a Sandstorm is classified as a Rock-type move? A Rock against Rock is perfectly neutrally effective?" She nodded to Espeon whose eyes glowed purple.

"Psychic is a very powerful move with many uses. You've battles against durability, technique, power but now you face my ace! Espeon form rocky clumps and bombard Tyranitar!"

Espeon howled as she turned most the remaining sand left over into an avalanche of falling stones. Leaving only a few piles of sand untouched. Tyranitar, already exhausted and confused from earlier fell with a crash and did not get back up.

"No way." Harlie stood up.

"Amazing, the remaining dust from the Sandstorm, normally having no effect on Rock pokémon, could be shaped with Psychic to do damage, as if it were a technique... impressive." Tails was in awe.

"What's he going to do now?" Knuckles asked.

Tails sighed. "That I can't say for sure... we just have to wait and see."

"Good Job Tyranitar... Alright it's now or never! Doublade go!"

"Doublade!"

"Hmm," Minda hummed, her plan would not work well on Doublade, but that was even more perfect. Choosing to save the final ace for the perfect moment, Minda took straight advantage of Doublade's exhaustion.

"Doublade here outlasted Bronzong," Minda told Espeon who fluffed up angrily. "Give him hell."

Espeon yowled and leaped forward, eyes not glinting purple, but flooding to the point where purple light was all one could see of her eyes. The strongest Psychic yet grabbed the weakened Ghost and Steel pokémon and held him completely still. As Espeon ran, she generated a Shadow Ball in her mouth and she fired it with another furious screech.

It smacked into Doublade and broke Espeon's Psychic hold, but she grabbed him again and bombarded him with more and more Shadow Balls until finally, Minda held up her hand and Espeon let Doublade drop.

"Blaaad..." Doublade groaned as he clattered to the ground. Espeon hissed once more, then sat on her haunches and began licking her paw again.

"What say you Sonic? How do I compare to my dear little brother?"

"Well, I will say one thing you two always get serious near the end, return Doublade..."

"Oh, shit this is bad," Knuckles cursed.

"Okay, it has been a while. Go Snivy!"

"Snivy!" She cocked her head, Pikachu blushed as he saw his partner out on the field.

"Snivy... yes, Minda hummed with her eyes closed. "I foresaw this. Such intensity. Snivy. Snivy. Snivy. That is all I saw but it was enough." She opened her eyes. "You may start."

"Alright! Snivy begin by moving very fast along the field!"

"Watch her carefully Espeon," Minda ordered. Espeon ceased cleaning her paw and placed it back on the dirty field, still covered in sand and rocks.

"Try a Confuse Ray!" Minda commanded and Espeon's eyes flashed as she sent the debilitating ray towards Snivy.

"Now! Twirl around it!"

Snivy twirled around the rays like a dancer.

"Snivy's speciality is dancing!"

"So, a story you may find interesting, Sonic," Minda called as their pokémon continued attacking and dodging each other. "Did you know that there is a single move, Flying Press, that is dual type? Fighting and Flying, in one single move. Nothing like that can be created in quite the same level as this one move, but we as battle artists can and must try."

As she was keeping Sonic's attention, Espeon slowly but surely was leading Snivy into a specific area. A Shadow Ball there, Confuse Ray here, was pushing Snivy into one specific spot. The remaining sand that she hadn't used against Tyranitar.

"Now a question." Minda's grin was like a Sharpedo. Did you really believe that I, as a gym leader, forgot that Ice and Poison do very little to nothing to Steel? Starmie vs Metagross. It was no accident that Starmie discarded the frozen poison she had created, and that poison had been placed very carefully, even if had seemed outright discarded, away from the terrors of battle."

Below the sand that Espeon had left from her attack on Tyranitar, dozens of frozen poison spheres rose around Snivy. "I saw Snivy some weeks ago in a vision. I didn't know what it meant until I spoke with my brother, telling me of this impressive trainer he had fought twice. And finally, do you remember a Grass pokémon's weaknesses? Flying. Fire. Bug. Ice and Poison..."

She trailed off to let Sonic and Snivy realise just what position the little grass snake was in. "Espeon, Frozen Psychic Corrosion Barrage!"

Snivy had no time to even squeak before the massive number of frozen poison globules had smacked into her. The fragile ice, brittle due to the sand and poison, crushed on contact and laid caustic sludge over Snivy, a gift from Metagross used in this perverse way. Controlling dozens of balls in a dance of psychic power, Espeon smacked Snivy into the air and while she was prone and flailing, sent the frozen poison at her.

Smacking her forwards, backwards, up down and side to side, Snivy squealed but she couldn't escape the attacks of ice and poison, smacking across her small body and causing massive damage.

To bring the grand finale, Espeon howled, bringing all her remaining bludgeoning tools above Snivy and bringing them down in an avalanche of frozen poison.

Espeon panted for breath, one eye closed and the other drooping. A psychic display of something that long, difficult and intense had drained her like no amount of attacks could.

"Shit, Snivy! Get up!"

"VyyyyIE!" She stood up.

"Damn, this isn't good... what the hell do I do now!?" Sonic asked.

"As you can see, while my brother may be powerful, he's not a thinker like I am..." Minda smiled.

"And everything has been planned out perfectly. This battle will be over now, Espeon use Toxic, and grab the poison in Psychic. If icy poison wasn't enough, outright caustic poison will be. I know, I can see it. Now Sonic, see if you can defy fate, ESPEON STRIKE!"

Espeon handled the poison into a rope-like whip and struck and Snivy, striking her with the caustic poison. But even as she did so, the poison shivered. Beforehand the ice surrounding the poison had protected it from the Psychic, but the direct hold now was interfering with Espeon's control over the attack.

"Fate my ass!" Sonic snapped.

"Heh, he said ass," Harlie chuckled

"SO, what if you can see into the future?"

Snivy stood there and she prepared a leaf blade.

"That doesn't mean you can tell me what my fate will be!" Sonic growled.

Snivy then also topped her tail in water using Aqua Tail and Leaf Blade.

"I will not stand for this, no one declares mine and my pokémon's fates!"

Snivy prepared an Iron Tail as well.

"Tri Tail Strike!" Sonic threw his fist up in the air.

"And so, it is true," Minda whispered, closing her eyes with a smile.

With Iron Tail, Snivy shattered Espeon's Toxic Whip, with Aqua Tail she burst forward in a blazing speed, with Leaf Blade she struck once. With Aqua Tail she struck twice. With Iron Tail she struck thrice. With all three glowing tails, one green, one blue, one silver, she struck nine times.

Snivy staggered to a stop, three feet past Espeon, and both pokémon were still standing. Everyone in the audience held their breaths in a hush, even Shadow accidentally, and waited.

Snivy's wounds glowed purple, she was poisoned, badly poisoned, half frozen and her breath was shaky. Her legs bent, and she fell to her knees.

Espeon hissed for breath, grabbing her own legs in whatever leftover Psychic she had to stop herself from kneeling, and slowly she began to stand straighter.

"Snii..." Snivy moaned, and grit her teeth as she sunk further.

"PIKA PIKA!" Pikachu yelled as Sonic joined in.

"STAND STRAIGHT! YOU CAN DO THIS! DEFY HER!"

Snivy fell another inch, but heard their words.

"Essp..." Espeon hissed as she maneuvered herself to turn around, a Shadow Ball was generating in her mouth as she forced herself into position to fire directly at Snivy.

"Snii... snii... SNIVY!" Snivy roared, burst with green energy, and smacked the ground with an Aqua Tail, throwing herself into the air right as Espeon fired, dodging the Shadow Ball and causing Minda to freeze.

"She did it..." Minda murmured as Snivy flipped over the Shadow Ball in a graceful arc. Still in mid-air, her tail glowed green.

"DO IT!" Sonic bellowed and Snivy screamed, body bursting with green energy and bringing down an Overgrow-boosted Leaf Blade.

She slashed and landed on her feet.

Espeon fell.

"Yes! Snivy we did it!" Sonic did a spindash in place

"Return my ace, well Firero wasn't wrong, this trainer has some promise... I can't believe Snivy did those moves like that... I wonder if Sonic somehow telepathically told Snivy what to do. Or if their bond trumps even telepathy."

"Well done Sonic," Minda grinned, lowering herself to the ground and walking over to them. "You fought extraordinarily well, fought through endurance, technique, strength and mind games." She laughed at the confused look she received. "Yes, I do not believe in fate myself. Not... set in stone at least. I did foresee a Snivy, I did know that a normal Snivy would be defeated by my trap and my mind games, but that is how it is against a psychic." She winked. "You showed strong spirit, so many challenges have lost heart and essentially given up when I claimed to have foresaw their defeat, but you... and your Snivy. Amazing work, and I am happy to award you the Vision Badge."

She handed over the precious badge and Sonic took it was a smile.

"Thanks, Minda, I appreciate this battle you gave me. Tell your brother we said hey."

Snivy tackled Sonic and Pikachu did as well.

"Well done Snivy! Great job, pulling through like that."

"I bid you all farewell, the next gym is a Steel type gym, the city is Ironwork City."

Sonic nodded thanks Minda.

"Also!" Minda said suddenly, eyes trailing past to something no one else could see. Or hear. "I believe you need to meet with someone Sonic? I see… pickles? Ah yes, of course, Professor Pickle."

"Oh right, heh I would have forgotten," Sonic laughed. "Thanks." With a wave, they departed the gym.

"Congrats Sonic." Harlie grinned. "I was on the edge of my seat. I really thought you might have lost for a second there."

Knuckles fist bumped Sonic. "But you managed to pull through to the end!"

"Good Job Sonic," Dakota spoke.

"You were doing some pretty impressive things." Tails smiled.

"Ehh, most of those I made up on the spot" Sonic chuckled holding Pikachu and Snivy. "Alright let's go visit Professor Pickle."

* * *

 **A/N: Well how was it? We also finally see Sun and Moon pokémon!**

 **B/N: So, every time I wrote Pickle in this chapter (Except for that last time here) I wrote Pickly. It was quite annoying. But otherwise, fun gym battle. Thank you to author for letting me help here, I tried to be as clever as a Psychic leader would be here with Starmie setting up the poison ice to be used later. See ya!**


	35. A Pokemon, Who Needs a Good Trainer

**A/N: Hello! Back with another chapter, now before I begin the song that is in here, it is NOT MINE, I will put the link to the youtube channel it is owned by in the end of this chapter...**

 **B/N: Hello! Back with another chapter, that we all love. I helped a bit in this chapter, helping write the battle as usual.**

* * *

Sonic and co are currently on their way to the professor's laboratory to run some tests on Pikachu.

"Yes! Only 2 more badges to go!" Sonic threw a fist in the air and Pikachu copied what his trainer did.

"That was an intense battle." Harlie ginned.

"Damn," Shadow muttered.

Dakota turned to the black hedgehog. "What's up?"

"If you must know Zorua has been acting weird," Shadow answered.

"What do you mean by that?" Sonic asked.

"Well, she has been wanting to stay near me... a lot. I don't understand why."

"Well, looks like you and her have to figure that out." Harlie nodded, giving no help whatsoever.

They all reached the lab and walked in.

"Ah Sonic good to see you again," Professor Pickle greeted.

"Heya professor! Pikachu is ready for his tests or whatever."

"Ah yes, please excuse me for a moment while I bring the equipment here."

Harlie plopped down on another couch and Sonic sat beside her with Pikachu in his lap. He opened Clauncher's pokéball and the pokémon was curled up on the stool in front of the couch. He opened his eyes and yawned. He looked up at Sonic and Pikachu and hugged them tightly.

"Hey buddy, how you feeling today?" Sonic asked.

Clauncher put his pincers on Sonic's nose.

 _"I remember when Togetic was just a baby,"_ Harlie thought as she smiled at the blue baby.

Sonic noticed a stare from a pokémon ad turned to see a blue seal lion pokémon peering from a box and once sonic met eyes with it, the creature hid.

"What is that?" Sonic asked.

Knuckles fell asleep in a chair with a nose bubble.

Tails went with Professor Pickle to help with the equipment.

Dakota was exploring the lab with Professor Pickle's assistant.

"Zorua!" Zorua barked at Shadow.

"What are you looking at?" Shadow slumped in a chair with Zorua on his lap.

"Zorua!" She chimed.

Shadow pet her, looking away and she growled softly.

"What is up with you? Umbreon isn't even like this." Shadow pondered as the pokémon tugged his arm.

"Fine if it makes you happy I'll play with you," Shadow huffed getting up and walking outside with Zorua.

 **...**

"Alright Clauncher, can you use water gun?"

He just stared at Sonic adoringly. He then saw a small plush of a Dratini and he wanted to hold it. Sonic looked up to what Clauncher was reaching for and he grabbed it and laid it down in front of the blue crustacean. He hugged it and threw it around trying to play with it. Sonic chuckled at the little pokémon, Pikachu laughed as well.

"Ah, it seem's your Clauncher is fond of that plush." Sonic turned to the professor who walked with a machine with Tails following behind.

"Oh yeah, sorry about that." Sonic rubbed the back of his head, sheepish.

Professor Pickle shook his head and smiled. "That's quite alright, I have no use for it anyway. Now Pikachu hop up here for a second."

"What's that?" Harlie asked, coming forward to look.

"It will see if Pikachu is reacting to the chaos emeralds as a pokémon that can mega evolve reacts to the energy given off from the mega evolution."

"To put it simply," Tails explained. "We are going to see if the two situations have the same energy or not."

"Oh," Harlie said, not really understanding.

Pikachu hopped up onto the device and a capsule was closed over him. Snivy popped out of her pokéball to check on her mate. She was relieved that nothing bad was going to happen. Pikachu smiled at Snivy as she did the same too.

Sonic noticed 3 pokémon walking along, they were a Rowlett, Litten, and Popplio.

"Woah, professor, what kind of pokémon are those?" He asked.

"Ah Sonic these are starter pokémon that a trainer will choose if they go on their first journey..."

"Really...?" Sonic pointed the pokédex at them.

"NO DATA"

"Oh right, I will have to update your pokédex!" Professor Pickle smiled. "May I see it for a moment?"

Sonic handed over his pokedex to the professor and he inserted it into a box sitting next to the machine Pikachu was in. While Sonic waited the two of the three pokemon walked over to Sonic and Harlie, who was asleep on the couch next to Sonic.

"Those two are Rowlett and Litten, the grass and fire pokémon."

"What about the water one?" Tails asked.

"Well..." The professor sighed. "The last one is Popplio. She's not doing well..."

"Why?" Sonic asked. Harlie woke up for a second and was about to hear what Professor pickle was about to say.

"Well... she has been brought back so many times after trainers have come to start on a journey."

"Oh," Sonic and Harlie said in chorus.

"You see, Popplio was never this depressed, she in fact was very happy. Her being sad is bad for her health since Popplio, in particular, need to be happy to be in good condition. Anyway there was the first trainer..."

 _"Alright popplio! I choose you!"_

 _"Bawrk!" She did a flip._

 _..._

 _"Professor!" Said the trainer. "I want to return this pokemon... I decided on Litten."_

 _"Why so?"_

 _The trainer shrugged. "She has been losing battles even to low barely trained wild pokémon... she's not the right one for me."_

 _"Oh." Professor Pickle's expression saddened. As so did Popplio's. "Well um... sure, choose."_

"I figured the trainer didn't know how to train his pokémon and would do the same, but it turns out all new trainers returned her, eventually breaking her happy spirit... and plummeting her into a depressed state..."

 _"Popplio, come eat with us"_

 _"Bawrk..." She turned away from the professor and two other starters as she sobbed quietly and hid somewhere, leaving the two pokémon in a sorrowful look._

"Ever since, she has been in her heart wanting to find a good trainer, to give her love and affection... I tried everything she likes and nothing works... if she doesn't recover soon it may affect her health seriously."

"Damn." Sonic looked down. "Why? So what if she isn't strong, she deserves a chance!" Sonic growled.

Popplio overheard and lifted her head up to the hedgehog. She wanted to believe him, but she figured it wouldn't stay that way for long.

"That's depressing," Dakota sighed, she looked around feeling a little uncomfortable. "Well, I'm going to wash Clauncher's plushy, since it is a little dirty."

She took the plush from Clauncher. "I'll give it back in a few minutes" She smiled.

Clauncher thought she was taking it away from him and was never going to give it back so his eyes started to water.

"Oh shit," Sonic muttered.

"CLAUUUUNCHER!" He bawled holding his pincers to his eyes.

"Wah?" Dakota jumped as the ear-piercing cry spooked her. "I'm sorry Clauncher, here." She quickly handed the Dratini plush back to him, but to no effect. Clauncher kept bawling. Sonic tried to hold him, but even hugging him wasn't helping. He continued bawling.

"I didn't know he loved the plushie that much!" She panicked.

"Way to go Dakota!" Harlie taunted.

Popplio saw this and reluctantly hopped over to the Clauncher and spoke. "Bawrk!"

Clauncher looked at her still bawling and everyone was silent. Popplio blew bubbles from her snout and Clauncher then stopped crying looking at the bubble and soon popped it and when he did he started chuckling. Popplio gave a weak smile and blew more bubbles out her snout. Clauncher laughed and popped all the bubbles, leaving drips of water on the ground.

"Would you look at that." Harlie grinned.

Sonic gave a relieved smile. "Good work Popplio, thanks for making Clauncher feel better, I heard you have a natural talent for singing."

"Bawrk." She smiled weakly but was feeling a bit better hearing the hedgehog's kind words.

"I don't see why anyone would give you up, you're a great pokémon."

She tried not to quell the hope but she couldn't help it due to so many trainers saying the exact thing.

"Ah come on, why don't you sing us a song, I bet it will make Clauncher happy," he tried, hoping to distract Popplio from her own thoughts.

She looked down at the young pokémon who was jumping around her.

She gulped and nodded.

"Before she sings I will have words on the screen! You will be able to understand her, having a translator sing along would ruin it!" Professor Pickle jumped with joy.

"To bad Shadow will miss it." Dakota shrugged.

She started, she hummed and everyone was quiet, even Clauncher. As she sung the lyrics were shown on the screen behind her.

 _It's another day to fight the fray, my heart is soaring_

 _To find the way towards the stage won't come easily_

 _Troubled waves, spirits decay, their words are daunting But they cannot create what I will be They laugh at me throw taunts at me_

 _One look at me and they misjudge what they see But I can only decide what I will be..._

After the first verse she hummed a sweet melody that made Dakota fighting tears. Sonic sat in awe as he listened to the sweet Popplio's voice and read the words, alas it was a shame he couldn't understand her. Still it struck as beautiful to him.

 _I'll be your sky and your fire_

 _And I will go much higher_

 _I'll stand up to the lightning, it's time to turn the tide...at least i will try I will be legendary_

 _I will shine in your eyes and you'll see that_

 _I'm worthy to be in your spotlight (Spotlight)_

Sonic closed his eyes and started to understand the pain Popplio was going through.

"I'm not going to cry, I'm not going to cry," Knuckles repeated quietly to himself.

 _I can face the rain, get through the pain, my soul is burning_

 _I was once afraid, hid in the shade, changing what's me_

 _I was falling under, scared of the thunder from their taunting_

 _But they should not effect who I will be_

 _I'm not ashamed_

 _I'm proud of my name_

 _I'm not the same, I can drown their spiteful flames_

 _Ill aim to win, not wallow within the lie that I've been_

 _Sonic formed a tear in one of his eyes._

 _'ll be your sky and your fire_

 _And I will go much higher_

 _I'll stand up to the lightning, it's time to turn the tide...at least i will try_

 _I will be legendary_

 _I will shine in your eyes_

 _and you'll see that I'm worthy to be in your spotlight._

Harlie leaned fro the couch before closing her eyes understanding how Popplio feels.

Tails silently listened hearing the sound and brilliance of the voice.

 _Step in the light... (I will be me and only me)_

 _Step into the spotlight I'll be your sky and your fire And I will go much higher_

 _I'll stand up to the lightning, it's time to turn the tide (at least i will try)_

 _I am not ordinary_

 _I will be only me_

 _and you'll see that I'm worthy to be in your spotlight_

 _...in your spotlight._

She bowed nervously.

Harlie and Dakota started clapping, Dakota was breaking down with tears over her face.

"Popplio..." Sonic got up "That was beautiful..."

Popplio actually smiled wide for once, pleased to hear someone enjoyed her song, most trainers would tell her to knock it off. She started tearing up, not with sadness but joy.

"Wow, that was so beautiful, you need to sing like that for Clauncher more, whenever he has trouble sleeping. You would be a great pokémon to have." He smiled.

"Interesting," Professor Pickle rubbed his head. _"Sonic is making Popplio show some happiness."_ He thought to himself. _"Which is good even if it is a little..."_

"Hey where is Shadow?" Dakota asked wiping her eyes.

"He's outside playing with Zorua." Harlie yawned getting tired again.

 **...**

Shadow got a ball for Zorua to play with, and he sat on a bench relaxing for once instead of training.

Shadow was more at ease when things were calm and he was by him self.

"Zo! Zoru! Ra, ra!"

Well... most of the time at least.

Shadow cracked a small smile at Zorua, she was being rather endearing, running about, practicing moves, and trying to goad him into joining in. He would, later, for now he was content to just relax.

"Ohohohohoho!" He heard a cackle. "Shadow, aren't you supposed to be with that pest of a Hedgehog?" Eggman leaned out of his Eggmobile

Shadow opened his eyes, only to glare. "What do you want Eggman?" He sneered, not moving from his relaxed position even as Zorua came running to his side.

"To rule the world with Devastation, to unite all people within my nation, to announce the ruling of an Emperor, to extend my wrath to the stars above!"  
"Orbot!"  
"Cubot!"  
"I Dr. Eggman! Will take over the world and build Eggmanland!"

Shadow's glare only sharpened.

"Oh you know, Pikachu, but since seeing he is not here, I will just start with you... give me the Chaos Emeralds." Eggman grinned widely.

"Must you do that every time?" Shadow sighed and came to his feet. Crossing his arms he amped up the glare to terrifying levels, causing Orbot and Cubot to scurry back, Eggman seemed unaffected.

"Ohhohohohohoho," Eggman laughed. "You really think to fight me? You do know you don't have Sonic to back you up here. You really think you stand a chance without HIM holding your hand?"

Zorua leaped forward, yipping furiously as Shadow's hands nearly cracked a pokéball he was gripping. "I am more than capable of annihilating you myself. But I think I'll give you a sporting chance." He rose the pokéball. "Battle me, right here. Right now."

"You got it hedgehog! Go Scolipede!"

"Gyarados!" Shadow spoke simply.

"Graahh!" Gyrados roared as he coiled up onto the non-water area, then quickly floated as his part Flying type came in handy.

"Come back here," Shadow ordered to Zorua who dutifully scampered back to his side to watch. She hoped she'd have a role to play soon, impress her trainer, get him to smile...

While Zorua was off in her own little world, Shadow began the battle. "Hydro Pump, wipe her out!" Gyrados roared again before a powerful jet of water streamed from his mouth. Smashing into Scolipede with the entire force of a river and knocked her flying. "Now Ice Beam!" Gyrados' impeccable training gave it the eye to strike the flying Scolipede dead-on with an Ice Beam, causing ice to partially cover her body and not help at all when Scolipede crashed down onto the ground.

"Get a load of this! Rock Slide!"

Scolipede recovered and generated rocks which did some damage to Gyarados due to his typing... Gyarados tried to get out of the way of the stones and even tried to parry them.

"Now Sludge Bomb!"

"Scolipeeeede!" She screeched as she fired the toxic sludge from her mouth and barely hit Gyarados who recovered from all rocks that were remaining on the ground after the attack, Gyarados looked down at the rocks around him.

"Do you even know what you are doing?" Shadow taunted, a dangerous smirk lighting up his face. "Flamethrower!"

Steam erupted from Gyrados' mouth as the water turned to fire. He belched a wave of flame at Scolipede who froze at the sight of the inferno.

"PROTECT!" Eggman cried, just in time to get through to Scolipede and she shielded herself with the green barrier. "I know exactly what I'm doing," he muttered under his breath before counterattacking.

"Not bad, but this is the end for you!" Eggman jeered.

Shadow's smirk faded. "Gyrados! use the Rocks on the ground use Earthquake to make the pebbles fly around and hit the bug pokémon. NOW!"

A ripple of flying stones preceded the energy of the Earthquake, a two-part attack that spelled big trouble.

"Scolipede! Try another Protect!" Eggman scrambled, Scolipede grunted and threw up the green shield again, but it wavered upon the first stones and collapsed with the shockwave from Earthquake. "NO!" Eggman bellowed as Scolipede was knocked down.

"Damn! Fine You want to play like that! Go Salamence! Return Scolipede.

"RAGAHHH!" Salamence roared

"Salamence won't be happy with you," Eggman sneered as he sent out the rather furious dragon. "You sure you want to do this? It'd be so much easier if you just surrender now."

Shadow simply rose an eyebrow.

"Fine then! Salamence, use Dragon Claw!" Salamence roared its approval and swooped in on Gyrados, raking his shining talons down the serpentine body of Gyrados.

"Graaah!" Gyradoswas thrown to the ground.

"Gyarados! Don't let up! Ice Beam!"

Gyarados fired the frozen beam of ice shards towards the dragon.

Eggman's glasses glistened as he adjusted them. Flamethrower! Melt that ice!"

The flames powered through the Ice and then Salamence rushed forward. "Deliver your most powerful Headbutt!"

Salamence headbutted the giant sea serpent and he cried in pain as he fell to the ground unconscious.

"What!?" Shadow snarled as his powerful pokémon went limp. Salamence roared its retribution and circled the fallen Gyrados from above. Shadow returned him, giving the softest kind mutter of thanks to the pokéball before looking to Zorua. She nodded and zipped onto the battlefield.

"You think that little runt can beat my Salamence!? What a joke!" Eggman laughed.

"I love jokes! I want to hear!" Cubot raised his hand.

"He didn't mean he will make a joke," Orbot said.

"... I don't get the joke," Cubot responded.

While Zorua looked affronted, Shadow just smiled. It wasn't a smirk, but it wasn't a nice smile either. "Subtlety is something you have never been able to understand. Alright Zorua, show him."

Zorua gave a little giggle, and then Salamence crashed into the ground. "Wha-what!?" Eggman hollered. "Salamence, what happened?"

While Eggman freaked out, Salamence looked down curiously. There he was, yet he wasn't there. Blinking in curiously he flew down, right as Eggman jumped on the illusionary Salamence with sobbing depression. "What?" He said, as he passed right through the illusion.

The illusion faded and Salamence landed, looking to his momentarily stunned trainer for guidance. Zorua used the brief distraction to strike Salamence with Confuse Ray.

"Oh Salamence!" Eggman cheered as he raced to his pokémon. "I knew you were alriiigh!" He was cut off by Salamence staggering, and smacking into Eggman.

Zorua giggled as Eggman cried to be released as his pokémon staggered around drunkenly. "Shadow Ball now," Shadow whispered and Zorua blasted Salamence in the side of the head with the concentrated Ghost energy.

"Nooo! Use Fly now!" Eggman roared.

Salamence flew very high up and glared down at the black and red fox pokémon.

"Concentrate your Flamethrower around yourself! Soaring Flamethrower!"

Salamence descended like a blazing meteor.

"Protect."

Shadow said loudly enough for Eggman to hear, but too late for him to warn Salamence.

Salamence smashed right into a shield he had only seen on his side and cracked it, but wasn't enough to break it and the sheer jolt inflicted a lot of damage onto himself.

"Shadow Ball again."

Zorua struck Salamence at point blank range with the Shadow Ball.

Salamence stood up very injured and charred from the attack.

"Shit!" Eggman cursed, "how did I fall for that previous illusion?"

Zorua began to glow a light blue and then she stood upright and grew long hair that ended into a ponytail.. the light engulfed the area and then it dispersed.

"Rak!" She growled then giggling to Shadow.

"SHIT!" Eggman yelled even louder.

"You evolved?" The general scorn that normally filled Shadow's tone was absent, something resembling commendation was in its place. "Good job. Now bring that dragon down with Crunch!"

The newly evolved Zoroark leaped on the injured Salamence, biting him with darkness-infused jaws until he could take no more and crumpled.

"Shit! No matter, Cubot! My next pokemon!...Cubot?"

"Sorry boss, i accidentally only brought two... The others are back at the hideout."

"You WHAT!"

"Forgeve meh bass!" He spouted.

"You win this round Shadow, but next time I will win, even if I fail my ultimate creation will be ready to take over the world! So enjoy this victory while you can!" He jumped back into his eggmoblie.

"Hmm." Shadow raised an eyebrow, considering blowing up the eggmobile, but Zoroark's sheer happiness distracted him and then Eggman was gone.

Zoroark ran up to Shadow and hugged him tightly. Shadow's natural instinct was to push the pokémon away but he decided to let her have her hug.

"Alright, enough," Shadow said. "You did out there."

She blushed as he praised her hiding her face in her long fur.

"Well let's go see what the others are up to."

 **...**

"Well the test results are in" The professor said.

Everyone leaned in.

"After through researching I have concluded that... I still can't find anything."

Palms met many faces in that moment.

"But one thing is for sure we will never know until we get all seven Chaos Emeralds... also Sonic, your pokédex is done updating, you should get info on more pokémon now." He handed the encyclopedia to Sonic.

"Thanks Professor."

"So where are we off to now?" Dakota asked.

"Ironworks City" Tails said looking at the map. "Shouldn't take us long."

"Let's go," Shadow said as he and Zoroark walked towards the group.

"Shadow! Your Zorua!" Knuckles exclaimed.

"Yeah, she evolved, if you couldn't tell."

"Nice! We should battle soon, anyway let's get going guys."

Professor Pickle had an idea...

"Sonic why don't you choose one of the pokémon I have here to go along with you." He pointed to Litten, Rowlet, and Popplio.

"Really? Thank you."

"Welcome." Professor Pickle nodded. "Now choose wisely."

Popplio immediately turned her head down knowing Sonic wasn't going to pick her, he was going to choose Litten cause it is a cool looking pokémon, or Rowlet cause it looks badass when it evolves.

"Well, there's really no question of who... Popplio? You want to come along?"

Popplio then turned her head towards the hedgehog. She figured he was going to just bring her back but she felt this one was different, so she had a little spark of hope left. After a moment of silent staring, enough to shake even Sonic's confidence, Popplio nodded.

"Alright! Welcome to the team!" Sonic gave a bigger than usual grin. He took her pokéball and held it in front of her. She smiled softly, and touched the pokéball.

"I had a feeling you would choose her," the professor chuckled. "I think her being a part of your team will be the best for her. Make sure she smiles, or I'll find out."

Sonic smiled and nodded. "Well we gotta go professor, see ya."

"Yes, do come visit, we'll have more cucumber sandwiches!"

With Zorua evolved and Sonic adding a Popplio on his team the crew set off for the next city.

* * *

 **A/N: Well? What did you think? Also I know Sonic is getting pokémon left and right... if you don't like it idc lol. Here is the link to the wonderful artist who did the song Popplio sung. I can't put a link in here cause Fanfiction is retarded with that lol, so instead her is her name to her channel. Trickywi. Her song on popplio is called. "In your Spotlight"**

 **B/N: That was a nice song. I do like Sonic's Popplio. And of course, Shadow with his rather ardent Zoroark.**


End file.
